Padfoot y Moony de nuevo en Hogwarts
by Silice-Black
Summary: Es el quinto año y todos se preocupan por Harry, asi que, su padrino y antiguo profesor, deciden acompañarlo ese curso, como estudiantes... una nueva generación de merodeadores... CAP 24 NUEVO 2007
1. Caos en Private Drive

&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
  
® ««««««« Los Merodeadores Regresan a Hogwarts... 20 años después »»»»»» ®  
  
£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£  
  
Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling... quien fuera ella para poseer a Sirius T_T, NO tengo una idea muy definida de lo que voy a hacer, pero se como sea espero les guste ...  
  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£¤¢®«¥ßºæå§ª£  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo I  
"La catástrofe en Private Drive"  
  
Era una calurosa noche en la calle de Private Drive, y al parecer en una casa en especial se estaba llevando a cabo un gran ajetreo.  
  
- Lo voy a matar!!!!! Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La voz furiosa de Tío Vernon resonó por toda la calle, y al parecer, por primera vez, tal vez de su vida, no parecía interesado en lo que sus vecinos pudieran decir.  
  
- Dónde esta??!?!?! Dónde se metió ese mocoso?!?!?!  
  
A juzgar por el sonido, el tío arrasaba con todo lo que estaba su camino, como una especie de elefante furioso.  
  
- Vernon por favor ya basta!!!! Estas destruyendo la casa entera!!!!!!  
  
La tía Petunia corría detrás de su esposo, tratando de calmarlo. Su rostro hundido en estos momentos la hacían parecer una especie de zombie andante que no puede descansar en paz debido a sus penas pasadas.  
  
-Lo mato!!!!! Juro que esta vez si lo mato!!!!  
  
Desde su cuarto, Dudley, si no era posible, aún más gordo, observando con sus pequeños ojos de cerdito, el espectáculo; en parte fascinado por el hecho de que en pocos momentos vería a su padre desgarrar, literalmente, a su primo Harry; y por otra parte asustado, ya que en ningúna otra ocasión, inlcuso cuando Harry infló a la tía Marge; tan furioso como el tío Vernon estaba en esos momentos.  
  
El tío Vernon finalmente es detenido frente a una puerta blanca, la cual, no siendo obstáculo para su furia, la hecha para abajo y finalmente eso le deja cara a cara a Harry... bueno no exactamente cara a cara, ya que en esos momentos Harry se encontraba en el marco de la ventana, arriba de su Fire Bolt, la cual llevaba el baúl de Harry amarrado a la cola, probablemente a causa de algun hechizo estabilizador, de lo contrario el peso hubiera sido enorme para poder llevarlo.  
Harry el cual tenía una expresión un poco más madura, pero no por eso dejaba de mostrar algo de temor hacia su tío; en una mano llevaba la varita, y en la otra la jaula de Hedwig, la cual no paraba de mover sus alas frenéticamente, en señal de incomformidad por se tratada de una manera tan brusca.  
  
- A donde crees que vas?!!?!?!? De esta no te salvas Potter!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esa frase... "de esta no te salvas Potter"; ya era bastante habitual para él, ya que tanto en los cuatro años que llevaba en Hogwarts, como los 15 que llevaba viviendo con sus tíos, esa frase era bastante escuchada para él, por lo que su efecto dejaba de tener cierto impacto, pero no... no esta vez...  
  
- Ya te dije que fue un accidente!!!  
  
Sin perder un segundo el tío Vernon se abalanza contra él, pero acostumbrado a esquivar objetos, Harry salta del marco de la ventana, y hechando la jaula de Hedwig sobre su baúl, se sostiene de la escoba, a una distancia prudente del marco de la ventana, Harry insiste con cierto fastidio.  
  
- Nadie lo va a notar! Y ya te dije que fue un accidente! Fue culpa de Dudley, él...  
  
Pero el tío Vernon no lo dejo continuar, sin que Harry lo esperara; con una gran agilidad, tal vez sacada de la furia, Vernon se estira hasta agarrar a Harry del talón y después a empezar a moverlo bruscamente, intentando hacerlo perder el equilibrio.  
  
- Regresa acá Potter!!!! Ahora si me las pagas todas!!!!!  
  
Harry se intenta sacudir la gruesa mano de su tío, su éxito aparente.  
  
- Estas loco?!?!?! Intentas matarme!!!!  
  
- Vernon!! Alguien los va a ver!!!   
  
Y de hecho tío Vernon debería estar preocupado, ya que, desde que descubrieron que Harry era un mago, al igual que sus padres; la palabra "magia" había sido prohibida en la casa, todo referente con el mundo no "muggle", como los magos se referían a los humanos sin magia; era estrictamente castigado; y desde el primer momento en que Harry puso pie en la casa, la familia Dursley se había encargado de mantener el secreto lo más profundamente oculto... aunque después de todo, quien pensaría que un chico como Harry podía ser un mago?  
Pero no, en estos momentos la escena que estaban montando él y Harry, no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo; un chico de pelo alborotado y gafas redondas, arriba de una escoba voladora, con un baúl y una jaula con una gran lechuza blanca, sobre la cola de la escoba; suspendidos a unos metros de una ventana en el segundo piso; el chico tratando de conservar el equilibrio contra el hombre que intenta tirarlo... una escena que no se ve todos los días... aún en el mundo de los magos.  
  
- Me vas a matar!!!!!!!  
  
- ESO Y MÁS TE MERECES!!!!!  
  
Sin ver otra salida Harry salta de nuevo hacia la habitación, abandonando la escoba, la cual rápidamente cae al suelo, sobre unos arbustos, al mismo tiempo rompiendo la jaula de Hedwig, la cual furiosa por semejante ajetreo, se aleja sin mirar atrás.  
Harry se deja jalar hacia adentro, después de todo, el castigo de tío Vernon no podía ser peor que morir en el intento de un escape de la casa de Private Drive, una vez más...  
Además que podía temer Harry, en los últimos cuatro años había afrontado más peligros de lo que la familia Vernon hubiera enfrentado en miles de generaciones o millones de años; no podía ser peor que haberse enfrentado al terrible Lord Voldemort... o al menos eso pensaba Harry.  
  
- Petunia! Trae las sogas!!!  
  
Tío Vernon ordenaba al mismo tiempo que arrojaba a Harry contra una vieja silla de madera y clava sus pequeños ojos llenos de furia sobre él. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse... nunca antes lo habían amarrado a una silla, pero por otra parte era algo nuevo, ya empezaba a aburrirse de ser encerrado en su cuarto sin comer durante varios días.  
  
- Pequeño Potter... te ves muy tranquilo! Acaso no tienes miedo?!?!  
  
- No realmente...  
  
Al parecer esto era la gota que había derramado el vaso, tío Vernon parte un pedazo de cuero que traía en las manos en dos.  
  
- ESTA VEZ APRENDERAS A COMPORTARTE!! DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO POR TI!!! MOCOSO INSOLENTE!!  
  
Termina de amarrar a Harry contra la silla, este hace gesto de dolor... le estan cortando la circulación, pero aún no se imagina que cosa tan mala es la que el tío Vernon tanto presume le va a hacer.  
Tía Petunia y Dudley, a pesar de odiar con tanto afán a Harry, se ven algo preocupados... Harry empieza a preocuprase esta vez, seriamente... sabía lo que un hombre furioso era capaz de hacer... el mismo penso en acabar con la vida de Sirius Black con sus propias manos, alguna vez, claro antes de que supiera toda la verdad... desearía que estuviera ahí... su padrino, al menos con él se sentía seguro, un sentimiento que cada vez era más dificíl de conseguir, sobre todo en esa época en la que Lord Voldemort se había vuelto a levantar.  
  
- Muy orgulloso de tu cicatriz no?!?! Tengo entendido que eres todo una celebridad por ello!?  
  
Harry es sacado de sus pensamientos, él jamás habla del mundo de los magos,jamás... mira a tío Vernon, el cual tiene en sus manos, lo que parece ser una pala para sartén de acero hirviendo al rojo vivo, Harry sabe lo que le pasará... quiere gritar por ayuda, pero de que servirá. Lo que había hecho no era tan malo, pero eso debía haber acabado con la paciencia del tío Vernon... mira que venir a sacarle cola y pezuñas de cerdo en los pies... no que fuera su intención, bueno tal vez un poco... pero aún así no había sido más que un pequeño descuido mágico, pero el tío Vernon no parecía comprenderlo.  
  
- Se puede arreglar!  
  
- CALLA!  
  
Tío Vernon levanta la pala en alto, listo para su venganza; estaba fuera de sí, lo invadía la locura. Tía Petunia ahoga un grito seco mientras se voltea y le cubre los ojos a Dudley.  
  
- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry grita apretando los ojos, esperando sentir un intenso dolor. Sería más intenso que el que había sufrido el año anterior? No, no lo creía, pero aún así, no había magia cerca para curarlo, no había alguien que deseara ayudarlo, estaba solo, solo e indefenso; se sentía impotente, acaso no podía hacer nada?   
Pasan varios segundos de silencio, no hay dolor, no hay nada, de hecho se empieza a sentir un poco más tranquilo, pero por que? Abre los ojos y mira al frente; no imposible! Él ahí! Harry no creía lo que sus ojos veían.  
  
- Si yo fuera tú, soltaría esa pala, al menos que quieras acompañar esa cola con la cara.  
  
La cara de Vernon ya no estaba roja de la furia, se encontraba pálida, como si acabará de ver un fantasma.  
Un hombre alto, de cara algo alargada, piel realmente pálida, complementada con hermosos ojos azules como el cielo; y cedoso cabello negro hasta los hombros; vestido con una larga capa negra; una expresión algo sombría... tenía su varita pegada a la nuca de Vernon, amenazándolo, como si se tratara de una arma de fuego.  
  
- Usted....  
  
Es lo único que puede pronunciar Tío Vernon antes de caer desmayado, como un gran rinoceronte, al suelo, levantando gran cantidad de polvo.  
  
- SIRIUS!!!  
  
El hombre se voltea a Harry y cambiando su expresión por completo, sonríe con cierta casualidad.  
  
- Hola Harry, cómo estas?- Piensa por unos segundos y se dice a si mismo con cierto sarcasmo. -Bueno eso es obvio... en fin, vine por ti, tienes tus cosas listas?  
  
Harry no logra reaccionar, eso era como un hermoso sueño, su padrino, lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, había llegado para salvarlo, y no solo eso, decía que había ido por él.  
  
- Es el asesino de la tele!!!!!!!  
  
Dudley deja soltar un chidillo escondiendo su voluminoso cuerpo detrás del escualido cuerpo de su madre, la cual también había perdido el color de su rostro, y parecía estar en estado de shock.  
  
- Buenas noches, debes ser la hermana de Lily, Petunia, creo que había mencionado ella... yo soy el padrino y tutor de Harry y he venido por él, así que con su permiso...  
  
Se voltea a Harry mientras pregunta con normalidad, como si llegar de la nada a tiempo de salvar a su ahijado, de las manos de su furioso tío, e informarle que se lo llevaría de ahí, fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
- Tienes tus cosas listas? O necesitas empacar?  
  
Harry el cual no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, contesta un tanto ahído, mientras apunta hacia la ventana.  
  
- Mis cosas están afuera.  
  
Solo recibe una respuesta alegre por parte de su padrino.  
  
- Bien! En marcha.. oh no.. debemos esperar a Remus... que le toma tanto tiempo?  
  
Harry intenta comprender la escena, así que va suceso por suceso, buscando algo que tuviera sentido para poder unir las piezas del rompecabezas y encontrar una respuesta lógica.  
Primero, había intentado huir antes de ser masacrado por tío Vernon; Segundo Tío Vernon lo detiene y obliga a regresar; Tercero, esta indefenso hacia su tío, el cual parecía haber perdido la razón; Cuarto, aparece Sirius lo salva e informa que se lo va a llevar; Quinto, su padrino espera por su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Que acaso se había perdido de algo?!? Harry no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, cuando en eso se esucha un sonido que provenía de la chimenea.  
  
- Sirius estas ahí?! Es esta la casa?  
  
- Si Remus, aquí esta Harry, ya estamos listos.  
  
Dudley suelta otro chillido de pánico al ver la chimenea prenderse y ver una cabeza salir de esta.  
  
- Esta algo angosto...  
  
De un brinco Remus entra a la casa, con su capa, de por si vieja, llena de cenizas.  
  
- Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?  
  
Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia mientras ayuda a su amigo a limpiarse el polvo, pero al parecer solo logrando embarrarlo más, dejando a la capa verde, de un color gris.  
  
- Sabes, la casa no estaba conectada a la Red Flu, fue muy complicado llegar!  
  
Remus contesta al parecer algo molesto de que su amigo no apreciara las grandes dificultades que pasó para poder llegar ahí.  
  
- Bien Harry, dices que tus cosas están afuera- Piensa unos segundos y luego pregunta, al parecer pensando que era más extraño que el equipaje de Harry estuviera afuera, que le hecho de que se hubiera aparecido de repente ahí, en el numero 314(no lo recuerdo muy bien) de la calle Private Drive - Pero que hace afuera!?!?!-  
  
Remus se adelanta a su amigo y parándose frente a Harry, dice con su habitual sonrisa calmada.  
  
- Hola Harry venimos por ti, espero que Sirius no haya asustado demasiado a tus tíos.  
  
Harry aún no logra contestar, solo logra ver al suelo, donde al parecer tío Vernon comenzaba a despertar.  
  
- Santo Díos! Esta bien señor?  
  
Remus se acerca a tío Vernon con el afán de ayudar, pero solo consigue recibir un puñetazo en la cara, el cual lo manda al suelo.  
  
- Moony!! Estás bien?!?!  
  
- Si no te preocupes! jejeje no veía venir eso.  
  
Sirius se voltea molesto hacia tío Vernon el cual se pone derecho, con su rostro recuperando el color rojo y lleno de furia.  
  
- USTED!!!!!!!  
  
Se deja ir contra Sirius, el cual solo sonríe con arrogancia, al mismo tiempo que saca de su capa una varita y apuntándola hacia Vernon dice.  
  
- Transfigurus Procine!!!!  
  
Un rayo verde se dispara de la punta de la varita de Sirius, y envolviéndo a tío Vernon durante unos segundos, hace que su cuerpo comience a cambiar, cada vez se hace más pequeño, menos humano. Después de unos segundos lo único que queda es un gran cerdo rosado, con la ropa de Tío Vernon puesta.  
  
- VERNON!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tía Petunia se hecha enseguida de su... esposo... y mientras llora, exclama histéricamente.  
  
- QUE TE HICIERON!!! HÁBLAME VERNON!!!!  
  
Lo único que consigue por parte de su esposo, ahora un cerdo gordo y rosado, es un.  
  
- Oink...  
  
Como si no fuera posible, Tía Petunia comienza a gritar desesperada, aún más fuerte que antes. Por su parte Sirius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, sosteniendo su estómago con las manos, al parecer cansado de tanto reírse. Harry no lograba comprender nada, ahora estaba aún mas confundido; por su parte Remus le daba una mirada desaprovatoria a Sirius y caminando hacia tía Petunia, dice en un tono entre preocupado y suave.  
  
- Si me permite, yo le ayudaré a...  
  
Pero no puede terminar, ya que tía Petunia se le hecha encima a Remus, al parecer tratando de asfixiarlo.  
  
- ODIO A SU GENTE!!!!! MIRA LO QUE LE VINIERON A HACER A MI VERNON!!!!!! QUE DESDICHA LA MÍA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus solo permanece con una mirada nerviosa ya que en ese estado, no le era posible ni tranquilizar a la mujer, ni ayudar a su esposo.  
  
- ESTO ES TODO TU CULPA HARRY!!!!  
  
Harry finalmente reacciona, solo para ver como la inmensa figura de Dudley se arremetía contra él. Sirius finalmente deja de reírse, y rápidamente apuntando a Dudley, dice.  
  
- Ikteros Steatos!!!!  
  
Como con el tío Vernon, un rayo, esta vez azul, envuelve a Dudley, el cual empieza a chillar como un porcino. Remus, el cual intentaba quitarse a la tía Petunia, y al mismo tiempo ayudar a Tío Vernon, exclama molesto al ver que su compañero se disponía a causar aún más problemas.  
  
- Ya basta Sirius!! Deja eso!!  
  
Pero era muy tarde, Dudley se empieza a enocojer hasta convertirse en una masa amarilla gelatinosa, con la cara de Dudley, llena de pánico.  
  
- Estas bien Harry?  
  
Harry reacciona al ver a Sirius frente a él, sonriéndole con un tono de cierta arrogancia y malicia, como la de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura. Esa expresión con la que Harry imaginaba, solía tener en sus años con Hogwarts, cuando estaba con su padre, con James Potter.  
  
- Sí, muchas gracias Sirius.  
  
- Todo un placer.  
  
Sirius voltea a la dirección de Remus cuando escucha a este exclamar con cierta desesperación nerviosa, pero a la vez molesta.  
  
- SIRIUS!!!!!  
  
Harry y Sirius ven como tía Petunia soltaba arañazos contra el rostro de Remus, como si se trata de algún gato salvaje furioso. Ante la sorpresa de Harry Sirius se cubre la boca con el puño, con esa mirada, que le decía a Harry que se estaba preparando para algúna otra maldad, esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a los gemelos Weasleys; apuntando la varita hacia Petunia, murmura suavemente.  
  
- Equios!!!!  
  
En su arranque de furia de Tía de Petunia, de pronto se detiene y cubre su boca, con los ojos llenos de pánico, pero después de unos segundos sus manos no suficientes para cubrir un enorme hocico de caballo, que había remplazado su boca. Rápidamente abandona su intento de lastimar a Remus y corriendo a la cocina, al pasar el sillón, ve una mancha gelatinosa amarillenta, con el rostro de Dudley. Es lo más que podía soportar en esos momentos, su esposo un cerdo, su hijo una mancha de gelatina amarilla, ella con hocico de caballo; Tía Petunia azota con el suelo a la hora de caer, al parecer ningúno de los presentes preocupados por detenerla.  
  
- Vaya, eso le dolerá cuando despierte.  
  
Sirius y Harry intercambian miradas y después de varios segundos se sueltan riendo, como dos niños pequeños disfrutando de la maldad que acaban de acometer.  
  
- SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!  
  
Sirius pone una expresión seria mientras ve a Remus, el cual esta cruzado de brazos y con su varita en su mano derecha; mirándolo como una especie de madre, apunto de reprender a su pequeño por una travesura.  
  
- Remus!! Tú viste que horrible trataban a Harry! Se lo merecían!  
  
- No hay excusas para lo que hiciste! Ahora debemos arreglar todo antes de que el ministerio de magia llegue!!! Te das cuenta en que problemas nos metes?!?!?!  
  
Sirius solo baja la mirada, como un pequeño infante que trataba de salvarse del castigo de su madre.  
  
- Lo siento! Yo lo puedo arregar! No tienes por que enojarte, pero es que en serio! Esos muggles...  
  
No pudo continuar ya que en ese momento Remus exclama apuntándole con la varita.  
  
- Canis Otis!!!  
  
Sirius cubre su cabeza por unos segundos, Harry mira sorprendido, jamás penso que el pacífico profesor Lupin, fuera capaz de atacar a su propio amigo, pero en eso ve que al momento en que Sirius quita las manos de su cabeza, se descubren un par de orejas puntiagudas y negras, como de perro.  
  
- REMUS!!!!! POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!!?!?!?  
  
Remus contesta aún algo molesto, continuando regañándolo.  
  
- Ya ves que no es agradable Sirius! Ahora, si quieres que te quite eso, más te vale arreglar todo, y rápido!!! -Se voltea a Harry con su usual sonrisa suave- Ahora Harry, vamos por tu equipaje, quieres?  
  
Harry no se opone, aunque aún algo sorprendido, guía a Remus hacia la puerta, hechando una última mirada a su padrino, el cual a regañadientes apuntaba su varita hacia Tío Vernon y murmuraba algunas palabras, al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se movían un poco; Harry no puede evitar hechar una pequeña risita, que rápidamente disimula tociendo y cubriendo su boca con su puño.  
  
Harry y Remus salen.  
  
- Debes disculpar a Sirius! Pero acaba de conseguir la varita y todo! Ayy además es un loco! Creo que quería jugarle una broma a alguien desde hace varios años, pero no había tenido oportunidad, y parece que se desquito con tus tíos! Cuanto lo siento Harry, no debí dejarle taer la varita! Es mi culpa! Como si no conociera a Sirius- Al parecer el profesor Lupin había olvidado que le hablaba a Harry, ya que parece estar hablando consigo mismo- Si desde que estabamos en la escuela era así! No perdía un día para jugar una broma! Y bueno no que yo no lo hicera, pero después James tenía que sacarlo de problemas y los tres terminabamos en...  
  
Se detiene y mira con cierta sorpresa, al parecer recordando que acababa de hablarle a Harry sobre su padre, el cual se veía bastante sorprendido al respecto.  
  
- Lo siento Harry yo...  
  
- Esta bien profesor Lupin, me alegra que me hablen de mi padre...  
  
Se acercan y Remus examina el equipaje de Harry, el baúl abierto y sus pertenencias botadas por todas partes.  
  
- Rayos...   
  
- No te preocupes Harry, esto se arregla en un segundo.  
  
Da un paso hacia atrás y remangándose la capa y sacando la varita, apunta hacia el baúl mientras exclama.  
  
- Repertorio Mobilus!!  
  
Como si fueran jaladas por hilos invisibles, todos los objetos regresan al baúl, el cual se cierra de golpe.  
  
- Micromobiliarus!  
  
El baúl se empieza a encoger hasta quedar del tamaño de una cartera, Remus la toma del suelo y después se la pone a Harry en la mano, mientras dice con una sonrisa suave.  
  
- Ahí lo tienes Harry- Pone una mirada entre molesta y de frustración mientras mira a la casa- Ahora hay que ver si Sirius ya arreglo el problema.  
  
Ambos entran a la casa y ven a Tío Vernon, Tía Petunia, y Dudley, sentados en un mismo sillón; con sus rostros pálidos y miradas perdidas.  
  
- Terminaste? Que hiciste, por qué se ven así?  
  
Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia, evitando los ojos de Remus, probablemente aún molesto de que lo hubiera avergonzado en frente de su ahijado, haciéndole aparecer orejas de perro.  
  
- Borre su memoria de las últimas horas, ahora podrías- Exclama furioso mientras apunta a su cabeza- Quitarme estas cosas!!!!!  
  
Remus sonríe y mientras camina hacia la chimenea contesta.  
  
- Te las dejaré hasta que pienses en lo que hiciste, ahora, hay que regresar, ya se esta haciendo tarde y Harry tiene que descansar.  
  
Mete su mano en una especie de saco de tela, con la otra mano apunta hacia la chimenea, haciendo aparecer una llamarada de unos viejos leños; después lanza los polvos hacia el fuego y entrando, dice en voz alta.  
  
- Doghound!  
  
Harry murmura confundido mientras ve a su maestro desaparecer entre las llamas, las cuales en ese momento, se habían tornado verde esmeralda.  
  
- Doghound?  
  
Escucha una voz alegre diciendo en tono de burla.  
  
- Yo escogi el nombre! Moony se opuso pero ya no tuvo remedio, la chimenea solo respondía a ese nombre.  
  
Harry voltea y ve a Sirius, sonríendo con cierta maldad, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Harry suavemente.  
  
- Tu turno Harry, llegando te daremos una noticia increíble.  
  
Harry mira a Sirius con confusión, el cual mira de reojo a los Dursley mientras dice con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Los pobres recordaran todo en cuanto salgan del shock! Jajaja se lo merecen, tendrán algo en que pensar.  
  
Harry sonríe con alegría y después camina hacia el fuego, se detiene a una distancia prudente y después mira a su padrino.  
  
- Sucede algo Harry? No sabes usar los polvos Flu?  
  
Harry contesta con cierta sorpresa.  
  
- Si lo sé, el problema es que el profesor Lupin se llevo los polvos Flu...  
  
Las orejas de perro de Sirius se apalstan hacia los lados mientras este hace una expresión de frustración, cubriendo su rostro con su mano.  
  
- Lupin...  
  
&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£ 


	2. Doghound

&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo II  
"Doghound"  
  
- Ya dije que lo sentía!  
  
- ¬¬ Bobo...  
  
- Bueno ya Sirius! Vas a seguir así o le vas a mostrar a Harry su habitación.  
  
- ¬¬ Ambas cosas...  
  
Remus suspira con resignación, mira a Sirius de reojo, el cual, aparte de conservar las orejas de perro, estaba cruzado de brazos dándole la espalda; Harry miraba su rostro con cierta confusión, trataba de imaginarse los años de su padrino, su profesor y su padre, cuando jovenes en Hogwarts; en verdad debieron divertirse mucho, como le hubiera gustado poder vivir en aquélla época, pero una vez más, sus pensamientos son interurmpidos por Remus exclamando con cierta desesperación.  
  
- YA BASTA SIRIUS!!!!  
  
Voltea y ve como su padrino y maestro están frente a frente con sus varitas enfrentándose. Remus, el cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y su mano detrás de él, al parecer cubriendo algo, exclama entre molesto y avergonzado.  
  
- Ya te vengaste!! Ahora quítamela!!!  
  
- Ah no! Eso si que no! No hasta que tú me quites las orejas!  
  
Harry cada vez se sorprende más; el carácter serio y amable del profesor Lupin, con el cual había convivido un año; no parecía ser el mismo que cuando trataba a Sirius... ambos actuaban con tanta familiaridad, pero era obvio, eran amigos desde hace años.  
Harry ahoga un grito de sorpresa al ver que Remus removía su mano, y quedaba a la vista una cola gris, como de lobo.   
  
- Pero que tierno Moony! ^^  
  
- ¬¬ Sirius Black... te juro que si no fueran ordenes de Dumbeldore, ya te hubiera matado...  
  
- Si yo también te quiero! ^^  
  
Finalmente Sirius se voltea hacia Harry diciendo en un tono alegre.  
  
- Bienvenido a Doghound! Lugar donde actualmente habitan Moony y Padfoot, y desde ahora Harry Potter!  
  
- Lo dicen en serio?!  
  
- ^^u Por supuesto Harry, si no por qué otra razón te hubieramos traído?  
  
Remus contesta, ante lo que Harry se preparaba para preguntar.  
  
- Dumbeldore pensó que sería lo mejor, siendo que...  
  
Se detiene, al parecer un tanto inseguro de como continuar, entonces Sirius toma la palabra.  
  
- Remus y yo iremos este año a Hogwarts para cuidarte! ^^ No te parece genial!  
  
Harry como era natural, pregunta extrañado.  
  
- Co... como maestros? Pero Sirius yo creí que tú...  
  
Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia, al parecer un tanto frustrado y molesto por el tema.  
  
- Si Harry, aún me busca el ministerio de magia... que se le va a hacer, no podemos probar nada, bueno al menos no aún.  
  
- Entonces? Cómo iran a Hogwarts? Iras en tu forma de perro? Y el profesor Lupin como maestro de nuevo?  
  
Remus contesta suavemente, preparando con su varita, lo que parece ser una taza de té.  
  
- No Harry... es algo complicado de explicar... mira, hace poco Dumbeldore encontró un encantamiento que nos permite cambiar nuestra apariencia, y entonces se le ocurrió que podíamos ir a este curso para asegurarnos de que estes bien, tú sabes, con todo lo que pasa, todos estamos realmente preocupados... el señor y la señora Weasley están consiguiendo los ingredientes de la poción, en estos momentos están al corriente de los sucesos, también lo esta Severus...  
  
Harry pregunta entre sorpresa y enojo.  
  
- Snape! Snape lo sabe?! Pero él...  
  
Remus lo calma diciéndole con una mirada algo seria.  
  
- Dumbeldore confía en Severus, igual que yo... y como dijo, debemos estar unidos en esta época Harry, por eso te pido que le tengas fe.  
  
- Bien...  
  
Harry baja la mirada, al parecer aún algo molesto, después de todos no podía borrar de su mente que Snape lo había odiado desde el día en que Harry había ingresado a Hogwarts y no perdía ni un momento, para hacerle la vida lo más miserablemente posible.  
  
- No te preocupes por la bola grasosa... no se meterá contigo este año, de eso me encargo yo.  
  
- Sirius!  
  
- Bien... no te preocupes por la bola grasosa de Snape, no te molestará, yo me encargo de eso.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- BIEN! No te preocupes de Snape que de él me encargo yo!!  
  
Harry pregunta con interés.  
  
- Aún no me han dicho como piensan ir ese curso a Hogwarts, si no es como maestros... al menos que...  
  
Señala a Remus y Sirius con cierta sorpresa.  
  
- SE VAN A TRANSFORMAR EN ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS!!  
  
Sirius y Remus se quedan en silencio.  
  
- ¬¬uuu no Harry... no en elfos no, nos vamos a transformar en otra cosa...  
  
Al parecer Harry se empieza a desesperar, ya que durante toda la conversación ni Sirius ni Remus le habían dicho en que pensaban transformarse para estar durante el quinto curso con él en Hogwarts.  
  
- Por qué no me lo dicen?! Sirius! Profesor Lupin!  
  
- ^^u Llámame Remus por favor Harry, recuerda que ya no soy tu profesor.  
  
Harry se sonroja mientras dice avergonzado.  
  
- Eso es verdad profes... Remus... es que es costumbre.  
  
- A mí puedes decirme Papá! ^^  
  
- SIRIUS!  
  
- Bueno no me digas Papá... dime Sirius... tendrás que llamarnos por nuestros nombres durante este año...  
  
- Pero si no me han dicho en que se van a transformar!!!!!!  
  
Sirius y Remus intercambian miradas de preocupación, finalmente Sirius camina hacia Harry y mientras pone sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo mira directo a sus ojos verdes, contesta con una sonrisa algo seria.  
  
- Remus y yo tomaremos la forma de cuando teníamos 15 años, para así asistir a Hogwarts, sin levantar sospechas, después de todo sigo siendo un fugitivo y Remus un licántropo, no queremos que el Ministerio de Magia se entere de esto.  
  
Harry mira a Sirius con sorpresa, trataba de comprender las palabras que le había dicho, acaso era posible que Sirius le acabara de decir, que él, su padrino, y su ex profesor, fueran a convertirse en compañeros de estudios? Imposible... pero tal vez...  
  
- Lo dices en serio Sirius!?  
  
- Claro Harry, jamás bromearía con algo como eso; mañana nos reuniremos con los Weasley en el callejón Diagono para... pues comprar los materiales escolares, el uniforme... por lo demás, Dumbeldore ya lo tiene listo; ahora seremos tus nuevos compañeros de habitación...  
  
Remus se adelanta antes de que Harry pregunte.  
  
- Tus compañeros, a excepción de Ron, claro; tomarán otra habitación este curso; Dumbeldore pensó que era lo más seguro, entre menos sospechen es mejor.  
  
Harry pregunta impaciencia.  
  
- Osea que Ron sabe sobre esto?!!?  
  
Remus contesta pensativo.  
  
- La verdad los señores Weasley se lo deben estar diciendo en este momento... a Hermione el profesor Dumbeldore le mando una carta explicándole los acontecimientos...  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, un secreto tan maravilloso, y esta vez podía compartirlo con sus mejores amigos... sería... sería como imaginaba la adolesencia de su padre... rodeado de buenos amigos... no podía ser mejor, debía ser un sueño.  
  
- Es mejor que descanses Harry, mañana será un día muy largo... también para nosotros.  
  
Remus voltea a ver a Sirius, el cual camina hacia Harry y agachándose un poco, lo rodea con sus brazos, y abrazándolo como un padre, murmura suavemente.  
  
- No sabes que gusto me da de que finalmente estes aquí Harry...  
  
Harry se sorprende, jamás había sentido algo así... o tal vez si, era como abrazar a su padre, o como vagamente lo recordaba... no quería que lo soltara, se sentía tan seguro. Harry abraza a Sirius de regreso, mientras murmura.  
  
- Esto no es un sueño verdad?  
  
Sirius se separa de él y lo mira con una mueca, murmura con sarcasmo.  
  
- Te apuesto de mil galeones a que no amigo...  
  
- No es momento de apuestas, toma Harry.  
  
Harry se separa de Sirius y toma una taza de té que Remus le entrega con una sonrisa.  
  
- Te ayudará a dormir, ve con Sirius, te mostrará tu habitación.  
  
Harry da un sí con la cabeza, y se deja guiar por su padrino; el cual sube por unas escaleras, pasa una puerta y a la segunda, entra. El cuarto era mucho más grande que el de los Dursley. Tenía una gran ventana redonda; el cuarto entero esaba pintado de verde, al igual que la decoración de este, sobre camas, cojines, alfombra etc... Sirius pregunta con gran impaciencia.  
  
- Te gusta?  
  
- Es perfecto!!! Genial!!! No puedo creerlo! Todo el cuarto para mí?!  
  
Sirius sonríe con alivio mientras da un sí con la cabeza, camina hacia la puerta mientras dice.  
  
- Mi cuarto esta enseguida, si necesitas algo solo grita. Buenas noches Harry...  
  
- Buenas noches Sirius!!  
  
Sirius sale cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Harry en su nueva habitación. Ve que en las pardes habia varios posters de dierentes equipo de Quidditch, donde los jugadores en estos momentos, aparentemente estaban dormidos, ya que no entraban y salían de los posteres, como era habitual.  
  
- Veo que te gusto, me alegra, Sirius pasó la semana entera comprando cosas para tu cuarto.  
  
Harry voltea sorprendido y se encuentra con la expresión suave de Remus, el cual tiene una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.  
  
- Sirius se encargo de esto?  
  
Remus contesta con una sonrisa de resignación.  
  
- Si aunque parezca imposible, Sirius tiene muy buen gusto... toda la semana no dejo de hablar de lo que harían en lo que te queda de vacaciones- Piensa unos segundos y termina de decir con una sonrisa casual- Lo que nos queda de vacaciones.   
  
Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, pero a pesar de su inmensa felicidad, comenzaba a sentir sueño, al ver esto Remus dice, preparándose para salir.  
  
- Descansa Harry, mañana nos levantaremos temprano... muy temprano; sé que ha sido un día largo para ti pero...  
  
No termina ya que Harry se le acerca y mirándolo a los ojos dice.  
  
- Muchas gracias por todo profesor Lupin, no tiene idea cuánto he soñado con estos momentos.  
  
Remus sonríe con ternura y dice antes de salir.  
  
- Me alegra mucho que estes feliz Harry.. ahora duerme...  
  
Sale de la habitación, dejando a Harry una vez más solo, en su nuevo mundo, una nueva vida, que parecía prometedora; que más daba si Lord Voldemort había resurgido? Nada, le importaba en ese momento, estaba con Sirius y Remus, los tendría a su lado todo el año, pasaría las vacaciones con su padrino, y las próximas, y todas! Por fin podría esperar las vacaciones con ansias, tendría un lugar a donde regresar, una familia...  
Con estos pensamientos, Harry se queda profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ta vez ese, era el día más feliz de su vida...  
  
&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥ 


	3. Vamos a Desayunar!

&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ƒ&¢£  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
Capítulo III  
"Vámos a Desayunar!!"  
  
- Harry, despierta... Harry?  
  
Lentamente Harry empieza a abrir los ojos, al parecer había olvidado quitarse las gafas, por lo que rápidamente identifica a la persona frente a él.  
  
- Sirius? Ya amaneció?  
  
Frente a él, su padrino, con una expresión infantil, vestido con una bata negra, por la cual abajo sobresalía un pantalón de pijama, de color azul marino, trae un par de pantuflas de perro.  
  
- Qué quieres de desayunar Harry?  
  
Harry contesta confundido, al parecer, aún sin poder despertar por completo.  
  
- No... no sé, lo que sea esta bien supongo...  
  
Sirius exclama con felicidad mientras toma a Harry de la muñeca y lo arrastra fuera de la habitación.  
  
- Bien entonces vámos a desayunar!  
  
Finalmente Harry baja las escaleras, frotándose los ojos, un intento desesperado por despertar, es hasta entonces cuando nota lo acogedora que es la casa de Remus.  
Hay una pequeña sala, con una mesa de té en el centro, enseguida un tazón con chocolates. La entrada principal tenía un gran pasillo el cual daba a otra estancia la cual lo conectaba con la sala en la que Harry estaba. Enseguida de esta se encontraba un largo comedor con seis sillas de madera. Detrás de este una cocina bastante bien equipada, al fondo se veía una puerta, pero Harry no sabía hacia donde conducía. Cerca de él estaban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.  
  
- Te gusta el lugar Harry?  
  
A diferencia de la casa de los Dursley, la casa de Remus, a pesar de estar muy bien acomodada y tener una limpieza excelente; poseía toda clase de cosas misteriosas, desde pequeñas bolas resplandecientes, hasta microuniversos y peceras con Gryndilows.  
  
- Es sensacional!!!!  
  
Es lo único que Harry puede decir, antes de que Sirius lo conduzca al comedor y lo siente. En esos momentos Remus, con una bata verde, sobre la que salen unos pantalones de pijama de un verde más claro; trae puesto un delantal amarillo; y lleva en la mano un sartén lleno de una sustancia desconocida para Harry.  
Sirius se sienta enfrente de él y mirando la expresión de Harry al momento en que Remus le servía en el plato, explica con ligereza.  
  
- Es Trioffat! Una receta que Remus, tu padre y yo inventamos; le gustaba bastante a James, no sabemos si a ti...  
  
No termina de hablar ya que Harry enguñía la comida como si tuviera años sin comer, al parecer fascinado por el sabor, y en parte por que llevaba desde el día de ayer sin comer.  
  
- Bueno, eh ahí mi respuesta, buenos días Moony, todo bien?  
  
Remus contesta sonriente mientras le sirve su porción a Sirius y acto seguido se sirve en su plato.  
  
- Si de maravilla, recibí un buhó de la Señora Weasley, parece ser que tienen todo listo, vendrán en unas horas antes de partir a callejón.  
  
Sirius pregunta con interés, mientras se bebe un vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
  
- Vendrán? Y por que no tomamos la poción en el callejón.  
  
Remus contesta en tono de burla, mientras se mete un bocado de Trioffat en la boca.  
  
- Claro Sirius, nadie notara si el fugitivo Sirius Black aparece en público, acompañado de un licántropo y de Harry Potter.  
  
Los tres se ríen un poco mientras siguen desayunando.  
  
- Oye Sirius, dime, como era mi Papá en la escuela?  
  
A su padrino se le atora un poco la comida, pero pasándose el bocado con un poco de jugo, dice algo pensativo, pero a la vez serio.  
  
- James era... bueno James era como tú Harry, claro, más bromista y se metía en muchos problemas...  
  
Mira a Harry de reojo mientras dice en tono de burla.  
  
- Claro que no la clase de problemas en los que te metes tú, pero aún así.... pues era muy brillante, fue el primero que encontró la manera de convertirse en animago...  
  
Son interrumpidos por un extraño sonido de trompetas. Remus dice algo sorprendio mientras mira un enorme reloj que se encontraba en la cocina.  
  
- No puede ser! Llegaron tan temprano los Weasleys?! No, tiene que ser alguien más, pero a esta hora? Quién?!  
  
Sirius se pone de pie y caminando hacia la puerta dice con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Yo abro, no te preocupes que esperen unos minutos a que Harry terminé de almorzar.  
  
Harry y Remus intercambian miradas de sorpresa, corren detrás de Sirius gritando con cierto pánico.  
  
- No Sirius no!!! Tu no abras la...  
  
Pero en su afán de detener a su amigo, y debido a que el pasillo era algo angosto, Harry y Remus tropieza, llevándose a Sirius el suelo, el cual en esos momentos acababa de abrir la puerta.  
Los tres caen al suelo, Sirius debajo de los dos, después Remus y por último Harry.  
  
- Harry? Profesor Lupin?! Sirius?!?!  
  
Harry levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mirada de un chico pelirrojo y pecoso, su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, hijo de una extensa familia de magos, la cual Harry siempre consideraba como una segunda familia para él.  
  
- Ron!!  
  
- Harry querido, te encuentras bien?  
  
Una mujer no más alta que Ron, algo rechoncha, con expresión feliz, se acerca a Harry, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, y abrazándolo.  
  
- Si Señora Weasley, solo tuvimos un pequeño accidente.  
  
Por otra parte el señor Weasley ayudaba a Remus a ponerse de pie.  
  
- Que amable Sr. Weasley.  
  
- Llámame Artur, no hay problema profesor Lupin, dime se encuentra bien?  
  
Se escucha una voz algo indignada.  
  
- Podría alguien ayudarme a mí.  
  
Todos voltean hacia el suelo y ven a Sirius, al parecer, un tanto débil al haber sido aplastado por su amigo y ahijado. Fred y Georgeentran como rayo ayudando a Sirius a ponerse de pie.  
  
- Muchas gracias chicos... ustedes deben ser...  
  
Sirius se queda con una expresión confundida, ya que no tenía ni idea del nombre de esos gemelos pelirrojos, obviamente, hermanos de Ron.  
  
- Fred!  
  
- George!  
  
Los gemelos dicen en coro, con ojos brillantes, como si se presentarán ante una celebridad.  
  
- Encantados de conocerlo Sr. Black! Usted, Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano son nuestros héroes!  
  
Sirius desvía la mirada algo avergonzado contestando.  
  
- Gracias, chicos...  
  
- Fred y George no dejaron de hablar todo el camino acerca de ti Sirius, y del profesor Lupin.  
  
Ron dice en tono de burla, arremedando las expresiones de sus hermanos mayores.  
  
- Oh! Y el señor Canuto les jugó a los de Slytherin la broma mas grande en toda la historia de Hogwarts.  
Ah!! El señor Lunático ahuyento a un grupo completo procedente de Francia.  
Sabían que el Señor Cornamenta indundo la sala común de Slytherin, con rabanos rancios!  
  
Sirius y Remus se ríen, al paecer recordando viejos tiempos.  
  
- Tardaron un semana completa quitarse el olor a rancio.  
  
Fred exclama aún más emocionado, por el hecho de tener frente a él a dos de los bromistas más grandes de la historia.  
  
- Ustedes son una leyenda!! No saben lo que significa para nosotros conocerlos!  
  
La señora Weasley dice algo seria, empujando a sus hijos a la sala.  
  
- Ya basta de charlas, mejor deberían pensar en lo que van a hacer con su futuro.  
  
- Yo quiero ser como el Señor Black!  
  
George anuncia con orgullo; los demás no pueden evitar ocultar una sonrisa, después de todo no parecía conveniente hacer esto frene a la Señora Weasley.  
Esta heha una mirada algo asustada al escuchar a su hijo decir eso de una forma discreta mira de reojo a Sirius, el cual le regresa una mirada algo nerviosa; era obvio lo que Molly temía... y aunque Ron le hubiera explicado más de un millón de veces, que Sirius Black era inocente y una de las mejores personas que conocierá; no deseaba que ningúno de sus hijos terminará culpado de varios asesinatos y perseguido por el Ministerio de Magia, y debiendo cuidarse de los Dementores...  
  
- Gustan desayunar?  
  
Remus logra interrumpir este incómodo momento.  
  
- Sí! Claro Profesor Lupin!  
  
Una pequeña vocecita dice animada, Harry voltea y encontrándose con Ginny Weasley, la menor y única mujer de los hermanos, dice sonriente.  
  
- Hola Ginny, preparada para tu cuarto año?  
  
Y como era de costumbre, Ginny solo consigue ponerse tan roja como su cabello, y acto seguido va a esconderse detrás de su madre.  
  
- Vaya Harry! Así que ahora vives aquí!  
  
Ron era probablemente, el único de sus amigos, que parcialmente conocía la casa de los Dursley.  
  
- Sí, así es...  
  
- Por que no le muestras a los chicos tu nueva habitación Harry? Remus y yo tenemos que hablar con los Weasley.  
  
Harry mira a su padrino, el cual le sonríe dulcemente.  
  
- Claro Sirius, vamos Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George suben las escaleras; todos maravillándose con la gran colección que poseía el profesor Lupin.  
Cuando escuchan que entran al cuarto de Harry, Remus y Sirius miran a los señores Weasley con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
- Esta todo listo?  
  
- Todo listo, pero, ustedes dos lo están?  
  
Sirius y Remus intercambian miradas de cierta preocupación, finalmente contesta Sirius con una mirada seria.  
  
- Es la única manera en que podremos estar cerca de Harry... estamos listos.  
  
El señor Weasley busca en los adentros de su capa y saca dos pequeñas botellitas con una sustancia negra.  
  
- Deben tomarla toda de un solo trago.  
  
La Señora Weasley se acerca a los dos adultos que estaban a punto de tomar esa poción y diciendo con una sonrisa dulce, les entrega dos pequeñas cajitas.  
  
- Sé que no es mucho, pero es nuestra forma de desearles suerte.  
  
Sirius y Remus toman la caja y la abren, se encuentran con una elegante pluma para escribir. Remus dice sonriente mientras vuelve a cerrar la cajita y se la mete en el bolsillo.  
  
- Muchas gracias Señora Weasley...  
  
Sirius sonríe, para Molly eso era suficiente. El Señor Weasley les extiende las botellas, las cuales Sirius y Remus toman con cierta inseguridad.  
  
- El Profesor Snape las preparó...  
  
Sirius dice con cierto sarcasmo, intentando esconder su nerviosismo.  
  
- Vaya, eso me tranquiliza...  
  
Abren las botellas, una columna de humo negro se desprende de esta llenándo la casa de un olor desagradable.  
  
- De un trago...  
  
Sirius mira a Remus de reojo y levantando la botella en alto, dice con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
- Bueno Moony, salud! 


	4. Hola Harry, yo soy Padfoot, él es Moony

€ &¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
Capítulo IV  
"Hola Harry yo soy Padfoot, él es Moony"  
  
- Wow!! El cuarto es increíble Harry! Si que tienes suerte! Podrás vivir con los adultos más geniales del mundo!  
  
Harry se voltea a su amigo Ron y sonríe algo avergonzado.  
  
- Dinos que se siente Harry! Qué se siente vivir con leyendas como el señor Canuto y el señor Lunático!!!??  
  
Fred y George preguntan emocionados.  
  
- Se llaman Sirius y el otro es el profesor Lupin...  
  
Ron dice algo molesto, al parecer frustrado, probablemente por el hecho de que Fred y George no habían dejado de nombrar todos los actos que habían realizados "Los Merodeadores"; desde el momento que Ron les comunicó la identidad de estos personajes.  
  
- No puedo creer que estuve frente al Señor Lunático todo un año!! Fue como un sueño!  
  
- Fred tu dijiste que Ojoloco Moody era el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras que hayamos tenido...  
  
Ginny dice algo molesta, al parecer ella también se empezaba a cansar de sus dos hermanos mayores.  
  
- Bueeeeno, claro que dije eso... pero era broma!  
  
- Si claro...  
  
Antes de que la discución pasara a mayores, se escucha que tocan la puerta. Escuchan una voz desconocida, pero a la vez con un tono familiar.  
  
- Harry, podemos pasar?  
  
- Ehm... si claro...  
  
Harry contesta algo confundido, quien podría ser?  
Se abre la puerta lentamente y a la habitación entran dos chicos de su edad... para todos, esos dos rostros se les hacen familiares, pero... quiénes eran?  
El más alto de los dos, unos milímetros más altos que Ron; de cabello negro lacio y corto; piel pálida, la cual hacía resltar más un par de hermosos ojos azules, con expresión traviesa.   
El segundo chico, de expresión cálida y amable; cabello castaño un poco largo, lo suficiente para amarrarlo en una diminuta cola de caballo en su nuca; ojos almendrados, los cuales mostraban gran cálidez.   
Al igual que él primero chico, llevaban ropa que les quedaba grande, sobre todo la capa, la cual se acumulaba en olas en el suelo.  
Detrás de ellos aparecen los Señores Weasley, con una expresión orgullosa.  
  
- Harry, Ron... les presentamos a sus nuevos compañeros...  
  
Al parecer ningúno de los chicos podía reaccionar, estaban demasiado absortos en los dos chicos, los cuales, supuestamente, serían sus compañeros.  
  
- Pero creí que Sirius y el profesor Lu...  
  
Ron no puede terminar de preguntar, ya que el chico de cabello castaño dice con una sonrisa amable, pero a la vez nerviosa.  
  
- Sí, así es Ron.  
  
El chico de cabello negro se adelanta y caminando hacia Harry, se detiene frente a él, diciendo en un tono de burla.  
  
- Hola Harry, yo soy Padfoot, el es Moony.  
  
De no ser por que hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso, Harry hubiera caído desmayado en esos momentos... y no era el único que consideraba seriamente en desmayarse; al parecer todos los hermanos Weasley estaban igual.  
Entones no era una broma, lo que su padrino lo había dicho el día anterior era verdad, hablaban en serio, pero por qué no les creyó? Parecía imposible, pero ahora... tenía a esos dos chicos frente a él; reclamando ser su padrino y antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras.  
Los pensamientos de Harry son interrumpidos cuando escucha a la Señora Weasley decir.  
  
- Chicos será mejor que se preparen, ya casi es hora de que vayamos al Callejón Diágono; Harry querido esperaremos a que te cambies, iremos prendiendo la chimenea.  
  
Harry solo consigue dar un sí con la cabeza, nadie se mueve; entonces el Señor Weasley se ve en la necesidad de guiar a sus hijos hacia la puerta.  
  
- Vamos, vamos, entre más pronto lleguemos más tiempo tendremos de mirar...  
  
Quedan en la habitación Harry, la Señora Weasley, y ahora Sirius y Remus, de quince años de edad...  
  
- Bueno, los dejaré solos unos momentos... por favor Harry querido, trata de apresurarte, el tráfico en la Red Flu es insoportable a esta hora...  
  
Harry contesta sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules de su padrino.  
  
- Claro Señora Weasley...  
  
Esta sale, hechando una mirada algo preocupada al grupo; cierra la puerta detrás de ella.   
Cualquiera que hubiera visto esta escena, podría jurar que en esos momentos se encontraban, como de costumbre, los Merodeadores, James Potter, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin; planeando otra de sus bromas... pero no era así; no se trataba de James Potter, si no de su hijo Harry.  
  
- Harry, se que esto te parece extraño, pero comprende, era la manera más segura de poder cuidar de ti...  
  
Remus murmura algo preocupado, al mirar la expresión del rostro de Harry. Este voltea a ver a Remus, lo examina de pies a cabeza... parecía como cualquier otro chico; de seguro de haberlo conocido en otros momentos se hubieran hecho amigos.  
  
- Va a ser muy divertido! Te lo prometo Harry!  
  
Harry regresa su mirada a Sirius, a su padrino, el cual en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa traviesa... estaba soñando?  
  
- Vámos Sirius, dejemos que Harry se cambié, va a ser un largo día en el Callejón Diágono.  
  
Remus camina hacia la puerta y la abre, su mirada fija en Sirius, el cual lo mira por unos segundos y después dice con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Bien... y de paso creo que te compraré una capa nueva Moony.  
  
Este suspira con resignación mientras murmura.  
  
- Lo qué quieras Padfoot, solo date prisa.  
  
Sale de la habitación, despidiéndose con un ademán alegre de Harry.  
  
- Adiós Harry.  
  
Sirius esta por salir, cuando le da una última mirada a su ahijado y dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Eres idéntico a tu padre... Harry.  
  
Sale dejando a Harry solo... acababa de pasar realmente lo que presenció hace unos minutos.  
  
- Vaya...  
  
Harry suspira con asombro mientras se deja caer de sentón sobre la cama.  
  
- Este si será un año muy interesante...  
  
Harry piensa unos segundos y después con una sonrisa se empieza a cambiar de ropa.  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
Les gusto?? ^^ Ayyy estoy feliz!! Ya tengo 7 Reviews!!! Se los agradezco muchísimo a todos!! Y denme sus sugerencias de lo que les gustaría pasara en el Año, en el que Los Merodeadores volverán a aparecer...  
  
Ya me pongo a trabajar en el 5to capítulo que se llamará...  
"Conmoción en el Callejón Diágono!"  
Y podrán ver como Sirius no esta dispuesto a que cierto Malfoy se burle de su ahijado... pobre Moony, teniendo que encargarse de Sirius, el cual, no solo tiene mentalidad infantil, si no que ahora no debe temer verse ridículo... después de todo, solo tiene 15 años...  
  
^^ Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews! Y ustedes díganme que quiere que pase!!  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
P.D. Me dispongo a subir el capítulo de infraganti ya que mi hermano me quitó como castigo el cable de la electricidad del modem... ^^ Pero lo que no sabe es que yo tengo uno igual ^^ jijijijijiji 


	5. Padfoot y Moony como en los viejos tiemp...

€ &¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
^^u Perdon! Perdon! Sé que había anunciado otro capítulo "Conmoción en el Callejón Diágono" Pero empezé a escribir y no podía evitar continuar esta escena entra Remus y Sirius!!! Pero no se preocupen! Después de este ya le sigue el prometido... ahora si verán de una vez por todas como alguien pone en su lugar a Maloy...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo V  
"Padfoot y Moony... como en los viejos tiempos..."  
  
- Callejón Diágono!!  
  
El Señor Weasley dice en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que suelta los polvos Flu sobre la chimenea. Una fuego verde esmeralda lo envuelve y desaparece después de unos segundos.  
  
- Tu turno Ron...  
  
Ron se sobresalta al escuchar aquélla voz, pero bueno, más vale que se empezara a acostumbrar, después de todo la escucharía todo el año.  
  
- Callejón Diágono!  
  
Ron le hecha una mirada a la casa, donde Remus y Sirius lo miran sonrientes.  
  
- Esperaremos a Harry, adelántense...  
  
Ron no puede contestar ya que en esos momentos es transportado por el fuego verde.  
  
- Ahora bien... que le puede tomar tanto tiempo a Harry?  
  
Sirius se pregunta con interés mientras le hecha una mirada a las escaleras.  
  
- Sirius! Comprende que esto es muy extraño para él; trata de comportarte lo más normalmente posible...  
  
Remus piensa unos segundos y termina de decir con cierta preoupación.  
  
- Aunque creo que estoy pidiendo un milagro...  
  
Sirius se ríe un poco cuando en eso escuchan pasos en la escalera.  
  
- Lamento la demora.  
  
Harry baja, vestido con una capa negra, con el escudo de Gryffindorf bordado sobre el pecho.  
  
- No hay problema, les dije a los demás que se adelantaran.  
  
Harry mira a su padrino por unos segundos y termina de bajar. Remus lo recibe diciéndole con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
- Yo iré primero, después me sigues Harry.  
  
Saca un puñado de polvos Flu y le pone una parte en la mano a Harry y otra parte en la de Sirius. Camina hacia la chimenea y arrojando un puñado de polvos exclama con claridad.  
  
- Callejón Diágono!!  
  
Desaparece, al igual que los otros, entre un fuego esmeralda.   
  
- De seguro Moony se muere por ir a Flourish and Blotts, libros...  
  
Se ríe un poco y después mira a Harry diciendo.  
  
- Es tu turno Harry, vamos!  
  
Este mira a Sirius, finalmente le habla.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
Este pregunta con cierta confusión, ante el tono de su ahijado.  
  
- Si Harry?  
  
Este finalmente contesta con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.  
  
- Esto es extraño...  
  
Sirius le sonríe.  
  
- Sí lo sé, nunca pensé que volvería a Hogwart de esta manera.  
  
Ambos se ríen un poco; era lo que necesitaba, saber que no era el único al que esta situación le parecía extraña.  
De una manera suave Sirius empuja a Harry hacia la chimenea.  
  
- Vamos, Remus debe estar esperándonos...  
  
Harry da un sí con la cabeza, y arrojando el puñado de polvos Flu que Remus le había dado, dice lo más claramente posible.  
  
- Callejón Diágono!  
  
Harry alcanza a ver como su padrino se despide de él con la mano y una sonrisa amable.  
Ese sentimiento de nuevo, como si fuera jalado al vacío; siente que esta girando y cayendo...  
  
- Harry, estas bien?  
  
Harry abre los ojos y se pone de pie, toda su visión esta gris.  
  
- No veo!!!!  
  
- Humm.. Harry, tienes los lentes llenos de cenizas.  
  
Harry se quita los lentes, y aunque aún no logra ver muy bien, al menos su visión ya no es gris.  
  
- Oh...  
  
Escucha la voz de Remus decir en un tono amable, al mismo tiempo que deja de sentir los lentes en su mano.  
  
- Permíteme Harry.  
  
- Cleansus!  
  
- ^^ Listo!  
  
Remus pone los lentes de regreso en las manos de Harry, el cual rápidamente se los lleva a la cara.   
Frente a él se encuentra Remus, sonriéndole dulcemente, con sus mejillas y ropas llenas de cenizas. Harry esta por hablar cuando escucha un grito.  
  
- SANTAS CALABAZAS!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!  
  
Segundos después una figura gris azota contra la chimenea y después rueda por el suelo hasta estrellarse contra la pared y llevándose unas mesas a su paso.  
Remus y Harry miran sorprendidos mientras la figura gris parece que empezaba a moverse.   
Finalmente logra sentarse en el suelo y hechando la capa, antes negra, ahora gris; hacia atrás, descubren que es Sirius.  
  
- @.@ Auch...  
  
Remus y Harry exclaman en coro, corriendo hacia un Sirius gris.  
  
- Oh por Dios! Sirius! Estas bien!?  
  
Este contesta riéndose y mirándose algo desorientado.  
  
- @.@ Van a ser tres cervezas de mantequilla para mí, por favor Rosmerta- Voltea a ver a Harry -dime Jamesy tú quieres algo?   
  
Harry y Remus se miran con sorpresa, finalmente Remus mueve un poco a Sirius mientras dice extrañado pero a la vez preocupado.  
  
- Oye Sirius, te sientes bien?  
  
Sirius sigue igual, pero de un segundo a otro, sin que nadie lo esperara; se pone de pie de golpe diciendo arrogantemente.  
  
- He decididó! Vayamos directo al Gran Comedor, hoy anunciarán al ganador de la Copa de las Casas!  
  
Harry y Remus aún no logran salir de la sorpresa, pero era Sirius, así que era probable que nunca terminarán de sorprenderse, aún Remus que había sido su amigo, cuando originalmente tenian 11 años y habían ingresado a Hogwarts...  
  
- Sirius, seguro te sientes bien?  
  
Harry pregunta algo preocupado mirando a su padrino, el cual a excepción de los ojos que le brillaban de un azul intenso, se encontraba gris por completo.  
  
- ^^ Por supuesto que sí Jamesy! Por qué me miras así?  
  
Ahora en definitiva el golpe si le había afectado a Sirius; estaba confundiendo a Harry con James!!!  
Harry se ve imposibilitado a reaccionar, acaso su padrino en esos momentos estaba convencido de que él, Harry Potter, se trataba en verdad de su mejor amigo; el padre de su ahijado?!  
Remus se dirige hacia Sirius mientras dice con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Permíteme Harry...  
  
Hace un ademán para Harry retroceda, y así lo hace, mirando confundido; estaba a punto de presenciar a Remus ejecutar un hechizo nuevo?  
  
- Moony? Qué pasa?  
  
Este lo mira seriamente, al mismo tiempo que busca entre su grande capa la varita; finalmente la saca y la apunta a Sirius.  
  
- Moony?  
  
Harry estaba convencido... pero qué clase de hechizo se disponía a utilizar contra su padrino.  
  
- YA REACCIONA HOMBRE!!!!!!  
  
Y de la nada Remus golpea a Sirius en la cabeza con la varita, mandándolo de sentón de nuevo, sosteniendo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y expresión de dolor.  
  
- o_o  
  
No era lo que Harry esperaba, bueno si sabía que Remus se disponía a usar su varita, por qué otra razón la hubiera sacado? Claro que lo sabía... pero no que la usaría de esa manera, para darle un baquetazo a Sirius...  
  
- T_T Que malo eres conmigo Remus... por que me pegas de esa manera?!  
  
Sirius pregunta con dolor al mismo que coloca sus manos sobre el lugar donde Remus lo había golpeado.  
  
- Ya deja de quejarte... estabas diciendo tonterías.  
  
Remus contesta al parecer tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero era obvio que se encontraba algo molesto y avergonzado.  
  
- T_T Duele...  
  
Sirius continúa igual, parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría llorando como un pequeño niño, haciendo un puchero.  
  
- ¬¬ Esta bien, tu ganas... déjame ver eso...  
  
Se acerca a Sirius y ya estando a su lado, este quita las manos y descubre su cabeza; hay un pequeño chipote... muy leve.  
  
- ^^ Ay! No es nada Padfoot...  
  
Este reclama molesto hacia Remus, el cual en esos momentos estaba regresando la varita a su lugar; poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo.  
  
- QUÉ NO ES NADA!?!  
  
Como un rayo saca su varita y le da con ella a Remus, el cual reclama en parte sorprendido, en parte molesto.  
  
- Oye?! Por qué hiciste eso?!!?  
  
Sirius pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, caminando a Harry, el cual aún mira sorprendido la escena.  
  
- Qué pasa Moony? No me digas que duele...  
  
Se ríe un poco... En verdad... en verdad así sería la época de su padre? Momentos como los que acababa de ver; a dos amigos comportarse como si fueran un par de hermanos haciéndose bromas, pero al mismo tiempo preocupándose el uno por el otro; Su padre en verdad debió haber sido una persona muy feliz... Harry lo hubiera sido...  
  
- Tierra hablando a Harry? Oye, estas bien?  
  
Como se estaba volviendo costumbre, Harry es sacado de sus pensamientos y con lo primero que se encuentra es con la cara de Sirius sonriéndole, con cierto tono de burla.  
  
- No me digas que te quedaste dormido estando de pie?  
  
Mira a Remus de reojo, el cual lo mira con algo de rencor, aún sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano... al parecer si dolía después de todo...  
  
- Aunque de Moony si te lo creo... Ja! Como si eso no hubiera pasado miles de veces.  
  
Sirius se empieza a reír de una forma burlona, a lo que Remus reclama algo avergonzado y molesto.  
  
- Ya te explicado más de un millón de veces que es por que el convertirme en licántropo me desgasta mucho! No es como si deseara quedarme dormido a la mitad de la nada!?!!  
  
Sirius abraza a Harry del cuello y mirándo a Remus de reojo, con cierta maldad, le murmura a Harry en voz baja, pero asegurándose que Remus también lo escuchara.  
  
- Durante el baile de graduación, Moony estaba bailando una canción romántica con la chica, con la chica que había deseado bailar durante todo el año; y no te imaginarás que a media pieza, tu padre y yo escuchamos un sonido hueco; Y cuando volteamos...  
  
Sirius no puede continuar por que se hecha a reír como loco, Harry mira extrañado, pero a la vez parecía que la risa de su padrino era contagiosa... pero no podía hacerle eso a su ex-maestro, no era correcto. Finalmente Sirius logra articular unas palabras.  
  
- Volteamos y, jajajajaja, Moony, jajajaja, él... él, jajajajajaja SE HABÍA QUEDADO DORMIDO A LA MITAD DEL BAILE Y SE ENCONTRABA TENDIDO EN EL SUELO APLASTANDO A SU PAREJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA La pobre jajajajajaj no se lo podía quitar de encima, JAJAJAJAJAJA Jamesy y yo lo levantamos antes de que Remus babeara a la pobre chica JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA No despertó hasta el día siguiente JAJAJAJAJAJA La chica no se le volvió a acercar!  
  
Harry debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse de la manera en que su padrino lo hacía; voltea a ver a Remus, este se encuentra con la mirada escondida entre la sombra del fleco y su rostro brillando de rojo, como si se trata de una tomate en llamas. Murmura tratando de controlar su furia...  
  
- Sirius...  
  
Este logra dejar de reírse un poco para levantar la vista a su amigo, el cual en ese momento se le deja ir como un perro furioso.  
  
- SIRIUS BLACK?!?!!? PODRÍAS NO PUBLICAR LO QUE PASÓ EN MI VIDA A TODO EL MUNDO!??!?!?!  
  
A pesar de que Remus sostenía a Sirius del cuello dela toga, este pregunta alegremente, ante la mirada amenazadora de su amigo.  
  
- Pero si solo es Harry! Oh y también debería decirle de la vez que te quedaste dormido volando una escoba...!  
  
Eso era todo lo que Remus podía soportar, suelta el cuello de la toga de Sirius, para pasar sus manos al mismo cuello de su amigo.  
  
- YA GUARDA SILENCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo empieza ahorcar mientras se muestra que Sirius había hecho recordar a Remus momentos que, obviamente le habían causado gran vergüenza, y no quería recordar... mucho menos frente a otra persona, y precisamente Harry, hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.   
  
- No sé por que te molestas?!!?!?  
  
Sirius reclama confundido pero a la vez molesto y algo asustado, después de todo Remus tenía sangre de licántropo.   
  
- NO LO SÉ!!! POR QUE SERÁ?!?! TAL VEZ TÚ ME LO PUEDAS DECIR SIRIUS?!?!  
  
- Yo que voy a saber?! Por eso te pregunto!  
  
- NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!!!  
  
Pero finalmente Remus se detiene de ahorcar a Sirius, y este deja de forcejear para soltar de; ahora la mirada de sorpresa de ambos esta clavada en Harry, el cual no deja de reírse.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Sirius y Remus se miran con confusión; jamás habían a Harry reírse de esa manera... cierto que era un chico con un pasado obscuro, y a pesar de eso tenía un buen corazón, pero eso no evitaba que Harry fuera un poco serio en ese sentido; Y claro que amaba las bromas! Más si eran contra unos ciertos Slytherins detestables, pero en esos momentos su risa era como la de cualquier otro chico, libre de preocupaciones, libre de todo, solo disfutando el momento.  
Sirius y Remus sonríen, al parecer Harry había interrumpido en el momento adecuado.  
  
- Lo siento! Jajaja Lo siento profesor Lupin, pero es que jajaja...  
  
Parecía como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo sobre él, no podía parar de reír; Remus le contesta con una sonrisa tierna y amable.  
  
- No te disculpes Harry... no tiene nada de malo...  
  
- Sí! Y eso que aún no te cuento de cuando Remus...  
  
- SIRIUS!  
  
- ^^u Solo bromeo Moony...  
  
Harry finalmente deja de reírse, después de todo su estómago le empezaba a doler; si todo el año esos dos iban a seguir igual, de seguro debería visitar la enfermería muy seguido, quejándose por dolor de estómago.  
  
- Nos vamos? Los Weasley nos deben de estar esperando...  
  
Harry le da un sí a Remus y después se propone a salir, se detiene unos segundos y reaccionando por completo, pregunta confundido.  
  
- Pero... Dónde estamos?  
  
Sirius camina a su lado y dice en el mismo tono que su ahijado, mirando a su alrededor.  
  
- ESA, es muy buena pregunta...  
  
Remus murmura pensativo examinando cada rincón de la habitación donde estaban; obviamente tenía mucho tiempo que no se usaba, estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas; a Ron no le gustaría estar ahí; los muebles de madera podrida estaban arrumbados unos sobre los otros, y lo peor es que no parecía haber salida.  
  
- Esto es extraño, mejor será volver a usar los polvos Fl...  
  
Remus no puede terminar ya que en ese momento su voz había desaparecido, había desaparecido junto con los polvos Flu, los cuales al parecer se habían esparcido por toda la habitación, gracias a un agujero que se había hecho en el morral que los contenía, probablemente al caer Remus por la chimenea.  
  
- Podemos simplemente aparecernos...  
  
Sirius opina en un tono algo inseguro.  
  
- Seguro Sirius... tú sin lisencia, además... no crees que sería extraño ver a unos brujos tan jóvenes aparecerse?  
  
- Tienes un punto...  
  
Remus suspira con resignación, y a pesar de alegrarse de que Sirius le hubiera dado la razón por una vez en su vida; no tenía una solución para el dilema en que se encontraban.  
  
- Encontré una puerta.  
  
Harry dice con cierta indiferencia, al mismo tiempo que levanta una trampilla del suelo, y mira hacia abajo.  
  
- Parece que estamos en el techo de...  
  
Termina de decir algo sorprendido volviendo a cerrar la trampilla de golpe.  
  
- De Las Tres Escobas!  
  
- Bueno, al menos sabemos donde estamos, ahora el problema es bajar sin que nadie nos vea.  
  
Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia, incándose al lado de su ahijado y hechándole una mirada hacia la taberna; estaba llena, cómo iban a bajar, sin escaleras...  
  
- Si tuviera la capa...  
  
- Eso es!!  
  
Sirius y Harry intercambian miradas de confusión, después voltean a ver a Remus esperando por una respuesta... En que les iba a ayudar la capa estando en el baúl de Harry, en casa de Remus, a miles de kilómetros de ahí?  
  
- Permítanme! ^^  
  
Remus desaparece de golpe, Harry aún mira confundido, hasta que Sirius dice entre risas.  
  
- Por qué no lo pensé antes...  
  
Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir "Quidditch" Remus vuelve a aparecer, pero para sorpresa de todos, ya se encontraba limpio y con ropa de su tamaño, y con un objeto conocido en sus manos.  
  
- Mi capa!  
  
- Bien hecho Moony!  
  
Harry y Sirius se ponen de pie y caminan hacia Remus, el cual les sonríe algo avergonzado, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.  
  
- Qué les parece si nos ponemos en marcha? Ya vamos demasiado retrasados...  
  
Sirius dice con una sonrisa arrogante, al mismo tiempo que extiende la capa sobre él mismo,con gran agilidad... al parecer ya acostumbrado a hacerlo.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Harry dice con una gran sonrisa; en definitiva el año iba a ser de lo más entretenido, y ese, apenas era el primer día de sus vacaciones en su nueva vida...  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
En el siguiente capítulo:  
Draco se encuentra cara a cara con Sirius, el cual no esta dispuesto a dejar que ese Malfoy moleste a su querido ahijado, pero... ¿Cómo es que un mago tan joven tiene más poder que el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy?  
Qué pasará con Remus? No parece estar dispuesto a dejar a Sirius solo...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
Para las adorables personas que dejaron reviews (Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!! Son unos amores!!!!)  
  
- Zauberin:  
Ayyy que bueno que te reíste!! ^^ Jijijiji  
  
- Meg:   
Muchas gracias ^^  
  
- Amhy Potter:  
Te agradezco MUCHISIMO todos los reviews!!! Jajajajajaja casi me matas de la risa con eso de no tomar agua.  
  
- Ralkm Diggory:  
u_u si fue un poco sacas a Seamus, Neville y Finnigan, pero ve el lado positivo!! Sirius, Harry, Remus y Ron ^^ Eso solo significa una cosa... Un cuarto de lo más divertido... mejor compadécete de los de Slytherin ^^  
Pero bueno aparentemente Fred y George si estan en cierto estado de shock... despues de todo conocieron a sus ídolos...  
  
- Agatha L:  
Claro que le voy a seguir!!! Y con más animos gracias a sus reviews!! Ayyy mi hermoso Sirius, si lo viera de 15 lo pesco y no lo regreso.. que digo aunque lo viera de 70 años!!!  
Y sobre Hermione, mmm te prometo que aparece al final del quinto capítulo o a principios del sexto... y haber si este nuevo capítulo contesta tu pregunta de  
"Sirius y Remus se olvidaran de su espiritu de adulto?" ^^  
- Noriko Sakuma Potter:  
Mmmmm lamento informarte que no tiene slash, jejejeje solo humor al estilo merodeador; pero bueno ójala te guste. ^^  
  
- Daniela Lupin:  
Espero te haya gustado el capitulo 3! En unos momentos subo el 5! Gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^  
  
- Ariadna:  
Si va a ver un romance, bueno dos... ^^ SOlo te doy una pista... Sirius se enamora... Hermione también, Ron esta celoso... (pero no son quienes piensas)  
  
- Myr:  
Jajajajaja gracia! Ojala ya hayas descansado... se lo que se siente estar al borde de dormir...  
  
- Lantra Lupin:  
Me las pagaras P-U-L-G-O-S-A ¬¬  
  
- L.O.  
Claro que le sigo!!! Y más con gente como tú que ma anima! Gracias!  
  
- Sabrina Tolkien:  
Me da gusto que te hayas reído ^^  
  
- Arwen-magic16:  
Gracias por el review!! Si la verdad significa mucho para mi que me dejen reviews y me den sus sinceras opiniones y sugerencias ^^  
Hermione... solo digamos que sus ojos se posan en cierta persona que no es Ron... jajajaja y creeme que no será cohibida ^^  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
Gracias por sus reviews! Los adoro! Sigan dejando sugerencias! Me encantan y me dan nuevas ideas!!!  
Atte.  
  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ 


	6. Gringotts

€ &¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
  
Mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!! Me encantaron sus ideas!!! Por favor siganme dando más! No saben como me da alegría escuchar que en verdad les gusta. T_T Voy a llorar de la felicidad... pero antes de que me ponga sentimental hago este capítulo que espero de todo corazón salga bien y les guste... ^^  
Jajajajajajaja ahora resultó salir otro capítulo! Perdón! Pero será corto y además subiré este junto con "Conmoción en el Callejón Diágono" Así no habra problemas ^^uuuu  
  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
P.D. ^^uuuu Lo siento mucho! No sabía que tenia los reviews anónimos bloqueados!!! Fue complicado averiguarlo! Pero parece que ya esta! Así que ahora si TODOS pueden dejarme reviews y decirme que les gustaría que pasara...  
Nos vemos al final!!!!!!!!!  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo VI  
"Gringotts"  
  
- Están listos? A las tres..  
  
- Una...  
  
- Dos...  
  
- TRES!!!  
  
Sirius exclama al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta del suelo y él, Remus y Harry se tiran envueltos en la capa de la invisibilidad...   
  
  
- WOAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Obviamente esa no había sido una buena idea... Primero que nada, mientras caían al suelo el aire les jala la capa y los deja al descubierto; y segundo... no habían calculado que se encontraban realmente en un punto alto...  
  
- PAM!!!!!!  
  
Se escucha un fuerte estruendo por todo el lugar, el cual enseguida se queda en completo silencio, con sus miradas fijas en tres figuras en el centro.  
  
- Eso no fue buena idea...  
  
- Ouch! Duele!  
  
- @.@ Eh?  
  
Al parecer nuestros amigos habían quedado de esta manera; mero arriba, sin aparente daño, se encontraba Harry, el cual solo se encontraba un poco desorientado por el golpe.  
Le seguía Remus, el cual el único daño que tenía era que Harry hubiera caído sobre él, además de eso parecía estar bien...  
El último, abajo de los dos estaba Sirius, al cual al parecer SÍ le había afectado el golpe... después de todo nadie había amortiguado su caída, además de haber sido aplastado con gran fuerza por otras dos personas.  
  
- Sirius!!!  
  
Remus y Harru exclaman preocupados en coro, poniéndose de pie de un salto y mirando a su amigo con preocupación.  
  
- @.@ Mira que hermoso unicornio!!  
  
Entre la multitud una hermosa mujer de acerca al grupo, tomando a Harry y Remus por sorpresa; ella era con la última persona que hubieran deseado encontrar en ese lugar, pero eso era casi imposible ya que ahí trabajaba.  
  
- Señorita Rosmerta!  
  
Remus exclama algo sorprendido pero a la vez preocupado. Pero Rosmerta no parece prestarle atención a Remus y en cambio se inclina hacía Sirius y pregunta en un tono preocupado.  
  
- Te encuentras bien cariño?  
  
Le da de beber a Sirius una cerveza de mantequilla, este traga y como rayo abre los ojos de golpe, su mirada fija en Rosmerta, la cual los ve algo sorprendido.  
  
- Rosmerta!!!!!!!  
  
Esta le sonríe amablemente y le dice mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.  
  
- Parece que estas bien, no te paso nada...  
  
Sirius la mira con nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que Rosmerta fija su mirada en él y dice pensativo.  
  
- No te he visto antes?  
  
Ante esto Sirius se queda mudo, por lo que Remus toma la palabra y caminando al lado de su amigo, dice con una sonrisa tranquíla, pero Harry podía notar que se encontraba nervioso.  
  
- No lo creo... jejejeje... acabamos de llegar... bueno es hora de irnos, se nos hace tarde ^^u  
  
Empieza a empujar a Sirius hacia la puerta mientras le dice a Harry de reojo.  
  
- Nos acompañas Harry?  
  
Este reacciona al escuchar a su ex-profesor llamarlo, y corriendo a su lado pasa a Rosmerta, despidiéndose con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y sosteniendo la capa de la invisibilidad con un brazo.  
  
- Adiós...  
  
Los tres salen, antes de que la gente se empieze a hacer más preguntas; por su parte Rosmerta dice pensativa, y con cierta sospecha.  
  
- Ese rostro se me hace sumamente conocido...  
  
Se dice a si misma con cierta frustración.  
  
- No imposible! Jajajaja si eso fue hace años! Cómo pude al menos pensar en esa persona?  
  
Se sigue riendo, regresando a lo que estaba haciendo; sirviendo unas cervezas de mantequillas a unos viejos gnomos que la miraban de mala manera; al parecer no les gustaba el sonido de las risas... pero después de todo se encontraban en las Tres Escobas, por lo que escuchaban el sonido de risas con bastante frecuencia.  
  
®®® Más tarde... ®®®  
  
- Eso estuvo cerca!!  
  
- Demasiado cerca! Apuesto en estos momentos que Rosmerta ye recordó mi nombre!!!!  
  
Sirius dice con una voz llena de preocupación, al parecer sin poner atención al recorrido...  
Se encontraban en el callejón diágono y se dirigían directo a Gringotts, no había señales de la familia Weasley por ningúna parte.  
  
- Es necesario que vayamos?  
  
Remus pregunta con un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.  
  
- Claro necesitamos ir por dinero! Después de todo nos gastamos los últimos galeones en polvo Flu...  
  
Se detienen frente a un gran mostrador, donde un anciano duende mira al grupo con cierta fríaldad.  
  
- Señor Potter y...  
  
Dice en un tono de sospecha, mientras sus pequeños ojos fríos se posan sobre Remus primero, y después sobre Sirius.  
  
- No recuerdo a los otros dos señores...  
  
- Solo queremos sacar dinero, tenemos las llaves así que no creo que haya problema...  
  
Sirius interrumpe diciendo con cierta brusquedad, ante lo que el duende pregunta con interés.  
  
- Y dígame jóven amo, cual es su cámara?  
  
Sirius traga saliva algo nervioso, después de todo no estaba muy seguro lo que su respuesta pudiera ocasionar.  
  
- 711...  
  
- 711?  
  
El duende murmura pensativo. Después de unos segundos hace una expresión de sorpresa y mirando a Sirius con dureza, pregunta molesto y al parecer algo alterado.  
  
- Esa es la cámara de Sirius Black?! No puede ser la tuya!!  
  
Sirius murmura algo nervioso tratando de mostrarse seguro, al mismo tiempo que saca una llave de los adentros de su cenicienta capa.  
  
- Aquí tengo la llave...  
  
El duende se la arrebata rápidamente y examinándola por varios segundos, le hecha una mirada celosa a Sirius mientras pregunta.  
  
- Y cómo es que un chico cómo tú tiene la llave de aquél mago...  
  
Sirius contesta con cierta brusquedad, arrebatándole la llave de las manos.  
  
- Eso, es asunto mío, a ustedes solo debe interesarles que sea la llave correcta y lo es!  
  
Harry se sorprende un poco por el tono de Sirius, lo mismo que Remus, el cual lo mira con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
- Bien... pues... pasen...  
  
El duende termina de decir con fríaldad, abriéndoles paso al trío.  
  
Sirius es el primero en pasar, con su cabeza en alto, sin detenerse a mirar al duende que aún los miraba con desconfianza.  
Cuando ven que estan lo suficientemente lejos Harry le dice a Sirius con alivio.  
  
- Eso estuvo cerca Sirius!  
  
Este contesta algo serio pero a la vez con alivio.  
  
- Esto era lo que me preocupaba... el personal de Gringotts conoce a la perfección mi cámara...  
  
- Y por qué es eso?  
  
Harry pregunta con interés; Sirius mira a su ahijado y contesta con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.  
  
- Bueno verás Harry, mi Padre, bueno él era una persona bastante importante en el mundo de los magos, ósea, él tenía un buen trabajo y a la muerte de ellos pues la cámara de la familia pasó a mis manos y yo bueno... aunque era algo joven supe administrar el dinero de una manera correcta y es por eso que yo...  
  
- Eres millonario...  
  
Harry murmuraba, con su vista fija al frente. Durante el tiempo que Sirius había hablado; el grupo había llegado a la puerta de una bóbeda, con el número "711" grabado sobre este, y al parecer como por inercia, Sirius había abierto la cámara sin dejar de hablar, ni tener conciencia de lo que hacía. Harry miraba maravillado lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos; si pensaba que su fortuna era grande, esta no tenía comparación...  
Había millones de montañas de sickles, knuts, y galeones, que llegaban hasta el techo; hasta la última esquina de la habitación estaba cubierta por dinero.  
Parecía un espectáculo de luces; las monedas limpias y espléndidas, brillaban increíblemente, con la poca luz que se podía filtrar a la bóbeda.  
  
- Pues técnicamente si tengo algo de dinero... ósea yo... Harry ósea esto es todo tuyo, eres mi ahijado y por eso...  
  
Al parecer, como en pocas ocasiones, Sirius se encontraba muy nervioso y avergonzado, al parecer sin poder articular una sola frase coherente.  
  
- Es increíble Sirius! Podrías no trabajar toda tu vida y vivir como un Rey!! Ahora ya veo como lograste comprarme la Fire Bolt! Me empezaba a preocupar! Temía que hubieras gastado todo tu dinero en esa escoba!  
  
Harry exclama emocionado; ciertamente Harry no era la clase de chico que se dejaba impresionar por la gente con mucho dinero, como era el caso de los Malfoy; pero también era cierto que nunca había conocido a una persona tan cercana a él, como lo era Sirius, que tuviera tal cantidad de dinero; y mucho menos había visto esa cantidad de galeones reunidos en un solo lugar.  
Sirius finalmente dice algo avergonzado caminando hacia una pequeña montaña de galeones(una de las más cercanas a la puerta), el doble de alto que él.  
  
- Bueno Harry, Moony, cada uno llene un saco lo más que pueda; no quisiera tener que regresar en un largo tiempo...  
  
Harry y Remus se miran con sorpresa, verdaderamente pensaban que Sirius no dudaría en compartir algunos galeones en regalos para ellos, pero no pensaban que deseara compartirlo de esa manera...  
  
- No Sirius! Yo tengo aún bastante dinero del que me dejaron mis Padres, por que...  
  
- Tonterías Harry! Yo soy tu tutor, por lo tanto estoy 100% a cargo de todos tus gastos.. mejor guarda el dinero de James y Lily para lo que deses comprar tú... después de todo algún día todo esto va a pasar de tus manos.  
  
Pone sus manos en los hombros de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos dice con aire paternal.  
  
- Ten presente que yo no dejaré que pases ningún problema de este tipo, no mientras este vivo...  
  
- Yo...  
  
Harry no sabe que contestar; a pesar de que ahora Sirius tenía su edad, acababa de sentir como si su padre le acabará de asegurar que lo iba a cuidar.  
Sirius no lo deja reaccionar, ya que le pone un gran saco lleno de galeones en las manos, diciendo sonriente y en tono indiferente.  
  
- Esto debe bastar para conseguir tu material...  
  
Harry observa la bolsa con sorpresa, esa bolsa no solo le alcanzaría a él, sino que con gran facilidad y lujos, le podría alcanzar a los siete hermanos Weasley, en caso de que todos siguieran como estudiantes de Hogwarts; jamás pensó que Sirius poseyera tal cantidad de dinero...  
  
- Vámos Remus, toma cuanto puedas llevar, después de...  
  
- No Sirius, esta bien.  
  
Ante sorpresa de Sirius y Harry, Remus dice en un tono cortante, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta de la cámara continua la "712".  
  
- Tengo mi propio dinero, no te molestes...  
  
Se dispone a abrir su cámara, con una expresión algo dura, pero antes de continuar Sirius le lanza un saco de monedas, un poco más pequeño que el que le entregó a Harry. Remus atrapa el saco y mira a Sirius con cierta sorpresa; este le contesta en un tono indiferente.  
  
- Considéralo un prestamo Moony...  
  
- No Sirius! Mi diner...  
  
Nuevamente es interrumpido por Sirius, el cual tomando para si mismo un saco de galeones, sale de la cámara.  
  
- Ya no hay que perder tiempo, ya tengo hambre...  
  
- Pero si mi bóbeda esta...  
  
- Anda ya no discutas, vámonos!  
  
Sirius termina de decir al mismo tiempo que cierra la bóbeda y la asegura con la llave, para después guardarla en los adentros de su ropa.  
Remus continúa mirando a Sirius por varios minutos; este aún se encontraba ceniciento, con el rostro lleno de cenizas de la chimenea, y una capa enorme, que le quedaba a la perfección cuando tenía el cuerpo de un adulto, pero ahora que era un adolescente, la ropa le arrastraba por el suelo, juntando aún más polvo.  
  
- Gracias... Sirius...  
  
Remus finalmente dice con una sonrisa algo tierna, Sirius le responde con una sonrisa alegre.  
  
- No me lo agradezcas Remus... ahora... que les parece si le hechamos una mirada a esas listas?  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Ven! Les dije que sería un capítulo corto! Es que simplemente no podía juntarlo con el otro, por que hubiera sido enorme! Y pues hubiera perdido un poco esta historia... lo siento, pero en unos minutos me voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo, y si todo va bien, lo tendré listo para mañana o pasado mañana y no tardaré en subirlo ^^  
Millones de gracias para las personas que em dejan reviews!!!!!! Los adoro!!!!!! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Me hace increíblemente feliz recibir reviews!!!  
  
- Ralkm Diggory:  
^^ Si yo también mataría si una de mis amigas le contara a alguien más lo que me ha pasado... jajajajajaja Sí ya pronto podrás ver como Sirius les da si merecido a los Mafloy! Y gracias por tu ayuda! Pero ya verás como Sirius y Remus se las arreglan y de paso, hacen pasar a los Malfoy un momento que dificilmente olvidaran...  
Mil gracias por los reviews!!!!  
  
- Myrtle:  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA Esta buena tu idea de poner a Draco a trapear, mejor si es con su lengua no lo crees?   
T_T Si Harry este año se va a divertir como un chico normal... gracias por los reviews! ójala te siga gustando la historia.  
  
- Arwen-magic16:  
Oye mil gracias por decirme lo de que tenía bloqueado los reviews anónimos! Yo ni sabía!! ^^ Mil gracias en serio! Y el capítulo donde Siruis le cuenta a Harry sobre Lily te lo voy a dedicar, por que me diste una gran idea sobre la historia de Lily y James ^^.  
Bueno ya viste lo que dijo Rosmerta... pero no será la última vez que lo vean; y como ella hay mucha gente que no se ha olvidado de dos de los alborotadores más grandes de la historia de Hogwarts, como se las arreglaran ellos?   
Millones de gracias por los reviews y las ideas! ^^  
  
- Khari:  
Jajajajajaja me da gusto que te hayas reído, y un consejo para cuando te duela el estómago... definitivamente no te tomes un litro de agua, eso no ayuda...  
  
- Silverstar:  
Jajajajajajajajaj se nota que te resite! Que bueno! ^^ Sera un momento memorable cuando Severus vuelva a ver dos de sus peores pesadillas en vivo y directo, en su clase, dándole más lata que cuando eran jovenes, jajajajajaja el pobrecillo va a necesitar terapia después de este año. Gracias por los reviews!!!!  
  
- PiRRa:  
Jajajajajaja esta Gollum... ^^ Pero bueno tal vez Ron si se quede un poco aparte... osea a comparación de los otros libros, pero piensa, en lugar de Ron podrás ver más a Sirius y Remus ^^. Gracias por los reviews! Saludos!  
  
- Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy:  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Tu eres una de las mias!! Yo tambien de repente estoy comiendo y me acuerdo de algun fic que lei y me suelto a carcajad y mis padres empiezana temer que el haberme caído de las escaleras, me afecto más de lo que pensaban! Mil gracias por los reviews! ójala el fic te siga gustando! Hare mi mayor esfuerzo! Saludos!  
  
- Amhy Potter:  
Diste en el calvo! Hacerle la vida imposible a Draco y a Snape; en general a los Slytherin, será la mayor diversión de esta nueva generación de Merodeadores ^^ Y si mis niños son lindos al derecho y al revés, tengas 15 ó 80 son hermosos!!!!!!  
Y claro que Harry deberá unirse a los Merodeadores! No puede dejar Sirius a su querido ahijado fuera, y la broma para Snape ya la estoy empezando a planear ^^ Pero creeme que será divertida, claro.... menos para él.  
Me gusto esa idea de un concurso de bromas entre Peeves y Sirius (Remus es demasiado bueno para meterse en algo así) que te parece... una apuesta, la persona que haya causado mayores número de bromas en la semana será el ganador; Harry escucha esto; obviamente Peeves no tiene que temer ser expulsado, pero otra es la historia con Sirius; y como siempre el pobre termina siendo culpado por todo, pero que va a hacer Sirius para zafar a Harry de las garras de un furioso Snape? ^^  
Millones de graias por los reviews!!! Me sirven de muchosimo!!! GRACIAS!  
  
- Zauberin:  
Mil gracias por tus porras! No sabes como te lo agradezco de verdad! u_u yo pedí un sirius y remus para navidad, lo único que conseguí es el tercer libro en español... pero supongo que con eso me conformo ^^. Cuídate y mil gracias por leer mis historias!  
  
- Agatha L:  
Perdon!!!! Mira por lo que concierne a Malfoy, a ese pobre hay que tenerle lástima... con lo que le espera en el año, pero desgraciadamente Ron va a sufrir en extremo de celos, pero eso le pasa por no ser directo; no te preocupes te aseguro que el final de esta pareja te va agradar ^^; por lo tanto espero te guste en quien fija los ojos Hermione...  
  
- L-O:  
Jajajajajjaja de nada! No tienes por que agradecer! Gracias a ti por los reviews!!!  
  
- Arwen (cho_chang_13):  
Claro que lo continuaré pronto! No hay duda! Gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Ok solo revisaré el capítulo y lo sube, y me pongo a trabajar en el próximo, aunque no les prometo que lo tenga para hoy mismo por que después de todo es 25 de Diciembre y estoy bastante desvelada -_- pero prometo hacer todo lo posible!!! Palabra de Maruchanna! ^^  
Cuídense Todos y les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	7. Conmoción en el Callejón Diágono

€ &¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA Ahora si lo prometido! Acabo de subir el capítulo número humm ya no sé ni lo que digo -_- muero de sueño... SEXTO! Si! Y ahora si a enseñarles a ese Malfoy quien es Sirius Black... o mejor dicho Zirius White?  
Quiero darle especial agradecimiento a Lantrilla quien fue quien se ideo los nombres que más adelante van... ^^ gracias P-U-L-G-O-S-A.  
Para todos, ojalá disfruten el capítulo! Y que quede bien a pesar de que se me estan cerrando los ojos, pero una promesa, es una promesa! Y una Maruchanna siempre cumple... Sigan dejando sus ideas por favor!!!!!! Son geniales!  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
P.D. Estoy en bsuca de nombres de alumnos de Hogwarts, y nombres de magos que hayan conocido a Sirius y Rmues... y su historia; asi que por favor!!! Mánden a sus propuestas!! Por ejemplo... hummm yo propongo a Lionel Darksaber... antiguo profesor de pociones... y ahí conoció a esos dos por lo que los recuerda a la perfección; cosas así para hacer el fic un poco más interactivo, que les parece ^^ además claro, de todas las ideas que me están dando!  
P.D.2 T_T Borre el capítulo VI y tendré que esperar hasta que Fanfiction.net lo actualize entonces lo pueda copiar y pegar... ayyy que bruta soy, me haría el favor la hermosa persona que ya vea el capítulo VI arriba de mandarme un reviews y avisarme, aunque tal vez no acabe este capítulo hoy mismo... u_u ni hablar, ójala no haya ningún problema y mañana pueda recuperar mi capítulo... si no tendré que volver a escribirlo.  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo VII  
"Conmoción en el Callejón Diágono..."  
  
- No entiendo para que necesitamos tantos libros?!?!!? Es dinero perdido!!  
  
Sirius exclama molesto, o al menos parecía ser Sirius, se reconocía por lo que quedaba a la vista, una larga y cenicienta capa; por lo demás llevaba en sus brazos una extensa columna de libros de toda clase.  
  
- Sirius, es obvio, si vamos a clases, cómo esperas que lo hagamos sin libros?  
  
Remus pregunta con un ademán de impaciencia; al parecer acotumbrado a esta clase de conducta en Sirius; él también cargaba su columna de libros, pero aproximadamente de la mitad de la de su amigo.  
  
- Sirius! En serio! Yo puedo cargar mis libros! Están demasiado pesados para que los lleves todos!  
  
Harry insiste algo preocupado y avergonzado, después de que su padrino había insistido en llevar los libros de su ahijado, a pesar de que la suma del conjunto de los libros de ambos era considerable.  
  
- Aún tenemos que comprar plumas, pergaminos, tintas y...  
  
Mira a Sirius de reojo mientras dice con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- La capa de la escuela y algúna ropa...  
  
- Sí!!!!!!!! Comprar ropa! Eso si es una buena forma de gastar dinero!  
  
Sirius podría haber saltado de la felicidad, si no fuera por el peso excesivo que llevaba en los brazos.  
  
- Te compraré algo de ropa de magos Harry, he notado que además de la de Hogwarts, toda tu ropa es de muggle, que talla usas, por cierto...  
  
Sirius le pregunta a Harry con cierta de indiferencia; el cual responde poniéndose colorado y murmurando avergonzado.  
  
- No lo sé... nunca he comprado ropa, que no sea la del uniforme...  
  
Sirius se detiene de golpe, en su cara se mostraba sorpresa y algo de enojo.  
  
- Esos Dursley jamás te llevarón de compras?!?!?!?!?  
  
- No... toda mi ropa es la que Dudley dejaba de usar...  
  
Sirius no podía creer lo que escuchaba; su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo... jamás lo habían llevado a comprar ropa, debía conformarse con la vieja ropa de su odioso y obeso primo!? Eso era algo imperdonable, al menos lo era para Sirius...  
  
- Sostén esto Remus!  
  
Sirius dice de golpe, tomando a Remus de sorpresa, colocando su columna de libros, sobre la que Remus ya sostenía.  
  
- Vamos Harry, te compraré todo un armario a tu gusto!  
  
- Espera Sir...  
  
Remus exclama antes de caer al suelo y ser aplastado por una montaña de libros, los cuales levantan una gran nube de polvo, ensuciando su ropa nuevamente.  
  
- ius...  
  
Por su parte Sirius jalaba a un confundido Harry de la muñeca, conduciéndolo a una tienda que no había visto antes "Magik! Ropa de Moda para toda Ocasion"; en cuanto abren Harry queda maravillado por el tamaño de la tienda, no era como cualquier otra que hubiera visto, era enorme y había miles de capas de todos colores sostenidas en el aire, en lugar de estar colgadas de aparadores como era usual.  
Se les acerca una hermosa joven bruja, unos cuantos años mayor que Harry, la cual pregunta sonriente, clavando su mirada en Sirius, el cual necesitaba desesperadamente, ropa nueva.  
  
- Hola, en qué te puedo ayudar? Qué es lo que buscabas más o menos...  
  
- De hecho buscaba algo para mi ahija... para él...  
  
Sirius contesta, mientras pone a Harry al frente, el cual se sonroja ante la joven bruja; no había visto nunca a nadie como ella o tal vez sí?  
  
- Cho Chang?  
  
- Harry! Pero que sorpresa verte aquí!? Qué haces por aquí?  
  
La hermosa chica, Cho Chang, de la cual Harry había estado enamorado los últimos dos años, antigua buscadora de Ravenclaw, y antigua pareja de Cederic Diggory...  
  
- Yo...  
  
Harry no puede contestar, ya que el solo recuerdo de Cederic lo hacía sentir como si alguien le estuviera apretando el corazón, le traía recuerdos terribles...  
  
- Jajaja obviamente estas aquí para buscar ropa!  
  
Cho Chang dice alegremente, al parecer algo avergonzada de su pregunta; después de todo que más buscaría una persona en una tienda de ropa.  
  
- Bueno Harry, veo que la conoces, creo que te puedes hacer cargo mientras yo busco algo para mí...  
  
Sirius le dice sonriente a Harry; no había sido todo un galán tantos años, para no reconocer a un enamorado... Hace un ademán amistoso con la mano mientras se aleja.  
  
- Encantado señorita...  
  
Esta le regresa el ademán a Sirius y después se voltea hacia Harry preguntando emocionada.  
  
- Quién es tu amigo? Nunca lo había visto en el colegio? Acaso va a ingresar a Hogwarts contigo?  
  
- Emm... es de fuera... si, irá a Hogwarts...  
  
Harry contesta aún algo avergonzado; vestida de una manera diferente al uniforme, más parecida a como había asistido al baile, Cho Chang se veía aun más hermosa...  
  
- Bueno Harry, ven, tengo algo que creo que se te verá de maravilla!  
  
Toma a Harry de la mano y lo empieza a conducir, esquivando las capas suspendidas más cerca del suelo. Harry deja ser guiado, ese día parecía que iba a ser cada vez mejor! O al menos eso creía...  
  
©©© En otra parte... ©©©  
  
- Para que quiero otra capa! Acabamos de comprar una la semana pasada! Sabes que no me gusta rondar estos lugares, sobre todo en estas fechas... suelo encontrarme a gente indeseable...  
  
Un chico de cabello rubio pálido y ojos de un azul intenso; piel pálido y rostro puntiagudo, dice con un ademán de desprecio.  
  
- Tu imagen debe permanecer intacta, o pronto terminarás viéndote como esos Weasley...  
  
A su lado un hombre alto, con las mismas facciones que su hijo; recorrían el lugar con su mirada fría y arrogante.  
  
- Acaso eso es lo que desesas Draco?  
  
- No padre...  
  
El chico contesta en un tono serio, al parecer había olvidado que no le era permitido discutirle a su padre.  
  
- Bueno tu hazte cargo, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes...  
  
Sin decir más sale de la tienda, tan rápido como entró, dejando a Draco solo.  
  
- Si, en que te puedo ayudar?  
  
Otra bruja joven le pregunta a Draco; este la mira con desagrado y arrogancia, contestando en un tono cortante.  
  
- No te han enseñado ha tratar a los clientes de una forma respetuosa?  
  
La chica baja la mirada y contesta algo avergonzada.  
  
- Lo lamento señor... desea que le muestre algo en especial?  
  
Draco se dice a si mismo con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia; al mismo tiempo que camina hacia los adentros de la tienda, pasando delante de la joven bruja, la cual se ve olbigado a seguirlo con una distancia prudente, como un símbolo de respeto.  
  
- Así esta mejor...  
  
©©© Cerca de ahí... ©©©  
  
- Bien, y qué te parece Harry?  
  
Cho Chang pregunta entusiasmada, mientras que Harry, parado en una plataforma, mirándose en una pared de espejos, trataba de sacar las manos por las largas mangas de una elegante capa negra que llevaba puesta en esos momentos.  
La capa le llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenía un elegante escudo bordado en plata en el pecho, atrás se juntaba la tela de la capucha; las orillas, de las mangas tenías bordado en plateado una especie de grabado oriental que lo hacían ver aún más elegante.  
  
- Creo que me queda un poco largo de las mangas...  
  
Harry confiesa algo avergonzado; Cho Chang rápidamente dice, perdiéndose entre las hileras de ropa.  
  
- No te preocupes, traeré a alguien que lo arregle, vuelvo en un segundo Harry!!  
  
Tan pronto deja de ver a Cho Chang, Harry suspira con alivio; al parecer había contenido el aliento desde el momento que la reconoció. Su atención es captada por su propia imagen; es cierto que se había visto miles de veces con la capa del uniforme, pero esta era diferente... lo hacían ver más elegante, importante, poderoso... parecido a algunas fotos que había visto de su padre.  
  
- Vaya, vaya; a quién tenemos aquí? Si es nada más y nada menos que San Potter...   
  
Harry voltea como rayo, reconoce esa voz, la cual no le causa nada de alegría; frente a él se encuentra Draco Malfoy mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Vaya que veo? Potter quiere estar a la moda?  
  
- Piérdete Malfoy!  
  
Harry exclama rápidamente, desviando la mirada y tratando de ignorarlo; después de todo no quería que Cho Chang llegara y lo viera peleando...  
  
- Y para que la ropa Potter? Acaso es la que quieres usar en tu próximo funeral? Digo... si sigues igual, no quiero pensar en el siguiente chico que quiera ponerse en tu camino para la victoria... ese pobre chico Diggory...  
  
Ambos escuchan un fuerte golpe, voltean y ven como Cho Chan había dejado caer un par de enormes tijeras de plata; tenía sus manos ocupadas en su cara, mirándo Draco con ojos llorosos.  
  
- Qué cruel eres! Cómo te atréves a decir eso!?  
  
Draco la mira con desprecio contestando fríamente.  
  
- Mira niña si no quieres perder tu trabajo será mejor que me hables con más respeto...  
  
Cho Chang se hecha a llorar, Harry no lo puede soportar más, esta vez Malfoy había llegado muy lejos, así que, como rayo saca su varita de los adentros de su ropa y la apunta directo a Draco, el cual sonríe con arrogancia.  
  
- El caballero Potter al rescate... lo lamento Harry no era mi intención recordarte a Diggory, tal vez el traje lo querías para ir a visitara la tumba de tus difuntos padres...  
  
Harry se sorprende, y mientras Draco dice en tono de burla, tratando de mostrarse arrepentido y a escondidas, sacando su varita por la espalda, fuera de la vista de Harry, dice.  
  
- Ayy como lo siento! Olvidé que tus padres fueron reducidos a cenizas? O no fue así? No lo sé... debió ser un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de cualquier manera...  
  
Malfoy sonríe con malicia, jamás había llegado tan lejos, pero al parecer en esas vacaciones había aprendido por parte de su padre, a ser aún más cruel...  
  
- Eres un...!!!  
  
Harry se prepara para atacar, pero Draco, aprovechando la furia de Harry; saca su varito y se dispone a atacar cuando en eso se escucha una voz resonar por todo el lugar.  
  
- Expeliarmo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Como cohete, Draco suelta su varita y es lanzado varios metros hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra la pared; Harry mira con sorpresa, y ve como Sirius aún con su ropa cenicienta, una mirada de odio, que solo había visto cuando Sirius miraba a Peter hace dos años; además de tener algúnas lágrimas en los ojos. Murmura entre dientes, con su mirada aún clavada en Draco, el cual lentamente se empezaba a poner de pie.  
  
- Nunca te atrevas a hablar de Lily y James de esa manera!! Por que si lo haces te mato! Lo juro!!  
  
Draco finalmente logra incorporarse, y mirnado a su agresor, una sonrisa arrogante se dibuja en su rostro, diciendo en tono de burla y superioridad.  
  
- Y quién es este Potter? Otro más de tus devotos admiradores, como ese sucio Weasley, ó esa sangre-sucia? Cada vez peor con tus amistades, de donde sacaste a este, de un basurero? A tu paso terminarás juntándote con las ratas.  
  
Harry no puede atacar, ya que su padrino le extiende el brazo en frente, deteniéndolo, ante sorpresa de Harry el cual mira a Sirius, buscando una respuesta...  
Por su parte Sirius permanecía tranquilo, con una mirada dura hacia Malfoy y con su varita empuñada, pero... que planeaba hacer?  
  
- Podría reconocer a los de tu tipo en cualquier parte? Esos odiosos Malfoy...  
  
Harry se sorprende, no sabía como es que Sirius conocía a los Malfoy, aunque como suponía, Sirius había tratado al padre de Draco; Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Vaya, hasta una zabandija como tú puede reconocer a los de clase superior... en que posición te deja eso Potter?  
  
Draco se empieza a reír de su propio chiste, la mirada de Sirius se torna aún más fría y empuñando la varita con mayor fuerza la apunta con rápidez a Malfoy exclamando de golpe.  
  
- Levitus!!!!!!!  
  
Draco continúa riéndose hasta que se detiene de golpe cuando deja de sentir que sus pies tocan el suelo. Rápidamente se empieza a elevar hasta quedar a unos 10 metros del suelo; su mirada arrogante había desaparecido y en cambio se veía asustado y nervioso; su cuerpo colgaba como si fuera una marioneta a la voluntad de su amo.  
  
- Bájame de aquí Zabandija!! O te arrepentirás!  
  
Sirius sonríe con arrogancia mientras murmura en tono de burla, dándole un suave giro a la punta de su varita.  
  
- Vaya que si tienes agallas...  
  
Como si se tratara de una botella a la que se la da vueltas en el suelo; Draco empieza a girar igual que si fuera una ruleta.  
Toda la tienda observa boquiabiertos, pero al parecer ningúno demasiado preocupado por hacer algo para detener a Sirius y ayudar a Draco.   
Draco empieza a exclamar furioso, con un tono de desesperación y terror en la voz.  
  
- Ya basta!!! Detente o las pagarás muy caro!!!!!!  
  
Sirius suspira con sarcasmo murmurando con indiferencia.  
  
- Sí es lo que quieres...  
  
Draco deja de girar para detenerse de golpe, aún suspendido en el aire, ahora de cabeza. Harry no puede evitar sonreir, cierto que muchas veces se había vengado de Malfoy, pero nunca se había divertido como ahora...  
  
- Ahora bien...cómo te llamas mocoso?  
  
Sirius pregunta con interés, sin poder borrar una sonrisa burlona de sus labios.  
  
- Draco Malfoy!! Mi Padre es Lucius Malfoy! Me voy a asegurar que termines en Azkaban por esto!! Te lo juro zabandija!!!  
  
Draco conesta furioso, pero el tono de frustración creciendo en su voz.  
  
- Oh, eh estado ahi, el lugar necesita un poco de color...  
  
Sirius dice con tanta indiferencia que sorprende a Harry, su padrino jamás había bromeado con eso, el contrario, palidecía cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Azkaban...  
Draco parecía atemorizado, este chico no parecía ceder como todos los demás, ante el nombre de su padre.  
  
- Ahora bien... creo que a ti mismo no te caería nada mal un poco de color...  
  
Sirius coloca la punta de la varita en sus labios diciendo pensativo.  
  
- Veamos... que te serviría...  
  
Sonríe mientras dice con alegría, apuntando con su varita de nuevo a Draco.   
  
- Se que será perfecto para ti!  
  
Un rayo azul se dispara hacia Malfoy, enolviéndolo por unos segundos y casi al instate sus orejas empiezan a crecer hasta quedar como un par de enormes orejas de ratón; y no era lo único que había crecido, también los dientes frontales de la boca de Draco, habían alcanzado un tamaño considerable.   
Draco suelta un chillido de furia; su voz aguda y chillante como la de un pequeño ratón.  
  
- BASHTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius no puede evitar soltar la carcajada, pero después de recuperar la compostura dice pensativo.  
  
- No lo sé aún falta algo...  
  
Como de golpe exclama emocionado apuntando su varita hacia Draco una vez más.  
  
- Ya lo tengo!!!!  
  
Nuevamente un rayo azul envuelve a Draco, esta vez le crece una horrible cola de rata, su cabello se torna blanco, y le empieza a crecer pelo del mismo color en las mejillas y brazos.  
Draco chilla con desesperación tratando de librarse de los hilos invisibles que lo sostenían, pero era inútil...  
Sirius sonríe, pero Harry puede ver que no esta satisfecho... se propone a detener a su padrino, después de todo se podía meter en problemas, cuando en eso se escucha una grave voz.  
  
- TOTALUSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una luz azul golpea a Sirius por la espalda, congelándolo de momento y al parecer haciéndolo sufrir, pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, su padrino es lanzado hacia las puertas de la tienda, las cuales atraviesa y finalmente se detiene estampándose con el suelo y quedando inmóvil. Al mismo tiempo Draco azota con el suelo, libre del encantamiento de Sirius...  
  
- SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry sale como rayo detrás de su padrino cuando se encuentra frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, el cual tenía un semblante aún más frío y furioso que de costumbre.  
  
- Usted?!!?!!?  
  
Harry exclama con enojo mientras mira a Lucius, el cual lo mira con desprecio, diciendo fríamente.  
  
- No te entrometas Potter...  
  
Sale de la tienda, dirigiéndose directo hacia Sirius, el cual aún permanecía inmóvil.  
  
- No se atreva a...  
  
Harry no logra llegar hasta Lucius, ya que, con gran rapidez, el señor Malfoy se voltea hacia Harry y apuntándole con la varita, exclama.  
  
- Frigurus!!!  
  
Harry siente como si la sangre en su cuerpo se estuviera convirtiendo en hielo, una sensación como si miles de agujas lo estuvieran pinchando, recorren su cuerpo, no puede mover un solo músculo...  
  
- Ahora veamos, con que esta zabandija no le teme a los Malfoy... ja, les aseguro que eso va a cambiar...  
  
Lucius dice lleno de arrogancia y maldad, apuntando con su varita hacia Sirius, mientras Harry permanecía inmóvil con una mirada impotente, lo único que logra mururar con un esfuezo extraordnario es.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
Después de eso cae al suelo como tabla, levantando una nube de polvo a su alrededor; los empleados de la tienda, inluyendo a Cho Chang acababan de salir para ver lo que sucedía. Esta rápidamente corre hacia Harry exclamando llena de preocupación.  
  
- Te encuentras bien Harry?! Qué te paso?!!?  
  
Por su parte Lucius exclama con furia mientras le apunta a Sirius.  
  
- Crucius!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Las pupilas de Sirius se dilatan mientras parece perder el sentido por unos momentos; su cuerpo se queda rígido de pie, como si fuera un maniquí, su cuerpo sin expresión...  
  
- Ja, veamos cuánto puedes soportar zabandija...  
  
Una lágrima recorre la mejilla de Harry, sabía por que clase de sufrimiento su padrino estaba experimentando...  
  
- EXPELIARMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una voz furiosa y familiar exclama, al mismo tiempo que Lucius se desprende de su varita y sale volando hasta estrellarse contra el tronco de un viejo árbol y dejándolo, al parecer iconsciente.  
Tanto Sirius como Harry son libres del encantamiento, pero a diferencia de Harry, el cual rápidamente se pone de pie y parece recuperar sus fuerzas; Sirius se desploma en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente.  
Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar hasta su padrino, ve como Remus llega hasta Sirius y poniendo su cabeza sobre su propia rodilla, exclama preocupado.  
  
- Sirius! Por favor contéstame! Sirius!   
  
Pero este permanece igual, sin señal alguna de despertar, al parecer había sufrido un gran daño...  
Harry exclama con furia y desesperación.  
  
- Le lanzó un Crucius!!!! Se atrevió a hacerlo!!!   
  
El año pasado, un falso profesor Ojoloco Moody, les había enseñado sobre las tres maldiciones, las cuales llamaban, maldiciones imperdonables, el Crucius estaba dentro de este trío... Harry la había experimentado por pocos minutos y sabía que tan terrible podía ser...  
  
- Padre!!!  
  
Draco, ya normal, sin orejas, pelo o cola; sale en esos momentos de la tienda y mirando al grupo con odio, se acerca a su padre, el cual también coninuaba imóvil...  
  
- Malfoy!!!  
  
Harry exlama furioso mientras se propone a seguir a su rival, cuando en eso una mano que lo sostiene de la muñeca lo detiene.  
  
- Yo me haré cargo Harry...  
  
Harry voltea con sorpresa, reconociendo esa voz; se encuentra con que Sirius había despertado y lo sujetaba por la mueñeca con fuerza.  
Remus suspira con alivio, después se pone de pie murmurando con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Nosotros nos haremos cargo Harry...  
  
Harry mira sorprendido a su antiguo profesor, que pensaba hacer, por que se veía tan calmado?   
Por su parte Sirius, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, sonríe con alegría y satisfacción, y de golpe se pone de pie. Remus y Sirius, lado a lado, con sus varitas empuñadas con su mirada clavada en los Malfoy.  
  
- Pero...  
  
Harry murmura con cierta confusión, pero es interrumpido por Sirius jalándolo suavemente hacia atrás, mientras le dice con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Disfruta del espectáculo...  
  
Harry mira a su padrino al mismo tiempo que retrocede, hasta quedar lado a lado con Cho Chang.  
Sirius se empieza a remangar la capa mientras dice animado.  
  
- Qué te parece mejor Moony, convertirlos en sapos o ponerlos a bailar?  
  
Remus contesta con una sonrisa tranquila, tambien remangándose la capa.  
  
- Me parece que una combinación de ambas sería lo mejor...  
  
Ambos se sonríen con cierta maldad, Harry creía reconocer aquellas expresiones... tan parecidas a Fred y George cada vez que se proponían a ralizar alguna de sus peores bromas... pero pensar ver esas expresiones en alguien más... acaso su padre solía hacer lo mismo que sus dos viejos amigos?  
  
- Para atrás zabandijas! Si se atreven a tocarnos no volverán a ver la luz del día!!!!!  
  
Draco exclama en un tono amenazante, pero algo tembloroso, después de todo se encontraba frente a dos magos de su edad, y aunque su padre estaba a su lado, no le era de mucha ayuda estando inconsciente.  
  
- Jajajajaja que veo, te estas acobardando, te propongo algo, por qué mejor no te enfrentas como todo un hombre a un duelo?  
  
Draco hace una expresión cortando, seguramente no estaba dentro de sus planes enfrentarse a ese chico que hacía unos segundos lo había atacado, y menos en frente de cientos de magos que se habían detenido a ver por que había tanta comoción.  
Sirius dice con un ademán alegre mientras que empuja a Remus al frente.  
  
- Creo que tú te puedes encargar de este...  
  
Remus contesta algo sorprendido mientras mira a Sirius de reojo.  
  
- Sí, yo me encargo...  
  
Por su parte Draco parecía tranquilizarse solo un poco, después de todo, este chico no se veía tan imponente como el otro, de hecho su apariencia delgada y tranquila le recordaba a alguien...  
  
- Bien, si es como desean acabar su vida, no me queda otro remedio que aceptar.  
  
Draco dice en un tono arrogante, pero era obvio que solo era la impresión que quería dar, y que siendo todo lo contrario a esto, estaba aterrado, ya que, a pesar de haber tenido algunos encuentros y saber algunos maleficios... no era exactamente un profesional en el área de los duelos; pero deseaba que para su suerte aquél otro chico tampoco lo sería; el problema es que Draco no había visto como Remus había lanzado volar a Lucius con gran fácilidad y fuerza.  
  
- Preparado Malfoy?  
  
Remus pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila, sosteniendo la varita al frente, cerca de su rostro. Draco lo mira con desprecio por unos segundos y después hace lo mismo que él, contestando fríamente.  
  
- Para degracia de ti, lo estoy...  
  
Remus solo contesta sonriéndole, ante lo que Draco parece molestarse aún más. Por su parte Sirius exclama mientras apunta su varita hacia el cielo, y de esta se disparan miles de chispas plateadas.  
  
- Empiezen!!!!!  
  
A Draco no le había dado tiempo de adelantarse y atacar antes de la señal, pues el espectáculo de luces de Sirius lo había tomado por sorpresa, al parecer lo que este tenía planeado, para darle aún mayor ventaja a su amigo (como si Remus la necesitara ^^); pero este, como buen caballero y con una mente madura, no se aprovecha de la oprtunidad, y se dispone a atacar hasta que ve que Draco regresa su mirada hacia él.  
  
- Espero que estes listo...  
  
Draco exclama mientras de su varita se disparan seis esferas negras, que se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia Remus, el cual se queda inmóvil con una sonrisa complacida.  
  
- Hexalgia!!!!!!!!  
  
- Pero por qué no ataca?!!?!  
  
Cho Chang exclama con preocupación, Harry se proponía a gritarle a Remus que se defendiera, pero obviamente Sirius sabía algo que ellos no, ya que permanecía con uns sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, cruzado de brazos, disfrutando del duelo.  
Con un movimiento ágil y suave, Remus dice tranquilamente, mientras una especie de luz azul gira parcialmente a su alrededor.  
  
- Circuhidros!!!  
  
Y como una suave brisa, la luz se dispersa hacia sus lados, y al contacto con las esferas negras, estas se convierten en grandes burbujas de jabón, las cuales flotan suavemente en el alrededor, sorprendiendo a toda la audiencia, sobre todo a Draco, el cual no podía creer con cuanta fácilidad, ese chico había loogrado detener su ataque; pero no estaba dispuesto a quedar en ridículo...  
  
- Flamme Draconis!!!!  
  
De la punta de la varita de Draco se dispara una inmensa llamarada; la gente ahoga un grito de terror, retrocediendo aún más; pero al igual que la vez anterior, Remus se limita a apuntar suavemente su varita hacia las llamas exclamando alegremente.  
  
- Serpentorius!!!!  
  
Las llamas se convierten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en coloridas serpentinas que salen de la punta de la varita de Malfoy, el cual en esos momentos esta hirviendo de la furia.  
La multitud aplaude emocionada, como si lo que estuvieran presenciando se tratara de un simple espectáculo de magia.  
Harry aún se ve sorprendido, jamás había visto a Lupin enfrentarse a nadie, claro, si no contabas la vez que le introdujo una goma de mascar en la nariz de Peeves... Sirius parecía bastante satisfecho con el espectáculo, obviamente, no era la primera vez que veía a su amigo hacer este tipo de encantamientos.  
Draco respira rápidamente, mostrándose algo cansado y ciertamente desesperado; por terrible que fuera su ataque, ese chico lograba ponerlo en ridículo frente a todos, con la mayor calma y facilidad.  
  
- Hemomurcios!!!!!  
  
De la punta de la varita de Malfoy empiezan a aparecer miles de horribles murciélagos del tamaño de la palma de la mano de un adulto... La multitud mira asustada a las horribles criaturas abalanzarse contra Remus, el cual sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, levanta su varita diciendo con una sonrisa tranquila, y mostrando que disfrutaba del momento.  
  
- Parcus angelorius!!  
  
Una onda de energía blanca recorre al ejército de murciélagos que se proponían a atacar; convirtiéndolos en hermosas mariposas blancas, que en lugar de sus alas comunes, parecían tener plumas blancas, como de ángeles.  
El público mira encantado, riéndose con alegría al ver a aquéllas hermosas criaturas disperarse por el lugar.  
  
- Te das por vencido?  
  
Remus pregunta tranquilamente, ante lo cual Draco lo mira con un odio profundo; obviamente no tenía otra salida, se propone a contestar cuando se escucha una voz retumbar.  
  
- CRATERUS!!!!!!  
  
Una luz morada atraviesa el lugar rápidamente, dirgiéndose rápidamente ante un desprevenido Lupin.  
  
- SFERUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Antes de que aquél ataque chocara contra Lupin, una gran esfera azul lo rodea, dejándolo libre de todo peligro. Aún el mismo Draco estaba sorprendido de ver quién era el agresor de Remus, se trataba de su padre, el cual, más que nunca, se veía furioso y dispuesto a acabar con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.  
Por otra parte la persona que había detenido ese poderoso ataque, con gran facilidad, protegiendo a su amigo; había sido Sirius, el cual tiene una mirada seria y molesta.  
  
- Ese fue un truco muy sucio de tu parte Malfoy... pero qué mas se puede esperara de los de tu tipo?  
  
Sirius camina hacia Lucius; Harry se propone a detenerlo, al mirar la expresión de Lucius y ver que tenía empuñada la varita, pero algo dentro de él le dice que no debía preocuparse por su padrino...  
  
- Zabandija...  
  
Lucius murmura entre dientes, apuntándole a Sirius con la varita, el cual contesta con cierto desprecio.  
  
- Es la única palabra que aprendiste en todos estos años Lucius? Zabandija?! Y por lo visto la única que le enseñaste a tu hijo... me da pena el chico, tiene todo el semblante de que será como tú...  
  
El Señor Malfoy al parecer se sorprende un poco por el tono de familiaridad con él que le hablaba Sirius, pero sin arriesgarse a comprobar el poder de aquél chicquillo, ataca.  
  
- PLATINUM MORTIFERUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucius exclama con fuerza al mismo tiempo que de su varita se dispara una ola de energía plateada, la cual arrazaba con lo que estaba a su paso; plantas, tierra, árboles; dirigiéndose con increíble poder hacia Sirius, el cual no parece inmutarse en lo más mínimo, permanecía con una mirada llena de rencor hacia Malfoy.  
  
- Sirius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry exclama con desesperación, intentando correr hacia su padrino, pero es detenido por Remus, el cual le dice seriamente.  
  
- Espera Harry... es demasiado poderoso para ti enfrentarte a esa maldición...  
  
Harry exclama furioso intentando librerarse de los brazos de Remus.  
  
- Pero lo va a matar!!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Harry se calma hasta que escucha a Remus exclamar con fuerza.  
  
- Qué acaso no confías en él?!!?!??!?!?!  
  
Harry se detiene de golpe, deja de forcejear, lentamente Remus lo suelta; finalmente Harry levanta su mirada en la dirección en la que se encuentra Sirius, el cual aún no ha movido un solo músculo, a pesar de que la mounstrosa ola de energía se encontraba a escasos metros de él...  
Aún el mismo Draco se ve algo sustado, en lugar de tener una sonrisa arrogante, permanecía más pálido que de costumbre, su padre estaba fuera de sí, iba a matar a ese chico...  
  
- MEGALUS HELIOSFEROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Con gran fuerza Sirius apunta su varita al frente; y aunque ante esta imagen, cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera Black, parecía ser inútil ante semejante ola de destrucción, sucede algo que deja a todos boquiabiertos...  
Una inmensa esfera dorada y brillante como el Sol, aparece frente a Sirius; con una fuerza incomparable se arremete contra la ola de plata; al momento en que hacen contacto, como si nisiquiera estuviera ahí; la esfera absorbe la ola y continua su camino hacia Malfoy, el cual tiene una mirada de terror.  
  
- SIRIUS YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus exclama entre molesto y preocupado, acercándose lo más cerca posible de Sirius, para que este lograra escucharlo; pero sus palabras no parecen tener efecto, Harry se empieza a temer del poder del ataque de Sirius.  
Lucius exclama lleno de pánico al ver la esfera a unos centímetros cerca de él.  
  
- NO LO HAGAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante Malfoy, cuando en eso Harry corre hacia él, esquivando a Remus, el cual intenta detenerlo, al parecer temeroso de que pudiera salir lastimado.  
  
- Por favor Sirius no lo hagas!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry exclama al mismo tiempo que abraza a Sirius del brazo con el cual esta dirigiendo la esfera con la varita; finalmente Sirius parece reaccionar, y mirando a Harry con ternra, murmura algo serio.  
  
- Esta bien Harry...  
  
Lentamente baja la varita; la esfera de energía la cual estaba a segundos de absorver a Malfoy, desaparece de golpe; todo el lugar permanece en silencio, con sus miradas fijas en Sirius, el cual se veía tranquilo pero con un semblante serio.  
Un viejo mago rompe el silencio, murmurando sin creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.  
  
- Cómo puede tener un poder tan increíble... un chico de su edad...  
  
La gente empieza a murmurar, cuando una voz familiar interrumpe, tratando de imponer el orden.  
  
- Por favor cálmense! Quisiera alguien explicarme que sucedió aquí?  
  
Una bruja apunta al frente, y cuando el Señor Weasley fija su mirada en el punto que señalaba la mujer, se encuentra con Sirius y Harry, los cuales lo miran con cierta sorpresa.  
Sirius se empieza a poner algo nervioso al tener las miradas de todos sobre él... al ver esto Remus corre al lado de su amigo y cubriéndolo con su espalda, de la mirada de la mayoría, le murmura.  
  
- No te preocupes Sirius, todo va a estar bien...  
  
Este mira algo asustado por encima del hombro de su amigo, si algo iba mal lo podrían descubrir y regresar a Azkaban...  
  
- Harry, se encuentran bien?  
  
El Señor Weasley pregunta preocupado, tomando a Harry del hombro.  
  
- Sí señor Weasley...  
  
Un viejo brujo se acerca al Señor Weasley preguntando algo sorprendido.  
  
- Artur, conoces a estos chicos?! Quienes son estos dos?!  
  
El brujo pregunta con impaciencia, apuntando a Sirius y Remus.  
  
- Bueno ellos...  
  
El Señor Weasley murmura algo inseguro, cuando en eso una segundo voz exclama algo molesta.  
  
- Quieren decirme por que tanto alboroto por esto? Dejen en paz a Harry y a Sirius!  
  
El viejo brujo mira con interés a la Señora Weasley, la cual acababa de unirse al grupo.  
  
- Sirius? Acaso es el nombre del chico?  
  
Sus ojos fríos se posan sobre Sirius, el cual mira algo nervioso.  
  
- Esto si que es peculiar, no es un nombre muy común... solo he escuchado ese nombre en otro mago... ya saben ustedes... ese Sirius Black...  
  
La mirada de todos se llena de nerviosismo, no saben que contestar; Ron y los demás acababan de abrirse paso entre la multitud y habían alcanzado a escuchar claramente como alguien había nombrado a Sirius Black...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Ahí esta lo prometido!!! u_u no me quedó tan bien como esperaba, los Malfoy no sufrieron tanto como hubiera querido pero no se preocupen ya habra tiempo! Después de todo Sirius tiene todo un año para vengarse como debe ser... pobre de Malfoy...  
  
En nuestro capítulo:  
"Estudiantes de Esocia..."  
  
Hay un gran problema, la gente no esta dispuesta a irse hasta escuchar la verdad, por desgracia nadie del grupo esta dispuesta a revelarla, cuando alguien tiene una gran idea, una idea que los podría sacar de todos los problemas...  
Aparece Hermione! Pero que pensará al ver su antiguo profesor, ahora de su edad, y no solo eso, verlo como un chico estudioso, maduro, y gentil; y no solo eso, un chico de lo más apuesto que podría esperar...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Ahora bien, una de mis partes favoritas... SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me parece increíble que los dejen, se los agradezco muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias! Gracias! ^o^  
  
- Ralkm Diggory:  
Si es hermoso Remus!!! ^^ Pero también Sirius por darle dinero!!  
No ellos no van a tener miedo cuando vean a McGonagall... ^^ McGonagall va a ser la que tenga miedo, jajajajaj pobrecilla, tener que lidear con este par de nuevo.  
Jajajajaja los nombres claro que tendrán que cambiar, como te puedes dar cuenta en este capítulo ^^ muy pronto los verás... jijiji ójala les gusten.  
Si claro que voy a poner parejas -_- va a hacer algo complicado, creo que voy a hacer una encuesta de que parejas prefieren y de ahí me voy a basar... aunque hay dos o tres que ya tengo listas ^^ pronto anunciaré la encuesta!  
Si!!!!!!!!! Quidditch!! No bueno la verdad es que solo uno de ellos lo va a jugar... creo que puedes adivinar quien ^^- eso ya lo tenía planeado desde hace algún tiempo, ahora los partidos serán mas emocionantes!  
Mmmmm la paliza no estuvo tan buena como esperaba, pero como dije, aun hay tiempo, y en cuanto Sirius agarre mas confianza... wajajajajajajjajaja(risa malvada)  
Muchos saludos!!!! ^^ Y felices fiestas! MuchÍsimas gracias por los reviews!!!!  
  
- PiRRA:  
^^ Me alegra haberte convencido! Y creeme que no vas a cambiar tu elección cuando veas a estos dos chicos en acción ^^.  
  
- Ly:  
Gracias por el review! Saludos a ti también! ^^  
  
- BAD GIRL MALFOY:  
Jajajajajaja no este fic no tendrá slash, pero si te gusta ver a Sirius y Remus juntitos como hermanos, pues eso si lo verás ^^. Cuídate y saludos!  
  
- Arwen_Magic16:  
Jajajaja a mí tampoco me caería nada mal una visita a la bóbeda de Sirius ^^. Si es probable que por eso Sirius este tan loco... tantos golpes a largo plazo suelen causar problemas... jajajaja pobrecito de mi niño.  
Creo que con la pista que te di ya sabes más o menos en quiens e fijara Hermione ^^.  
Si Dos Sex-Symbols!!!!! Y tan lindos!!!! ^o^ suertuda Hermione! Quien fuera ella -_- y si... Snape va a pasar malos ratos, en especial este año, por que les tengo una sorpresa que les va a gustar mucho ^^ y también a Sirius...  
Jajajajajajajjaja como me da risa de eso de tus zapatillas! Que genial!  
Si te prometo que la historia de Lily y James va a ser muy bonita ^^, ya casi termino de idearla...  
Cuídate muchísimo y mil gracias por todos los reviews!!!!!  
  
- Lucía:  
Que tierna! Por que te daba vergüenza!?!?! Oh no espera, dice vagueza ^^u jajaja tu perdonaras; Yo amo los reviews!!! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar uno! Gracias! Gracias!  
T_T Yo también quiero estar ahi con Harry, Sirius y Remus... pero ni modo deberé conformarme con imaginarlos -_-.  
Cuídate mucho y ojala sigas dejando reviews!!! Gracias!!!!! ^^  
  
- Lantra Lupin:  
¬¬ Mira tu pulgosa, tu que sigues con lo de Zeldy-pooh y yo que te meto unos calcetines sucios en la boca cuando te vea eh! Jajajajaja no te creas! Pero no seas llorona! Por que ibas a llorar ahora? ¬¬ Jajajaja ya me imagino a Chio "T_T Es pobre..." A no! Esa so yo ^^, cuídate y claro que voy a seguir pidiéndote ayuda, acuérdate que los nombre son de tu propiedad!  
  
- L-O:  
Gracias por las porras!!! En serio que te lo agradezco!!! Cuídate y mil gracias por los reviews! Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo...  
  
- Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy:  
Jajajajajajaja si!! Me pone feliz quete haya gustado el capítulo, pero lamento desepcionarte no será slash, pero si buscas eso proximamente una amiga y yo publicaremos uno que se llamara "Tus Labios Saben a Chocolate" que es entre Sirius y Remus, o algo parecido ¬¬ pero seguramente te gustara así que estate al pendiente ^^ Gracias por los reviews!!!!!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
No se les olvide proponer a sus personajes! Proximamente haré una encuesta para conocer a las parejas favoritas, aunque habra algunas limitaciones ya que tengo el destino planeado para algunos personajes ^^  
Mis mejores deseos en estas fiestas para todos!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	8. Estudiantes de Escocia

€ &¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno aquí preparándomeparaescribir el siguiente capítulo, veamos... tengo un capítulo próximo algo triste u_u cuando lo pensé me sentí mal... pero va a ver otros muy divertidos!! Me muero pordecirles... pero entonces ya no tendría chiste, o sí?  
Aquí escuchando mi Cd de J-Pop al que denomine "Cd de los merodeadores" Por que caso el 90% de las canciones me hacen imaginarme un video con ellos (me encanta ese Cd por eso!!!) Hay una canción en especial que me gusta y bueno si hubiera Anime de Harry Potter, esa canción sería del final y sería genial! Me imagino a una persona mirándo un albúm de fotos y pues... humm sabn es difícil expilcar lo que te imaginas... en fin.  
Una pregunta, ustedes que piensan... me recomendaron no subir los capítulos tan rápido... haré caso? Es que la verdad yo no tengo ni idea...  
Ok y me callo y empiezo a escribir...  
  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
  
P.D. Los nommbres son propiedad de la Lantra Lupin! La cual se los invento! Por lo tanto le pertenecen lo que quiere decir, jejejeje no se crean, ya estoy hablando como Mojo Jojo  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo VIII  
"Estudiantes de Escocia"  
  
- Y bien, de dónde vienen? Quiénes son?!  
  
El grupo entero se miran unos a los otros con agustia, Ron le murmura a Harry al oído.  
  
- Estamos en un gran problema Harry...  
  
- Lo sé...  
  
Harry contesta nervioso, ante las miradas de los cientos de espectadores, que esperaban deseosos por una respuesta...  
En otra parte otros magos rodeaban al Señor Malfoy, preguntándole si estaba bien, pero este furioso por su derrota, se abre paso, de una manera violenta, entre el grupo de personas que lo rodean, dirigiéndose con paso firme y decidido hacia Harry y los demás.  
  
- Weasley! Demando que me informes en estos momentos quienes son estos chiquillos! Si es que no quieres ir a Azkaban...  
  
Harry interrumpe exclamando molesto, enfrentándose al Señor Malfoy.  
  
- Usted es es al que deberíamos amenazar con ir a Azkaban! Utilizó la...  
  
Lucius recuerda que hace algunos minutos había utilizado una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, el Crucio, contra un chiquillo de quince años, a pleno luz del día. Antes de que Harry pudiera continuar exclama furioso, levantando su bastón, haciendo un ademán de enojo y preparado para callarlo aunque fuera a la fuerza.  
  
- No te atrevas Lucius...  
  
Como rayo Sirius se pone delante de Harry y detiene firmemente el bastón con su mano, diciéndole a Lucius, en un tono amenazante.  
Este contesta con una expresión de desprecio, y volviéndose hacia el Señor Weasley, insiste con arrogancia.  
  
- Ahora Weasley, explícate, conoces a estos delincuentes?  
  
La Señora Weasley interrumpe diciendo molesta ante la actitud de Luicus.  
  
- No son ningunos delincuentes!  
  
- Molly...  
  
Su esposo le dice suavemente, colocándose frente a su esposa y enfrentando a Malfoy.  
  
- Sí, los conocemos...  
  
El viejo brujo que antes se les había acercado exclama con cierta desesperación.  
  
- Dijiste que ese chiquillo se llamaba Sirius!  
  
Lucius hace una expresión hermética, rodando sus ojos hacia Sirius, el cual lo mira con enojo... murmura con una sonrisa entre dientes.  
  
- Con que Sirius, eh? No me digas que Sirius Black...  
  
- No!! Es Ziriús no Sirius (¬¬ sé que se lee igual pero la pronuncianción es un poco diferente).  
  
Ron dice rápidamente, Fred murmura en tono de burla.  
  
- Brillante, simplemente brillante.  
  
Rápidamente es silenciado por la mirada reprobatoria de su madre.  
  
- Ese es tu nombre jovencito... Ziriús?  
  
Sirius duda unos segundos y después contesta, apartando su mirada de Lucius y sonriéndole al viejo brujo con inocencia.  
  
- Sip! Ese soy yo...  
  
- Y yo me pregunto como se llama tu compañero...  
  
Draco interviene en la conversación, con su mirada fría clavada en Remus, el cual se ha quedado sin habla.  
  
- Yo soy Remu...  
  
Antes de continuar una voz interrumpe diciendo con la mayor claridad posible, y tratando de llamar la atención hacia si misma.  
  
- Su nombre es Romulus... Remulus Dupin; y él es Ziriús... Ziriús White...  
  
Hermione aparece entre la multitud; tanto Harry como Ron exclaman en coro, al parecer alegrándose de ver a su amiga, y que esta, como en tantas ocasiones, los haya salvado en el momento preciso.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
  
Lucius le hecha otra mirada a Sirius y volteándose a Hermione dice con cierto desprecio.  
  
- Señorita Granger... veo que conoce a estos dos caballeros... era de esperarse...  
  
Termina de decir con una expresión de asco, luego pregunta con interés.  
  
- Y si los conoce tan bien, tal vez me podría informar de donde son estos dos, ya que, como mi hijo me informó, no pertenecen a Hogwarts, y por lo quehemos visto... no son muggles...  
  
Con la última frase, le hecha una mirada de odio profundo a Sirius, y después regresa sus ojos a Hermione, la cual tras meditarlo un poco, contesta llena de seguridad.  
  
- Eso es por que son estudiantes de intercambio... vienen de Escocia, Dumbeldore esta enterado de esto, él le puede informar...  
  
Malfoy murmura con desprecio y frustración.  
  
- Con que Dumbeldore... debí suponerlo...  
  
Le hecha una última mirada al Sirius y Remus, sonríe con cierta malicia y después dice, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.  
  
- Nos estaremos viendo, ahora si me permiten tengo algunos compromisos... Draco...  
  
Este mira a Harry por unos segundos, con su expresión común de desagrado, después corre al lado de su padre y ambos siguen su recorrido.  
Harry pregunta con cierto enojo e interés, mientras mira a ese par marcharse.  
  
- No deberías acusarlo por lo de la Maldición Crucio? No le vendría mal un tiempo en Azkaban...  
  
Sirius se ríe un poco mientras contesta en un tono arrogante.  
  
-Déjalo así, Malfoy se las arreglará para librarse de los cargos, mejor observa esto...  
  
Sirius mira hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo observara, y sacando la varita fuera de la vista de la multitud, murmura con una sonrisa malosa.  
  
- Tecus....  
  
Harry mira con interés el blanco de Sirus y debe ahogar una carcajada cuando ve que del trasero de los dos Malfoy, sobresalen unas largas colas de simio, que se mueven rítmicamente, y de las cuales obviamente, ni Draco ni su padre se habían percatado, ya que continuaban su camino con un paso seguro y arrogante.  
  
- Eso les dará algo que hacer en la tarde...  
  
Sirius dice satisfecho, guardándose la varita nuevamente, la atención del padrino y el ahijado es captada cuando escuchan una voz preguntar con cierta sospecha.  
  
- Con que Ziriús White, y Romulus Dupin... de Escocia...  
  
El viejo brujo examina al par con interés, los cuales tratan de permanecer calmados, después de todo no deseaban levantar mayores sospechas, de las que ya habían levantado con sus actos, en especial Sirius...  
  
- Bueno Henry, si nos permites, los chicos todavía tienen varias cosas que comprar...  
  
La Señora Weasley dice al mismo tiempo que toma a Sirius y Remus por los hombros, jalándolos hacia ella, apartándolos del viejo mago.  
  
- Por supuesto Molly...  
  
El brujo murmura en un tono algo frío, lentamente la gente se empieza a dispersar.  
  
- Bueno Arthur, me comunicaré con Dumbeldore para estar seguros de que los papeles de estos dos caballeros están en orden... Buenas tardes Molly...  
  
El hombre se despide con un semblante serio; dejando solos, frente a la tienda, a la familia Weasley, Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Remus y Cho Chang...  
  
- Están todos bien Harry?  
  
Cho Chang pregunta con preocupación, recorriendo uno a uno al grupo con la mirada.  
  
- Sí, gracias... todos estamos bien...  
  
Harry contesta aún algo avergonzado.  
  
- Siento no poder quedarme más, pero tengo que regresar a trabajar...  
  
- Esta bien, no hay problema en serio...  
  
Cho Chang sonríe aún algo preocupada y despidiéndose del grupo con un ademán de la mano, regresa a la tienda.  
El grupo suspira en coro con alivio.  
  
- Esto estuvo cerca!  
  
- Zirius White?! Romulus Dupin?! No pudiste pensar en algo mejor?!?!  
  
Ron reclama molesto, ante lo que Hermione, con su apriencia de costumbre, pero con facciones más femeninas y propias de su edad; contesta algo ofendida.  
  
- Bueno para empezar tú fuiste el que saliste con el nombre de ZIRIúS! No yo! Y si tenías una mejor idea por que no hablaste antes!?  
  
- Por qué como de costumbre llegaste tú a entrometerte!  
  
Ron contesta, enfrentándolese a su amiga, el rostro de ambos rojo del coraje.  
  
- Chicos ya basta, por favor...  
  
La Señora Weasley dice, interponiéndose entre la pareja, que parecía que en cualquier momento tendrían un duelo de magia, el uno con el otro.  
  
- Dile a ella! Ella fue la que empezó!  
  
Hermione esta por contestarle de mala manera, cuando una voz amable la llama desde atrás.  
  
- Muchas gracias Hermione, nos ayudaste mucho...  
  
Hermione voltea algo sorprendida y se encuentra con la sonrisa dulce de Remus; contesta sonriente y algo avergonzada desviando la mirada.  
  
- Gracias, Profesor Lupin...  
  
Este se ríe suavemente y le dice.  
  
- Llámame Remus, por favor...  
  
Hermione contesta apenada poniéndose cada vez más roja.  
  
- Sí, Remus...  
  
Ante esto Ron parece enfadarse aún más y cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda al grupo, exclama en voz alta, tratando de no darle importancia a lo que acababa de ver.  
  
- Ya se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que comprar!!  
  
- Creo que tanta emoción le causó daños a tu cerebro hermanito, por si no lo recuerdas acabamos con las compras hace horas.  
  
George dice en tono de burla, a lo que Ron, aunque pareciera imposible, se pone aún más rojo.  
  
- Nosotros aún no acabamos con nuestras compras...  
  
Harry dice algo pensativo, y mirándose a si mismo exclama preocupado.  
  
- Sirius no hemos pagado esto!!  
  
Sirius mira su ahijado por unos segundos y contesta calmadamente.  
  
- Qué dicen si pagamos tu capa y vamos a cenar... mañana vendremos por lo que falta, ha sido un día demasiado agitado...  
  
Remus dice sonriente, caminando al lado de Sirius, Hermione siguiéndolo con la mirada.  
  
- Me parece una buena idea, por que no vamos todos a cenar a mi casa?  
  
George y Fred son los primeros en exclamar con emoción.  
  
- Viva! Cenaremos en la casa del Señor Lunático!!!  
  
Ginny reclama algo molesta.  
  
- Se llama Remus!  
  
- Romulus...  
  
Ron la corrige, hechándole una mirada molesta a Hermione, la cual lo mira por unos segundos y después desvía la mirada, obviamente no quería comenzar a pelear nuevamente.  
  
- Permítanme un segundo...  
  
Sirius vuelve a entrar a la tienda, después de unos minutos sale con varias bolsas en las manos.  
  
- Llevas tan poco?  
  
Remus pregunta con sarcasmo, ante lo que Sirius contesta pensativo y algo preocupado.  
  
- Eso es lo que pensé, pero creo que no esta mal para una semana...  
  
Todo el grupo mira con sorpresa a Sirius, ante lo que Remus les murmura con una sonrisa cansada.  
  
- Así es él...  
  
- Bueno en marcha chicos...  
  
El Señor Weasley dice con entusiasmo, y de pronto se da cuenta que él, junto con su esposa debían llamar la atención más que de costumbre, rodeados de un grupo numeroso de adolescentes; se ríe ante este pensamiento y después se pone en camino hacia la chimenea más cercana.  
  
- Eso fue brillante!!!!!  
  
Fred y George rápidamente rodean a Sirius, diciéndole emocionados, al parecer habían alcanzado a verlo en acción...  
  
- Bueno, creo que a Lucius le sirvió de lección...  
  
- No creo que nunca nadie se haya enfrentado a ese sujeto de esa manera! Debió ser lo que más le enfado!  
  
- Bueno chicos, no olvidemos que hace algún tiempo su viejo padre se le enfrentó a ese engreído de Malfoy...  
  
El Señor Weasley dice lleno de orgullo, recordándoles a sus hijos cuando en una ocasión Ginny se disponía a ingresar a Hogwarts y encontrándose a Lucius en Flourish and Blotts, dándole un buen golpe al Señor Malfoy.  
  
- Es cierto Papá! Estuviste increíble!!!  
  
George dice emocionado. Pero rápidamente la Señora Weasley dice en un tono molesto.  
  
- Saben como desapruebo esa clase de conducta... y su propio padre...  
  
- Vámos Mamá! Ese sujeto se lo merecía, después de lo que le hizo pasar a Ginny...  
  
Esta baja la mirada, al parecer el solo recuerdo de su primero año en Hogwarts la atemorizaba.  
  
- Bueno ya dejémonos de esas cosas... Por que ustedes dos van tan callados?  
  
La Señora Weasley pregunta con interés, mirando de reojo a Harry y Ron, el cual tenía una mirada molesta, fija en un lado; su madre recorre la mirada, para buscar lo que le estaba molestando a su hijo, y no puede más que sonreír ante la imagen que se presetaba frente a ella.  
  
- Ese es uno de mis Libros Favoritos!  
  
- Debí leerlo mas de 100 veces estando en Hogwart...  
  
- Yo ya lo he leído 80 veces y no creo aún tener suficiente de él!!!  
  
Hermione exclama emocionada, al parecer nunca se había encontrado a una persona que le diera la razón en ese sentido... bueno tal vez si hubiera hablado con Percy hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, pero esto era diferente, Remus, al igual que ella, parecía disfrutar de la lectura, por simple diversión o entretenimiento, no como simple deber...  
  
- Es un libro bastante interesante, descubres muchos secretos de Hogwarts con él.  
  
Remus dice en un tono amable, a lo que Hermione dice feliz, sin poder borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.  
  
- No tiene idea de como nos ha servido en estos años!  
  
Remus se detiene y mirando a Hermione a los ojos, lo que hace que se sonroje aún más, le dice alegremente.  
  
- Por favor Hermione, no me hables de usted, recuerda que ahora ya no soy tu profesor, si no otro de tus amigos.  
  
Hermione solo logra murmurar titubeando un poco, algo que raramente veían en ella.  
  
- Sí...  
  
Harry se ríe un poco ante esto, pero se detiene rápidamente, cuando se dispone a decirle a Ron que gracioso le parecía que Hermione se intimidara ante Remus; pero al ver la expresión de su amigo, decide que es mejor permanecer en silencio, y al ver que este no se disponía a iniciar una conversación en ningún momento, empieza a buscar a su padrino.  
Sirius al parecer esta hablando con gran alegría, mientras Fred y George solo interrumpen de vez en cuando y solo para exclamar con emoción, frases como.  
  
- Sí! Es brillante!!  
  
- Claro! Cómo no lo pensamos antes!?  
  
Harry se sonríe un poco, finalmente fija su mirada en Ginny, la cual va hablando con su padre y es ahí donde Harry se da cuenta que Ginny, como había pensado todos estos años, no era una niñita, tal vez la miraba de esa manera por que se trataba de la hermana menor de Ron; pero si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias podría pensar que era una chica realmente linda...  
  
- Pero qué estoy diciendo?!  
  
Harry exclama algo avergonzado, al parecer sin darse cuénta que la última frase la había dicho en voz alta; se hace un silencio general, la mirada de todos es captada por Harry.  
  
- Decías algo Harry?  
  
Ron pregunta con interés, a lo que Harry baja la mirada y contesta algo avergonzado.  
  
- No, no es nada...  
  
Levanta un poco la mirada y con lo primero que se encuentra es con la sonrisa arrogante de Sirius, acaso podía leer sus pensamientos? O por qué lo miraba de esa manera?!  
  
- Bueno chicos... aquí estamos...  
  
Se encuentran frente a la chimenea de una especie de pequeña cafetería.  
  
- Vamos Remus, si nos quieres hacer el honor...  
  
Este contesta sonriente caminando hacia la chimenea.  
  
- Con gusto...  
  
Y antes de tomar los polvos Flu y desaparecer, Remus se detiene frente a Sirius diciéndole con una sonrisa tranquila, pero se puede ver que había algo de maldad en ella.  
  
- Buena demostración Padfoot, te aseguro que a Lucius le hizo recordar viejos tiempos...  
  
Sirius contesta orgulloso, tomando a su amigo por el cuello.  
  
- Claro que lo fue!   
  
Ambos se ríen un poco y después Remus, lentamente se separa de su amigo y tomando polvos Flu de su pequeña bolsa, los arroja a la chimenea exclamando con voz clara.  
  
- Doghound!!!  
  
Murmura entes de desaparecer entre fuego verde esmeralda.  
  
- Nos vemos...  
  
Tan pronto como desaparece, Harry, Ron, Fred y George rodean a Sirius preguntando con entusiasmo y curiosidad.  
  
- A que se refieren con que hicieron al Señor Malfoy recordar viejos tiempos!?  
  
Sirius se ríe un poco contestando con indiferencia.  
  
- Bueno eso es por que cuando estabamos en Hogwarts, James, Remus y yo (noten que no menciona a Peter) les gastabamos bromas a Snape y Malfoy bastante seguido... eramos algo así como enemigos a muerte...  
  
Termina de decir con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.  
  
- A pesar de todo esos dos nunca lograron gastarnos una broma lo suficientemente buena... nosotros siempre lograbamos superarlos...  
  
Harry mira los ojos de su padrino y al ver su mirada puede imaginarse que en esos momentos Sirius recordaba a su padre, a James... imaginaba que la amistad entre ellos dos era mucho mayor que la de Ron y la suya; y aunque estos dos fueran muy apegados, no creía que se comprara con la de su padre y su padrino, después de todo, él y Ron habían tenido algunas peleas serias.  
  
- Harry, solo faltas tú...  
  
Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos; es cuando Harry se da cuenta de que se encuentran solo él y Sirius, el cual lo mira con algo de sorpresa; al parecer se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba...  
  
- Perdón...  
  
Harry murmura aún algo pensativo, mirando a Sirius directo a los ojos.  
  
- Sirius, tú y mi Papá peleaban mucho?  
  
Sirius mira a Harry por sorpresa por unos segundos, después en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa llena de tristeza mientras murmura, tratando de evitar los ojos de su ahijado.  
  
- Sí... sólo una vez en mí vida pelee con James...  
  
Harry se sorprende por la respuesta, el esperaba que Sirius le contestara que "por supuesto, como todo el mundo!" pero sinceramente no esperaba escuchar esa clase de respuesta, sentía gran curiosidad, por que habrían peleado ellos? Por qué Sirius se había llenado de tristeza al recordar, obviamente este no se disponía a continuar hablando del tema, así que Harry opta por decir en un tono alegre.  
  
- Será mejor que nos demos prisa! Deben estar hambrientos!  
  
Harry corre hacia la chimenea y sonriéndole a su padrino, exclama con voz clara.  
  
- Doghound!!!!  
  
Desaparece entre flamas verdes, Sirius sonríe con cierto alivio, se alegraba de que Harry no preguntara más; él mismo se sorprende al sentir una lágrima chocar contra su mano, y sonríendo con cierta nostalgia murmura.  
  
- Eres un idiota Sirius... aún te duelen esas palabras...  
  
Se ríe un poco de él mismo y acto seguido toma un puñado de polvos Flu, camina hacia la chimenea y arrojando los polvos hacia el suelo exclama.  
  
- Doghound!!!  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Listo!!! Bueno nuestros chicos ya lograron salir de problemas, pero tratándose de este grupo tan pecuilar recuerden que solo salen de un lío para entrar a otro... pero no es lo que nos gusta de nuestros queridos Merodeadores?  
En próximos capítulos descubriran cual fue la única pelea de James y Sirius, y que palabras le pudo decir su mejor amigo, para que después de 20 años, le siguieran doliendo...  
En nuestro próximo capítulo:  
"Vaya Noche!!!"  
Los hermanos Weasley deciden pasar la noche en el Doghound... pero, acaso Azkaban si transtornó a Sirius un poco después de todo? Remus se verá en apuros al ser la única persona capaz de enfrentársele a Sirius Black, y deberá hacerlo antes de que el Ministerio de Magia se percate de tal conmioción en su hogar...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Woooooooo!!!!!!!! ME ENCANTAN SUS PERSONAJES!!!!!!! Hasta el momento me encantan todos!!! Me parecen geniales! Y ya tengo planes importantes para varios de ellos... MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Por favor sigan dándome ideas! Sus dudas! Sugerencias! Comentarios! Howlers ¬¬uu  
Todo lo que me dejan en los reviews es de MuchÍsima ayuda y alegría para mí!  
Cuídense todos y ójala hayan disfrutado el capítulo, este fue algo calmado y monótono, pero les aseguro que el próximo no será igual por que... todo el mundo ha escuchado de la gente sonámbula... pero nadie a escuchado de Sirius Sonámbulo... eso es algo que temer...  
  
  
- Kary:  
Hola!! ^^ Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por preguntarme esos dos puntos, así pudo aclarar pos i más gente tenía la misma duda! Gracias! Y hablando de parejas, más adelante ya descubrirás como va todo...  
Gracias por tus reviews!!!! ^o^  
  
- Ralkm Diggory:  
No!!!!!!!! ^^uuuUn Howler explosivo...menos mál de ahí no paso.. jajajaja pero tu perdonarás por que por el momento no puedo revelar el futuro, solo te puedo asegurar algo que tal vez tranquilize un poco... Remus no esta enamorado de Hermione! ^^u.  
La verdad yo también quería transformar a Malfoy en hurón... pero calma, eso será más adelante ^^.  
Vaya carácter el de Sirius verdad, pero que sperabas, después de 12 años en Azkaban...   
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me mataste de la risa con eso de "Maldita Chocha", jajajajajjajajaja jamás había escuchado a alguien decirle así a Cho Chang!  
Lista para el quidditch?! Ya mero podrás ver el nuevo equipo de Gryffindorf.  
Me encanto tu personaje!!! Probablemente lo veas en el capítulo X... va a estar bueno eso, pobre Remusie... siendo acosado... Gracias por todo tu apoyo!!! No sabes que alegría me dan tus reviews!!!  
Cuídate mucho!!!! Y espero no te moleste usa a tu personaje... ^^u 


	9. Vaya Noche!

E &¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø=æ©çf&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çf&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø=æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥ «««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Hoy amaneció soleado! Creo que iré al patio a seguir escribiendo la historia... pero este capítulo no amerita un día soleado... aún no sé si el capítulo será de comedia o será algo serio... pero a ver como sale (depende de si mis perros llegan y se me hechan encima para jugar) pero espero no decepcionarlos... acabo de terminar el capítulo VIII, pero mi hermano esta usando la computadora, así que no puedo subirlo en estos momentos, pero yo creo que después de comer podre... y este capítulo pues para el Domingo o el Lunes...  
  
Atte f§ilïcë ßlªçkf  
  
P.D. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Muero de a risa!! Acabo de ver "Ice Age" jajajajjaja y estaba botada enel suelo atacada de la risa!! Ayyy cómo me gusto Diego (el tigre dientes de sable)... creo que hare un capítulo sobre el pasado de Sirius, relacionado con el carácter de este personaje (lo sé... soy una loca maniática...) en fin, los que vieron la película, de seguro van a reconocer el capítulo que en estos momentos me estoy empezando a idear...  
  
P.D.2 Advierto que el capítulo puede ser algo largo, así que si se aburren no me culpen por favor ^^u yo hago mi mayor esfuerzo!!! T.T  
  
P.D.3 Quería aclarar algo!!! Bueno decidí que la pronunciación del nombre falso de Sirius va a ser "Zairus" Ósea se escribe Ziriús, pero Sirius se pone terco con que lo llamen "Zairus" .......  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo IX "Vaya Noche!!!"  
  
- Pero no entiendo... cómo es que terminaron en Hogsmade los tres?  
  
Hermione pregunta con curiosisdad, con su mirada fija en Remus, obviamente ella esperaba que él, y únicamente él, fuera el que le contestara.  
  
- Bueno eso no lo sabemos... la verdad es que si resulta extraño que los tres hayamos pronunciado bien el nombre y los tres hayamos terminado en el mismo lugar...  
  
Remus contesta algo pensativo, ante lo que Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia, dando un gran trago de jugo de calabaza, para pasar el pollo que comía y poder hablar.  
  
- Eso fue tu culpa Moony! Cuánto tiempo tenía ese polvo guardado?!  
  
Este piensa por unos segundos y después contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
- Sabes Padfoot, creo que tienes razón... ese polvo tenía más de 15 años...  
  
Sirius escupe el jugo de calabaza por la sorpresa, bañando a su amigo por completo. Toda la mesa se queda en silencio, mirnado a este par, esperando a ver que pasaría. El mismo Sirius se encontraba tan sorprendido como los demás y murmurando casi sin voz, le extiende un pañuelo a Remus.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
Remus continua igual, con su rostro bañado en jugo de calabaza, con su cabello escurriendo y con su mirada perdida entre el fleco, el cual ahora estaba justo arriba de sus ojos; lo único que se puede ver es una sonrisa en sus labios... pero que clase de sonrisa? Sirius mira algo preocupado por unos segundos, pero el silencio es roto por Remus exclamando entre la risa.  
  
- Baboso! Eres un cerdo!!!!  
  
Y a pesar de estar insultando a Sirius, este no puede más que reírse, ya que la risa de Remus parecía ser contagiosa... Todo el grupo se ríe en unión, hasta que finalmente Remus murmura algo cansado de tanto reír.  
  
- Hace mucho que no me reía tanto...  
  
Sirius dice aún entre risas.  
  
- Sí, desde que metimos esa piraña en los pantalones de Snape...  
  
Ambos se miran por unos segundos y rompen en risas nuevamente, recordando aparentemente, algo muy gracioso; y para los demás, la simple idea de esta escena es más que suficiente para ahogarse de la risa. Después de varios minutos el grupo finalmente logra calmarse, y siguen su cena, teniendo una conversación alegre y entretenida.  
  
- Estuvo delicioso...  
  
La Señora Weasley dice sonriente y satisfecha.  
  
- Tienes que darme la receta...  
  
Remus contesta algo apenado, recogiendo los platos y poniéndolos en el lavaplatos con la ayuda de la varita.  
  
- Muchas gracias Molly...  
  
- Bueno chicos, fue una tarde muy divertida, pero me temo que ya es tarde y deben descansar, hay mucho que hacer mañana...  
  
El Señor Weasley dice en un tono amistoso, al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie.  
  
- Pero Papá!  
  
Ron reniega, era claro que quería seguir escuchando historias de por que el cabello de Snape había quedado de esa manera.  
  
- Tu padre tiene razón querido...  
  
- Por qué no los dejas pasar la noche aquí?  
  
Todos voltean con sorpresa, a ver a la persona que había propuesto esa idea; se encuentra con Sirius el cual dice sonriente, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry.  
  
- Mañana tenía pensado llevar de paseo a Harry... podemos llevar a los chicos si les dan permiso...  
  
Las miradas de Fred, George y Ron se iluminan y mirando a su padre con ojos suplicantes, dicen en coro.  
  
- Di que Sí!!!!! Por favor!!!!  
  
El Señor Weasley los mira con cierta indescición.  
  
- No lo sé chicos, creo que les causarían muchos problemas a Remus y Si...  
  
Una voz interrumpe diciendo con suavidad.  
  
- No en absoluto Arthur, será un placer tenerlos aquí...  
  
Arthur desvía su mirada a su esposa, la cual, como él, tampoco parecía estar muy convencida.  
  
- Pero Ginny...  
  
- Ella y Hermione se pueden quedar en mi habitación, los demás nos acomodaremos de alguna manera en los otros dos cuartos, hay más que suficiente espacio!  
  
Hermione se ruboriza completamente, por unos segundos pensó que se habían olvidado de ella, pero obviamente Remus siempre la tuvo en sus planes.  
  
- Esta bien con ustedes?  
  
Remus les pregunta amablemente a Hermione y Ginny, las cuales contestan, ambas, algo avergonzadas.  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Bien! Entonces solo falta que ustedes les den permiso...  
  
Sirius mira a Arthur y Molly con inocencia, estos después de unos segundos contestan con cierta resignación.  
  
- Bien ustedes ganan...  
  
- Pero más les vale no causarles problemas a Remus y Sirius? Entendieron?!  
  
Al parecer esta frase se la dirigía especialmente a Fred y George; claro que, olvidaba que estos dos no se atreverían a levantar una sola bomba fétida contra sus mayores ídolos.  
  
- Sí Mamá!  
  
Los Weasley contestan en coro, acto seguido su Madre besa la frente de cada uno, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione; después les dice con una sonrisa aún algo preocupada.  
  
- Bueno que se diviertan...  
  
- No te preocupes Molly, los llevaremos mañana después de la hora de comer...  
  
Remus le asegura a una preocupada Señora Weasley, la cual finalmente opta por caminar hacia la chimenea.  
  
- Que pasen buenas noches..  
  
Todos contestan en coro mientas la señora Weasley arroja polvos a la chimenea y dice claramente.  
  
- La Madriguera!  
  
- Adiós!!!!  
  
La Señora Weasley les dedica una última sonrisa, aún algo insegura, antes de ser consumida por el intenso fuego verde esmeralda.  
  
- Bueno chicos, si hay cualquier problema no duden en...  
  
- Todo va a estar bien Papá!  
  
Ron le dice a su padre con cierta desesperación, este suspira con resignación y caminando hacia Remus le da la mano diciendo algo avergonzado.  
  
- No dudes en enviarlos de vuelta si empiezan a causar problemas...  
  
Cuando Arthur se voltea a darle la mano a Sirius, este contesta sonriente.  
  
- Dudo que sea necesario...  
  
Arthur mira la expresión de Sirius Black por unos segundos; durante doce años pensó que se trataba de un mago perverso sin corazón, y aún después de conocerlo seguía pensando que Sirius era una persona bastante seria y reservada; pero en esos momentos tenía la misma expresión que sus gemelos, llena de alegría y tranquilidad.  
  
- Bien, que se diviertan...  
  
El Señor Weasley dice con una sonrisa amable, arrojando polvos Flu a la chimenea.  
  
- La Madriguera!  
  
Desaparece en cuestión de segundos, dejando al grupo solo, y listo para la diversión, o al menos eso pensaban, ya que cuando Sirius se disponía a proponer algo, la voz de Remus interrumpe.  
  
- Muy bien chicos, veamos como nos vamos a quedar...  
  
Sirius reniega algo sorprendido, caminando a su amigo.  
  
- Pero Remus! Qué dices, si apenas es media noche!?  
  
Este le hecha una mirada tranquila mientras contesta, sin alterarse ni un poco.  
  
- Recuerdas lo que les dijiste a los Señores Weasley? Que mañana llevarías a los chicos a dar un paseo, y sin están cansados perderán toda la mañana tratando de despertarse...  
  
Hermione apoya a su ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- Creo que Remus tiene razón Sirius, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir...  
  
- No seas agua fiestas Hermione! Si tú no te quieres divertir, ese no es nuestro problema!  
  
Ron reclama algo molesto, mirando a Hermione de una manera desafiante; esta le contesta de igual manera.  
  
- Pues diculpa si arruino tu diversión Ron Weasley! Solo estaba dando mi punto de vista!  
  
- Calma chicos, no hay necesidad de pelear...  
  
Remus dice algo serio, interponiéndose entre la pareja y separándolos hacia extremos opuestos.  
  
- Bien por mí!  
  
Ambos exclaman en coro, al mismo tiempo que, como si se tratara de una coreografía, se cruzan de brazos y se dan las espaldas el uno al otro. Ante esta escena Sirius se ríe un poco, pero rápidamente se calla ante la mirada de Remus; este no deseaba más problemas.  
  
- Sirius, y a dónde tenías planeado llevarnos mañana?  
  
Sirius se voltea, y no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su ahijado, después de todo lo que había pasado, y de su ahora carácter infantil; seguía queriendo a Harry como si fuera su hijo.  
  
- Pensaba llevarte a Hogsmade a que compraras tu regalo de Cumpleaños.  
  
Se acerca a Harry y poniéndose detrás de él, y pasando sus brazos por su cuello, le dice en un tono cariñoso.  
  
- No creas que olvidé que hace poco cumpliste 15 años...  
  
Este le sonríe a su padrino, estaba seguro que él no era capaz de olvidar una fecha como esa.  
  
- Bien, entonces cómo nos vamos a quedar?  
  
Ginny pregunta tímidamente, al mismo tiempo que se sonroja un poco. Remus piensa por unos minutos y contesta sonriente.  
  
- Me parece que lo mejor es que haya un adulto en cada cuarto...  
  
- El Señor Canuto puede dormir con nosotros!!  
  
Fred y George proponen rápidamente, interrumpiedo a Remus; el cual se ríe un poco y murmura suavemente.  
  
- Creo que es mejor si Sirius se queda con Ron y Harry...  
  
Es notorio que esta noticia decepciona tanto a los gemelos como a Sirius; después de su plática en el Callejón Diágono, Sirius había decidió que esos dos tenían gran potencial para ser unos grandes busca-problemas; y tal vez por esta razón, Remus decidió que era mejor separar a ese trío o en una sola noche podrían hacer volar la casa por los cielos.  
  
- Entonces Sirius y Ron se quedan en mi cuarto?  
  
Harry pregunta con interés, mirando a Ron de reojo; en los rostros de ambos se dibuja una sonrisa; es cierto que estos dos no eran tan terribles como los gemelos Weasley, pero si era cierto que ellos amaban las bromas, casi tanto como ese par.  
  
- Sí así es; Hermione y Ginny se quedarán en mi habitación; Tú, Sirius y Ron se quedarán en tu habitación; Fred, George y yo nos quedaremos en la de Sirius.  
  
Remus se adelanta para enseñarles a Hermione y Ginny donde domirían; Al notar Sirius la cara de decepción de Fred y George, les murmura en voz baja, con una sonrisa arrogante.  
  
- No se preocupen chicos, habrá tiempo de sobra una vez que lleguemos a Hogwarts...  
  
Esta simple oración levanta el animo de los gemelos en segundos. Ron le pregunta a Harry con interés.  
  
- Oye Harry, dime... Sirius no habla entre sueños verdad?  
  
Harry mira así amigo con cierta sorpresa, era una pregunta algo extraña, ciertamente; aún así contesta con una sonrisa.  
  
- No que yo sepa... por qué habría de hacerlo?  
  
Ron le contesta algo avergonzado, pero sin poder ocultar un timbre de preocupación en su voz.  
  
- Bueno Harry... lo que pasa, es que... mi Papá me contó que las personas que permanecían mucho tiempo en Azkaban hablaba entre sueños, enloquecía...  
  
Antes de que Ron continuara Harry le hecha una mirada a su padrino, el cual en esos momentos se reía junto con los gemelos; le dice a Ron con un tono seguro, que demostraba que deseaba terminar la conversación en ese punto.  
  
- Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, el mismo Sirius nos lo explicó... él esta bien.  
  
Ron comprende que no es prudente continuar, así que opta por murmurar con cierta resignación.  
  
- Ojalá tengas razón...  
  
- Bueno chicos! A las camas!  
  
Escuchan la voz de Remus, voltean y ven como este baja las escaleras con una sonrisa algo avergonzada. Trae puesta una pijama de dos piezas, de color verde, con Lunitas y estrellitas amarillas estampadas; el cuello y mangas de la pijama es del mismo tono que las estrellas; por último trae puestas unas pantuflas, aparentemente, algo grandes para sus pies; con la cabeza de lo que parece ser un lobito. Al verlo, Sirius pregunta rápidamente con ilusión.  
  
- Te gusto la pijama Moony?! La vi y supe que era para ti!  
  
Este se sonroja un poco mientras se ríe, preguntando avergonzado.  
  
- Y estas seguro que esto venía incluido?  
  
Todos ven como Remus sostiene en su mano lo que parece ser una larga cola de lobo de color amarillo; al parecer cocida a la pijama. Sirius contesta con ilusión.  
  
- Ese fue el detalle que más me gusto! ^^ Cuando vi la pijama no pude pensar que le quedará a otra persona más que a ti!  
  
Remus contesta aún algo sonrojado y avergonzado.  
  
- Bueno te lo agradezco Sirius... ^^u  
  
- A ti también te compré una Harry!  
  
Sirius dice con emoción, lanzándose sobre las bolsas que había traído del Callejón Diágono; y buscando lo que al parecer le había traído a su ahijado. Este contesta con una sonrisa nerviosa; esperaba que su pijama no tuviera una cola de venado...  
  
- Gracias ^^u  
  
- Aquí esta!  
  
Para sorpresa, y gusto de Harry; resultó que su pijama era de lo más normal, y aparentemente cómoda.  
  
- Bien... te gusta?!?!  
  
Sirius pregunta con impaciencia, a lo que Harry contesta con alergía.  
  
- Es perfecta, gracias Sirius...  
  
- Bueno creo que es nuestro turno de ponernos pijama...  
  
- Pero...nosotros no traemos pijama...  
  
Ginny dice algo avergonzada, ante lo cual Remus pone una mirada pensativa, mientras murmura.  
  
- Ese es un problema...  
  
- Bueno todos pueden usar las pijamas de Harry...  
  
Sirius propone con cierta indiferencia, a lo que todos lo miran con sorpresa.  
  
- Ósea que además de esta pijama hay más?  
  
Sirius contesta con una sonrisa indiferente.  
  
- Por supuesto que las hay...  
  
En ese momento la ventana se abre de golpe y de esta entran dos grandes lechuzas y una pequeña. Las primeras dos se posan sobre la mesa y la tercera empieza a revolotear frenéticamente alrededor de Sirius, el cual se ríe un poco mientras dice en un tono alegre.  
  
- A mí también me da gusto verte!  
  
Al ver a la pequeña lechuza, Ron exclama algo sorprendido.  
  
- PIG!!!!  
  
Pig, sin embargo se posa en el hombro de Sirius y le picotea cariñosamente la oreja. Ron murmura en voz baja, algo molesto.  
  
- Traidor...  
  
Ante esto, Harry no puede más que cubrir su risa con su puño; no quería enfadar más a Ron; después de todo, esa noche sonaba prometedora para hacer una buena broma.  
  
- Errol!  
  
Ginny dice algo preocupada, caminando hacia una de las grandes lechuzas, la cual, por cierto, se veía en pésimo estado.  
  
- Miren! Trajo nuestras pijamas!  
  
George dice con alegría, desenvolviendo el paquete que traía y sacando las pijamas. Por su parte Hermione desenvuelve el paquete que portaba la última lechuza y descubre su propia pijama.  
  
- Parece que ya estamos completos, la Señora Weasley debió haber mandado por mi pijama a casa.  
  
Hermione dice complacida, acariciando suavemente a la lechuza que le había llevado su ropa.  
  
- Bueno... entonces si estamos completos, creo que lo mejor es ir a la cama!  
  
Remus dice alegremente, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de tirar los restos de las envolturas que habían dejado sus invitados.  
  
- Aguafiestas...  
  
Es lo único que escucha Remus por parte de Sirius, pero no podía enfadarse, no con Sirius; así que opta por dirigirle una sonrisa dulce mientras dice amablemente.  
  
- Si eres buen chico y vas a la cama, prometo prepararte un delicioso desayuno!  
  
La cara de Sirius se ilumina mientras pregunta con ilusión.  
  
- Lo dices en serio Moony!?!?!? Entonces bien chicos!! A la cama!!  
  
Todos se sorprenden por la rapidez con la que Sirius sube las escaleras, Harry mira de reojo a Remus y pregunta en tono de burla.  
  
- Cómo se las arreglaban antes para...  
  
Remus adivina su pregunta y contesta sonriente.  
  
- Cómo hacíamos para mandarlo a la cama en Hogwart? Jeje Te confiesó que era mucho más difícil que esto, bueno eso dependía...  
  
Se queda con un semblante algo confuso, Ron pregunta con gran interés.  
  
- Dependía de qué?  
  
Remus lo mira y contesta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.  
  
- Bueno dependía de si James tenía sueño ó no... en el primer caso, era fácil obligar a Sirius dormir, pero en el segundo...  
  
Su rostro se pone azul mientras su rostro se llena de un semblante de temor, sonríe, al parecer recordando algo que resultaba tenebroso para él.  
  
- En el segundo caso era casi imposible hacerlos dormir... los dos juntos... con insomio y habiendo consumiendo demasiado azúcar...  
  
Se deteiene al parecer sintiendo demasiado temor del recuerdo; Ron, Harry y Hermione intercambian miradas de cierto temor; por su parte Fred y George sonríen arrogantemente. Ginny opina algo tímida.  
  
- Me recuerdan a ustedes dos a la hora que Mamá los manda a la cama...  
  
Todo el grupo se ríe con unión; una voz pregunta algo impaciente.  
  
- Esto no me parece justo! Me mandas a la cama y te quedas contándoles chistes a los chicos!!!  
  
Sirius baja las escaleras, con lo que parece ser su pijama; Era un mameluco (para los que no saben que es eso se trata de una pijama de una sola pieza que cubre los pies hasta el cuello, se cierra con un largo zipper, por lo general lo usan los bebés o niños pequeños y en este caso... Sirius); tanto como en la planta de los pies, como en la palma de las manos, era blanco, y se podía ver que el mameluco incluía un capuchón, solo que Sirius no lo traía puesto.  
  
- Un momento! Cómo es que mi pijama tiene cola y la tuya es bueno no normal... bueno no tiene cola!  
  
Remus protesta algo molesto, a lo que Sirius contesta con indiferencia volteándose un poco.  
  
- Sí tiene...  
  
El grupo completo puede observar una pequeña y graciosa cola de perro, también negra, adherida a la pijama. Se quedan helados sin saber si reír o gritar... y en esos momentos Sirius se pone la capucha de la pijama, a la cual estaban adheridas un par de grandes orejas puntiagudas y negras. Así que ahora imaginen a Sirius, con un mameluco negro, con cola de perro y capucha con orejas de perro... era algo que inevitablemente...  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus es el único que se ríe entre el grupo, por supuesto Sirius reclama indignado.  
  
- De que te estas riendo?!?!  
  
Remus se deja caer en el sillón, sosteniendo su estómago, mientras logra decir con poco aire, en medio de un ataque de risa.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJ DE TI JAJAJAJAJJAJA! DE QUIEN MÁS!!!???! JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA  
  
Ante esto Sirius parece enfurecer, pero en una repentino cambio de expresión sonríe arrogantemente, mientras pregunta con un tono malvado.  
  
- Si esto te parece gracioso, deja que les cuente a los chicos lo que paso contigo cierto día en clases de pociones, cuando cierto individuo mezclo mal unos ingredientes, y a cierto mismo individuo le crecieron margaritas de la cabeza durante una semana, por no mencionar que su cabello se torno verde y durante esa semana las chicas no dejaban de pedirle permiso para arrancar alguna margarita de su cabeza...  
  
Remus se deja de reír de golpe, su rostro completamente rojo, al parecer recordando el incidente; reclama molesto enfrentando a Sirius.  
  
- A sí?!?! Pues al menos tenía cabello!!! Si me permites recordarte que alguna vez cierto sujeto puso a fuego muy alto una poción y se quedo sin cabello!!!!  
  
Sirius se pone completamente rojo, mientras mira a Remus con enojo confrontándolo.  
  
- Eso no hubiera pasado si ALGUIEN no me hubiera ayudado con la poción! De otra manera hubiera estado perfecta!!!  
  
- No me culpes a mí Black! Fue tu culpa!  
  
- Eso quisieras Lupin!  
  
- Eso pasó! Por qué no aceptas por una vez en tú vida que eres no perfecto!!!  
  
- POR QUÉ ESA VEZ FUE TU CULPA!!!!  
  
- NO LO FUE!!!!!!!  
  
- ALTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La mirada de todos ahora se concentra en una persona, se trata de Harry el cual separaba a Sirius y a Remus con las manos, hacia extremos contrarios.  
  
- Miren no importa de quien fue la culpa de algo que pasó hace 20 años! Así que por favor quieren tratar de comportarse como personas maduras!!  
  
Suspira con cierta frustración diciendo.  
  
- Se supone que ustedes nos están cuidando a nosotros! No nosotros a ustedes!!  
  
Tanto Sirius como Remus bajan las miradas con expresiones avergonzadas; Remus comienza a decir arrepentido.  
  
- Tienes razón Harry, lamentamos mucho habernos comportado de esa manera, desde ahora...  
  
- EL EMPEZÓ!!!!!!  
  
Remus no puede terminar de disculparse por la inmadurez de ambos, ya que Sirius había interrumpido frenéticamente, mirando a Harry y apuntando incriminatoriamente a Remus. Remus suspira frustrado murmurando, colocando su mano sobre su rostro.  
  
- Correción; lamento mucho haberme comportado de esa manera, desde ahora les prometo ser un poco más maduro.  
  
Mira a Sirius de reojo mientras dice con desgana.  
  
- Eso digo por mí parte, no les puedo prometer nada por él...  
  
Sirius entiende la indirecta y volteándose a Remus de nueva cuenta reclama.  
  
- No me trates de culpar por todo Remus J. Lupin!!!!!!!!  
  
Para evitar otra pelea de Fue-tu-culpa; Harry toma a su padrino por los hombros y lo conduce hacia las escaleras diciendo en un tono alegre y amistoso.  
  
- Sí estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Sirius, pero se hace tarde y mañana nos espera un largo día, así que vamos a dormir, sí?  
  
Sirius contesta algo confundido, siendo tomado por sorpresa, por el tono alegre de su ahijado.  
  
- Claro...  
  
Deja ser conducido hasta las escaleras, donde él y Harry desaparecen; ante esta escena Remus no puede más que sonreír con nostalgia, murmurando sin darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo.  
  
- Cada día se parecen más...  
  
Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
- A quién se parece?  
  
Ron pregunta con interés, a lo que Remus contesta algo avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que había estado hablando y no solo pensando.  
  
- ^^u No nada importante Ron...  
  
Remus ve a Ginny bostezar, entonces sonriendo amablemente empieza a conducir al grupo a las escaleras.  
  
- Bueno chicos ya escucharon a Harry... será mejor descansar...  
  
Todos suben las escaleras, después Remus les muestra el dormitorio de cada grupo; les da las buenas noches y se dispone a entrar al cuarto de Sirius con los gemelos, cuando se detiene.  
  
- Pasa algo?  
  
Fred pregunta algo confundido al ver a Remus detenerse de golpe; este contesta con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
- No es nada chicos, por favor pónganse cómodos, regresaré en unos segundos.  
  
Los gemelos se miran mutuamente y optan por entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos; por su parte Remus camina a su habitación y toca la puerta, le contesta la voz de Hermione.  
  
- Adelante...  
  
Remus entre abre la puerta y mirando hacia adentro pregunta sonriente.  
  
- Todo bien señoritas?  
  
Hermione se sonroja un poco y metiéndose más entre las sábanas, contesta apenada.  
  
- Sí, muchas gracias...  
  
Remus desvía su mirada a Ginny, la cual esta al otro lado de Hermione, ya profundamente dormida; sonríe y mientras cierra la puerta les dice en un tono cordial.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
Escucha a Hermione contestar aún algo avergonzada.  
  
- Buenas noches...  
  
Termina de cerrar la puerta y después se detiene frente a la puerta de Harry, la cual esta un poco abierta; no puede evitar mirar; se encuentran Sirius, Harry y Ron profundamente dormidos; Harry en el centro, y en la orilla que se encontraba Sirius, estaba destapado. Con paso sumamente suave Remus entra a la habitación, mira la expresión tranquila de su amigo y sonríe dulcemente mientras murmura.  
  
- Buenas noches Sirius...  
  
Agarra la sobrecama y cubre a Sirius, el cual sonríe entre sueños al parecer, al sentir el calor; Remus sale de la habitación y camina a la que le correspondía por esa noche, al entrar ya encuentra, para su sorpresa, a los gemelos dormidos; esto le da un gran alivio, así que va se mete en su cama y cierra los ojos esperando tener una noche tranquíla... la cual al menos, ese día, no tendrá...  
  
- James!!!!!  
  
Harry despierta de golpe algo asustado, tanto por el hecho de estar dormido y escuchar a alguien gritar; como por escuchar el nombre de su padre. Por reflejo voltea a mirar de donde proviene la voz; ve a Sirius, con la túnica de mago sobre la pijama; con la varita en su bolsillo y su mano en la perilla de la puerta.  
  
- Sirius!!!  
  
Harry exclama mientras se pone de pie de golpe, levantanado a Ron, el cual murmura confundido.  
  
- Qué ya es hora? Pero si nisiquiera ha salido el Sol!  
  
Su atención es captada por Harry saliendo del cuarto y diciéndole algo serio pero se apreciaba una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
- Despierta al Profesor Lupin!!  
  
Ron aún confundido se pone de pie por puro instinto; sale del cuarto y ve como la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y Harry, el cual había agarrado su túnica de la entrada, al parecer peresguía algo... o a alguien...; Ron es tentado por seguir a su amigo, pero opta por alertar a los demás primero, parecía ser algo grave.  
  
- Sirius!!! Alto!!!!!!  
  
Harry llama a su padrino sin recibir respuesta de su parte; era difícil segurile el paso, había comenzado a correr y a penetrarse en el denso bosque. Corren por varios minutos, tal vez una hora... o más, pero Harry no esta dispuesto a dejar a su padrino solo, finalmente se sorprende al llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, era un espacio bastante amplio, al frente las ruinas de una casa. Harry se congela frente a su imagen, por más extraño que parezca el conoce ese lugar, sabe donde esta, comprende lo que pasa...  
  
- James!!!!!  
  
Harry escucha a su padrino exclamar con desesperación... sus pensamientos son confirmados, era el lugar que hace 14 años solía ser su hogar, era el lugar donde habían muerto sus padres... Agarrando valor Harry logra llegar hasta su padrino, el cual permanecía inmóvil, dándole su espalda a Harry, con su mirada, al parecer, perdida en el cielo.  
  
- Sirius!!  
  
Su ahijado dice de una manera fuerte mientras lo toma del hombro y lo obliga a mirarlo, es cuando se sorprende al ver los ojos de Sirius; se encontraban de un azul sólido sin señal de conciencia, se encontraba dormido, atrapado en una horrible pesadilla... Harry retrocede un paso con cierta sorpresa, no esperaba que sucediera eso, sabía que existía la gente sonámbula, pero correr durante una hora por el bosque y llegar a ese lugar...  
  
- James!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius se le deja ir a Harry; lo abraza con fuerza mientras dice al borde del llanto.  
  
- Estas bien!!!!!! No te pasó nada!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry se encuentra congelado, que debía hacer, decir, pensar, sentir... obviamente Sirius, dentro de sus sueños, estaba reviviendo el día de la muerta de Lily y James; y lo tomaba a él, a Harry, por su padre, por James Potter, su mejor amigo de toda la vida...  
  
- Fui a revisar a Peter y no lo encontré! Vi la Marca Tenebroso sobre su casa!!!! Qué le pasó?! Me preocupé tanto!! Pensé lo peor!!!  
  
Sirius comienza a decir con desesperación sin separarse de Harry; después de unos segundos lo mira a los ojos mientras pregunta algo preocupado.  
  
- Dónde están Harry y Lily?!  
  
Harry no sabe que contestar, se encontraba demasiado confundido por la situación, que se supone que iba a decirle "Sirius yo soy Harry, Lily y James murierón hace 14 años?", imposible! Sirius mira a su alrededor mientras dice con sospecha.  
  
- Espera... escucho pasos...  
  
Y no era el único, Harry también; en ese momento, Remus vestido con su túnica verde, aparece de entre los árboles; la mirada de todos rápidamente se cruza.  
  
- Sirius!!  
  
Remus exclama preocupado y algo molesto mientras corre hasta el par; Sirius solo murmura confundido, pero con un tono de sospecha en su voz.  
  
- Remus? Pero que haces aquí... pensé que estabas en Egipto...  
  
Remus, jadeando por el cansancio, pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Sirius, y mirándolo a los ojos, exclama en un tono fuerte.  
  
- Escúchame bien Sirius! Despierta! Estas soñando!!!  
  
Apunta a Harry y sigue diciendo en un tono seguro.  
  
- Él no es James! Es Harry! James y Lily están muertos! Voldemort los mató hace 14 años en este preciso lugar!!!  
  
Sirius mira a Remus en shock por unos segundos, desvía su mirada a Harry, y para sorpresa de este la mirada de Sirius se ensombrece mientras murmura entre dientes.  
  
- Mientes!!!  
  
Sirius empuja a Remus, el cual cae de sentón en el suelo, con su mirada clavada en Sirius; el cual saca la varita de su bolsillo y apuntándola directo a Remus dice con enojo e ira.  
  
- Sé que mientes! Este debe ser tu plan para acabar con los Potter no es verdad?! No quería creer que tú fueras el traidor... pero ahora veo que me equivocaba!  
  
Harry puede notar como la mirada de Remus se llena de dolor y desesperación; debía ser algo terrible que después de haber pasado por esa terrible experiencia una vez, la tuviera que revivir, aún así que decir? Qué hacer? Nada iba a convencer a Sirius de que él era el que se equivocaba, y de que Remus estaba en lo correcto, era tarde, demasiado tarde, James y Lily habían muerto hace mcuhos años.  
  
- Traidor!!!! Cómo pudiste!? Después de todos estos años! No te lo puedo perdonar! Qué pensabas hacer! Ayudar a Voldemort a acabar con la vida de tus mejores amigos!? Y después de James quién seguía? Será Peter? O sería yo!!!!  
  
Sirius se muestra bastante alterado, él estaba convencido que vivía en un día de hace 14 años, y de que Remus era el traidor que quería acabar con la vida de los Potter.  
  
- Sirius, escúchame, esto no es lo que piensas...  
  
Remus dice, aún en el suelo, tratándose de mostrar calmado, pero a simple vista era obvio que estaba alterado.  
  
- Silencio!!!!  
  
De la punta de la varita se disparan algunas chispas que pasan a escasos centímetros frente a Remus, el cual permanece igual. Finalmente Harry decide intervenir, si no hacía algo Sirius podía ponerse peor...  
  
- Sirius! Ya basta! Soy Harry! Tu ahijado!!!  
  
Siriusmmira a Harry de reojo con cierta sorpresa, no contesta; regresa su mirada a Remus y murmura con odio.  
  
- Este es tú plan Lupin?  
  
Se voltea rápidamente y apunta a Harry con su varita mientras pregunta en tono amenazador.  
  
- Tú no eres James... Imposible... Habla! Quién demonios eres?! Acaso otro sucio vasallo de Voldemort?¡!  
  
Harry enmudece al escuchar esto, no podía creerlo, Sirius lo amenazaba...  
  
- Sirius, soy yo, Harry...  
  
Harry dice con ojos suplicantes, jamás se hubiera imaginado que pasara algo como esto.  
  
- Ja! Por quién me tomas?! Harry tiene apenas...  
  
- No te muevas Sirius...  
  
Ambos escuchan una voz por detrás, y se sorprenden al ver a Remus con su varita pegada a la espalda de Sirius, con una mirada seria.  
  
- Escucha, no quiero lastimarte, por favor suelta la varita...  
  
La mirada de Sirius irradia tanto odio que como miraba a Peter cuando se volvió a encontrar con él despues de 12 años.  
  
- Maldito...  
  
Sirius murmura entre dientes mientras aprieta la varita con el puño, después exclama de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a Remus por lo que no logra reaccionar.  
  
- Prefiero morir que rendirme ante un traidor!!!!!!!  
  
Remus es lanzado a varios metros hacia el suelo, donde permanece inmóvil unos segundos, levanta su mirada y ve a Sirius avanzando hacia él con paso firme y decidido... haría lo que pensaba... estaba dispuesto a matar a la persona que pensaba era el traidor?  
  
- Todo este tiempo pensé que eramos amigos...  
  
Sirius finalmente se detiene frente a Remus, mirándolo con desprecio; este exclama algo desesperado.  
  
- Somos amigos! Sirius! Por favor trata de recordarlo!! Ese día tú llegaste tarde! Lily y James ya estaban muertos! Querías llevarte a Harry, por ser su padrino!! Pero Hagrid tenía ordenes de Dumbeldore!! Fuiste detrás de Peter y entonces...!!!  
  
Sirius exclama de una manera brusca y molesta apuntándole de nueva cuenta con su varita a Remus.  
  
- Silencio!!!!!  
  
Remus se detiene y mira a Sirius con ojos llenos de tristeza, empieza a murmurar.  
  
- En el último momento cambiaste papeles con Peter! Planeabas esconderte un tiempo! Nadie más lo sabía! Por eso te culparon por la muerte de Lily y James...  
  
Esto toma por completo por sorpresa a Sirius, el cual mira confundido a Remus, recuperándose pregunta amenazante.  
  
- Cómo supiste eso!? Quién te dijo!?  
  
Remus se dispone a contestar cuando escucha la voz de Harry exclamar.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus!!!!!!  
  
Segundos antes de que Sirius se pusiera rígido, como su estuviera helado. Harry corre hacia Remus mientras dice con desesperación y arrepentido.  
  
- Lo siento!!! No sabía que más podía hacer, yo pensé que Sirius...  
  
- Abajo!!!  
  
Remus exclama mientras se lleva a Harry con él al suelo, tratando de cubrirlo con su cuerpo. En ese momento la capa de hielo que parecía cubrir a Sirius, vuela como peligrosos picos en todas direcciones, uno de los cuales pasa a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Harry, y el otro roza el rostro de Remus, dejándole una pequeña cortada. Harry levanta la vista y se horririza ante el panorama, ve a Sirius rodeado por una especie de aura azul, sus ojos fríos y llenos de odio; la punta de su varita no dejaba de disparar chispas en todas direcciones. Escucha a Remus murmurar seriamente.  
  
- Esta fuera de control...  
  
Harry mira como Remus se pone de pie y con paso firme y decidido, sosteniendo la varita en su puño, camina hacia Sirius; le iba a hacer frente.  
  
- Traidor... te atreves a hacerme frente? Sabes que no tienes oportunidad...  
  
Remus contesta en un tono calmado con una mirada seria, deteniéndose a unos escasos metros de su amigo.  
  
- Como te dije antes Sirius... no quiero lastimarte, en verdad que no quiero... pero si no te detengo podrías lastimar a la persona más importante en el mundo para ti.  
  
Sirius se ríe con arrogancia y enfado, contesta de la misma manera.  
  
- No me vengas con esas cosas Lupin...  
  
- Sirius!! Esto es culpa de Azkaban! Estas en un sueño!!! Por favor despierta! Soy yo Remus!!! Tu amigo! Jamás me atrevería a traicionarte a ti ni a nadie! Fueron mis únicos amigos! Mis hermanos!!!! Cómo podría?!  
  
La mirada de Sirius se vuelve a ensombrecer, murmura entre dientes con odio.  
  
- Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, acaso temes morir Lupin?  
  
Sirius levanta la varita listo para atacar, Remus aprieta los ojos y murmura con remordimiento.  
  
- Perdóname Sirius...  
  
Se dispone a atacar cuando escucha a Harry exclamar.  
  
- Deténagse Profesor Lupin!!!!!!!!  
  
Este abre los ojos de golpe y mira con sorpresa como Sirius se había quedado suspendido con la varita en alto; sus ojos aún sin señal de conciencia, derramando lágrimas las cuales corren por sus mejillas.  
  
- Sirius...  
  
Este murmura con tristeza mientras ve la imagen frente a él... había salido de su horrible sueño para despertar a una peor realidad... ya era tarde, James y Lily habían muerto hace años, lo habían culpado por sus muertes, doce años en Azkaban... pero aún había alguien...  
  
Sirius posa su mirada primero en Harry y después en Remus, sonríe con tristeza y después cae inconsciente; pero antes de que pudiera chocar con el suelo, Remus lo atrapa; lo abraza con fuerza permaneciendo por varios minutos en silencio...  
  
- Sirius en verdad quería mucho a tus padres como si fueran su propia familia...  
  
Harry escucha a Remus decir en un tono nostálgico, se sorprende al encontrarse con la mirada triste de su antiguo profesor.  
  
- Creo que aún no se puede perdonar por sus muertes...  
  
Harry finalmente reacciona; corre hacia el par mientras pregunta preocupado.  
  
- Qué le pasó?! Esta bien?!  
  
Remus mira a Sirius por unos segundos, él cual había vuelto a adquirir un semblante pacífico y tranquilo; le contesta con una sonrisa amable a Harry.  
  
- Sólo esta dormido...  
  
Harry sonríe con alivio.  
  
- Menos mal...  
  
Remus se pone de pie, llevando a Sirius a cuestas, Harry los sigue; no vuelven a dirigirse una sola palabra en todo el camino, hasta que finalmente Remus rompe el silencio diciendo en un tono un poco más animado.  
  
- Fue por que le recordaste a James...  
  
Harry se sorprende, esa era la pregunta que se había estado haciendo todo el camino; ansiaba escuchar la respuesta, o mejor dicho, mas explicitamente.  
  
- Esta noche... cuando lo llevaste a dormir...  
  
Se voltea a Harry y pregunta sonriente.  
  
- Recuerdas que les conte que cuando James estaba dispuesto a dormir no había problema con mandar a Sirius a la cama?  
  
Harry asiente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Remus, el cual mira hacia el cielo y sigue diciendo con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
  
- Sirius nunca peleaba con James... cuando era hora de dormir James mandaba a Sirius a la cama de una manera muy similar a como lo hiciste tú esta noche; debió quedarse pensando en eso y después le vino ese mal sueño...  
  
Harry murmura pensativo  
  
- Crees que piense en eso muy seguido?  
  
Remus contesta con una mirada algo triste.  
  
- Todo el tiempo Harry, dudo que alguna vez se deje de culpar por la muerte de tus padres...  
  
Este reclama algo alterado.  
  
- Pero él no tiene la culpa! Intentó ayudarlos!! No entiendo por que se culpa!  
  
Remus le contesta con una sonrisa tierna.  
  
- Tal vez lo comprendas algún día Harry...  
  
La conversación llega a su fin, ya que llegan al claro donde se encontraba la casa de Remus; Harry abre la puerta y Remus entra con Sirius a cuestas; se encuentran con las miradas de todos.  
  
- QUÉ PASO!?!?!?  
  
Ron pregunta frenético al ver a Sirius en la espalda de Remus, y este y Harry llenos de polvo y suciedad.  
  
- Sirius tuvo una pesadilla.  
  
Harry dice con un ademán de indiferencia, se encontraba demasiado cansado para contarles al grupo la historia completaba, y estaba seguro que Remus se sentía igual, por lo que se limitó a dar esa respuesta.  
  
- Casi morimos del susto cuando el profesor Lupin desapareció de repente!! No los podíamos encontrar por ningúna parte!!!  
  
Hermione reclama algo molesta, a lo que Harry mira con sorpresa a Remus.  
  
- Cómo supo donde estabamos?  
  
- Conozco bien a Sirius.  
  
Remus contesta con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
- Ahora chicos, disculpen si los asustamos, pero es mejor que regresemos a la cama...  
  
Todos intercambian miradas de sorpresa, esperaban escuchar una explicación mas sensata, después de todo habían desaparecido por varias horas, pero era tarde y las emociones los habían dejado exahustos, por lo que optan por obedecer a Remus.  
  
- Y si tiene otra pesadilla!?!?  
  
Ron pregunta algo asustado mirando a Sirius de reojo, Harry lo mira con sorpresa y después voltea a ver a Remus buscando apoyo.  
  
- Es mejor si duermes con Fred y George, por hoy...  
  
Ante esto Ron no puede evitar suspirar con alivio. Al final de las escaleras, el grupo se vuelve a separar y cada uno, después de desearse las buenas noches, regresan a sus habitaciones; ahora Harry, Sirius y Remus estaban juntos. Remus recuesta a Sirius en la cama y después lo tapa mientras le murmura suavemente.  
  
- Duerme bien Sirius...  
  
Se voltea a Harry el cual aún seguía en la puerta mirándolo con sorpresa; Remus pregunta con una sonrisa tranquila.  
  
- También temes que de nuevo tenga una pesadilla?  
  
Harry mira el tranquilo rostro de su padrino, después niega con la cabeza, sonriendo dice con normalidad.  
  
- No... sé que Sirius jamás me lastimaría...  
  
Se acuesta a un lado de Sirius y se tapa, cierra los ojos y se queda dormido; por su parte Remus mira al par y murmura suavemente.  
  
- Nunca dudes eso Harry...  
  
Se mete a la cama, al otro lado de Sirius, lentamente cierra los ojos hasta quedarse dormido...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Creí que nunca lo iba a terminar!!!! Es que a medio fic se me acabó la inspiración!!!! Y en serio que todos los días abría el documento para intentar seguir Y NO PODÍA!!!!! Era algo tan frustrante, no pasaba de las pijamas! Pero hoy!!! Este hermosos día vi Smallville! Y después de llorar por la muerte de Ryan (T.T Ryan....) de pronto tocó a mi puerta la Srita. Inspiración!!!! Yo le di una gran patada por se tan tardada pero después me puse a escribir!!! Llegó mi hermano y me dijo que me durmiera, yo prentendí no escucharlo ¬¬..... en fin lo tenía que terminar! Y si pude!!! NO me quede dormida sobre el teclado!!!! Jajajjajajaja ya sé que soy una loca maniática, y aunque el capítulo no hubiera estado tan bien, pues supongo a mí si me agrado (me falta leer lo que escribí) y pues creo que es lo más importante no? Ahorita lo leo y mañana lo subo (¬¬ si consigo que mi #$#!$"%"# hermano me devuelva la tarjeta de red) ohhhhhh si!!!!! El próximo capítulo va a ser genial!!! Empezarán a salir los personajes que me mandaron!!! No puedo esperar! A diferencia de este capítulo va a ser gracioso (aunque no pueden negar que uno que otro se rió con la pijama de Harry); pues en él... déjenmelo presentarlo como se debe...  
  
En nuestro próximo capítulo: "Viejos Recuerdos..." Verémos a nuestro grupo pasear por Hogsmade, donde Sirius y Remus se encontrarán con viejos amigos, queridos... y no tan queridos...  
  
Wooooooo!!!!!!!! Hasta la vista amigos!!!!!!!!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Ahora sí!!!!!!! Por fin contestaré los reviews!!!!! O_o válgame! Ya me había tardado yo!!!! Discúlpenme!!!!! T_T - Hally Black: Jajajajajajajaja pues parece que si te gané! Pero no importa tu escribe tu fic!! Y la verdad ami se me ocurrió el fic por una canción... ohhh aquélla gloriosa canción, me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gusto el fic, espero que siga la cosa igual... cuídate mucho ah solo una cosita... ^^ SIRIUS ES MÍO! MÍO!!!! Y SOLO MÍO!!!!! Wjajajajajajaja (ya me dió la chiripiolca) jajajaj cuídate!!!! Nos vemos!  
  
- Sophie*Aiko: Nos encontramos de nuevo!!!! Jajajajaja la verdad me caíste super bien! Parecer ser una niña de lo más tierna, me recordaste a Ginny (Silice abraza efusivamente a Sophie) ayyy!! ^^ jejeje deisculparas, pero siempre tuve delirio por una hermanita menor, que dices te puedo adoptar como hermana menor?? Jajajajaja no te creas es broma, ya sabes que estoy bien loca... Y pues a mí no se me hizo que el capítulo VIII Hayasa sido corto... pero en fin este es el doble de largo ^^ ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y el pasado también. Jajajajajj si que pondré la idea de tu personaje más adelante y si me permites, la llamaré Sophie ^^... un grupo de merodeadoreas suena genial pero por el momento me concentro en nuestros jovenes, valientes y por no mencionar apuestos, Merodeadores. Cuídate mucho!!!!!!! Saludos!  
  
- Ralkm Diggory: Jajajajaj no que lo digas, demasiado tiempo con Sirius SI es MUY contagioso... de ser una chica tranquíla, ahora día con día no dejo de planear al menos tres bromas al días y después poner a mis otras dos compañeras Maruchannas a realizarlas! Jajajajaja si me afecto (En la posada de mis amigos queria ponerle harina, huevos, confetti y plumas a la piñata u_u por desgracia descubrieron mi plan...)... y humm... respecto a esos Howlers bombas mi Mamá dice que si por favor podrías decirle a tu lechuza que me los de personalmente por que la última vez arruinó el arroz que cocinaba... JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA En serio que me matas con eso de Chocha, cada vez que me acuerdo me da un repentino ataque de risa (espero desaparezca antes de regresar a clases o Lord VolSantana(mi profesor de Biología) me va a sacar de la clase por reírme ^^u). Oh!!!!! El Quidditch comienza tan pronto comienzan clases, así que no comas ansias! Y yo me agrego al club de fans del Quidditch! Claro que voy a poner a Marian! De hecho me sorprendería si en el próximo capítulo no apareciera... Pues hummm que te diré... la pelea no fue del todo fuerte, pero las palabras de James sí... claro que lo contaré después! Todo a su debido tiempo... ^^ Jajajajajjajaja pues si los nombres vas a tener que reclamarle a Lantrilla! Jajajajaja a ella si le puedes mandar Howlers explosivos... Perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar el capítulo IX ójala te haya gustado! Cuídate muchísimo!!!!!  
  
- Naiko: Oh sí... dos antiguos merodeadores y los gemelos Weasleys es para temblar, pero no te creas, se verá que después de todo Harry no es tan seriecito como aparenta. JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA Yo también me imagino a Hermione atrás de ellos, sobre todo por que tiene toda la pinta de quedar como prefecta... o no? Jajjajajajajja cuántas veces les tengo que decir?! No coman ansias! Solo te aseguro algo, Remus ve a Hermione como Hermione... y nada más; espero eso ayude en algo... Samantha!! Genial!!!!Claro que ella esta dentro de Hoggwarts... solo que no como Profesora de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras... ^^ Ese puesto ya esta ocupado, jajajajaj les va a encantar. Me siento halagada! El review más largo de tu vida!!! (Silice baila por la habitación) Jajajajajaj muchísimas gracias!!!! Más adelante te interrogare un poco más sobre Samantha, claro que me diste una descripción muy buena! Gracias! Cuídate mucho!!!!!!!  
  
- Ana Black: Woooooooo!!!!! Te llamas como mi mejor amiga! Genial! Jajajajajja pues mira es obvio que a Hermione le gusta Remus, pero el sentimiento será mutuo? Eso tendrán que verlo después ^^... cuídate mucho y gracias por el review!!!!!  
  
- Lantra Lupin: ¬¬ P-U-L-G-O-S-A Gracias por el review ^^ muy considerado de tu parte mujer pervertida! ^o^ cuídate mucho! Nos vemos en la boda de Sirius y Reah!  
  
- Lucía: Cool! El segundo nombre de Prongy!!!!! ^^ Ohhh yo también adoro y amo a Sirius con toda mi alma!!!! Es un pan de Dios el hombre este; la verdad yo me divierto MUCHÍSIMO escribiendo el fic, no es tan difícil... los recuerdos y situaciones Sirius-Remus, las baso en momentos con Las Maruchannas ^^ agregándoles magia! u_u Ayyy cuando se me ocurrió el capítulo en el que Sirius explica su pelea con James... casi lloro, y luego la canción que estaba escuchando en esos momentos! T.T Tan trágico... pero como dije antes, no es algo MUY serio, pero recuerden que simples palbras pueden causar un daño inmenso... Muchísimas gracias por el review!!!! Cuídate un montón!!!  
  
- Arwen-Magic16: Te debo confesar que eres una de mis personas favoritas, sí!!!!!! Y por que me preguntas!!!!! Adelante puedes usar las pantuflas de Perrito de Sirius al derecho o al revés, adelante! Beneficios por ser una reviewer tan constante, lo que te convierte en una de mis personas favoritas! ^o^ Las parejas! Jajajajaja ya estoy metiendo las manos al fuego por esa Herm... en fin... creo que te diré lo mismo que a todos los demás... solo espera y verás... o_O pantuflas de lobito ^^uuuuu Perdón que también las haya usado, pero venían en elpaquete que Sirius le compró a Remus, no te gusto el mameluco de Sirius? ^^ Y ya te dije que tienes toda la libertad de usar lo que quieras del fic! Realmente la pelea involucra a Lily, pero si buscas un fic Lily/Siris te recomiendo mejor uno que publiqué hace poco "Poción de Amor No.10" Es enteramente Lily/Sirius; aunque el final un poco triste... Jajajajajja pues ya viste que clase de sonámbulo es nuestro querido Sirius, y creo que en el próximo capítulo (todavía no lo acabo, apenas lo comencé) debe salidr... pero la verdad si me encanto! Te digo que fue uno de mis favoritos! Oye no llames egocéntrico a Sirius, si lo haces también debes llamarme a mi egocéntrica ^^.  
  
- Zauberin: Si la pandilla White!!!!! Todo un caos no?! Jajajajaja acaso me crees capaz de dejar escapar a esos Malfoy después de lo que le dijeron a Harry y lo que le hicieron a Sirius? JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!!! Si eso solo era una especie de saludo a distancia por parte de nuestros merodeadores, la diversión a costa de esos dos acaba de empezar! Y algún día ese Malfoy acabará en Azkaban... jajajajaja. Cuídate y muchísimas gracias por seguir mi fic!!!  
  
- Nadilius Weasley: T.T Ayyyyy gracias! Finalmente alguien que no me ataca por tan solo suponer que a Hermione le gusta Remus,algo más que como compañero... pobre de ti, espero que el golpe al caerte de la silla no te haya dolido (u_u Prongy es propensa a lastimarse el Coxis...). Si Ron superara el tono de su cabello con el de su rostro al ver a Hermione tan interesada en un compañero tan talentoso como el hermoso Remus- pooh! T.T Muero por ver Digimon Frontier! Cuando vi a Kouji le vi toda la pinta de un Matt o Ken... supongo que por ahí va! Pero tu personaje esta super! Este año va a estar lleno de personajes interesantes, no lo crees? (Silice babea por Eriol). ^^ Jejejeje cuídate mucho!!! Estate al pendiente para ver más tonos del rostro de Ron...  
  
- Nagini: Cómo no tomar tú idea en cuenta?!?! Es genial!!!! El nombre esta perfecto! Aunque espero no te moleste que la chica sea una Slytherin... de hecho tu personaje es uno con los que estoy más emocionada... creo que será un solo capítulo donde aparezca ella, después de todo tiene muchas historias que contarles de como hacía sufrir al pobre de Siri-boy ^^. Draco hummm la verdad a mí si me gusta el mocoso este, me recuerda a Len-Tao, aún me hago las ilusiones que en algún punto se haga bueno...que se yo.. se vale soñar no? Mmmmm falta un poco para que se descubra que le dijo James a Sirius... pero no te preocupes, en algún punto lo pondré! ^^ Cuídate muchisimo!!!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias!!!  
  
- Daniela Lupin: ^^ Cómo te va amiga? Jajajajajaja y el pobre de Siruis se verá en la penosa necesidad de descubrir nuevos pasadizos para poder escapar del constante acoso de sus admiradoras ^^ Imagínatelo corriendo como loco por la escuela tratando de escapar de una multitud de chicas que insisten en que Sirus debe aceptar sus chocolates del Día del Amor y la Amistas (ese día va a ser genial ^^). Cuídate mucho!!!! Con que tú eres la hermanita de Remus? ^o^ Vaya casualidad! Yo soy la hermana menor de Sirius, que viene de américa ^^.  
  
- Nury: Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Que reviews más feliz!!!!!! Me puso de un mejor humor del que estaba ^^ Jajajajajaj muchas gracias!!!!!! Se te agradece que dejes review! Gracias! Gracias!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias! Cuídate mucho sí?  
  
- Arwen Black: Jajajajajajajjajaj estaría buenísimo eso de que Snape rejuveneciera, pero jajajajjaesmejor como profesor, sufrirá más teniendo a dos Merodeadores en su clase! Las clases de pociones del quinto curso de Gryffindorf darán un giro radical este año!!!! El personaje esta bien!!! Que se les aparezca de repente y que a Remus o Sirius(depende de quien sea ex) casi mueran del infarto... digamos... podría ser de Sirius pero nadie la conocía por que Sirius siempre la oculto de sus amigos ya que después de todo no le iban a perdonar tener una chica de Slytherin, que te parece? Cuídate mil!!!!!! Gracias por tu ayuda!!!  
  
- L-O: Otra de mis personas favoritas!!!! Ayyy muchas!!! Claro! Pero claro que el menso de Harry este año se empezará a interesar más en las chicas que antes... esas hormonas... jajajjajajaja es broma! Pero en fin muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado através del fic! No sabes como te lo agradezco!!!! Gracias!!!!!!!  
  
- RANDA: Jajajajajajaja con qué te reíste?! Qué bueno!!!! Son de mis más grandes gustos saber que la gente se ríe del fic! Muchas gracias por todas las porras!!! ^^ Se te agradece de todo corazón! Tus reviews me encantan!!!!! 


	10. Viejos Recuerdos

€ &¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥«ª»º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Quien lo iba a decir, acabé el capítulo IX y aún tengo energías de seguirle!!! Es que hay que aprovechar que la Srita. Inspiración se digno a visitar, digo! Por que con eso de que ya no viene por que mi Mamá ya no compra galletas con chispas de chocolate! Jjajajajajaja se me haceq ue ya me afecta el sueño... ^^uuu Válgame! Será mejor que mañana me despierte temprano o Prongy me mata!!!! Le prometí que iríamos a Moy(lugar de maquinitas y juegos muy genial!) y como yo me duermo a las 2 am y despierta a las 12 del día, pues especificamente me dijo "¬¬ DUÉRMETE TEMPRANO!!" Yo tenía la mejor disposición de hacerlo!!! Pero no me pueden culpar!!!! T.T Temo por mi vida!! Aún así seguiré!!! Wajajajajajaja ya me las arreglaré mañana! Aunque me quede dormida a medio juego y me coma un dinosaurio (quiero superar mi propia marca en Jurassic Park!!!!!), bueno me voy por el momento, esperando disfruten el capítulo tanto como lo espero disfrutar yo! Mil gracias de nuevo todos los que me dieron un personaje!!!!! Trataré de incluirlos a todos! Solo tengan calma!!!!  
  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
P.D. T.T Leí una entrevista con Rowling...... ayyyy soy tan feliz......  
  
P.D.2 JAJAJAJAJAJJA Mi querida hermana mayor odia mi póster de Harry que tengo en la puerta por que dice que una noche estaba dormida y cuando se despertó pensó que había un sujeto en la puerta y que casi muere del susto JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Me hizo quitarlo hasta que ella se fuera, ahora cada vez que cierro la puerta y veo el poster me da risa...  
  
P.D.3 He quedado comocionada... YA HAY FECHA PARA EL QUINTO LIBRO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dumbeldore le revelará todo a Harry!! Oh genial!!!! Me puse frenética cuando leí las noticas(como siempre por la mejor fuenta de todas ^^ "El Profeta" Les recomiendo estén pendientes en este periódico ya que pronto empezaremos a ver los avanzes de la tercer película!! De cualquier manera yo los mandtendré informados!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Capítulo X  
"Viejos Recuerdos..."  
  
Lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos, el Sol se cuela por los bordes de las cortinas, un delicioso aroma llena la habitación.  
  
- Oh! Buenos días Sirius! ^^  
  
Sirius termina por despertar y mirando a su lado se enuentra con Harry, el cual le sonríe con alegría; su padrino le devuelve la sonrisa mientras pregunta.  
  
- Hace mucho que despertaste?  
  
Harry piensa por unos segundos y después contesta sonriente.  
  
- No, no mucho... el profesor Lu... Remus fue el que se levantó muy temprano ^^.  
  
Sirius sonríe con sarcasmo mientras murmura, al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie y se estira.  
  
- Como de costumbre...  
  
Se mira a si mismo y pregunta con confusión.  
  
- Por que traigo puesta la túnica?  
  
- o_o  
  
Harry solo pone una sonrisa nerviosa, como le iba a explicar a Sirius "No pues fíjate que anoche tuviste una pesadilla, corriste hasta la casa donde mataron a mis padres, y por poco matas a Remus, por no mencionar que me apuntaste con la varita; oh y la túnica! No pues te la pusiste solo y Remus olvido quitártle una vez que te trajo a cuestas hasta la casa".  
  
- ^^u Olvidaste quitártela en la noche...  
  
Harry miente, pero para Sirius esta es una explicación satisfactoria.  
  
- Vaya pero que distraído soy...  
  
Harry solo se ríe un poco nervioso; jamás pensó que su padrino caería en un truco como ese... pero lo hizo; después de todo era Sirius,y no se atrevería a cuestionar a Harry; cómo creer que su amado ahijado le mentiría?! Imposible...  
  
- El desayuno esta listo!!!!  
  
Se escucha la voz de Remus anunciar por toda la casa; cómo si se trata de una alarma contra incendios, Sirius sale disparado al segundo piso, arrastrando con él a Harry; y al parecer, grAcias a la rapidez de Sirius; son los primeros en llegar a la mesa.  
  
- Buenos días Harry, cómo amaneciste Sirius?  
  
Sirius voltea de donde se escucha la voz y se encuentran a un alegre Remus; vestido con una playera algo larga de mangas cortas verde; debajo un pantalón de tela rompevientos, de color gris. Arriba trae puesto un mandil amarillo con una bolsa en forma de girasol en en el pecho, y otra en los costados; de nuevo trae puestas las pantuflas de lobo, y en su mano derecha sostiene una sartén por el mango y con la otra una pala.  
  
- Oy! ^^ Buenos Días Moony! Ayer me prometiste que si era buen chico y me iba a dormir temprano, me preparaías un delicioso desayuno!!  
  
- ._.  
  
Remus no puede poner una expresión diferente, era cierto que Sirius no recordaba nada, pero escucharlo decir que fue buen chico Y que se había ido a dormir temprano... si tan solo supiera...  
  
- Ah! Ahí están! Vengan chicos, a la mesa!  
  
Harry mira a las escaleras y ve a los cuatros hermanos Weasley y a Hermione, bajar con expresiones aún cansadas, era claro que el "pequeño" episodio de Sirius, tampoco los había dejado descansar como era necesario; eso sin contar el estrés de estar más de dos horas sin noticias de Harry, Remus o Sirius...  
  
- Vaya chicos, parece que pasaron mala noche, que pasó?  
  
Sirius pregunta interesado mientras recargado en el respaldo de la silla, mira el rostro de los cinco chicos, los cuales se quedan atónitos sin saber que responder, pero como era costumbre Ron exclama, en cierta manera de reclamo.  
  
- QUÉ SI PASAMOS MALA NOCHE?!!?! Eso lo deberías saber mejor que cualquiera de nosotros!!!  
  
Un confundido Sirius mira a Harry buscando una respuesta, pero este, no sabe que responder, para su suerte una voz exclama rápidamente.  
  
- Fue por que ronque!!!!!  
  
Todos miran con sorpresa a Remus, el cual en esos momentos se reía algo nervioso, tal vez recapacitando sus propias palabras. Hermione murmura sin estar segura de lo que decía.  
  
- Sí... fue por eso que pasamos mala noche...  
  
Sirius murmura confundido mientras fija su mirada en Remus.  
  
- Yo no escuhé nada, que extraño... y tú Harry?  
  
Harry le sonríe a su padrino contestando alegremente.  
  
- Tal vez ya estas acostumbrado, por eso no lo escuchaste...  
  
Sirius eclama emocionado y orgullos.  
  
- Por supuesto! Tantos años compartiendo habitación en Hogwarts! ^^ Eres muy listo sabes Harry! Igual que James!!!  
  
Ante esto, tanto Remus como Harry se quedan frío; ESO, era exactamente lo que había ocasionado la pesadilla de Sirius, el recordar a James por medio de Harry.  
  
- Bueno chicos, por que no se sientan, en un momento les sirvo...  
  
Los cinco chicos toman lugar, aún mirando algo extrañados a Sirius; pero al paso de unos segundos, Fred y George ya estaban, uno al lado y otro al frente de Sirius.  
  
- Tenemos que ir a Zonko!!!  
  
Los ojos de Sirius se iluminan como si hubieran prendido una fogata en ellos.  
  
- Definitivamente!!!! Estoy muy escaso de equipo!!!!!  
  
Sonríe mientras finge un tono de sufrimiento.  
  
- No podría soportar no anunciarle mi regreso a Severus... y creo que unos cuantos Snaps Explosivos en los pantalones es justo lo que necesito para...  
  
- SIRIUS WILLIAM BLACK!!!!  
  
Remus exclama desde la cocina, mirándolo con enfado y en una posición que podría recordar a una madre reprendiendo a su niño por alguna travesura.  
  
- Iremos a Hogwarts como estudiantes, lo que significa que debes respetar a TODOS los profesores!! Entendiste bien? Dumbeldore nos dió esta oportunidad, no podemos defraudarlo!  
  
Sirius desvía la mirada mientras murmura algo molesto.  
  
- De acuerdo Remus, lo haremos a tu manera, aburrido...  
  
Remus coloca su mano en su rostro mientras murmura con cierta frustración.  
  
- No puedo creerlo... por que acepté esto y sobre todo con Sirius...   
  
Puede ver entre los dedos de su mano como Sirius les murmura algo a los gemelos por debajo de la mesa, al ver esto se dice a si mismo con cierta resignación.  
  
- Se supone que iremos a cuidar a Harry... ahora... -ve a Harry el cual se limita a sonreír ante el intento fallido de Sirius por continuar su conversación con los gemelos, bajo la mesa. -de él no hay que preocuparse, pero por otra parte... -mira a Sirius, el cual al sentir la mirada de Remus se levanta, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. -tendré que concentrarme más en cuidar a Sirius que a Harry...  
  
Ante esta reflexión Remus no puede más que evitar sonreír con cierta resignación, y aunque Sirius le fuera a ocasionar terribles dolores de cabeza durante el año, no cambiará esa oportunidad ni por todo el oro del mundo...  
  
©©© Más tarde... ©©©  
  
- Están todos listos?!  
  
- Sí!!!!  
  
- Sirius? Dónde esta Sirius?!?!  
  
Remus pregunta con cierta frustración buscando a su alrededor entre los chicos, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser Sirius. Ante esto Lupin pone una mirada de frustración mientras murmura algo resignado.  
  
- No puede ser, no me digan que aún se esta cambiando...  
  
- Sí... dijo que no tardaría...  
  
Harry contesta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, y como esperaba, Remus corre hacia las escaleras exclamando algo desesperado.  
  
- Para Sirius no tardar significan al menos otras dos horas!!!!!  
  
El grupo no sabe que sucede, tan solo pueden escuchar las voces de los "adultos" discutiendo.  
  
- Todavía no estoy listo!!!  
  
- Sólo vamos a Hogsmade!!!!  
  
- Y que tal si me encuentro a alguna chica?!?!  
  
- Te refieres a una niña?!  
  
- Bueno yo...  
  
- Suficiente discución Black, nos vamos AHORA!!!!  
  
Siguiente escena ven como Remus arrastra, literalmente, a Sirius por las escaleras; él cual, una vez de pie, sorprende a todos por su apariencia. No era nada comparado al día anterior, cuando se encontraba lleno de polvo y con la ropa enorme para su cuerpo, esta vez Sirius se veía... se veía increíble; Harry estaba seguro que si hubiera modelos de ropa para magos, los cuales estaba seguro había; estarían más que gustosos de que Sirius modelara algunas prendas.  
Una vez que se sacude el poco polvo que arrastro en el trayecto de las escaleras, Sirius murmura algo confundido pero a la vez intimidado, ante las miradas de todo el grupo sobre él.  
  
- Qué? Tengo algo en el rostro?  
  
Con una playera de cuello Chino negra (tiene desde las orillas del cuello hasta el final de la camisa de un color blanco), al igual que en pantalón y un par de brillantes zapatos negros; arriba trae puesta una túnica también negra, de una tela tan ligera y suave, que el más ligero aire la hacía moverse y asemejarse al agua de un profundo oceano; algo más que sobresalía de la capa, era el escudo de Hogwarts, solo que bordado en plata sobre el pecho; también parecían ser de platas todo el costado de la enorme capa.   
Cabe mencionar que después de un largo baño y algunos minutos frente al espejo, Sirius permanecía impecable, sin tener un solo cabello fuera de lugar, todo lo contrario al cabello de su querido ahijado.  
  
- Harry, tu padrino es la persona más genial que conozco...  
  
Ron le murmura a Harry, al parecer si darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta; por su parte Remus toma su túnica gris, con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado; y conduciendo el grupo frente a la chimenea, trata de despertarlos.  
  
- Bien chicos, quién esta listo para ir a Hogsmade?!  
  
En una sola voz, todo el grupo contesta en unión.  
  
- Vamos!!!!!!  
  
©©© Minutos más tarde... ©©©  
  
- Aún no entiendo cómo hiciste para no ensuciarte Sirius?  
  
Harry pregunta extrañado, mirando a su padrino, el cual estaba impecable; mientras él se empeñaba en limpiarse el polvo de cenizas de leños, al igual que el resto del grupo, que los seguía de cerca, unos pasos detrás de ellos.  
  
- Años de práctica...  
  
Es lo único que contesta Sirius, al mismo tiempo que con gran estilo, pasa su mano por su cabello, el cual, como si fuera película, brilla con los rayos del Sol; Ron juraba que había visto los dientes de Sirius brillar, pero Hermione insitía en que Ron estaba alucinando, que ni siquiera con una limpieza extrema, se podría lograr eso; después Ron recordó que no era bueno hablar sobre dientes con Hermione, después de todo sus padres eran dentistas...  
  
- Bueno chicos... hagamos esto... Sirius dice. -Veamos...  
  
Saca unos galeones del bolsillo y poniéndoselos a los gemelos en las manos los instruye.  
  
- Chicos, vayan a Zonko y comienzen el pedido, los alcanzo en unos segundos -coloca otro poco en las manos de Hermione y Ron. -Por favor ustedes vayan a Honeydukes y compren todo lo que se vea delicioso, cuidado con los dulces con sabor a sangre, me dan dolor de estómago -por último coloca otros en las manos de Remus y Ginny. - Y ustedes vayan a las Tres Escobas a apartar una mesa, también que Ginny tomé algo, no desayuno muy bien...  
  
Hay muchos tipos de reacciones entre el grupo, pero vayamos por partes; Fred y George chocan las manos mientras exclaman emocionados.  
  
- Muy bien!!!!  
  
Sin perder un segundo corren en dirección a Zonko; por otra parte Ron dice con alegría, dirigiéndose a Honeydukes.  
  
- Claro Sirius!!  
  
Pero no puede más que detenerse al ver que Hermione no se mueve, esta por su parte murmura entre decidida y avergonzada.  
  
- Saben... yo tampoco desayune bien...  
  
- Puedes venir conmigo si gustas...  
  
Remus ofrece amablemente, ante esto Sirius dice en un tono severo pero cortante.  
  
- Ron necesitara ayuda, puedes comer en la tienda si gustas Hermione...  
  
Esta contesta con una nota molesta mientras camina al lado de Ron, el cual aún la mira algo sorprendido.  
  
- Claro Sirius...  
  
Ante la mirad de confusión de Remus, Sirius le dice en un tono seguro.  
  
- Después te explicaré... vamos vayan o pronto no habrá mesas!  
  
Remus suspira con resignación y volteándose a Ginny, dice en un tono alegre.  
  
- Vamos Ginny!  
  
Esta sonríe y sigue a su antiguo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por su parte Sirius se voltea a Harry diciendo con gran emoción.  
  
- Bueno, eso nos deja a ti, a mí y a un regalo de cumpleaños por comprar!!  
  
Harry dice con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.  
  
- En verdad no tienes que...  
  
Sirius interrumpe preguntando en un tono ofendido.  
  
- Insinuas que no tengo que comprarte un regalo?! Por favor Harry me ofendes! Estuve esperando a traerte a Hogsmade para que tú mismo pudieras escoger tu regalo, por primera vez! Vámos dame ese placer!!! Sabes... cuando eras bebé no te negabas a que tu padrino te llevara regalos.  
  
Harry no puede más que sonreírle con ternura a su padrino, y de la nada lo abraza con cariño murmurando suavemente, pegando su rostro contra el pecho de Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, con el solo hecho de saber que estrás a mi lado todo el año, me basta para todos los cumpleaños de mi vida...  
  
Sirius no puede evitar enternecerse ante las palabras de su ahijado; pero por otra parte se sentía culpable una vez más; la única razón por la que Harry pasó todos esos cumpleaños en completa soledad, fue por que...  
  
- Sirius?  
  
La voz de su ahijado lo regresa a la realidad, y recuperando su sonrisa alegre, dice mientras lo jala hacia una tienda en especial.  
  
- Entonces consideremos esto por tus cumpleaños pasados, sí?  
  
Harry se ríe un poco, sabía que no podía ganar esa batalla; se sorprende al mirar alrededor a la tienda que su padrino lo había llevado. Se trataba de la tienda de "Artículos Deportivos"; la tienda donde hace dos años pasaba a diario, inspeccionando y deseando La Saeta de Fuego, la cual había quedado en su poder, gracias a su padrino, aunque de eso no se enterara hasta tiempo después.  
  
- Disculpe, tiene algún nuevo modelo?  
  
Harry ve como Sirius conversa con el encargado de la tienda.  
  
- Bueno la verdad... no realmente... tenemos la Saeta de...  
  
- Ya tenemos una gracias... estaba pensando en algo mejor que es...  
  
El encargado se sorprende al escuchar aquéllas palabras, lo mismo que Harry; que podía ser mejor que una Saeta de Fuego! Era perfecta en cada detalle, tan ligera, segura, veloz...  
  
- Pues sí... nos llegará un nuevo modelo para Diciembre, pero...  
  
Harry regresa a la realidad mientras escucha a su padrino preguntar con cierta desesperación.  
  
- Pero?  
  
- Pues... la verdad... solo saldrán 100 al mercado en todo el mundo...  
  
- Y?  
  
Aunque Sirius no podía ver el problema, Harry sí; si era una escoba mejor que la Saeta de Fuego, la escoba usada en los Mundiales de Quiccitch; y además era de emisión limitada, significaba que era imposible de conseguir, tanto por el número como el costo.  
  
- Déjalo así Sirius...  
  
Harry dice con una sonrisa amable, arrastrando a su padrino fuera de la tienda.  
  
- Pero Harry!!! Imagina! Mejor que la Saeta de Fuego!!!  
  
Harry gana la batalla, consigue sacar a su padrino de la tienda, entonces le dice con una sonrisa alegre.  
  
- Sirius no hay nada que pueda pedir, no quiero otra escoba, la Saeta de Fuego es increíble! Te lo agradezco mucho pero...  
  
No termina de hablar cuando ve a Sirius a varios metros, observando detenidamente una jaula.  
  
- Sirius? -Harry pregunta con interés caminando hacia su padrino. -Qué es?  
  
Harry se congela al ver lo que, con tanto interés observaba su padrino; era una especie de cachorro de león, solo que tenía alas doradas, y un cuerno de unicornio en la frente. Sirius pregunta en un tono, que Harry hubiera jurado que escuhaba a Hagrid.  
  
- No es lindo?!  
  
Lindo, no era exactamente lo que describía a la criatura, bueno lo que se refería al cachorro era lindo... también el cuerno, y las alas... sí,de hecho era una criatura muy linda y tierna.  
  
- Lo quieres?  
  
Una vez más las palabras de Sirius sacan a Harry de sus pensamientos, solo para sorprenderlo.  
  
- Qué?!  
  
Sirius le contesta con cierta indiferencia en su voz, mirando de nueva cuenta a la criatura.  
  
- Sí! Sería una buena criatura! Podríamos entrenarlo para atacar a Snape!  
  
Ante esta petición Harry era tentado a aceptar la oferta de su padrino, pero no... debía pensar con seriedad, y estaba seguro que en Hogwarts no aceptarían que Harry conservara una criatura así... lástima, hubiera sido todo un espectáculo ver a un León ya crecido, persiguiendo a Snape por los pasillos del colegio...  
  
- Sirius, por qué mejor no vamos a Zonko, Fred y George deben estar esperándonos...  
  
Un poco decepcionado, Sirius sigue a su ahijado, contestando con una sonrisa, no tan alegre como al momento de proponer que entrenaran a la criatura para atacar a Snape.  
  
- Claro... vamos...  
  
Cruzan la calle y en cuestión de minutos se encuentran frente a la tienda Zonko, donde vendían todo tipo de instrumentos de broma, todo lo que un buen merodeador necesitaba para su kit de "Bromas Prácticas para el Hogar".  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Sirius abre la puerta y entra sin siquiera dudarlo, Harry lo sigue; no da más de 5 pasos cuando escucha la voz de una mujer exclamando llena de alegría.  
  
- SIRI-BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La siguiente escena es observar a Sirius tirado en el suelo, y sobre él, abrazado a su cuello, una mujer bastante atractiva; cabello castaño y lo que parecían ser ojos verdes.  
  
- Sirius!!!!!!  
  
Tanto Harry, como los gemelos se reunen alrededor de Sirius; más sorprendidos, que preocupados por lo que acababa de suceder.   
Después de unos segundos, al sentir las miradas sobre ella, la mujer se pone de pie de golpe exclamando con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, al mismo tiempo que se pone en cuclillas para ayudar a Sirius a ponerse de pie.  
  
- Ayyy tesoro discúlpame! Pero por un segundo hubieras jurado que...  
  
Se voltea a Harry mientras dice en cierto tono de sospecha.  
  
- Dijiste... Sirius?!  
  
Mientras Harry le sonríe con nerviosismo, la mujer regresa su mirada a Sirius, el cual seguía noqueado por el momento.  
  
- Zairus... ^^u Se llama Zairus White...  
  
Fred finalmente dice, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa; a lo que la mujer pregunta aún sin dejar atrás las sospechas.  
  
- Zairus? Lo conocen Fred, George?   
  
Estos contestan en coro en un tono inocente.  
  
- Si Sra. Fowler!  
  
Esta dice con una sonrisa simplona, por fin logrando sentar a Sirius en una silla cercana.  
  
- Vamos chicos! Tanto tiempo de conocernos y aún me llaman Sra...  
  
George se disculpa despreocupado, mientras una mirada suya, le indica a Harry que no interrumpa.  
  
- Claro Desireé, verdad que somos tus clientes favoritos?  
  
Esta contesta emocionado mientras junta las manos.  
  
- Pero por supuesto que lo son!! Es que me recuerdan tanto a este individuo...  
  
Es interrumpida por el gemidos de Sirius, el cual empezaba a despertar.  
  
- Pero que pasó?  
  
Lo primero que ve es el rostro de aquélla mujer, y como Harry, Fred y George notan; el rostro de Sirius adquiere un tono azulado y lleno de terror; mientras exclama entre dientes, dejando a la vista un pequeño colmillo.  
  
- ¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡DESIREÉ!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡!¡!  
  
Esta mira a Sirius confundida, mientras que detrás de ella, Fred y George hacen intentos desesperados por indicarle a Sirius que no hablara. Pero era tarde, Desireé se pone derecha y mirando a Sirius con ojos llenos de sospecha, le pregunta mirándolo directamente.  
  
- A mí no me puedes engañar... el parecido es inmenso, además... cómo supiste mi nombre?  
  
- Nosotros se lo dijimos!!!!  
  
Fred y George interrumpen en coro; Fred comienza a explicar algo nervioso.  
  
- ^^U Cómo cree que podríamos dejar de mencionar a una hermosa mujer como usted, con el negocio más increíble en todo Hogsmade!  
  
Ante esto Desireé no puede evitar sonreír arrogantemente; pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo el rostro lleno de pánico de Sirius, el cual parecía acababa de ver un fantasma.  
Después de unos segundos Desireé dice en un tono dramático sin dejar de observar a Sirius.  
  
- Ustedes disculparan chicos, creo que he quedado un poco perturbada un poco al ver a este chico y recordar a mi amor...  
  
Harry, como era obvio, no puede evitar preguntar confundido.  
  
- Amor?  
  
La mujer le sonríe con dulzura y tomando una rosa del mostrador comienza a decir, como si se encontrará recitando un soneto de amor.  
  
- Sí, mi más grande y único amor... Sirius Black...  
  
Esto último ocasiona que a Sirius le de un tic en la mejilla izquiera, no obstante todos se muestran muy interesados, y ya que eran los únicos clientes en la tienda, y no que importara; Desireé comienza a contar su historia.  
  
- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... eramos tan jovenes, tan impulsivos... -suspira como si se tratara de una quinceañera enamorada, por su parte la expresión de Sirius seguía hermética. -Mí precioso Sirius era uno de los estudiantes mas codiciados de todo Hogwarts... y como no serlo, con ese rostro y ese cuerpo...  
  
Ante esto Harry no puede evitar sonrojarse, sobre todo que él veía a Sirius, como Sirius! Y nada más; pero ahora ahí se enontraba frente a una mujer que decía que amaba a Sirius por su rostro y cuerpo!?   
Sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de nuestro joven amigo, Desireé prosigue su relato, mientras el tono rojizo de sus mejillas aumenta.  
  
- Había tantas chicas que lo querían para ellas, tantas....... PERO NO! Yo tenía que hacer algo para destacar entre todas! Para conseguir que Siri-boy al menos me mirara al pasar -dicho esto Sirius vuelve a tener otro tic en la mejilla. -Entonces decidí fundar el Club de Fans de Sirius Black!!! Y yo sería la presidenta! La única!! La mujer con el poder de entrevistar a Sirius personalmente!!! Hasta tocarlo! Imaginen eso!!!!  
  
Pero para Harry, imaginar eso era imposible; un Club de Fans?! Hablaban de Sirius como si fuera una especie de Super Estrella!!! Increíble! Por que ni Sirius ni Remus le habían mencionado eso antes?!  
En esos momentos las puertas de la tienda se vuelven a abrir, esta vez entra Remus murmurando preocupado sin mirar al frente.  
  
- Chicos, por que se tar... oh por Dios esa mujer aquí...  
  
Como si fueran uno, tanto Remus como Sirius conservan la misma expresión de piedra... Nuevamente la mujer mira con sospecha a Remus, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Lupin.  
  
- Vaya! Y qué tenemos aquí... Remus J. Lupin, tal vez... que coincidencia diría yo...  
  
George le dice con una sonrisa algo insegura, mientras presenta a Remus ante Desireé.  
  
- Su nombre es Romulus Dupin...él y Zairus vienen de Escocia...  
  
Pero hubiera sido igual que si George no hubiera dicho nada, la mirada de sospecha de Desireé sobre Sirius y Remus permanece igual, y quien la culparía, digo... ves a un chico idéntico a tu amor de la vida, cuyo nombre es sorprendentemente parecido y no solo eso, a los pocos momentos ves a otro chico, idéntico a uno de los amigos inseparables de tú amor de la vida, cuyo nombre, graciosamente, también resulataba muy familiar...  
  
- Saben, sé esta haciendo tarde! Los demás nos deben estar esperando así que... mejor nos vamos...  
  
Remus dice con una sonrisa en extremo nerviosa; al mismo tiempo que toma a Sirius por el cuello de la túnia y lo arrastra fuera de lugar. Los gemelos y Harry siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Lupin, pero en eso Desireé cierra la puerta de un portazo, a Harry le parece ver que Sirius empieza a temblar, pero no puede comprobarlo ya que se sorprende cuando la mujer aparta a Remus con una mano y mira a Sirius de tan cerca, que desde cierto ángulo, parecía que lo miraba.  
  
- Toma lindura, un regalo... que te diviertas...  
  
Desireé dice esto, al mismo tiempo que coloca una gran bolsa de cuero en las manos de Sirius, después les abre la puerta y dejándoles el paso libre, dice con una sonrisa despreocupada, como si ni hubiera sucedido nada.  
  
- Espero verlos muy pronto chicos!!!  
  
Remus arrastra a Sirius fuera de la tienda, seguido por Harry y los gemelos, cuando en eso escuchan a Desireé preguntar amablemente.  
  
- Y dime Fred... tú amigo Zairus... acudirá a Hogwarts este año?  
  
Fred contesta aún algo nervioso, por el tono tan normal que estaba usando Desireé, sobre todo después de lo sucedido.  
  
- Sí... los dos... quinto curso...  
  
Esta exclama con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras los despide con la mano.  
  
- Perfecto!! Cuídense mucho...  
  
Al parecer Sirius es el único que escucha a Desireé murmurar con un tono algo siniestro, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su tienda.  
  
- Te estaré vigilando...  
  
Estando a una distancia segura del lugar, ni Harry ni los gemelos pueden soportar un segundo más, preguntan...  
  
- QUÉ FUE ESO?! Quién era ella?!  
  
Remus suspira con resignación, contestando algo cansado, mirando a Sirius de reojo, el cual aún parecía estar en shock por el incidente, y debía ser arrastrado por Remus.  
  
- Su nombre es Desireé Fowler... heredó la tienda de Zonko de su padre... una antigua compañera, una Ravenclaw...  
  
Harry pregunta extrañado mirando a Sirius, y esperando este se recuperara y les contará algo más.  
  
- Y, es decir...qué? Por qué?  
  
Harry no lograba articular una pregunta decente, pero para sorpresa de todos escuchan a Sirius murmurar seriamente.  
  
- Esa chica me acosó los primeros cinco años que permanecimos en Hogwarts... por suerte se mudó a America... un tiempo...  
  
Ven a Sirius parado dándoles la espalda y diciendo en un tono sombrío, mientras temblaba de vez en cuando.  
  
- Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... los gritos de esa chica siguiéndome por todo el lugar... las cartas... los regalos... y... y... -parece que no le queda voluntad para continuar, o el recuerdo le causa mucho temor. -Regresó a Inglaterra cuando se enteró de la boda de James... no se había olvidado de mí en todo ese tiempo...  
  
Tomando a todos por sorpresa Sirius se deja ir a abrazar las piernas de Remus mientras exclama a todo pulmón lleno de terror.  
  
- AYÚDAME MOONY!!!!! ESA MUJER REGRESÓ PARA PERSEGUIRME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus suspira con cierto cansancio y poniéndose de cuclillas le explica al grupo la conducta de Sirius, en esos momentos.  
  
- Esa chica en verdad era persistente... no había día que no se le apareciera a Sirius, pidiéndole una cita, una entrevista, una beso; ya fuera en clases, el Cuarto Comunal, los Vestidores, el Gran Comedor, incluso en el baño...  
  
Ante este recuerdo Sirius comienza a temblar de nueva cuenta, todos miran sorprendidos... si Harry pensba que Collin era molesto...  
  
- Jamás me dejaba en paz!!!!!!!! No puedo creerlo!!!!!! Por que me la tuve que encontrar!!!!! T_T  
  
Al ver a su padrino así, Harry no puede evitar reírse un poco, ante su misma sorpresa; Sirius lo mira por unos segundo y después suspira con resignación mientras dice.  
  
- Bueno, supongo deberé hacer todas mis comprar por correo de Lechuza...  
  
- Qué te dió?  
  
George pregunta con interés, mirando la bolsa de cuero que Desireé le había entregado a Sirius, y este había abandonado cuando brinco para abrazar a Remus.  
Este contesta algo molesto, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al paquete.  
  
- Qué mas da?! No lo quiero... de seguro es un hechizo para que caiga dormido y entonces pueda secuestrarme nuevamente...  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar, escucha a Fred exclamar emocionado.  
  
- Pero si esto es un regalo del cielo!!!!!!! Esa mujer es un ángel!!!!  
  
Todos corren a ver lo que los gemelos miraban con tanta emoción, obviamente Sirius no abandonaba un semblante de sospecha, pero al ver el contenido del paquete no puede más que sorprenderse.  
No eran polvos para dormir, como Sirius sospechaba; era todo un cargamento de el último modelo de bombas fétidas; fuegos artificiales, Snap Explosivos, Dulces de broma; todo!! Una muestra de cada uno de loas artículos de la tienda...  
  
- Ahí va de nuevo...  
  
Remus murmura algo frustrado, mirando a Sirius de reojo, el cual después de unos segundos dice con cierta desprecio.  
  
- La única razón por la que siempre estaba perfectamente provisto de bombas fétidas y demás artículos de bromas, era por que cada semana recibía un cargamento similar, por parte de Desireé...  
  
- Podría casarme con ella!  
  
George dice en un tono animado, inspeccionando la mercancía en sus manos; se atemoriza un poco al encontrarse con la mirada sombría de Sirius, murmurando.  
  
- No sabes lo que dices... levantarte todos los día preguntandote si cuando abras los ojos estaras secuestrado en el cuarto de las chicas.... T.T  
  
- Ya vamos Sirius... eso fue hace mucho, al fin y al cabo pudimos rescatarte...  
  
- PERO QUE TAL SI NO HUBIERAN PODIDO!?!?!  
  
- Estas exagerando Sirius... solo eran adolesecentes enamoradas...  
  
- Disculpa pero Desireé era más que eso?!!?! No era SOLO una adolescente enamorada!!!!   
  
Harry no puede evitar contener la risa al ver a su padrino en ese estado, después de todo estaba frenético por haberse encontrado con una antigua admiradora muy persistente...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- No en serio?!?!?  
  
Ron exclama maravillado mientras inspecciona el regalo de Desireé. Por su parte Sirius se encuentra con su rostro entre sus brazos, al parecer tratándose de recuperarse del susto; de un lado tenía a Remus, del otro a Harry; los demás bebían una cerveza de mantequilla mientras miraban a su alrededor; la taberna se encontraba bastante llena en esos momentos...  
  
- Vámos Sirius, ya cálmate, anda bebe un poco de Cerveza Mantequilla.  
  
Remus le dice a su amigo con una sonrisa amable, mientras le acerca un tarro a Sirius; el cual levanta un poco la mirada y pregunta con interés.  
  
- Sabes Moony, siempre me pregunte... cómo es que lograron encontrarme sin el Mapa?  
  
La mirada de todos se concentra en Sirius, estarían a punto de escuchar una historia sobre Los Merodeadores y sus aventuras, y más específicamente, una historia que incluía a la propietaria de Zonko?  
  
- Bueno... la verdad es que no fue fácil -Remus contesta con una sonrisa pensativa, mientras coloca su dedo sobre su barbilla. -La verdad no estoy muy seguro... James fue el que te encontró... o algo por el estilo...  
  
Sirius de pronto se percata de las miradas deseosos de todo el grupo, miradas que a mil metros podían decir "Por favor!!!!!! Cuéntanos!!!!!!"; después de esto Sirius no se podía resistir, menos al tener incluido en el grupo a Harry; con un profundo suspiro y cerrando los ojos comienza a decir seriamente.  
  
- Bueno, como empezar... -piensa unos segundos y después suspirando con resignación, continúa su relato. -Todo comenzó una fin de semana de Octubre...  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Son las 3:48 am!!!!!! Pero no podía dejar de escribir!!! Qué les pareció!!! Este capítulo es dedicado a Arwen-Magic16 ya que la idea del personaje de Desireé Fowler fue totalmente suya!!!!!! No sabes como te lo agradezco!!!! Esa mujer sí que me hace reír, pero no será la última vez que la veamos... de hecho el próximo capítulo la tendremos en vivo y directo, acosando al pobre de Sirius ^^ que tanto la haría para que Sirius le tubiera TANTO miedo jajajajajaja hasta Remus se pone pálido! Gracias Arwen!!! El próximo capítulo también es tuyo!! Gracias!!!!! Gracias!!!! Me hiciste pasar un gran rato escribiendo este capítulo ^^  
  
En nuestro próximo capítulo.  
  
"Un fin de Semana de Octubre"  
  
Este capítulo será en su mayoría o totalidad, un recuerdo que Sirus les narra al grupo, donde cierta chica, con la ayuda de muchas otras, logran secuestran a Sirius?! Imaginen las reacciones de James y los demás!!!! Los Merodeadores deberán ir en ayuda de uno de los suyos!!! Librarlos de las garras de esas mujeres locas de amor ^^ Un capítulo totalmente de comedia (¬¬ espero...), ójala lo difruten tanto como yo disfrutaré en escribirlo seguramente!!!! Arwen! Cualquier queja sobre tu personaje es recibida!!!(MUERO POR ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO!!!!)  
  
Próximamente apareceran los demás personajes que me hicieron el favor de sugerirme de una manera similar ^^ así que espero les gusten!!!!!!!  
  
Tarde un poco en escribir el capítulo por que la verdad me deprimí un poquito u_u en parte por que Prongy esta enfermita y en parte por que casi no recibí reviews en "Vaya Noche!!" pero naaaaaa!!!! en fin!!!! les agradezco muchísimo a la gente que aún me deja review! Y los que no... pues espero se hayan divertido bastante con el fic y les haya sacado una sonrisa ^^ Recuerden que siempre hay que sonreír!!!!  
  
Ey! Hablando de locas acosadoras, que piensan sobre un Club de Fans de Sirius Black? ^^  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Contestaré los reviews mañana, por que pues humm en mi computadora no tengo Internet, y dudo que sea conveniente bajar a este hora por los reviews... si me encuentran conectada a esa hora me cuelgan del pie de un árbol T.T.  
Una vez más, y aunque probablemente ya se aburrieron en esscucharlo... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! DENME SUS IDEAS!!!!!!!! QUE SON GENIALES!!!!!!!!  
(Los reviews pasados los subí poco después de subir el capítulo IX así que si dejaron review y la respuesta no esta aquí, solo cheqquen en la pag. anterior por favor ^^)  
  
- PAU:  
Entonces somos dos fans de Smallville?! Te diré que fuiste el primer review del capítulo IX y te lo agradezco ^^, a poco no es conmovedor eso de Ryan y Clark... también me encanta que Lex siempre le ayude al pobre de Clark ^^ en fin, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y podamos seguir en contacto por mediod e los reviews ^^.  
  
- Naiko:  
Uuuuuy no sabes como te agradezco que me hayas preguntado por el capítulo de "Estudiantes de Escocia!" Lo que pasa es que lo había borrado sin querer, y sin tu ayuda probablemente aún nome daría cuenta ^^ as+i que muchísimas gracias, ójala hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y trataré de tardar lo menos posible en terminar el próximo.  
Vaya dejaste dos reviews!!! Muchísimas gracias!!! En serio te gusto el capítulo?! Que bueno, me empezaba a preocupar un poco la verdad; si Sirius tiene MUCHAS facetas, pero las verán todas en el fic, mi favorita es cuando hace el papel de padrino sobre-protector de Harry ^^ o eso es algo para m orirse de la risa, y yo también sufro con el pobre de Sirius; en verdad, es en serio, cada vez que me pongo a pensar en los merodeadores y recuerdo como James murió y cuando Sirius llegó lo que debió haber sentido... pensado... se me pone la piel de gallina y me entran ganas de llorar T.T Es tan trágico.  
Jajajajjaajja pues como me reclaman por esto de Hermione y Remus, y bueno te daré una pista que a los demás no les había dado; aunque Hermione vea a Remus como un prospecto, para Remus, es una antigua estudiante muy querida, además no se te olvide que el Dr. Corazones de Sirius anda rondando por ahí ^^.  
  
- Lucía:  
Que bueno que si te gusten los fics largos; este también quedo un poquito largo, pero no se compara al otro, pero que se le va a hacer, estaba inspirada ^^, me alegro mucho quete haya gustado tal y como quedo, traraé de subir los capítulos lo más pronto posible, antes de que entre a clases y me roben mi vida u_u.  
  
- RANDA:  
Sip ^^ como puedes ver ya fueron a la tienda de bromas, pero seguirán con sus visitas constante, después de todo ese año va a ser muy especial, no pueden dejar de hacerles una broma a quien pase por en frente de ellos! Sobre todo si esa persona es Snape, o Malfoy? ^^ Si.... Sirius va a seguir teniéndo pesadillas... ¬¬ aunque ya lo verán otra noche de sonámbulo, pero esa vez será Muuuuuuuuuuy diferente... creanme... esta para botarse de la risa.  
  
- Juli3ta:  
Gracias por el review! Y jajajaja fue tan obvio que estaba inspirada!? Ójala te haya gustado este capítulo también, muchas gracias!  
  
- Nadilius Weasley:  
T_T Que linda que te tomaste la molestia de dejarme review... tal vez eso paso con las demás personas... bah! En fin... ^^ sabes eres una mor! Me encanta que me digan que les gusto y que no les gusto del fic ^^ en verdad me da mucha alegría.  
Jajajajajaja Kouji parece ser genial u_u aún no puedo Digimon Frontier, pero espero con ansias hacerlo... Kouji tardará un poco en aparecer, tendrán que esperar hasta que estén en Hogwarts, aunque... no te creas, puede que se lo topen misteriosamente en alguna tienda... después de todo no se ve a diario un chico con esas características y esos razgos, o sí? ^^.  
  
- Mi-chan:  
Te agradezco infinitamente que te hayas tomado la molestia de mandarme un mail!!!! Me dió muchísimo gusto! Y claro que me gustaría que sigamos siendo amiga ^^.   
Jajajajajjaaj jamás se me hubiera ocurrido un personaje como Maddy ^^ después de todo la escuela que Hermione se había inventado SÍ existe, y nuestra querida Maddy no permitirá que los chicos se metan con su querido Malfoy, el cual por cierto, tiene sus ojos puestos en otra personita muy singular...  
Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ójala el capítulo te haya sacado al menos una sonrisa ^^ cuídate muchísimo, y animos!  
  
  
Ok, así finalizo ese capítulo, pidiéndoles que me digan que les gusto ó que nos les gusto del capítulo, la verdad todo ese tipo de comentarios me ayuden muchísimoo y me dan animos de seguir!!!! Gracias y cuídense todos!! ^o^  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	11. Fin de Semana de Octubre 1era Parte El S...

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Vaya! Finalmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que es la primera vez que comienzo un capítulo de cero, es decir, siempre que termino un capítulo, avanzo aunque sea al menos un párrafo del siguiente, pero veamos que resultado da esto...  
  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
P.D. La historia se lleva en el tiempo de los merodeadores, exactamente cuando cursan el 4to curso en Hogwarts, escuela de Magia y Hechicería ( lo sé?! Que otro Hogwarts podía ser, pero bueno, en ellibro eso no los detiene para a cada momento decir el slogan completo de Hogwart, o no?!) ( si lo sé estoy un poco de genio, pero ya se me pasará)...  
  
P.D.2 No sere descerebrada!!!! Gracias a Naiko por decirme eso!!! La tienda de esscobas que Harry visitaba todos los días antes de entrara Hogwarts, esta en el Callejón Diágono, no Hogsmade! Perdónen ese fatal error!!!! T_T  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
  
Capítulo XI  
"Un fin de semana de Octubre..."  
Parte I  
"El Secuestro..."  
  
- Oh Sirius, no sabes como lo siento...  
  
Un chico de apróximadamente 14 años, cabello castaño y amables ojos dorados; el cual portaba el uniforme de Gryffindorf; le dice con gran pesar en su voz, a su compañero enseguida de él; de la misma edad, piel pálida, cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules, el cual contesta con indiferencia.  
  
- Oh, esta bien Remus...  
  
- No tienes que ocultar tu tristeza Sirius, sé como se siente perder un familiar... -Remus insiste en un tono un tanto dramático.  
  
- Remus, te digo que esta bien -Sirius insiste con el mismo tono de indiferencia en su voz.  
  
- Pero Sirius...! -es interrumpido por una tercera voz...  
  
- Házle caso Remus, todo esta bien!  
  
Al otro lado de Sirius Black se encontraba un chico de cabello negro revuelto; ojos de un azul profundo sobre el cual traía un par de gafas redondas; al igual que los otros dos, portaba el uniforme de Gryffindorf. Camisa blanca con corbata dorada con rojo; chaleco gris, con un par de tiras de color en las orillas; pantalón del mismo tono y arriba una túnica negra, con el emblema de la cas, incrustado en el pecho del lado izquierdo.  
  
- James William Potter! Cómo puede ser tan insensible con Sirius?!  
  
Una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes como esmeralda, vestida de la misma manera, con el único variante que en lugar de pantalón gris, llevaba falda; reclama molesta a su amigo James, el cual solo contesta con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Pues por que yo conozco a Sirius mejor que tú "^^.  
  
Remus mira confundido, no esperaba esa clase de respuesta; Lily, no acababa de comprender, pensó que de entre todos, James sería el más preocupado por los sentimientos de Sirius, después de todos eran muy cercanos el uno con el otro...  
  
- Quieres ir a practicar un poco de Quidditch?  
  
James le pregunta alegremente a su mejor amigo, adelantándose unos pasos; Sirius contesta sonriente alcanzando a su amigo.  
  
- Claro!!!  
  
Ambos chicos miran a sus otros dos amigos, los cuales permanecían con confusión en sus expresiones; Sirius y James se miran el uno al otro y después de romper en risas salen corriendo.  
Mientras corrían por el corredor, James pregunta en tono de burla, mirando a su amigo de reojo.  
  
- Qué no se los piensas decir?!  
  
- ^^ No! La verdad resulta muy divertido ver esas expresiones en su rostros! Pero la verdad es extraño...  
  
Sirius se detiene de golpe y saca un pergamino de sus ropas, James le sigue y mirando el papel de sus manos comienza a leer.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
Sólo deseabamos informarte de la muerte de tu querida abuela Black, la difunta madre de tu querido padre (); el funeral será este Sábado, esperamos puedas acompañar a la familia en este momento de dolor.   
Con cariño,  
Tu Madre, Saya de Black.  
  
- Es extraño sabes...  
  
Sirius se voltea a su amigo con un rostro algo confundido, por su parte James le contesta de la misma manera.  
  
- Si lo sé, creí que tu abuela había muerto hace 4 años, justo antes de que entraramos a Hogwarts...  
  
- Sí así fue, ambas abuelas, fallecieron hace tiempo...  
  
Si miran mutuamente y vuelven a romper en risas.  
  
- Probablemente fue un error! Jajajajajaja pero lo mejor fue cuando Remus y Lily se enteraron y tú exclamaste "Qué mala suerte!! No vamos a poder molestar a Snape este fin de semana!!" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA LA CARA QUE PUSO LILY?!?! Jajajajajajaja Parecía como si no se decidía entre llorar o gritar!!  
  
- Sí! Jajajajajj y que tu contestaste "Sí, es una verdadera lástima, y si no voy?" Jajajajajajaja Remus te veía como si fueras una especie de mounstro!! Jajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
Ambos se deben apoyar el uno con el otro para no caer de rodillas de la fuerza perdida y utilizada en tanto reírse.  
  
- Black?  
  
Los dos chicos levantan las miradas con cierta sorpresa y se encuentran con el rostro de una más joven McGonagall, pero antes de que les diera tiempo de defenderse de cualquier broma que hubieran ocasionado, la profesor dice con gran pesar, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius.  
  
- Lamento mucho lo de tú abuela... tómate todo el tiempo necesario para recuperarte por tan terrible pérdida...  
  
McGonagall se siente algo confundida al encontrarse la mirada confundida de Sirius, tal vez él no esperaba esa muestra de cariño por parte de la profesora, o tal vez el dolor era demasiado fuerte, como para...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!  
  
McGonagall no puede más que poner un semblante molesto al ver a Potter y Black, tendidos en el suelo, sosteniéndo su estómago, riéndose a carcajadas, llorando de la risa sin poder parar.  
  
- Sr. Black! Potter!!! Qué conducta más inapropiada para esta situación!!!  
  
Sirius logra decir casi sin fuerzas de tanto reírse, mientras que con el puño se limpiaba unas lágrimas de los ojos.  
  
- Lo... lo.. jajajaja.. lo sentimos profesora... jajajaja.. pero.. es que... es que... jajajajajajajajajajajaja -se ve imposibilitado de seguir a causa de otro súbito ataque de risa.  
  
- Nos excedimos en un hechizo! Jajajajajaja!  
  
James exclama recargándose sobre Sirius para ponerse de pie; McGonagall los observa por unos segundos, el rostro de aquéllos dos chicos que aún batallaban para controlar los ataques de risa... pero de nuevo recuerda que tratándose de ellos probablemente al tratar de hacerle una broma a algún compañero, el hechizo se les había revertido.  
  
- De acuerdo chicos, sigan su camino, por favor deles las condolencias a su familia Sr. Black...  
  
Continúa su camino con una actitud digna de una profesora de su talla, cuando a lo lejos escucha de nuevo como Sirius y James rompían en risas nuevamente...  
  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Puedes creerlo!?!??! Hasta Mc Gonagall piensa que tu abuela murió!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!  
  
James dice mientras se sostiene de la pared para no tenderse en el suelo nuevamente; por otra parte Sirius no se había tomado estas preocupaciones y se reía libremente acostado en el suelo mientras sotenía su estómago.  
  
- ESTA ES LA MEJOR BROMA DE LA SEMANA!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA Y eso que ni siquiera la planeamos! jajajajajajajajaja  
  
Finalmente James logra recuperar el control y sentándose en una ventana mira a su amigo con interés, preguntando sin poder borrar una sonrisa de su rostro, resultado del ataque de risa que acababa de sufrir.  
  
- Pero ya en serio Sirius, no piensas al menos preguntar?  
  
Sirius se sigue riéndo por varios minutos, finalmente, con lágrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas, y sentado en el suelo, contesta a su amigo.  
  
- Creo... creo que me daré una vuelta a casa, solo para estar seguro...  
  
- Qué tu abuela no resucitó y volvió a morir?  
  
James pregunta de repente, se hace un minuto de silencio.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!JAJAJAJAJAAJAAJJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
Esta escena termina ahí, con Sirius y James, una vez más, siendo atrapados en un ataque de risa a medio pasillo; todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí tan solo pensaban que como era costumbre, probablemente le habían gastado alguna broma a alguien y disfrutaban de los frutos de sus travesuras, antes de que los mandaran a detención; después de todo esa escena era bastante común, tanto fuera, como dentro del colegio...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
Se escuchan las voces de varias chicas discutir.  
  
- Seguro enviaste las cartas?!  
  
- Por supuesto! Cómo pensaban que podía olvidar la clave principal del plan!?  
  
- Y la contraseña?! Consiguieron la contraseña!?  
  
- Sí, es "Cuerno de Unicornio"... es la de esta semana...  
  
- Perfecto, es la que necesitamos!!  
  
- Se aseguraron de mantener fuera a los otros sujetos?  
  
- En cuanto se encuentre solo entraremos en acción...  
  
- Y después...  
  
Todas las voces de chicas contestan en unión.  
  
- Daremos el gran golpe!!!!  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Sirius?! Sigues aquí?!  
  
Un chico bajito y algo robusto; de cabello rubio en varios rizos, pregunta sorprendido al entrar al dormitorio y encontrarse con Sirius y James, los cuales al parecer se concentraban en planear otra broma contra los de Slytherin. Ambos sentados sobre la cama de James, con sus piernas en posición de yoga, como Peter llamaba; con varios pergaminos extendidos por toda la cama.  
  
- Peter! Mi buen amigo, qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Sirius pregunta en un tono burlón mientras que pareciera intercambiaba palabras con James, únicamente por la mirada, o telepáticamente, como muchos de los estudiantes del colegio juraban que estos dos chicos se comunicaban, por supuesto McGonagall siempre insitió de que era una teoría bastante absurda...  
  
- Err... bueno yo venía por unos libros... tengo bastante tarea para este fin de semana...  
  
Peter contesta con cierta sospecha mientras camina hacia su cama y del baúl toma unos cuantos libros de varios tamaños.  
  
- Bien que te diviertas haciendo tarea ^^-.  
  
James le dice en un tono alegre, sonriéndole a su pequeño compañero, el cual aún algo inseguro les da la espalda y sale del cuarto; el motivo de su sospecha era que no hubiera sido la primera vez que James y Sirius le hubieran gastado una broma, de hecho, el curso pasado lo habían usado como conejillo de indias, con un hechizo para hacer crecer la cabeza y hacerla ligera como el aire... Dumbeldore tuvo que intervenir antes de que Peter volara por la venta del dormitorio y desapareciera para siempre en el cielo azul (no que eso hubiera sido algo malo, la verdad ); y sentía mayor sospecha cuando Remus no acompañaba a ese par; al menos podía estar seguro de que Remus no dejaría que le jugaran bromas tan crueles a los suyos; pero de nuevo piensa... Remus no siempre esta con ellos...  
  
- Nos vemos chicos, siento lo de tu abuela Sirius...  
  
Peter dice antes de salir de la habitación; ambos chicos deben ahogar las risas con los puños, y probablemente hubieran caído en otro de sus ataques de risa histérica, de no haber sido por que ese momento entra por la ventana una gran lechuza color miel, la cual sostenía una carta en su pico.  
  
- Es Swing!!!  
  
James murmura algo sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que la lechuza deja caer la carta sobre sus manos; intrigado, Sirius pregunta, mirándo el sobre en manos de James.  
  
- Por que Lily te mandaría una lechuza?  
  
- No lo sé...  
  
James murmura con inocencia, pero a la vez algo confundido; opta por abrir el sobre y entonces se encuentra con el contenido de la carta, un mensaje corto y consistente.  
  
Te espero en el campo de Quidditch, ven solo.  
Lily  
  
- No hubiera sido más fácil que viniera a buscarte, que ir a buscar a Swing a la lechucería?!  
  
Sirius pregunta sospechoso, mirando la carta de su amiga.  
  
- Solo? Por que quiere que vaya solo?!   
  
James pregunta extrañado, mientras Sirius puede notar cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
- Oh vamos James! Es tu novia, tiene derecho de tenerte para ella sola, si eso quiere!!  
  
Sirius dice en tono de burla, ocasionando que el tono de las mejillas de James aumente.  
  
- No es mi novia!!!!  
  
- Oh practicamente lo es!!  
  
- Pero no lo es!!!  
  
- Sí, sí, lo que tu digas Jamesy...  
  
Sirius dice con indiferencia pero aún de una manera burlona, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia su propia cama, la cual se encontraba enseguida de la de James.  
  
- ...  
  
- Qué esperas?! Ve, no querrás hacer enfadar a la chica... ya sabes que tan terrible puede ser cuando se enfada...  
  
- Cómo sea...  
  
James murmura molesto, pero obviamente estaba avergonzado; camina a la puerta y justo cuando se propone a salir pregunta con cierta indiferencia.  
  
- Vas a ir?  
  
Recibe por parte de Sirius, una sonrisa despreocupada.  
  
- Tal vez vaya después, no es urgente...  
  
James sonríe y después sale, dejando a su mejor amigo solo en la habitación, ocupado al parecer, en mirar los apuntes de un pergamino.  
Sirius escucha desaparecer los pasos de James una vez que había terminado de bajar las escaleras.  
  
- Van a terminar casándose...  
  
Sirius dice con cierta indiferencia, regresando a sus apuntes, al parecer una tarea de pociones. Cuando por la ventana entra una segunda lechuza, esta era grande y negra, con un par de brillantes ojos dorados; vuela hasta Sirius y deja caer sobre sus apuntes un sobre rosado, después, tan pronto como entro, la lechuza sale.  
  
- Y esto?  
  
Sirius murmura extrañado, analizando el sobre en sus manos, el cual tenía escrito el nombre de Sirius, con tinta roja; estaba sellada con un corazón a base de cera; la curiosidad es más de la que puede soportar, y aunque Remus siempre le había advertido no abrir sobres desconocidos, con eso de las venganzas de algunos enemigos que se habían ganado esos años; pero que más daba una pequeña maldición, cuando James regresara de seguro lo arreglaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...  
  
- Eh?!  
  
Sirius abre el sobre y saca un pequeño trozo de papel rosado, en el cual tan solo estaban escritas unas palabras con tinta rosada.  
  
Eres mío Siri-boy...  
Desireé  
  
Al leer esto último el rostro de Sirius se pone azulado mientras murmura con fastidio entre dientes.  
  
- No ella otra...  
  
Pero no le es posible terminar su oración, ya que en esos momentos cae dormido sobre la cama, indefenso ante lo que le esperaba...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Estas completamente segura?!  
  
Una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes; un rostro precioso y un cuerpo envidiable, con un uniforme similar el de Lily, solo que los colores de la corbata de este eran amarillo y azul; además en lugar del escudo rojo y dorado con el león en el centro; este era azul y plateado, con un cuervo en el medio.  
  
- Si Desireé, llevo varios minutos sin escuchar un solo ruido de la habitación...  
  
- Puedes confirmar que Potter salió de la habitación?!  
  
- Sí, hace aproximadamente 10 minutos.  
  
- Bien, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que se de cuenta que fue un engaño y regrese...  
  
- A la cuenta de tres?  
  
- Que sea ya!!  
  
Desireé exclama con fuerza, abriendo ligeramente la puerta sobre la cual estaba recargada ella y otras cuatro chicas, todas ellas Ravenclaws...  
  
- Lo ves?!?!?  
  
- Sí, esta dormido!!!! Funcionó!!!!  
  
- Vámos!!!  
  
Las cinco chicas entran a la habitación con cuidado, una vez dentro cierran la puerta con seguro; se posicionan alrededor de la cama de Sirius, con sus miradas fijas en él, el cual conservaba un semblanete pacífico y tierno, como un bebé durmiendo.  
  
- Mírenlo, no es perfecto?   
  
Desireé pregunta con voz acaramelada; otra de ellas, la que lucía más pequeña, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos morados; saca una cámara fotográfica, y enfocándola en Sirius, dice con emoción.  
  
- Es una monada!!  
  
- No Marian espera a que nos lo llevemos de aquí...  
  
Otra de las chicas, de cabello corto negro, ojos cafés; pone su mano frente a lente de la cámara para evitar que su amiga fotografiara a Sirius.  
  
- Mei-Yun tiene razón! Vámos, Potter llegará en cualquier momento!  
  
Una chica, la más alta de todas, de piel morena y cabello castaño, ojos verdes; murmura algo nerviosa; la última chica, pelirroja de ojos negros, murmura despreocupada, mientras se acercaba de una manera amenazante a Sirius.  
  
- Querida Maggie, no te preocupes, lo mandamos lo más alejadamente posible, tenemos tiempo.  
  
Al ver que las intenciones de esta última chica, eran las de guardar algún recuerdo de Sirius para ella, Desireé exclama con una nota de acero en la voz.  
  
- Minuet! Es suficiente, tenemos que irnos!  
  
Esta murmura algo decepcionada mientras regresa a su lugar.  
  
- Como digas Desireé...  
  
Esta por su parte empieza a instruir a las chicas.  
  
- Marian -refiriéndose a la más pequeña de todas. -Encárgate de dejar el sobre después de que salgamos, también revisaras de que no queden evidencias -se voltea al resto de las chicas. -Ahora, chicas, como estuvimos practicando... todas a la vez!  
  
Las cinco chicas sacan su varita, mientras Marian, la pequeña, observa desde lejos.  
  
- Wingardum Leviosa!!!  
  
De la punta de las varitas de las cinco chicas, se dispara un rayo azul, que combinado con el poder de las otras váritas, rodean a Sirius haciéndolo elevarse hasta una distancia prudente sobre la cama.  
  
- Vámos! Minuet da la señal! Marian, el sobre!   
  
Minuet guarda su varita y corre fuera de la habitación, segundos después el conjunto de las tres chicas, empiezan a movilizar a un inconsciente Sirius, fuera de su habitación; acto seguido, Marian recoge el sobre y la carta que habían hecho a Sirius caer dormido, y en su lugar deja un sobre de aspecto común; mira a su alrededor, asegurándose de no dejar nada fuera de lugar... guarda algunos libros en el baúl y extiende la cama, después sale del dormitorio dejándolo vacío.  
  
Cuando Marian logra alcanzar a sus amigas, que continuaban transportando a Sirius, pregunta con curiosidad y cierta preocupación acercándose a Desireé.  
  
- Cómo lograremos que nadie nos vea hasta llegar a nuestra Sala Comunal?  
  
Desireé contesta con una sonrisa arrogante, sin despegar su mirada del rostro pacífico de Sirius, que dormía tranquilamente, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba en esos momentos.  
  
- Cómo presidente del Club de Fans del joven Sirius Black, le pedí a todos los miembros activos que nos ayudaran en este misión...  
  
- Quiere decir? -Marian pregunta con un semblante atónito.  
  
- Exacto, estamos recibiendo ayuda en estos momentos por parte de chicas pertenecientes a las cuatro casas, ellas se aseguraran de que nuestro camino este libre...  
  
Marian exclama sorprendida y emocionada mirando a Desireé -Usted es fabulosa señorita Fowler!!  
  
Esta contesta sin poder borrar una sonrisa arrogante de su rostro.  
  
- Eso lo sé, y pronto el joven Black lo sabrá...  
  
Así continúa la marcha; las cinco chicas, involucradas directamente, en el secuestro de Sirius, podrían ser confundidas con fácilidad, por cinco bellas modelos...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Sirius?  
  
James murmura confundido mientras abre la puerta del dormitorio y mira a su interior, encontrándolo vacío.  
  
- Que extraño -James murmura mirando a su alrededor.  
  
- Debió ir a su casa.  
  
Remus, el cual entra después que James, dice despreocupado, caminando directamente a su cama, la cual se encontraba de frente con la de Sirius.  
  
- Pero me hubiera avisado! -James insiste sin abandonar la nota de confusión en su voz. -No se habría marchado sin avisarme...  
  
- Creo que estas exagerando James, mira...  
  
Lily dice en tono de burla, apuntando el sobre que se encontraba sobre la cama de Sirius; James rápidamente abre el sobre y lee en voz alta.  
  
Pasaré el fin de semana en casa, sé que me extrañarán, pero no me manden lechuzas, quiero descansar.  
Sirius  
  
Peter dice despreocupado mientras guarda en su baúl algunos de sus libros.  
  
- Ves! No había por que preocuparse James!  
  
- Pero... -James insiste con sospecha, sin que la nota lo haya dejado tranquilo.  
  
- Pero qué James?!  
  
Lily pregunta con cierta frustración, ante lo que James contesta algo serio.  
  
- Bueno, tienen que aceptar que esa nota falsa que me llegó de Lily, es extraño...  
  
Remus se ríe un poco contestando despreocupado, sin apartar la vista de un libro que leía tranquilamente, sentado arriba de su cama, en la posición "yoga".  
  
- Fue sólo una broma de algúna chica que deseba encontrarse contigo en el campo de Quidditch, y en el momento en que llegaste se acobardo, pasa todo el tiempo... -Remus cambia de página sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de James.  
  
- Pero no se iría sin avisarme!!  
  
- No lo tomes personal, debió tener prisa -Lily dice con una sonrisa algo preocupada, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. -Al menos dejó una nota...  
  
Lily abandona sus esfuerzos de tratar de calmar a James, ya que obviamente, este no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta hablar directamente con Sirius, lo que en esos momentos era algo difícil.  
  
- Voy a la Biblioteca a terminar unos ensayos, vienes Peter?  
  
Este contesta sonriente, al mismo tiempo que corre hacia Lily, con varios pergaminos debajo de su brazo.  
  
- Claro! Sirve que a si me ayudas!  
  
Lily le sonríe a Peter, sabía cuanto le agradecía este que Lily se tomara la molestia de ayudarles con los trabajos más difíciles...  
  
- Nos vemos...  
  
Ambos se despiden con una sonrisa vaga; solo reciben respuesta por parte de Remus.  
  
- Adiós...  
  
Se cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, la habitación queda en silencio, lo único que se escucha es el sonido que hace Remus al cambiar de página; finalmente, despegando la mirada del libro mira a James, el cual no deja de observar la cama de Sirius; pregunta preocupado.  
  
- Qué pasa James? Sigues preocupado por Sirius, por que no le mandas una lechuza?  
  
- Su cama esta acomodada...  
  
- Eh?  
  
Remus murmura confundido al escuchar la extraña respueta por parte de su amigo, y no solo eso, él estaba hablando en serio, como en pocas ocasiones solía hacer. Comprende que no se trata de una broma, así que se pone de pie y caminando al lado de James mira lo que este miraba con tanto detenimiento.  
  
- Que tiene de malo la cama de Sirius?  
  
James se voltea a él y contesta con cierta sospecha.  
  
- Sí Sirius salió tan rápido, como para no avisarme, cómo es que le dió tiempo de arreglar la cama y guardar los libros en su baúl?  
  
Remus murmura extrañado, por el hecho de que, aunque Sirus era desordenado, la casualidad de que haya dejado sus cosas en orden; no signficaba que le pasara algo malo a su amigo.  
Su atención de nueva es captada por James, el cual, abriendo el cofre de Sirius, saca un pequeño cuaderno, forrado de piel; la mirada de James se llena de sorpresa.  
  
- El Diario de Sirius?  
  
James se volte a Remus y dice seriamente.  
  
- Esto no me gusta nada... Sirius jamás se iría sin esto...  
  
Por primera vez en el día Remus se empieza a temer que James tenga razón, que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado a su amigo...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
En un dormitorio similar al de nuestros amigos, colo que con las decoraciones en azul y plateado; y un toque más femeninio; se encuentran reunidas una gran cantidad de chicas, todas elas con sus miradas fijas en algo, o alguien... Sirius Black.  
  
Este permanecía dormido, solo que en esta ocasion se cuerpo se veía tenso y rígido, las chicas se habían tomado la libertad de quitarle la túnica.  
  
- Míralo como duerme! No es lindo?!  
  
Es lo primero que escucha Sirius, ante lo que no puede evitar murmurar confundido, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar las figuras a su alrededor.  
  
- Dónde estoy? Qué pasa?  
  
- Estas como invitado en donde ningún otro hombre ha puesto pie, querido Sirius.   
  
La mirada de este finalmente se fija en una sola figura, Desireé Fowler...  
  
- Tú!!?!?!  
  
Sirius exclama con cierta frustración, pero a la vez enojo en su voz. Ante el súbito despertar de Sirius, las chicas empiezan a murmurar con emoción.   
Al parecer el primer impulso de Sirius es sacar su varita y ponerse de pie, tantos años en duele, lo habían acostumbrado a hacer esos movimientos, pero no puede hacer ningúna de las dos cosas, ya que; de su cuello para abajo su cuerpo no respondía, era como estar amordazado por gruesas y pesadas cuerdas invisibles. Y lo peor... Sirius ve como Desireé sostiene entre sus manos lo queparece ser la varita de él; ante esto Sirius reclama entre dientes.  
  
- Oye! Eso me pertenece!!  
  
Esta se ríe tiernamente contestando con alegría.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí, querido joven Sirius, ^^ es una pieza fenomenal! Una de las últimas y auténticas varitas creadas con un cuerno de unicornio!  
  
Sirius la mira con enojo, pero sin poder dejar de ocultar el asombro que sentía de que alguien más supiera esa información, después de todo la varita había pertenecido a su familia por un largo tiempo, y solo les había revelado la prosedencia de esta, a sus cuatro amigos cercanos.  
  
- Pero mira nada más, parece que estas incómodo!  
  
Sacando su propia varita, Desireé apunta a Siruis, murmurando suavemente.  
  
- Finite Incantatem!!  
  
Al sentir de regreso, el control de sus movimientos, Sirius se lanza sobre Desireé, como un perro atacando a su presa, exclamando furioso.  
  
- Regrésamela!!!!  
  
Pero no esta ni a pocos centímetros de la chica cuando una fuerza invisible lo detiene, impidiéndole salir de los límites de la cama.  
Desireé explica con una sonrisa a flor de labios, guardando la varita en su túnica.  
  
- No te preocupes, te la regresaremos, no tienes por que enfadarte ^^.  
  
Sirius mira a su alrededor con enfado y nervioso, que demonios estaba pasando!? Por qué de repente había despertado en un dormitorio de chicas de Ravenclaw, desarmado, atrapado en los límites de una cama, y rodeado de cientas de chicas que no le quitaban la mirada; cierto que esos cuatro años, el número de chicas que lo acosaban había crecido considerablemente, y cierto que Desireé era una de las más persistentes, y por lo tanto molesta; pero esto?! Esto había llegado muy lejos!! Por qué lo tenían ahí?! Que querían hacer con él?! Cómo pensaban salirse con la suya?!  
Y como si pudiera leer su mente, Desireé dice amablemente, haciendo una seña con la mano, a la cual, las chicas empiezan a abandonar el dormitorio.  
  
- Tranquílo joven Sirius, en poco te explicaré a que se debe tu grata visita! ^^  
  
Cuando en la habitación solo quedaban Desireé, y las otras cuatro secuestradoras; estas se aseguran de que la puerta este bien cerrada, Desireé camina hacia Sirius, diciendo con una sonrisa a flor de labios.  
  
- No debes molestarte con nosotras por traerte aquí Siri-boy -antes de que Sirius pudiera reclamar por ese vergonzoso apodo, Desireé continua. -Verás, todos estos años nos convencimos de que eres el hombre perfecto! Pero para nuestra desgracia nunca tenías tiempo para todas nosotras, siempre tan ocupado con ese Potter y tus demás amigos -dice con cierto enojo en su voz, mostrándose obviamente celosa. -Esa Evans que se cree? Siempre a tu lado la muy presumida...  
  
- Es la novia de James...  
  
Sirius dice en tono de burla, al parecer olvidándose en el aprieto en que se encontraba; al ver que Sirius sonreía brevemente, Desireé exclama emocionada.  
  
- Ayyyyyyyy!!!!!! Pero que sonrisa más bella!!!!  
  
Sirius se hace una nota mental "No sonrías frente a estas locas". Desireé debe calmar su emoción para seguir explicando.  
  
- Seguramente tú, al igual que todos los profesores, incluyendo a Dumbeldore; recibieron cierta noticia de que tu abuela había fallecido...  
  
- Mi abuela murió hace 4 años .  
  
Sirius murmura con amargura e su voz, pero sin prestarle atención a esto, Desireé sigue con su relato.  
  
- Pero para tu desgracia y nuestra suerte, Potter era el único que sabía sobre este incidente...   
  
- Me van a encontrar, y cuando lo hagan, me las vas a pagar personalmente por esto, Desireé...  
  
Sirius interrumpe diciendo en un tono amenazante, ante lo que Desireé se ríe despreocupada, contestando.  
  
- Me encanta como te ves enojado... lindura, en fin; en estos momentos, tanto tus amigos, como los maestros, están convencidos de que pasarás el fin de semana en tu hogar. Por lo que no tendremos interrupciones.  
  
- Fin de semana?! Qué tienen planeados!? Creen que se saldrán con la suya! No me pueden tener aquí toda la vida, y en cuanto salga me aseguraré de no volver a verte en lo que queda de mi estadía en Hogwarts!  
  
En este punto Sirius se veía bastante molesto, pero pueden culparlo? Aunque para Desireé esto resulta encantador, la expresión de perrito malo que pone cada vez que le grita, es como para derretir un iceberg; aún así decide contestar con una sonrisa inocente.  
  
- También pensamos en eso, después de disfrutar de tu grata compañía todo el fin de semana... tan solo usaremos un hechizo de memoria y te dejaremos libre, creéme, será como si nunca hubiera pasado... no te sentriás mal, creeras que fuiste a tu casa a asegurarte de que todo esta bien, tus padres te invitaron a pasar el fin de semana, y todo estará bien! Por nuestra parte, vivieremos con el dulce recuerdo de tenerte solo para mí -se corrige al sentir las miradas penetrantes de sus amigas. -De tenerte para nosotras todo un fin de samana!!!  
  
En este punto Sirius no puede más que mirar con desolación.  
  
- Esto no puede estar pasando...  
  
Se dice a si mismo una y otra vez...jamás pensó que estas chicas llegarían tan lejos...  
  
- Jameys, tienes que sacarme de esta...  
  
Sirius murmura un poco asustado ante la mirada de la chica frente a él, Desireé Fowler.  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
^^ Ayer terminé este capítulo, o mejor dicho en la madrugada del día de hoy, aproximadamente a las 4 am, por lo que aún estoy medio mareada... me desperté temprno para subirlo, tendí mi cama y me quede dormida -_-.  
Jajajajajajaja pues resultó que el recuerdo va a tomar más que un capítulo... muchos capítulos de hecho, y tenía planeado terminarlo en 5 partes, pero no se preocupen!!!!!! Son capítulos cortitos ^^uuuu No podía evitarlo...  
No me maten por favor!!! Pero qúe puedo hacer!? Me divierto muchísimo recordando el tiempo de los merodeadores?!  
No matardaré más...  
En la segunda parte de este capítulo:  
"Las Pistas..."  
James no se dará por vencido! Tiene que encontrar a su mejor amigo, el mejor que nadie sabe que no es normal que Sirius se haya ido de esa manera! Por otra parte las chicas inician sus planes con el pobre de Sirius...  
Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Sinceramente a mi me divirtió mucho cuando Sirius cae dormido, es que me lo imagino en ese momento y se me cae la baba...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Muchísimas gracias por dejar reviews!!!! T_T Podría llorar de la felicidad... en serio que se los agradezco MuchÍsimo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Hedwig:  
Jajajajajajajajaj que bueno que te hayas reído con Desireé, pronto tendrán más de ella! Oh si, coincido contigo, Sirius es hermoso con todo y Sirius. ahhhhhhhhh...(suspiro) Siri-boy... muchísimas gracias por el review! ^^  
  
- Laveztrus:  
Gracias por el review! ^^ Ya viste que ya le seguí!!!  
  
- Sophie*Aiko:  
Jajajajajajjajaja me encantaría poder ver el dibujo de Sirius abrazado a las piernas de Remus!!! AAyyy aun no desisto de adoptarte como hermanita menor ^^ eres tan adorable! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y todos tus reviews! Oh... clama, Sirius después explicará por que no dejó que Hermione fuera con Remus ^^ aunque muchos ya se dieron cuenta por que, o no?  
Yo también quiero un lobito... de preferencia si se transforma en Remus ^^-.  
  
- Cathy Malfoy:  
T_T Casi lloro con tu review... eres adorable, gracias por darme esa clase de ánimos! ^^ La verdad me diste ganas de seguirle al capítulo! En verdad que eres muy amable! Te agradezco infinitamente por tu review!! Gracias!!!!!! Claro que seguiré pronto con reviews como los tuyos!!!! Gracias!!!! ^^  
  
- Danae Weasley:  
Si!!!!! Sirius es lo máximo!!!!! Si!!! Invitemos a Desireé al club de fans!! ¬¬ Pero luego de apropia de Sirius, ya somos dos!!!!! Amo a los Merodeadores!!!! (¬¬ Menos Peter, aunque últimamente me da lástima el sujeto) gracias por las porrar!!! Muchas, muchas gracias!!!! ójala te sigas riendo con los fics ^^.  
  
- PAU:  
Pues si, Sirius era bastante acosado, pero sinceramente, teniendo a un galán como él, tú no lo acosarías?! Yo estaría al frente de esa campaña seguramente ^^-. Ayy Si Lexy es como un hermano mayor para Clark, no le gusta que nadie le ponga un dedo encima ^^. Jajajajajajajaj si al pobre Snape le va a dar un infarto cuando entre y vea a Sirius y Remus en primera fila! Jajajajajaja pobre individuo, lo compadezco... Muchas gracias por los ánimos y los reviews!!!!! En serio que te lo agradezco mucho! También me encantaría poder seguir en contacto contigo por los reviews ^^-.  
  
- Lucía:  
Jajajajajajaja si odiaste a Desireé en el capítulo anterior, en este la vas a odiar aún más, jajajajaja yo misma me enojo un poco al pensar que tenía a Sirius atrapado! Digo, que comparta al menos! No lo crees?  
Espero te haya gustado el comienzo de la trágica historia de Sirius, que tanto le harían esas chicas para que Sirius le tuviera pánico a Desireé? ^^ Cuídate mucho y mil gracias por todos los reviews!!!!!  
  
- Noel:  
Oh! Quiere saber cuando y como secuestraron a Sirius?! ^^ Pues sorpresa! Tendrás todos los detalles del acontecimiento! Jajajajaja de cada suceso importante, qué si va a ver parejas? Por supuesto, pistas? Humm... ya había dado una, al final de cuentas Hermione es probable que termine con Ron, o quien sabe, tal vez termine con Harry; después de todo puede caer en el mismo patrón que James ^^ . Remus digamos que es feliz de poder vivir con tranquilidad, y Sirius ^^ ese es el mejor! Gracias por los reviews!! Se te agradece en verdad! Gracias!  
  
- Arwen_Magic16:  
Wow! Creo que es uno de los reviews más largos que haya recibido!!!!! Que gusto me da!!!!! Me da muchísimo gusto que hayas pasado un buen rato leyendo los dos últimos capítulos, ojalá este no sea la excepción, a mí me encanto, fascinó! Tu fic!!! Es genial! Simplemente graciosísimo!!!!!!!!! Me dispongo a contestar correctamente a tu review...  
Si!!!!!! Vamos a fundar un club de fans!!!! Tendríamos muchos miembros!!!!!  
Jajajajajajajaj no te preocupes por dejar review!! Claro que eres una de mis personas favoritas, no se nota? ^^ Yo seguiré leyendo tu fic!!!!! Y esperando te guste el mío!!!!!  
Jajajajaja las pijamas de estos mensos, a mi personalmente me encanto la de Sirius ^^ es tan tierno como me lo imagino; sería un enorme honor que pusieras las pantuflas de lobito en tu fic!!! (silice da brinquitos) sí!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jajaja insisto, no se nota que me gusto Desireé? Más de 6 capítulos para ella sola! Jajajajaja y seguirá apareciendo en todala historia acosando al pobre de Sirius, ^^ Jajajajajajjajajaja me da muhísimo gusto que hayas disfrutado leyendo cobre esta mujer loca ^^-.  
Mucha Lily! ^^ Oh mucha Lily vendrá después! Creéme, hay como 5 capítulos donde hablan de ella, y tres similares a este, que son recuerdos vívidos, uno será de cuando James finalmente se da cuenta de que esta enamorada de Lily, otro que te lo debo a ti, gracias a ue tu fic me inspiro, de como las demás chicas veían a Lily, por el hecho de que esta tenía pocos amigos, todos ellos hombres... ya te contaré más cuando chatemos.  
Muchas gracias por ese super review!!!!!!!! Besos y abrazos para ti también!  
Busco otra oportunidad para chatear contigo!!!!!!!  
  
- Naiko:  
Si Sam es un muy buen personaje!!!!! Jajajajajaja va a quedar muy bien en la historia, sobre todo cuando se la encuentren estos chicos de nuevo... Jajajajaja no eres a la única que no le gusta la pareja de Hermione y Remus, ^^u ya mucha gente me ha reclamado por esto ;) pero no por eso dejaran de ver encuentros muy cercanos entre estos dos, ante a lo cual Ron reaccionara de una manera muy cómica ^^.  
Jjaajajajaja de nuevo te agradezco por lo del capítulo perdido! No, tu Internet no andaba mal, quien sabe que problema pasaría..., si me sirvió mucho tu comentario, gracias!!!!  
Me das muchos ánimos, te lo agradezco, me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, y si... Sirius tiene mas facetas que la corteza de la Tierra(mala coparación u_u) jajajajaja desde sobreprotector, alegre, entusiasta, bromista, hasta ser serio, misterioso, reservado y frío... 12 años en Azkaban si afectan aunque sea un poco a una persona...  
Si, pobre Lily y James, me pone muy triste pensar en el momento de sus muertes u_u.  
Si, Sirius es el más hábil en ese campo, y este curso de esforzara por unir a todos los tortolos despistador, aunque pensará dos veces a la persona que le permitirá ser la novia de Harry; tiene que pasar y ser aprobada por él... muy riguroso este padrino...  
Ayyy que forma tan tierna de decirlo u_u si Sirius sigue viendo a James en Harry, lo que puede ser un problema, y Remus lo sabe... pero por otra parte esto ayudará a Harry a ser mas extrovertido! Pero imposible no serlo, en compañia de alguien como Sirius, y con el apoyo de Remus ^^. Jajajajaj Remus es como la madre del grupo, siempre preocupándose por todos los integrantes de su familia, y obviamenteno puede dejar de ver a Sirius y Harry como su familia... lo mismo que ellos, supongo; Jajajajaja Fred, George y Sirius o_O todo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales!!! Jajajajaja Remus no es para nada aburrido, Sirius solo lo decía por molestar, ya ven que tan maduro puede ser mi niño hermoso...  
Jajajajajajaja Sí, Sirius se tarda en arreglar mas que 10 mujeres juntas, pero oye! Vale la pena, no? Jajajaja se van a sorprender como Sirius deja a Harry para el baile de Halloween, a las chicas practicamente se tenderan a sus pies, Hermione será la excepción?  
Obviamente Sirius tiene espíritu de lider, después de todo, junto con James, eran las cabecillas de su grupo; no se le puede enseñar a un viejo gato trucos nuevos... o mejor dicho, a un perro viejo?  
Si!!!!!! Ahaaaaaa!!!! Muchísimas gracias!!! Ese dato si se me fue muy feo!!! Harry ve la Saeta de Fuego mientras esta en el Callejón Diágono!!! Muchas gracias por decirme!!! En serio que si me olvidé de eso completamente!!! Gracias!!!!!  
Jajajaja ya verán después lo que piensa Desireé sobre Harry, la mujer es loca pero no tonta, si no todo lo contrario ^^, digo para haberse ingeniado todo un plan solo para secuestrar a Sirius?!   
Me da mucho gusto que te hayas reído! Son de las cosas que me dan más animos! Que la gente disfrute tanto de los capítulos, como yo disfruto escribiéndolos.... claro que felicito y agradezco a Arwen por Desireé!!!!  
Jajajajajaja me encanto tu review kilométrico!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! SALUDOS!!!  
  
- Hikaru:  
Tienes razón! Quién no amaría y acosaría a Sirius?! ^^ Solo Lily, pero eso por que tenía a James, si no ahí la vemos en el grupode secuestradoras... si yo también los raptaría a todos si pudiera... ¬¬ casi todos...  
Si Club de Fans!!!!! Club de Fans!!!!!!!!  
Jajajajajaja no nadie me había propuesto eso del club de fans, pero si se me había ocruddio, pero no solo acosarán a sirius y Remus... también a otros ciertos individuos ^^ toda una sociedad de chicas acosadoras!! Y sobre todo por que este año en Hogwarts hay un familiar de Desireé..  
Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Siempre me da gusto escuchar noticias tuyas! Gracias!!!  
  
- Nadilius Weasley:  
Jajajajajajjajaja!! Tienes razón!!!! Desireé es una especie de Nakuru! Igual de peligrosa por cierto... T_T Quieor ver Digimon Frontier, como te digo solo he visto dibujos ^^ pero también quede enamorada de Kouji! Tiene todo el look de niño resevrado y frío (no sé que me da por los de este tipo)... Jajajajaaj sabes algo, tú idea me encanto!! De cómo aparece Kouji en el fic!! También Sirius podría contar de como rivalizaba con chico(puede ser un Ravenclaw) por que el tiempo que estuvo con él, era bastante popular con las mujeres, claro que Kouji por su parte admiraba mucho a Sirius, ya que al contrario de él, Sirius era una persona muy expresiva y libre... una especie de Len Tao, de Shaman King...  
Jajajajajaj y muy perceptivo el chico, a ese no lo engaña Sirius con su nueva apariencia; se lo encuentra por casualidad y desde ese momento lo empieza a investigar sin que Sirius se de cuenta (este de momento no lo reconoce) y aunque al principio piensa seriamente en entregar a Sirius(ante todo forma parte del Ministerio de Magia), no puede más que creer en las palabras de Sirius, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo que era la verdad...  
Qué te parece?! Te gusta!!!! Dime que más se te ocurre! Tienes ideas muy buenas! Por favor!!!!!! ^^ Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! En serio!!! Gracias!!!  
  
Bueno hasta aquí he llegado... ufff... me tardé un poco en contestar, pero me encanta hacerlo!!!!!! Gracias a todos por los reviews!!!! En serio!!! Gracias ^^-. Sigan dándome sus ideas!!!  
  
¿Quieren pertenecer al Club de Fans de los Merodeadores todos-menos-Peter? ^^-  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	12. Fin de Semana de Octubre 2nda Parte El P...

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©ç&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©ç&¢£¤¥  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
-_- Voy a empezar este nuevo capítulo, pero dudo avanzarle mucho por que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, probablemente causado por pasar tantas horas con la computadora y haberme desvelado... pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por el momento!  
  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
  
Capítulo XI  
"Un fin de semana de Octubre..."  
Parte II  
"Las Pistas..."  
  
- Aún sigues preocupado James?  
  
Lily pregunta con una nota de preocupación en su voz, tomando lugar en frente de su amigo, en la mesa de Gryffindorf, la cual estaba algo vacía; en el Gran Comedor.  
  
- Es que no tiene sentido!  
  
Este contesta con frustración sin despegar su mirada del papel que se encontraba frente a él, sobre la mesa, la carta que supuestamente había dejado Sirius...  
Remus, el cual estaba al lado de James, intercambia miradas de preocupación con Lily, después murmura suavemente volteándose a su amigo.  
  
- James, hablamos con Dumbeldore, el recibió noticias de que Sirius pasaría el fin de semana en la casa de sus padres, por qué te preocupas?  
  
Este permanece en silencio por varios segundos, después mirando a sus dos amigos, pregunta con cierta arrogancia.  
  
- En verdad quieren que se los diga?  
  
Lily y Remus lo miran con sorpresa por unos segundos, después ambos asienten con la cabeza, ante lo que James empieza a explicar, cerrando los ojos y recargando sus codos en la mesa.  
  
- Primero esta la carta... Sirius la hubiera dejado sobre la cama de alguno de nosotros, o hubiera pegado la nota a la puerta del dormitorio, es extraño que la hubiera dejado en su cama; pero supongamos que tenía tanta prisa que no pensaba en estas cosas...  
  
Remus y Lily continuan escuchando con atención, James sigue su relato con una voz seria.  
  
- De ser así el caso, creen que se hubiera detenido a acomodar su cama y guardar sus cosas en el baúl?  
  
Remus murmura algo inseguro.  
  
- Pues considerando que es Sirius, es probable que no se hubiera preocupado por eso...  
  
- Bien, ahora... Sirius jamás dejaría su Diario por nada en el mundo, es ahí donde lleva nota de cada hechizo, poción, e ingredientes que ha usado en su vida, desde que tiene ocho años... aunque Hogwarts estuviera incendiándose, Sirius se hubiera tomado la molestia de atravesar las llamas con tal de llegar hasta su Diario...  
  
Lily murmura pensativa, recapacitando las palabras de James.  
  
- En eso tienes razón... Sirius jamás se despega de esa cosa...  
  
En los labios de James se forma una sonrisa arrogante, abre los ojos llenos de astucia y termina por decir.  
  
- Además... -apunta a la nota que había dejado Sirius. -Esta no es la letra de Sirius...  
  
Remus y Lily se miran confundidos, después Remus dice extrañado analizando el papel.  
  
- Parece ser la letra de Sirius...  
  
James se acerca a su amigo y señalando unas palabras en especial, explica.  
  
- Mira la forma de hacer las "a´s" Sirius no las hace de esa manera, lleva un año haciéndolas de una manera diferente...  
  
Este par no puede evitar esconder la sorpresa que les causaban las palabras de James; conocía a Sirius mejor de lo que pensaban...  
  
- Entonces que supones que pasó con Sirius?  
  
Este contesta rápidamente sin exaltarse ni un poco.  
  
- Alguien se lo llevó, la misma persona que se tomó la molestia de mandar la noticia de que la abuela de Sirius había muerto, y dejó esta nota falsa sobre la cama de Sirius...  
  
Rápidamente Remus exclama algo sorprendido y nervioso por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.  
  
- No pensarás que fueron los de Sly...  
  
- No... si hubieran querido gastarle una broma, simplemente lo hubieran tomado por sorpresa cuando estuviera solo, además de ser esa la intención ya habríamos escuchado que Sirius se encontraba en ropa interior, colgado de unos de los aros del campo de Quidditch...  
  
- Es verdad James...  
  
Lily murmura con notable preocupación de su voz, ahora la teoría de James no sonaba tan descabellada.  
  
- Piensas que alguien lo rapto para pedir rescate? Digo, el padre de Sirius siendo tan importante en el Ministerio de Mágia...  
  
- No, no lo creo... ya nos hubieramos enterado si ese hubiera sido el caso.  
  
James dice tranquilamente, pero sin poder borrar un semblante serio de su rostro.  
  
- Saben...  
  
Remus capta la mirada de sus dos amigos, cuando continúa diciendo algo inseguro y pensativo.  
  
- Cuando entramos a la habitación me pareció percibir un aroma peculiar?  
  
Ante la mirada de confusión de ambos compañeros, Remus explica algo avergonzado.  
  
- ^^u Lo que pasa es que después de que termina mi transformación, todos mis sentidos quedan muy agudizados por varios días...  
  
- Peculiar?  
  
Remus mira a Lily y contesta en un tono aún pensativo.  
  
- Me pareció reconocer un perfume de chica, y no era el tuyo...  
  
- Cómo no lo pensé antes?!!?!?  
  
James exclama con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios, ante la mirada de sorpresa y confusas de Remus y Lily; con un movimiento de la varita, en el cuello de Remus aparece un grueso collar de cuero, el cual estaba conectado a una correa que terminaba en la mano de James.  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Serás nuestro sabueso Remus!!!! Vámos!!  
  
James dice animado caminando un poco y jalando suavemente la correa.  
  
- ...  
  
- James... ¬¬  
  
Remus murmura con su rostro rojo por completo, temblando un poco, al parecer tratando de controlar el enojo que en esos momentos sentía.  
  
- Sí Remus?  
  
Este pregunta con una gran sonrisa inocente, mirando a su amigo, el cual pregunta con una mirada amenazadora. Refiriéndose al collar y la correa.  
  
- Qué crees que estas haciendo?!  
  
James contesta en el mismo tono, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la mirada que en esos momentos tenía su amigo.  
  
- Ya te lo dije! ^^ Te usaremos como sabueso para encontrar a Sirius!  
  
Antes de que Remus se pusiera de pie, le murmura a Lily con cierta frustración y sin poder borrar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
- Será mejor que encontremos a Sirius, o James empezará a pensar como él...  
  
- o_o  
  
Lily se pone de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y corriendo detrás de sus amigos, exclama con preocupación.  
  
- Esperenme chicos!! Yo los ayudaré!!!!!  
  
Mientras desde una mesa vecina, varias chicas observaban esta escena con recelo.  
  
- Creen que se hayan dado cuenta?  
  
- No lo creo...  
  
- Potter se veía muy pensativo...  
  
Todas intercambian miradas de preocupación ante esta idea; todas ellas se encontraban en la mesa de Ravenclaw...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Muy bien Sirius! Ahora mira para este lado! ^^  
  
- Dije que me dejarán en paz!!!  
  
Se ve la escena que se esta llevando a cabo dentro de la habitación de ciertas chicas Ravenclaws...  
Sirius se encuentra aún acostado en la cama, con sus mejillas coloradas y una expresión de enojo; a su alrededor había fácilmente unas 20 chicas, todas ellas con una cámara fotográfica, con el lente fijo en nuestro pobre amigo.  
  
- No podrías al menos sonreír?  
  
Desireé pregunta en tono de burla, levantando su rostro de entre el grupo de cámaras.  
  
- Y todavía preguntas?!  
  
Sirius contesta visiblemente alterado, ante lo que Desireé sonríe con cierta decepción murmurando en un tono dramático.  
  
- Bueno querido Sirius, si no lo quieres por las buenas, entoces...  
  
Mira a Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante, lo que asusta un poco a este.  
  
- Lo haremos por las malas...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Bien Remus! Tienes el olor!?  
  
James pregunta con impaciencia, aún sin soltar la correa, mientras Remus permanecía en seguida de la cama de Sirius, preguntando con cierta frustración.  
  
- James, la correa es necesaria?? ñ_n  
  
Este contesta en un tono fuerte y algo alterado.  
  
- Tienes el olor?!¡!  
  
- u_u Sí, lo tengo...  
  
Remus contesta un poco avergonzado, olvidándose de la idea de que James lo fuera a liberar de el collar.  
  
- Bien!! En marcha!!!  
  
James se apresura a correr a la salida del dormitorio, arrastrando a Remus con él, cuando en eso Lily se pone en su camino con una mirada seria.  
  
- James Potter?! Podrías explicarme cuál es tu brillante plan?! A dónde piensas llevar a Remus?! Y por cierto! Quítale ese ridículo collar!!  
  
James murmura con grandes ojos llorosos, en tono de niño regañado.  
  
- Pero Lily... Remus es mi sabueso...  
  
Esta suspira con frustración.  
  
- En verdad que nos tenemos que dar prisa y encontrar a Sirius... ya estas hablando como él!  
  
- ^^ En verdad?  
  
- ¬¬ No es para que te alegres...  
  
- ^^ Por qué?  
  
- ¬¬ Por que no!!  
  
- ^^ Y por qué no???  
  
- Remus! Rastrea ese aroma!!!!!!!  
  
Lily exclama con furia mientras abre la puerta y apunta fuera del dormitorio.  
  
- T_T  
  
James sonríe triunfantemente mientras ve a su amigo salir de la habitación, cada vez mas decepcionado, ni siquiera Lily había conseguido liberarlo de ese collar...   
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
Se escuchan unas risas agudas y suaves, después una voz conocida.  
  
- Cómo dijiste que te llamas lindura?  
  
- Calissta...  
  
Dentro de la habitación la escena había cambiado considerablemte; Sirius continuaba en los límites de la cama, pero esta vez no se veía alterado ni asustado, si no todo lo contrario...  
Se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa, y su mirada conquistadora, mientras a su alrededor se encontran tres preciosas chicas, todas ellas en bikinis de color azul.  
Al parecer estas se concentraban en darle de comer a Sirius toda clase de deliciosos postres, Sirius esta disfrutando esto... rodeado de tres chicas de lo más sexys, y lo mejor de todo, rodeado de deliciosos postres te todos tamaños y sabores.  
  
- Mejor Siri-Boy?  
  
Desireé entra en esos momentos a la habitación, preguntando con una sonrisa tranquila; al verla, es notable como Sirius se pone tenso, y mirándola con recelo, contesta secamente.  
  
- Quién te crees que eres para tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad?  
  
Esta se ríe un poco y sacando su varita y apuntándola a la cama, dice entre risitas.  
  
- Pero Siri-Boy, si desde hace unas horas que estas libre, no te has ido por que no querías ^^-.  
  
- o_o  
  
Sirius se dispone a ponerse de pie y abandonar la cama cuando las tres chicas a su alrededor se acurrucan sobre él diciendo en voces suplicantes.  
  
- Oh!! por favor no te vayas.  
  
- No nos dejes Sirius...  
  
- Eres tan lindo...  
  
Y aunque Sirius hubiera sido víctima de un secuestro por parte de su club de admiradoras, no podía evitar ser Sirius.  
  
- ^o^ Bueno! Qué más da quedarme un poco más!  
  
Y con una sonrisa en sus labios se vuelve a acostar en la cama, continuando disfrutando de las atenciones, olvidándose por completo de Desireé, la cual murmura con una sonrisa arrogante y ojos llenos de astucia.  
  
- El plan marcha a la perfección...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en el Gran Comedor se estaba llevando a cabo un caos; un par de chicos iban de chica en chica, inspeccionándo a cada una detenidamente...  
  
- Es ella?!  
  
James pregunta impaciente, mientras que Remus pega su nariz al cuello de una chica Huffelpuff.  
  
- No...  
  
Remus tenía que aceptar que el principio había sido de lo más vergonzoso, acercarse a las chicas de esa manera, tomándolas desprevenidas mientras estas disfrutaban de la cena; pero después de recorrer la mesa completa de Gryffindorf y casi terminar con la de Huffelpuff; la rutina se había vuelto bastante normal.  
Pasan a la siguiente chica, la cual aunque un poco sorprendida, parece disfrutar el hecho de que Remus se encontrara tan cerca de ella.  
  
- Tampoco es ella?  
  
Ahora las miradas de todos estaban sobre ese par, y una avergonzada Lily, la cual seguía a sus amigos a cierta distancia.  
  
- Bueno terminamos con las chicas de Huffelpuff, vayamos a la mesa de Ravenclaw...  
  
Remus suspira con resignación encáminandose hacia la mesa continua.  
  
- Claro... por qué no?  
  
Al ver a Remus y James acercarse hacia su mesa, las chicas Ravenclaws no pueden evitar ponerse tensas...  
Una chica de rostro familiar, le dice a otra entre dientes.  
  
- Minuet míra! Potter y Lupin vienen hacia acá!  
  
Esta le contesta un poco nerviosa, clavando su mirada en el rostro de James.  
  
- Tranquíla, de seguro vienen a ver a algúna chica...  
  
Se quedan pálidas al ver como Remus tomaba por sorpresa a sus compañeras, olfateándoles el cuello; cada vez más cercas de ellas...  
  
- Mei-Yun!! Que vamos a hacer?!  
  
Esta contesta un poco frustrada tratándose de mostrarse calmada.  
  
- Cómo que qué?! Mantenernos tranquilas! Si no vamos a levantar sospechas!!  
  
- T_T Nos van a descubrir y nos quitarán a Sirius y nos mandarán a detención...  
  
Maggie exclama mientras se dispone a comenzar a llorar; detención no sonaba tan terrible, estaría con sus amigas... pero que les quitarán a Sirius después de tanto trabajo?!  
  
- Hola ^^  
  
Las miradas de las cuatro chicas se clavan en James, el cual les sonríe tranquilamente.  
  
- ^^ No nos hagan caso, ustedes sigan con su conversación, esto solo nos tomará un segundo.  
  
James no acaba de hablar cuando Remus pega su rostro a unos centímetros del cuello de Marian, la cual se queda helada con una mirada de terror; pero no era una razón que le podría levantar sospechas a James, después de todos la mayoría de las chicas habían reaccionado de una manera similar.  
  
- Qué hacen?  
  
Mei-Yun pregunta, tratando de sonar interesada, pero a la vez algo indiferente. Ante esto James contesta con una sonrisa amable.  
  
- Sólo tratamos de encontrar a un amigo...  
  
Las cuatro chicas intercambian miradas de sorpresa y nerviosismo, ante esto Remus pregunta con cierta sospecha.  
  
- Por qué se sorprenden tanto... ustedes no sabrán nada, verdad?  
  
Minuet contesta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.  
  
- No para nada, solo que traten de encontrar a una persona de esta manera tan extraña ^^u.  
  
Remus ya iba por la tercera chica, al parecer sin detectar ningún aroma en especial; mientras James contesta con cierta indiferenica.  
  
- Sí, es algo extraña, pero esperamos funcione...  
  
En esos momentos Remus se queda en shock mientras se pone rígido, con su mirada clavada en la puerta; ante esto James pregunta extrañado.  
  
- Qué pasa Remus?  
  
Este no contesta, tan solo sale corriendo directo a las puertas del Gran Comedor, arrastrando a James con el; él cual aún no soltaba la correa conectada al collar de Remus.  
  
- Waaaaaaa!!!!! Qué pasa?!?!  
  
Remus se detiene bruscamente, lo que ocasiona que James no tenga tiempo de frenarse, y como toda acción tiene una reacción... James cae sobre Remus, el cual va directo al suelo, llevándose con él a alguien...  
Las cuatro chicas Ravenclaw ahogan un grito de terror al ver a que persona estaban aplastando primero Remus, y luego James.  
  
- Desireé?!?!?!  
  
Finalmente exclama Marian con cierta preocupación en su voz; por su parte cuando James logra reaccionar se sorprende al ver la escena, la cual todo el Gran Comedor observaba en esos momentos.  
Remus se encontraba sobre una chica de su edad con cabello castaño y ojos vérdes; lo que más le llama la atención es la mirada tranquila, aún asi sorprendia, de Remus, clavada en el rostro de la chica; la cual lo miraba con sorpresa de regreso.  
James esta por preguntar que cuál era el problema con su amigo?! Qué por qué se había abalanzado de esa manera tan violenta a la puerta!? Qué si quería una cita, había maneras más convencionales de conseguirlas, pero no puede preguntar nada ya que escucha a Remus decir con cierta sorpresa, y tranquilidad en su voz.  
  
- Es ella!  
  
- QUE?!  
  
James se baja como rayo, de la espalda de Remus y ayudándolo primero a él a ponerse de pie, y después a la chica, la cual no terminaba por reaccionar, pregunta ansioso.  
  
- Estas seguro!?  
  
Remus contesta sin apartar la mirada de una confundida Desireé.  
  
- Sí... pude percibir su aroma en cuanto puso en pie en el comedor...  
  
La mirada de James cambia notablemente, y aparatando a Remus, mira a la chica a los ojos preguntando molesto.  
  
- Muy bien!! Qué hacías en nuestra habitación?!!?  
  
Desireé abre la boca, pero no salen palabras; para su suerte cuatro voces interrumpen justo a tiempo.  
  
- Desireé estas bien?!!?  
  
Marian, Mei-Yun, Minuet y Maggie la rodean, interponiéndose entre ella y James; el cual mira molesto pero algo sorprendido por la repentina intromisión de aquéllas chicas en especial.  
  
- Desireé...  
  
Escuchan la voz de Lily murmurar con cierta sorpresa. James y Remus la miran, mientras el primero pregunta con interés.  
  
- Qué pasa Lily, la conoces?  
  
Esta contesta algo molesta por el hecho de que James no recordara ese nombre; Desireé y las demás miran con nerviosismo.  
  
- Ella es la chica Fowler! Recuerden que Sirius nos habló de ella!!  
  
Ante esto, Deisreé no puede evitar sonreír con felicidad infinita; Sirius había hablado sobre ella... era como un sueño hecho realidad...  
  
- Te refieres a la loca acosadora?!  
  
James pregunta sumamente sorprendido, a lo que Remus le dice con calma.  
  
- Olvidaste maniática... loca, maniática, acosadora...  
  
Las cuatro chicas miran a si líder esperando ver su reaccion, pero esta aún en sus sueños no parecía haber escuchado como es que habían hablado de ella; y si lo había escuchado probablemente no le importaba, Sirius había hablado de ella...  
Desireé regresa a la realidad cuando James se abre paso entre las cuatro chicas y mirando a Desireé con enojo, le pregunta.  
  
- Tú!! Debes saber dónde esta Sirius?! Confiesa! Dónde lo tienes?!!?!  
  
Lily y Remus se adelantan y tomando cada uno a James por un brazo lo detienen antes de que sacará la varita y amenazara a Desireé con alguna maldición.  
Las cuatro chicas miran a Desireé esperando a enfrentar su destino, lograrían salirse de esa? O terminarían en detención sin Sirius?  
  
- Tú eres del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindorf verdad?  
  
Todos se sorprenden al escuchar a Desireé preguntarle sonriente a James, el cual solo puede contestar extrañado.  
  
- Sí... lo soy...  
  
Desireé sigue diciendo en el mismo tono antes de que James pudiera recuperar el hilo de la conversación.  
  
- ^^ Sí eres amigo de Sirius según creo... la verdad hace tiempo no lo veo...  
  
Lily interrumpe exclamando algo molesta por la actitud de Desireé, la cual se mostraba tan tranquila y sonriente.  
  
- Por favor?! A quién tratas de engañar?! Los cursos pasados no dejaste de seguir ni un solo día a Sirius!!!  
  
Ante esto Desireé se ríe, contestando en un tono divertido y alegre.  
  
- Sí, tengo aceptar que lo hice, pero ya maduré... ^^ Aún tengo que disculparme con Sirius por haber sido tan molesta... -dice en un tono preocupado cambiando su expresión, pretendiendo no haber comprendido las palabras de James hasta ese momento. -No me digan que no saben dónde esta Sirius! Es terrible! -piensa por unos segundos y murmura. -Tenía entendido que su abuela había muerto, tal vez fue a su casa...  
  
Los tres, James, Lily y Remus, la miran con enfado y desconfianza.  
  
- Pero miren que hora es! Tengo que ir a ayudarle a la profesora Sprout!  
  
Desireé dice sorprendida mirando su muñeca, después se voltea a sus amigas.  
  
- ^^ Recuerden que le prometimos a la profesora ir a ayudarla esta tarde.  
  
Todas estas la miran confundidas unos segundos, después contestan en coro, con una nota de alivio.  
  
- Sí por supuesto! Las Mandrágoras!   
  
Desireé se voltea al grupo diciendo con una sonrisa amable.  
  
- Bueno, si nos disculpan, esperemos encuentren a Sirius...  
  
Las cinco chicas le dan la espalda al grupo y desaparecen por el corredor.  
  
- Ella se llevo a Sirius...  
  
Remus y Lily escuchan decir a James, pero esta vez le dan la razón.  
  
- Sí, esas cuatro chicas también saben dondo esta...  
  
- Por qué la profesora no me pidió ayuda a mí?!!?  
  
- Lily! ¬¬  
  
- ^^u Digo... es obvio que esa chica miente.  
  
James se cruza de brazos y dice pensativo.  
  
- De eso no hay duda...  
  
Remus pregunta algo preocupado mirando a Lily.  
  
- Pero cómo lo comprobamos si no sabemos dónde lo tienen?  
  
Una sonrisa arrogante se dibuja en el rostro de James, el cual contesta con seguridad.  
  
- No hay por que preocuparse, de seguro lo tienen en su dormitorio...  
  
Lily pregunta confundida.  
  
- Cómo lo sabes? Además! Cómo podemos rescatarlo, ni siquiera sabemos dónde esta la entrada al Cuarto Comunal de Ravenclaw!  
  
Esta vez Remus es el que dice con una sonrisa arrogante.  
  
- Nosotros conocemos bien la entrada... solo necesitamos la contraseña...  
  
Lily dice orgullosamente, remangándose la túnica.  
  
- De eso me encargó yo... pero... -mira a James con cierta inseguridad. - Qué vamos a hacer?  
  
James dice con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a sus dos amigos, los cuales le responden con una sonrisa igual.  
  
- No se preocupen por eso, tengo un plan...  
  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»+  
  
^^ Terminé! Bueno no es el mejor capítulo del mundo... ni el más largo, niel más gracioso ¬¬ Buen aceptémoslo es un asco, es aburrido y sin chiste, pero tenía que ponerlo para que vieran como James y lo demás apuntarón a Desireé como la culpable... jajaja aunque se me causa gracia imaginarme a Remus que lo traen de sabueso ^^, tiene todo el estilo Sirius, o no?  
Los capítulos resultarán ser algo cortos ya que son 5 y pues cada uno explica un pequeño espacio del recuerdo, si lo hubiera hechod de uno solo o_o hubiera salido larguísimo!!!  
En la tercera parte de este capítulo:  
"El Plan"  
James, Remus, Lily y Peter; hacen un plan para rescatar a Sirius, el cual por s parte, sin darse cuenta, es presa de un hechizo...  
  
Bueno les agradezco muchísimo a toda la gente que me sigue leyendo ^^ los próximos capítulos avenir van a estar divertidos, estos se pueden volver algo monótonos, a excepción del último... o al menos eso espero yo... u_u ya voy a entrar a clases a si que tardaré un poco más en continuar, espero que no demasiado...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»+  
  
^o^ Ahora a los reviews!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan rviews y leen mi histora!!! Los quiero!! ¬¬ Ya me puse borracha con el jugo de manzana...  
  
- Arwen Black:  
T_T Es el review más largo que alguien ha dejado hasta ahora... muchísimas gracias... qué te puedo decir? ¬¬ Muy mal chica... cómo esta que te agarre con tres capítulos desprevenidos?! ^^ Espero que si te hayan gustado? o_o Me haces muy feliz!!!! Pensé que era la única que a veces pasaba días sin dormir para nada... pero a mí eso me pone muy simple y me río hasta cuando lavo los palatos... en verdad me gusta estar así ^^-... pero lástima que ya voy a entrar a la escuela y no puedo seguir haciendo eso...  
Que feliz soy de que te hayan gustado mucho!!! Y más que te hayas reído ^^ reír es lo mejor del mundo, no crees?  
A ver... te respondo por partes tu review... Jajajajajaja sí eso de "ÉL EMPEZÓ!" jajajaja me lo imagine y me mata de la risa, Remus todo madurado intentándose disculparse y Sirius acusándolo en un tono todo infantil ^o^, que mono no?  
T_T Si James y Sirius eran prácticamente hermanos... y eso es lo que hace más triste el asunto... sobre todo teniendo ahí a alguien igual que su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y aunque hayan pasado 14 años aún no lo puede superar como pueden ver...  
Claro que se supone que las Ravenclaws son inteligentes!! Mira todo el plan que se vino a fórmular esta loca ella sola, si tonta no es... jajajajajaja no el sombrero la puso en un buen lugar, Desireé es realmente brillante, loca, pero brillante ^^ jajajajaja ya ma la imagino en Huffelpuff...  
Si!!!!! Somos muy parecidos tú y yo sabías?! A mí también me encantan los fics donde la amistad entre Sirius y James viene primero que cualquier cosa, incluso chicas... ya verás después; Las historias de los Merodeadores son lo mejor!! Son tan alegres!   
Ya verás cómo se las idea James, no por eso decían que era un estudiante brillante ^o^-.  
Si me parece excelente tú idea sobre la chica Slytherin ^o^, estaría bueno que fuera a casa de Lupin a entregarle un mensaje y le abra la puerta Sirius ^^; este esta que se desmaya de la impresión, no la puede disimular muy bien, jajajajaja eso de ser amiga de Severus también me parece bastante bien... solo no puede ser maestra de DCAO ^^u el puesto esta ocupado ya por otra maestra...  
Claro que Sirius puede ser egocéntrico con y donde quiera!!! Tiene todo el derecho y obligación de presumir ^^-.  
Con gusto voy a leer tus fics!!!!! MuchÍsimas gracias por los reviews!!! Eres un amor!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias!!!!  
Cuídate muchísimo y espero seguir en contacto contigo por los review ^^.  
  
- Arwen-Magic16:  
Waaaaaaaaaaii!!! Cool! Alguien tiene un capítulo mío impreso!!! Genial! Jajajajaj que bueno que si te haya gustado!!!! Jajajajajajaja! Te diste cuenta que tienen el mismo segundo nombre!! Que bien que lo hiciste! De eso trata otra historia ^^ gracias por notarlo!  
Jajajajajajaja no te preocupes por el review! ^^u yo tmb ya estoy por comenzar el 4 curso y me preparo para despedirme de mi hermosa y valiosa libertad u_u.  
Ya te expliqué lo de Lily ^^ si tienes aluna idea dímela!!!!  
Jajajajajaja de nuevo te vuelvo a agradecer por Desireé! Ella es tan genial y loca!!! Una muestra del yo interior que tenemos nosotras no?  
Cuídate mucho y gracias por los reviews!!!!!  
  
- Cathy Malfoy:  
T_T En serio mujer que tú me vas a hacer llorar con tus palabras de aliento!!!!!!! Yo no me cansaré de decir lo fabulosa que eres!!1 Muchíiiiiisimas gracias por tus reviews!!!! Me levantan muchísimo el animo y me dan ganas de continuar con una gran sonrisa!!!  
Eres un amor con patas! Muchas gracias!! Gracias! No me cansó de agradecerte!!! Cuídate muchísimo! Espero algúna vez tener el gusto de poder chatear contigo ^^-. Bye!!!!  
  
- Aki:  
Jajajajaja gracias por el review... naaaaa! No creo que haya nada de yaoi aquí ^^u lo siento aún asíe spero te siga gustando el fic!!!  
  
- Lantra Lupin:  
¬¬ Miren quién es... de nuevo la P-U-L-G-O-S-A. Jajajajajajaja yo te ayudo a rapatar a Remus y así le robo sus chocolates para hacerle un templo a Sirius ^o^ woooooo!!!! Eso estaría genial.  
Ahora contestaré a tus tres puntos con... tres puntos míos... ¬¬u  
1.- Jajajajjaja ya te expliqué que pasó con los colores ^^u fue totalmente chontada mía, jajajaja pero parece que no me conoces...  
2.- Un Halcón? Te juró que he visto escudos de Ravenclaw con un cuervo! Pero si tú lo dices...  
3.- Acaso William no te parece adorable? Mi nombre favorito es Elliot, también Isaac ¬¬ pero a ningúno le venía bien ese nombre...  
Gracias por los reviews y tu apoyo!!!! Ya no seas tan mala con Remus! Mira que el otro día ya me parecía que se moría el pobre ¬¬...  
  
- Sophie*Aiko:  
JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA Sabes algo? Me acabas de dar una excelente idea!!! Con tu reviews y eso de las fotos... wajajajaja es que soy una loca.  
Que mala suerte con eso de que de repente se te va el Internet... pero chamaca ya me empezabas a preocupar, no te veía conectada o_o eso si es para preocupar ^^u al menos en tu caso(el burro hablando de orejas).  
Sí te gusto el capítulo?! Viva!! Jajajajaja no es que aún están jovenes, no llegan a ese nivel de encantamientos aún, por eso usan los básicos, ya después en años delanteros le caerá el viente de lo fácil que hubiera sido raptar a Sirius... pero con la venganza que estos toman dudo que se queden con ganas...  
Jjajajajajajaj Dumbeldore no le hablo al Ministerio de Magia cuando Sirius y James inflaron la cabeza a Peter, por que además de que, aunque era uso indebido de la magia (^^ yo opinó que el torturar a Peter sea uso indebido de la magia), estaban durante el curso.. además era algo que Sirius, James y Remus no se pudieran arreglar ^^. Jajajajaj si hubiera sido terrible ver el rostro de Peter en la televisora... y sobre los extraterrestres T_T los pobres que te han hecho para que desees que se hubieran llevado a Peter?1 Son inocentes, que culpa tienen ellos??!  
Uyyyyyy si Sirius se ve adorable al derecho y de cabeza, sobre todo se ve adorable dormido e indefenso ¨¬¨.  
Claro que puedes llamarme Sili ^^ adelante! Recuerda que yo soy la que insisto en adoparte como hermana menor!  
Cuídate mucho!!! Ahí nos vemos después!!!!! Saludos!!!!!  
  
- Lucía:  
Jajajajajjajajaja tu lo dijiste? Quién fuera una pequeña brujita para secuestrara Sirius, Remus o James ^^ me conformó con el que caiga primero... creo que estas chicas se fueron por lo más difícil... lo más fácil hubiera sido llevarse a Remus; es un pan de Dios, ni resistencia hubiera puesto, aunque por otra parte imagínate como se pone Sirius si se llevan a James!!! Explota la escuela hasta encontrarlo!! Jajajaja ^^u.  
Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero la verdad en lugar de ayudarte a rescatar a Sirius, me lo secuestro para mí misma!  
Cuídate mucho!!! Gracias por los reviews!!! Te lo agradezco en verdad!!!!  
  
- Hally Black:  
Jajajajaajaja perdón por hacer sufrir a Sirius ^^u no sabes comome han regañado por eso... pero recuerden qeu yo lo amo igual que a ustedes, pero deben aceptar que Sirius de por si de ser hermoso y adorable, lo es más es situaciones extremas!!  
Desireé no es cualquier loca maniática, ósea, si es loca maniática, pero bastante especial como ya verás después!  
Sí claro! Después pondré que fue lo que le dijo James a Sirius para hacerlo sentir mal después de 20 años! Pero es vendrá hasta después, ya cuando estén en Hogwarts y se presente una experiencia similar... solo que esta vez no será James, si no Harry u_u.  
Cuídate mucho!!!!!!!! Gracias por los reviews!!!!!  
  
- Zauberin:  
Jajajajajajaj calma! ^^ Primero hay que juntar miembros para el club! Luego ya planeamos el secuestro masivo a los personajes de Harry Potter! Jajajajajaja sí! qué te parece?!  
No te preocupes, no le digo a Fred que babeas por Sirius ^^ jajajajaja entonces tú eres Desireé? Bueno haya vete y peleáte con Arwen-Magic16 jajajajaj aella me dió la idea para el personaje ^^!!!  
Vaya! Me parece genial lo que convocas! Debo tratar alguna vez que la Srita. Inspiración se quede atrapada en el tránsito... tú sabes ya que todos entraron a clases el tráfico se pone terrible... por eso ella prefiere trabajar de noche...  
ójala ya no tengas hambre ^^! Cuídate muchísimo y mil gracias por los reviews!!! Hasta la vista!!  
  
- Randa:  
Aquí! Ya estas inscrita en el club! No problema!! Sí!!! Jajajajaja si todos culpan a Desireé de loca maniática, pero más que una de seguro hubiera deseado hacer lo que ella, solo no se atrevieron... esta mujer hubiera sido una buena Gryffindorf o_o pero imagínate! Si siendo Ravenclaw acosa a Sirius! Siendo Gryffindorf de seguro uno de esos Sirius se despierta y Desireé ahí dormida en su cama abrazándolo hay el pobre hubiera terminado en manicomnio...  
Muchas gracias!!! Me diste una gran idea sobre eso de hacer a Sirius decidir entre uno de sus grandes temores o sus amigos, jajajaja imagínate que se vaya enfrentando a un Boggart y se le aparezca Desireé exclamando "Siri-boy!!!!!!" Jajajajajajajaj pobrecito...  
Pero quién podría correr un rumor slash!? Aún son muy inocentes estos chicos, además Sirius estará demasiado enamorado este año para notar que hay vida a su alrededor ^^-..  
ójala tu computadora ya este bien, sé que tan terrible puede ser que se descomponga, cuídate mucho y gracias!! muchas gracias por el review!!  
  
- Nadilius Weasley:  
JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! Lo que me cuentas de tu escuela esta buenísimo! El chico Elijah Wood, de seguro si estaba en tu escuela ahí me ves persiguiendo a la pobre alma por todas partes, jajajajaja en mi escuela hay un chico Italiano guapísimo!!! Y yo de repente lo acoso... solo me limito un poco por que es un curso menor que yo...  
Jajajajajaja si Kouji también bastante popular, pero su club de fans se veía fácilmente opacado por el de Sirius... esta cada día crecía más... entonces si te gusto la idea de que trabaje en el Ministerio de Magia y empieze a investigar a Sirius?  
Si me debo suponer (como yo me imagino a Kouji) que es un chico serio y tranquilo, pero si lo haces enojar... se me acaba de ocurrir! Que tal si esa es la razón por la que tanto apreciaba a Sirius en su entrenamiento de Auror! Nadie se le acercaba por una de dos razones; los intimidaba o les daba vergüenza hablarle, pero no Sirius... este llega el primer día y con su habitual crácter se le cuelga del cuello a Kouji diciéndole que lo felicita que "casi" es tan bueno como él...  
^^ Si Kouji va a tener capítulos parecidos a los de Desireé... primero el encuentro y después el recuerdo... dame mas ideas!!! Ya pronto viene Kouji!!!!! ^o^.  
Gracias por los reviews!!!!!! Cuídate mucho!!!!  
  
- Danae Weasley:  
Jajajajajjaja gracias por el review!!! Espero el capítulo este no te haya decepcionado como a mí u_u... a mí también me encantan Sirius y Harry!!!! Son geniales!!!!!!  
  
  
Wooooooo!!! Ya me siento más animada para seguirle al siguiente capítulo!!!! Gracias por todo su apoyo!!!!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	13. Fin de Semana de Octubre 3era Parte Un P...

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
^^u Me quedé viendo fotos de los Merodeadores y se me fueron 2 hrs... ñ_n jejeje por lo tanto no pienso conveniente comenzar... pero haré un esfuerzo ya que estoy de buen humor!! ^o^ Veamos me remango la túnica... digo la pijama y comienzo!!!!  
  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
  
P.D. El capítulo se lo dedicó a Cathy Malfoy por sus porras! ^^ Gracias!  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
  
  
Capítulo XI  
"Un fin de semana de Octubre..."  
Parte III  
"Un Plan y Un Escape"  
  
  
- T_T Cómo deje que me hicieran esto...  
  
Sirius dice con gran pesar en su voz, mientras se encuentra parado a la mitad de la habitación, y empezemos a describir; su cabello se veía un poco más largo y oscuro que de costumbre, y esto se debía a que se encontraba mojado; y no solo su cabeza si no su cuerpo entero, el cual en esos momentos solo era cubierto por unos boxers azules con estampado de huesos.  
Y si de ropa hablamos, se podría contar que llevaba puestas un par de calcetines negros.  
Se encontraba cruzado de brazos, con su rostro casi tan rojo como un tomate; además de que se veía molesto, no podía ocultar que se encontraba sumamente avergonzado... rodeado de aproximadamente 30 chicas, cada una de ellas con al menos una cámara fotográfica.  
  
- ^^ Sirius! Si no sonríes te seguiremos quitando las prendas y ya no te quedan muchas que digamos...  
  
- ¬¬ Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio...  
  
Sirius dice entre dientes mientras mira a Desireé con rencor, al mismo tiempo que extiende los brazos hacia los costados y colocando una mano sobre su cintura y dejando el otro brazo extendido permanece con los ojos cerrados unos segundos.  
De un golpe levanta la mirada y sonríe conquistadoramente al grupo, en esos momentos pareciera una explosion de luces; los flashes de todas las cámaras se disparan, con los lentes enfocados en Sirius.  
Por su parte Desireé mira complacida desde una esquina, observando el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo.  
Después de varios minutos mira su reloj y dice con alegría.  
  
- Muy bien chicas, terminó su turno, es hora de dejar descansar a nuestra estrella ^^-  
  
Se escuchan suspiros de decepción por toda la habitación y poco a poco salen una detrás de la otra, dejando solamente a Sirius y Desireé, el cual de nuevo esta cruzado de brazos y dándole la espalda a ella.  
Cuando finalmente se encuentran solos, Desireé dice amablemente.  
  
- Te quitaré el hechizo para que descanses un poco ^^  
  
Con un movimiento de la varita Sirius cae de rodillas rendido con una mirada de rencor hacia Desireé, la cual dice con felicidad.  
  
- No te preocupes Sirius, ese fue el último grupo de hoy, mañana vendrán otros 10 grupos iguales así que descansa, ya que desde este momento hasta mañana eres solo para mí ^^ pero no te preocupes soy una buena persona y te dejaré descansar... un poco...  
  
- o_o  
  
Sirius se dispone a salir corriendo pero tan pronto se pone de pie y da un paso Desireé le apunta con la varita diciendo rápidamente.  
  
- Inmobilus!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius solo hece un gesto de desesperación al verse imposibilitado de moverse a voluntad. Se había quedado como estatua apoyado sobre un pie, el otro en el aire dispuesto a dar el primer paso en su huída.  
  
- T_T...  
  
Desireé camina hacia él diciendo alegremente.  
  
- Sabes que no me gusta hacer esto, ^^ pero eres un chico tan travieso, ahora te digo que descanses, por tu bien, jamás me perdonaría que te enfermaras...  
  
Sirius le murmura con rencor.  
  
- Me va a dar pulmonía...  
  
Ante esto Desireé se comienza a reír y acercándose aún más a nuestro amigo, lo rodea con los brazos diciendo en un tono profundo.  
  
- No te preocupes, no dejaré que eso te pase...  
  
Sirius no podía soportar más eso, y para su propia sorpresa, de un momento a otro recupera el control de su cuerpo y empujando a Desireé hacia el suelo sale corriendo hacia la puerta, hacia la dulce libertad, pero cuando la intenta abrir, esta cerrada, como se lo esperaba. Eso no significaba que se fuera a dar por vencido, no ahora que tenía una oportunidad de huir de esa mujer loca, no sabía que le podía pasar si pasaba más tiempo ahí...  
  
Apuntando una mano en dirección a Desireé mientras exclama molesto.  
  
- No te me acerques pervertida!!!!!  
  
Para sorpresa de ambos, en esos momentos una fuerza invisible lanza a Desireé de nueva cuenta al suelo, soltando la varita, por la cual Sirius rápidamente se lanza; pero Desireé tampoco estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y tomando a Sirius por el tobillo hace que pierda el equilibrio y azote en el suelo con sus dedos a escasos centímetros de la varita.  
  
- Agh!!!!!! Suelta!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius mira de reojo, exclamando molesto, mientras se intenta zafar de Desireé la cual ya estaba sobre ambas piernas de Black, imposibilitándole el levantarse o avanzar.  
  
- Chicas!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sirius quiere escapar!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras Sirius sabe que se tiene que dar prisa, si no la ayuda llegará y será demasiado tarde; aún así no se atrevía a ser demasiado brusco con Desireé, no dejaba de ser una mujer; maniática y loca, pero mujer...  
Con un enorme esfuerzo finalmente la punta de sus dedos logra alcanzar la varita, no termina de sonreír con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos cuando escucha.  
  
- Expelarmo!!!!!!!!!  
  
La varita que estaba ya entre sus dedos, vuela fuera de su alcance, voltea a la puerta y se encuentra a las otras 4 chicas que habían participado en su secuestro.  
Aprovechándose de la distracción de Desireé, la cual miraba a sus compañeras, se logra liberar y poner de pie, aún así frente a él había cuatro brujas de su edad armadas, y una bruja loca y él completamente desarmado, y semi desnudo...  
  
- Vaya Sirius, eres más hábil de lo que pensé...  
  
Sirius mira algo sorprendido y ve como Desireé se pone de pie limpiándose el polvo y sonriendo arrogantemente.  
  
- Muy pocos magos pueden usar magia sin varita... en verdad eres increíble!  
  
Black no puede detenerse a sentirse halagado, mira a su alrededor buscando algo de que valerse para huir, no iba a volver a tener una oportunidad como esa... pero qué!?   
De pronto su rostro se ilumina y apuntando hacia una esquina exclama con sorpresa.  
  
- Miren es Sirius Black en calzoncillos!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorprendentemente las cinco chicas fijan sus miradas en el punto que Sirius apuntaba y este sin poder tomarse el tiempo de tanto felicitarse por su idea, como de burlarse de la ingenuidad de las chicas; toma esta oportunidad y brincando de cama en cama logra llegar a la puerta la cual ya estaba entre abierta.  
  
- Se escapa!!!!!!  
  
Desireé exclama desesperada apuntando a la puerta, la cual Sirius atravesaba en esos momentos; las 4 chicas apuntan sus varitas hacia él, pero una vez fuera empuja la puerta con fuerza, la cual se cierra de golpe, y sin detenerse a mirar baja las escaleras de un salto; a su paso varias chicas Ravenclaws miran sorprendias pero sin poder reaccionar de momento ante la escena; un apuesto chico corriendo como desesperado en boxers Y calcetines... las pueden culpar?  
Sirius solo logra ver un par de chicos Ravenclaws a su paso, pero ya nada le importaba estaba tan cerca de la puerta! Una vez fuera encontraría ayuda!  
De pronto de detiene en seco mirando una pared sólida de ladrillos, no sabía la manera de salir, después de todo no había ingresado consciente a ese lugar.  
  
- Esta en la puerta!!!!!  
  
- No lo dejen escapar!!!  
  
- Rápido!!!  
  
La angustia de Sirius aumenta, regresa su mirada a la pared.  
  
- Piensa Sirius... esa chica... te había dicho como salir... T_T por qué nunca les pongo atención en las citas cuando comienzan a hablar!!!!!  
  
Ya desesperado golpea la pared con furia exclamando.  
  
- Ábrete maldita puerta del demonio!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se sorprende al escuchar una voz masculina reclamándole.  
  
- No tienes que ser tan agresivo! Sal si quieres pero a ver si te permito entrar después!!!!  
  
Y como si el piso fuera un trampolin, Sirius es arrojado hacia la pared, la cual se abre en dos dejándole el paso libre; cierra los ojos al chocar contra el suelo frío.  
No acababa de comprender lo que había pasado... levanta su mirada y voltea hacía atrás donde una vieja armadura le dice, al mismo tiempo que el yelmo se abría una y otra vez como si se tratará de la boca.  
  
- No me mires así, aunque me lo supliques no te dejaré volver a entrar!  
  
Una sonrisa de triunfo de dibuja en Sirius y mientras se pone de pie y sale corriendo exclama en tono de burla.  
  
- No te preocupes! No pienso hacerlo!!!!!!  
  
Nuetro joven caballero ya empezaba a gozar de su felicidad, y creía estar a salvo al encontrarse a un par de chicas Slytherin de algunos curso mayor.  
  
- Ayuda!!!!!!!! Unas locas me secuestraron!!! Ayúdenme!!!!! Vienen trás de mí!!!!!  
  
Sirius dice con desesperación mientras corre hacia las chicas, las cuales intercambian miradas de sorpresa y algo de temor, miran a Sirius y sonríen con arrogancia... Sirius reconoce esos rostros... estaban en uno de los grupos que lo habían estado fotografiando por horas.  
  
- No ustedes!?!?!?!?!  
  
A unos pasos de ellas se da la vuelta y emprende nuevamente su huída, cuando escucha con gran pesar.  
  
- Bentonite!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius siente como primero sus piernas, y después como todo su cuerpo comienza a perder fuerzas, es inevitable que caiga al suelo, más inconsciente que lo que puede percibir de la realidad.  
  
- No... no tan cerca...  
  
A penas puede murmurar con debilidad, una lágrima se asoma en la esquina de su ojo; logra escuchar como se acercan un gran número de pisadas a él, después escucha varias voces.  
  
- Aquí esta!!!  
  
- Gracias a Dios!!!!!  
  
- No lo vió nadie?!  
  
- No, parece que fuimos las primeras a las que encontró...  
  
- Menos mal...  
  
- Fue una suerte!  
  
- Esto no puede volver a pasar...  
  
- Qué están esperando?! Hay que llevárnoslo antes de que alguien nos vea!  
  
Sirius escucha los pasos cada vez más cerca, esta demasiado débil como para siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos; siente una mano en su espalda.  
  
- Qué le hicieron?!  
  
- Tranquíla solo le drenamos la energía!  
  
- Que drásticas?! No pudieron inmovilizarlo?!  
  
- Oye agradece que lo hubieramos detenido... cómo pudieron dejarlo escapar de su dormitorio para empezar?!  
  
- Fue un accidente... pero miren cómo lo dejaron!!  
  
- Podía atacarnos! Teníamos que defendernos!!!!  
  
- Esta desarmado!   
  
- Nosotros cómo ibamos a saber eso! Aunque sea lindo no deja de ser un Gryffindorf!  
  
Sirius abre los ojos un poco al escuchar una voz preguntar con preocupación, al mismo tiempo sentía como alguien lo sostenía sentado en el suelo, una mano en su espalda, otra en su cabeza, es una sensación casi comfortable.  
  
- Sirius, estas bien?!  
  
A penas tiene una visión clara, pero puede alcanzar a distinguir a Desireé... no imposible, esa chica tenía una mirada preocupada, parecía ser dulce e inocente...  
Sirius murmura casi sin voz.  
  
- Por favor ayúdame...  
  
No logra ver como esas palabras al parecer sorprenden un poco a la chica que lo sostenía; ya que su visión se vuelve negra, queda inconsciente; una vez más indefenso...  
  
- Desireé estas bien?!  
  
Marian se acerca a ella preguntando preocupada al ver que si líder permanecía inmóvil, esta contesta algo seria.  
  
- Sí... llévenselo al dormitorio, hagánlo con cuidado... por favor...  
  
Minuet y las demás intercambian miradas de sorpresa, era extraño ver a Desireé con esa mirada y hablar en ese tono, algo le preocupaba, pero acceden a cumplir sus órdenes, y cuanto antes mejor.  
Como la última de vez un grupo de chicas hacen levitar a Sirius, el cual permanecía dormido pero con un semblante de angustia en su rostro.  
Desireé lo sigue con una mirada preocupada unos segundos, después mira al par de chicas Slytherin con rencor.  
  
- En verdad que aplicarle ese hechizo tan avanzado no era necesario!!  
  
- Vamos! Quién te crees para reclamarlos niña!  
  
Una de ellas pregunta algo molesta y arrogantemente; Desireé exclama entre dientes apuntándole con la varita directo entre los ojos.  
  
- No soy nadie en especial, solo una chica molesta por que lastimaron a su amor de toda la vida!  
  
En ese momento un grupo de chicas Ravenclaws sostiene a Desireé con fuerza de los brazos, la cual reniega furiosa.  
  
- Déjeneme las agarro a esas brujas!!! No se salen con la suya!!!  
  
- ^^u Desireé ya cálmate por favor!  
  
- CALMARME!!?!? Ya vieron lo que le hicieron a Sirius?!!??!  
  
- ^^u él esta bien solo inconsciente.  
  
Las chicas de Slytherin intercambian miradas de confusión, esa chica en verdad era una lunática...  
  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Todos presentes?  
  
- Todos presentes...  
  
- Bien! Este es mi plan!  
  
La noche empezaba a caer sobre el castillo de Gryffindorf, y la habitación de ciertos chicos Gryffindorf no era la excpeción.  
Dentro de esta, en el suelo del dormitorio se encontraban cuatro figuras, sentadas alrededor de un pergamino, sobre el cual uno de los chicos escribía.  
  
- La entrada a la Sala Comunal queda aquí...  
  
James apunta con un pincel, con la punta azulada; un punto en lo que parece ser un mapa.  
  
- Uno de nosotros debe infiltrarse en el dormitorio y ver exactamente en que habitación esta Sirius y dar alguna señal...  
  
- Uno de nosotros?  
  
Remus mira a Lily mientras dice con tranquilidad.  
  
- No crees que Lily es la más indicada, después de todos Sirius de seguro esta en el dormitorio de alguna chica...  
  
- No esa es una mala idea, casi todas las chicas de Ravenclaw conocen a Lily, siempre estan compitiendo con ella...  
  
Peter murmura pensativo, ante lo que Lily sonríe con arrogancia, ni siquiera las chicas mas brillantes de Ravenclaw habían logrado derrotarla, en lo que estudios se refería.  
  
- Tampoco es conveniente que Peter vaya solo...  
  
Remus levanta la mirada a sentir que sus otros tres amigos lo miraban.  
  
- Yo?! Y por qué yo!? Además ya les dije que necesitamos una chica!!!  
  
Empieza a mirar con temor cuando ve a los tres chicos sonreírle con arrogancia de regreso.  
  
- Exacto... Remise...  
  
- T_T Ayy no...  
  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
  
- Qué paso?  
  
Sirius empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, su visión aún borrosa, su cuerpo no le terminaba de responder por completo, aún así su primera reacción es intentar sentarse, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Una mano lo toma del hombro y lo regresa suavemente a recostarse.  
  
- Tranquílo Sirius, descansa un poco más...  
  
Este mira a su lado y ve a Desireé sonriéndole cálidamente, pero a diferencia de otras veces, Sirius podía notar un semblante de preocupación en su expresión; pero esto es lo menos que le interésa en esos momentos.  
  
- Déjame en paz...  
  
Y quitándose la mano del hombro con un movimiento algo brusco, dice con desprecio sin abrir los ojos.  
  
- Quiero que todas ustedes me dejen en paz...  
  
Desireé mira a Sirius con ojos de tristeza mientras sostiene su puño contra el pecho, esta vez no habla; pero sin percatarse de esto, después de unos segundos Sirius se voltea a ella exclamando furioso y por tal vez por primera vez con ojos que demostraban odio... y no tanto que estuviera molesto con Desireé, si no con él mismo... había estado tan cerca de liberarse y había fallado...  
  
- No quiero que se me acerquen! Son odiosas!!!! Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz de una buena vez!?!?!?!?  
  
Se sorprende al ver los ojos de Desireé llenos de lágrimas, una sonrisa triste en su rostro.  
  
- Lo siento tanto Sirius... perdóname...  
  
Pone su rostro entre sus manos y comienza a llorar, ante esto Sirius no sabe como reaccionar, era lógico que no esperaba esto, de hecho esperaba que Desireé le respondiera como en las otras ocasiones, con una sonrisa arrogante, no llorando...  
Duda varios minutos, filamente extiende su brazo hacia Desireé mientras murmura algo preocupado.  
  
- Oye yo... no quería gritarte... perdóname...  
  
Tan pronto como Sirius pone la mano sobre el hombro de Desireé siente como esta empieza a temblar, mira confundido cuando en eso.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ERES TAN ADORABLE SIRIUS BLACK!?!?!? Nunca había visto a un chico tan inocente!!!!!! jajajajajajajajajjaja!!!!!!  
  
Sirius mira perplejo mientras se sonroja un poco; Desireé se reía alegremente mientras miraba a Black con ternura, el cual aún no puede tener un solo pensamiento racional.  
Desireé le guiña un ojo mientras dice arrogantemente.  
  
- No me decepcionas, en verdad eres el chico de mis sueños, apuesto, fuerte, increíble, sexy, amable y además tierno e inocente!!!  
  
Sirus sigue igual sin poder reaccionar, acaso era llanto que lo había hecho siquiera un segundo, preocuparse por la chica que le había causado tantos problemas; solo una farsa?!?!  
  
- Te lo agradezco en verdad! ^^  
  
Desireé le sonríe a Sirius, el cual después de unos segundos procesando la información en su cerebro; recupera el rubor en sus mejillas y dejándo al descubierto un colmillo en su boca, exclama con furia mientras intenta brincar hacia Desireé, listo para atacar, no importaba que estuviera desarmado, no importaba que ella fuera una chica, no importaba que estuviera aún en boxers; se había burlado de él... EN SU CARA?!?!  
Pero tan pronto se lanza hacia ella, siente un tirón en el cuello, el cual lo obliga a detenerse de una manera algo brusca.  
  
- Que demo...!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius no puede terminar ya que mira aterrado y furioso, un grueso collar azul en su cuello, el cual estaba sujeto a una cadena pegada la pared.  
  
- PUES USTEDES QUE SE CREEN!!!!!!! SI NO SOY UN PERRO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Desireé pregunta inocentemnte.  
  
- ^^ Por qué dices eso bonito?  
  
Sirius contesta con furia y avergonzado señalando una etiqueta circular y dorada que colgaba del collar, en el cual estaba grabado el nombre de "Siri-boy".  
  
- ^o^ O eso! Solo es una medida de seguridad para que no te nos vuelvas a escapar! No te preocupes la cadena se puede extender por toda la habitación, buenco claro si es lo que le ordeno...  
  
Dice emocionada mientras estira los cachetes de Sirius.  
  
- ^^ El collar solo me obedece a mí asi que no se te ocurra volver a escapar!  
  
Se ríe tiernamente, ante la mirada de angustia de Sirius... esa chica estaba aún más perturbada de lo que pensaba... la mira con enojo, no la podía perdonar, lo había humillado y lo seguía haciendo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo...  
Mira su collar, pensando, y sin poder evitar ocultar una sonrisa arrogante.  
  
- Esto no puede ser difícil de quitar... no para él...  
  
Mira hacia la ventana, ya era de noche, las demás chicas no habían regresado, solo estaban ellos dos, en eso escucha a Desireé decir tranquilamente.  
  
- No te preocupes por las demás, van a hacer guardia toda la noche, parece que tus amiguitos están husmeando...  
  
La mirada de Sirius cambia notablemente, mira a Desireé con sorpresa e inocencia, mientras pregunta con emoción en su voz.  
  
- James y Remus me están buscando?!  
  
Desireé lo mira y después contesta con indiferencia caminando hacia la cama que se encontraba entre la puerta y la de Sirius.  
  
- No solo ellos dos, también ese chico Pettigrew y la entrometida de Evans...  
  
Sirius no puede evitar sonreír con alegría, sabía que sus amigos se darían cuenta! Solo era cuestión de esperar...  
  
- Pero no te hagas esperanzas, no los dejaremos entrar y no hay posibilidad de que escapes... creéme...  
  
Sirius le da la espalda y recostándose en su cama le dice arrogantemente.  
  
- Eso dices tú, pero parece que no me conoces tan bien después de todo...  
  
Desireé lo mira con sospecha unos segundos, después opta por sentarse en su cama; Sirius siente que algo cae sobre las sábanas, entonces escucha a Desireé decir con indiferencia.  
  
- Ponte eso o te vas a resfriar...  
  
Sirius voltea y ve que es un juego de pijamas azules, muy elegantes; Sirius las toma y después mira a Desireé con desconfianza, la cual dice en tono de burla.  
  
- No están hechizadas ni nada...  
  
Black no tenía muchas opciones, o domría en boxers y se congelaba, o se ponía la pijama, a expensas de que estuviera embrujada...  
  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
  
- Bien entonces todos entendieron?  
  
- ¬¬ Yo no entiendo por que yo tengo que ser el que sufra!  
  
Remus dice aún algo molesto y avergonado, cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos; ante lo cual James sonríe contestando de una manera alegre.  
  
- Por que a Lily la conocen, Peter es demasiado inexperto, yo estaré al frente del grupo de rescate ^^-.  
  
- Me sigue pareciendo injusto...  
  
- ^^u Bueno chicos no peleen, por que mejor no descansamos, es tarde y mañana será un día muy agitado...  
  
Lily propone con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.  
  
- Entonces... el plan...  
  
Jame suspira con cierta frustración al escuchar a Peter decir algo tímido; comienza a explicar de nueva cuenta.  
  
- Es sencillo, en la mañana Remus seguirá al grupo de chicas Ravenclaws, ya como Remise, una vez dentro del cuarto comunal intentará encontrar a Sirius sin levantar sospechas; una vez que lo encuentre tratará de comunicarle el plan para tranquilizarlo y tenerlo preparado, por lo demás nosotros nos encargaremos; entraremos por la chimenea y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos fuera con SIrius.  
  
- Yo no entiendo por qué nos complicamos tanto! Por qué no le avisamos a la Profesora Mc Gonagall, ella ser haría cargo!!  
  
James baja la mirada y dice algo decepcionado.  
  
- Por mucho que me duela aceptarlo esas chicas pensarón en tono, Mc Gonagall no nos hará caso... ella esta segura de que la abuela de Sirius murió y él esta con su familia...  
  
Los cuatro suspiran con frustración, después de unos segundos Remus dice al parecer ya no tan molesto como hace unos momentos.  
  
- Será mejor que vayamos a la cama...  
  
Los cuatro se ponen de pie e intercambian miradas de angustia; James baja la mirada sin poder hablar, al ver esto Lily le dice amablemente.  
  
- No te preocupes por Sirius, ellas jamás lo harían daño, lo aman, recuerdas?  
  
James se ríe un poco mientras contesta algo inseguro.  
  
- Sí tienes razón...  
  
Pone sus manos en los delicados hombros de Lily y besándola en la frente le dice.  
  
- Buenas noches, descansa...  
  
Esta contesta con una sonrisa cálida.  
  
- Te digo lo mismo a ti...  
  
Mira a Remus y Peter.  
  
- Qué pasen buenas noches! ^^  
  
Sale dela habitación cuando escucha a Peter y Remus contestar en coro.  
  
- Buenas noches Lily...  
  
Los tres chicos permanecen solos en la habitación, sin decir una palabra cada uno se dirige a sus camas; aunque sabían que Sirius estaba bien, el solo hecho de saber que se encontraba retenido contra su voluntad, tal vez a pocos pasos de ellos; era una idea que nos los dejaba en paz, sobre todo a James; para él Sirius era como un hermano...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Excelente...  
  
Sirius murmura en susurro con alegría en su voz; y con movimientos silenciosos se puede apreciar como se quita el collar; mira a Desireé, la cual dormía tranquilamente; la única luz era la de la Luna que se filtraba por las ventanas del dormitorio.  
Como un animal que asecha a su presa, Sirius se desliza de su cama y baja, empieza a caminar hacia la puerta; era experto en esto, todo parecía azúcar sobre ojuelas, pero, la puerta estaría abierta? Habría que descubrirlo...  
Coloca su mano en la perilla y lentamente la intenta girar y... se mueve; de no ser por que arruinaría todo, Sirius podría gritar con alegría, eso era perfecto!  
Abre la puerta y da un paso fuera cuando escucha a Desireé decir fríamente.  
  
- Si huyes, mañana todos sabrán el secreto de Lupin...  
  
Sirius siente como se le hela la sangre, se detiene y mira a Desireé sin poder decir una sola palabra, abre la boca pero no hay sonido; Desireé lo mira con una mirada desafiante mientras dice fríamente.  
  
- Crees que después de tanto vigilarte todos estos años no lo iba a notar?  
  
Finalmente Sirius habla, exclama en un tono amenazante que podría sonar como el gruñir de un perro.  
  
- No te atreverías!  
  
Desireé le sonríe arrogantemente, había dado justo en el clavoo, ahora sí... Sirius era suyo...  
  
- Sí lo haría, ya me conoces... es tu desición ^^.  
  
Sirius la mira con furia, finalmente baja la mirada y pregunta casi sin emoción.  
  
- Quién más lo sabe?  
  
Desireé contesta alegremente sin inmutarse.  
  
- No te preocupes, solo lo sé yo y no se lo diré a nadie... aunque como te digo, todo depende de ti Sirius...  
  
Este suspira con resignación y sin dudarlo dos veces entra a la habitación, cierra la puerta, regresa a su cama se acuesta dándole la espalda a Desireé, se tapa y no se mueve.  
Desireé sonríe con orgullo y regresa a lo que hacía, dormir... pero Sirius no podía hacer lo mismo... se vengaría de esta chica, no sentía ningúna compasión por ella... había cruzado la línea, se había metido con un amigo...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
En otra parte del castillo la escena era algo parecida; James se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana, no podía dormir... y no era el único...  
  
- Qué crees que haga?  
  
James sonríe al confirmar sus sospechas de que no era el único al que le preocupaba Sirius.  
  
- Probablemente lo mismo que nosotros...  
  
Se escuchan unas risas suaves indundar la habitación por unos segundos.  
  
- Peter ya de durmió?  
  
- Sí...  
  
James sonríe con arrogancia.  
  
- No importa, es mejor que descanse, mañana necesitamos que tenga toda su magia renovada... por que mañana lo haremos...  
  
Escucha a Remus contestarle en un tono seguro.  
  
- Así es, mañana rescataremos a Sirius...  
  
  
  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
o_o Estoy sorprendida de mi misma... jamás pensé que terminaría el capítulo, ya son las 4 am... y lo empezé como a las 3:00 am...  
O_o que miedo... creí que solo haría un párrafo o dos... pero después de ver las fotos de los merodeadores por tanto tiempo estaba inspirada!   
¬¬ El fic de seguro quedó todo raro... como cada parte dependía de la canción que estaba escuchando, de repente esta una parte medio dramática y luego salen con una babosada... jajajajaja se van a infartar con el final, pero les aseguro que a aquéllos que no les agrado mucho Desireé, disfrutaran la última parte del capítulo "La Venganza!" ^^ Ya falta poco...  
En nuestra siguiente parte:  
"El rescate"  
James pone en práctica su plan, pero cuando todo parece ir bien... que pasa con Sirius?!!?!  
  
T_T Ya estoy loca otra vez... mejor me voy...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
- Lucía:  
PObrecita de ti, ójala ya estes mejor de salud, en verdad es terrible tener un resfriado! Yo nunca acepto estar enferma, aunque me este deshidratando jajajajaja pero si te salva de un día de escuela no es tan malo ;).  
Jajajajajaja que mala! te quieres quedar con Sirius para ti solita!!! No eso no se va a poder... si no habrá enfrentamiento... ^^u muchos saludos por allá, cídate mucho y si sigues enferma espero mejores muy pronto y te sientas mejor en menos de lo que canta un Hipogrifo (Pregunta, los Hipogrifos cantan?).  
Gracias por seguir la historia!!!!!!! Nos vemos!!!  
  
- Cathy Malfoy:  
Mujer, eres un ángel, en verdad que tus palabras me sacan una gran sonrisa cada vez que las leo! Eres aún más positiva que yo (y ya es mucho que decir, se puede estar derrumbando la casa y diría ^^ Miren el lado positivo, podremos dormir bajo la luz de las estrellas!).  
T_T A ver si luego me pasas tu dirección del MSN para agregarte y poder chatear, te gustaría?? Sería muy divertido, pareces ser una persona de lo más encantadora!  
En serio te gustó el capítulo?! Que bueno! Aunque después de leer el capítulo de nuevo ya estaba de mejor humor y me terminó gustando ^^ muchísimas graias por el apoyo que me estas dando! Eres muy amable! Te prometo no volver a menospreciar mi trabajo ;).  
Espero que este semestre me vaya mejor... es que soy una Lily Evans... y solo me conformaré cuando tengo una 10 limpio de promedio final ;), si soy unpoco obsesiva pero para qué más es la escuela, aparte de ver a mis amigos?  
Jajajajajajaj no te apures por la otrogafía para nada, a mi se me va cada error que cuando me doy cuenta me doy de zapes =P jajajaja cuídate muchísimo y ójala te haya gustado este capítulo!!  
Gracias por los reviews!!!!!  
  
- Arwen-Magic16:  
Hola locaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! ^o^ Cómo tash?! Yo bien hermosa! Espero que tú también!   
Si me tengo que informar en donde me puedo comprar un sabueso como Remus ¬¬ sería la compra más maravillosa de mi vida, y nunca le quitaría la correra, me lo llevaría a presumir a la escuela...  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Cómo puedes ver Sirius el menos ya perdió su oportunidad de escapar y ya nmo esta por voluntad propia... ósea no esta encadenado pero jamás se atrevería en poner el peligro el secreto de Remus! ;) Acuérdate que es un amor con patas y jamás haría una cosa que pudiera perjudicar a un amigo.  
T_T Yo también quiero volver a hablar contigo por el MSN, es tangenial y como me rió! Es que estamos igual de locas!  
Oh!!!! A esta fic le queda muchísimo por venir!!! ^^ Va a ver de todo, no te preocupes! mira ya cuantos capítulos van y nisiquiera han entrado a Hogwarts, donde la verdadera diversión comienza!!!  
SI!!! EL CLUB DE SIRIUS BLACK!! Comenzemos a recoger nombres!!!!! SI!!!!!!!! T_T Otra persona que quiere a Sirius como Presidente! Sería perfecto!!!! Dulces y Snaps explosivos para todos! Sería su lema de campaña.  
Cuídate muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho(me volví vaca) y espeor verte pronto!!! Bye!!!!! Gracias porlos reviews!!!!!!  
  
- Lantra Lupin:  
¬¬ Si mendiga el susto que me pegaste con eso de Remus... ^^ pero son tan lindos! Recordando viejos tiempos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea -_- tan conmovedor, a! luego te enseño los dibujos que hice hoy ^^ te vana gustar!!! Creeme!  
Jajajajajajaja si el collar suena a idea de Sirius, por eso Lily tiene que procesar la información más rápido que antes, eso si no quiere terminar viendo a James usando la sonrisa no. 56 de Sirius la "Rompe-Corazones" ^^.  
Eh? No no ivestigué nada de los licántropos... ^^u solo lo supuse...   
A pos es cierto que eres una Ravenclaw verdad?! Jajajajaja yo soy toda una Gryffindoriana! Los mejores de todos! Los valientes ;) y los mas bellos!  
¬¬ Ya se que Sprout es de Huffelpuff, pero a que iban a ayudarle a Flitwick? A que alcance el lava manos? Pues no!  
Si ya mero entran a la escuela! T_T Igual que nosotros!  
Bueno pueso Pulgosa cuídate y gracias por los reviews! Byeeee!!  
  
- Randa:  
o_o Tu reviews es tan largo... T_T Muchas gracias eres un amor... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Lo del rumor Slash esta bueno! Jajajajajajaja ya me imagino cuando el rumor llegue hasta oídos de Remus y Sirius... Remus especialmente, Sirius esta demasiado enamorado para darse cuenta que existe unmundo fuera de la hica que ama... jajajaja lo que hace el amor...  
Pero tienes toda la razón! Cualquiera mal pensarían sobre esos dos!!! Desapariciones inexplicables, tan unidos siempre, hablando en clave... jajajajajajaja! Me diste una gran idea para un capítulo gracias!! Jajajajaja y si Snape viéndolos feo, Harry y los demás son los únicos que saben por que las miradas matan...  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!! Sobre lo que cuentas de cuando te luxaste el tobillo!! Jajajajajajaja si eso suele pasar!!!!!!!! El mundo es un chismoso y las noticias se teletransportan a la velocidad de la luz de boca en boca Jajajajaja y Hogwarts no es la excepción ;).  
Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!! No para nada! No te pueod decir de quien se enamora Sirius pero si te puedo decir que no es de la sobrina de Desireé, ni de nadie que estudie en Hogwarts! Recuerda que aunque luzca de 15 tiene 32(por ahí) jajajaja y Remus lo mata si sale que se enamoro de una chica de 16 años ^^u.  
Muchas gracias por el review!!!!! Jajajajaj me encantó la historia que me contaste de ti! Muy graciosa! Jajajajajaja cuídate mucho! Byes!  
  
- Sophie*Aiko:  
Calma! Calma! ^^u Sé que en estos omento debes estar sintiendo desos de asesinar a Desireé... pero pronto verás como termina esta historia ^o^! Con gusto después te enseño el hechizo! Jajajajaja Sirius opina igual que tú.  
"Déjenme en paz!!!" Muchos saludos!!!! Gracias por ser adorable!  
  
- V!rU§ P@()LÅ:  
Jajajajajajajaja entonces la bote?! No estoy muy segura de que sea eso pero espero no sea algo malo ^^u entonces si te gusto el capítulo?! ^^ Yay!!! Que bueno! Jajajajaj sí típico de Sirius lo del collar ^^ esos dos son demasiados parecidos, tanto que por eso Lily tema que James terminé algún dia como Sirius O_o.  
Jajajaja espero te hayas quedado un poco más conforme con la explicación que te di del fic de "Los Merodeadores de la Navidad!" ^^ algún día lo terminaré! Ya verás!!  
Bueno ya pude finalmente chatear contigo! Espero poder seguir haciendolo, me saludas mucho a tus perros locos ;).  
Cuídate mil!!!! Saludos y muchísimas gracias por tus reviews!!!!!!  
  
- Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy:  
Gente!!!!!! Miren aquí!!!! La maravillosa persona que hice un dibujo extremadamente genial del fic!! apenas puedoe sperar para ver el otro!!! Es genial! Genial! Genial!!!!!! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!!!!!!  
Molestarme que me hayas agregado?!!??!?! No para nada!!!!!! Me siento halgada!!!  
En cuanto subas tu historia la leo y te dejo review, cuenta con eso ^^, jajajajajajaja luego te envió una foto de sirius y Remus que según Lantra es Slah, pero a mi se me hace divina creo que te encantaría!  
Algúna sugerencia para el fic!! Estoy abierta! Sobre todo a personas como tú! ¬¬ Si tus hermanos salen con que el dibujo esta feo te digo que voy y les aplicoun Crucio!! Wajajajajaja!!  
Muchas muchas gracias!!!!!! Cuídate muchísimo y ansio poder volver a chatear contigo!!! Byeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
- PAU:  
Si ya estoy muy bien ^^ no me duele la cabeza por el momento pero eso por que aún es temprano, a ver más al rato.  
Si me suena eso que me dicen de "En un secuestro nada es pefecto" Tal vez lo escuche en C.S.I... jajajaja quién sabe!  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Imagínate la agencia de detectives de James y Remus "Detective y Sabueso 2x1" Acá los dos resolviendo el asesinanto de Kennedy remus todavía con su correa, jajajajajaj estaría para matarse de la risa, cuando Siruis se entre probablemente diga algo como "Ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor".  
Esta buena tu idea, hay que sobornar a Desireé para que comparta a Sirius, no te parece?   
No Lex y Clark no son hermanos... eso creían (T_T Lex todo emocionado por la idea), pero resultós er que no u_u pero dónde esta ese hermano perdido de Lex?!?!?!? Quiero saber!! Nome gusta ver sufrir a ningúno de mis dos niños, pero es que Lex es un genio! Se me figuran de repente una especie de Sirius y James; James Clark, pidiéndole algo a Sirius, el cual aunque sea imposible lo consigue con tal de ayudar a su amigo.  
Muchas gracias por tus reviews!!! Ójala chateamos un día! Sería genial!!!!! Cuídate mucho!!!!! Byeeeeee!!!!! Gracias!!!!!  
  
- Dadaiiro:  
Sabes? Deberían darte una medalla o algo! Eres una de las pocas personas que dejan reviews en todos los capítulos si los están leyendo de un solo jalón! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!! GRACIAS!! En serio que te lo agradezco enormemente!!! Bienvenida al grupo (^^ es que siempre contesto reviews).  
u_u Pobrecito de Sirius, si yo también estaba medio sentimental al escribir ese capítulo, de hecho me obligué a estar sentimental ;) Si no no hubiera resultado como yo quería!  
Si a Sirius le va de la patada! Al pobre le va a pasar de todo en el fic!  
Jajajajajja tienes un punto! Con tal de que cuando se encuentren a Sirius este ya esta delirando! Pero debe sooportar! James esta en camino!!!  
Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero poder seguir en contacto contigo!!! cUÍDATE mucho!!!!! Bye Bye!!!  
  
-_- Perdón si las respuestas son algo frías pero hace una hora me dieorn un medicamento muy fuerte para dormir (les digo que si no tomo nada luego no duermo) y como que me esta empezando a hacer efecto, pero quería terminar este capítulo antes.. digo subir el capítulo hoy mismo ^^ Gracias a todos!! Nos vemos pronto!!!  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	14. Fin de Semana de Octubre 4ta Parte El Re...

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Espero terminar este capítulo hoy, será el último antes de regresar a clases u_u... en fin... ójala lo disfruten, y ahora que lo piendo aunque sean las 5 de la tarde mes estoy quedando dormida así tomaré una siesta y empiezó ya con más ánimos.  
  
Atte  
ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ  
P.D. Nope, no lo terminé, de hecho casi ni lo empecé, hoy fue mi primer día de clases y mi maestra de Ecología es una pesada!! Me recordó tanto a Snape! Todas esas reglas del salón!!! Sólo faltaba que dijera ¬¬ "Regla No. 45 No felicidad en el salón, cualquier muestra de alegría esta prohibida" ... AGHS! El día iba tan bien hasta que me tocó con ella u_u fue terrible... por lo demás el día fue genial! Tenía ganas de ver a mi amiga Wormtail(tranquilos ella le tocó ser Peter por que una vez nos traicionó, pero ahora es muy buena amiga mía) ^^ y fue divertidísimo en clases! ^^u Temía que los profesores nos corrieran por que no dejabamos de reírnos.  
  
P.D.2 Ya hay club de Fans de Sirius Black!!!!!! Y los demás incluídos!!!!!! ^^ Paramás información por favor marque 01-900... jajaja no es broma! Abajo les explico más!  
  
P.D.3 Me ha tomado años seguirle a este capítulo!! Pero tengo tanto trabajo en el colegio!!!!!! T_T por cierto que la maestra de ecología no resultó ser tan mala ;) Me enseñará a construir un invernadero para fresas en mi casa!!  
  
P.D.4 OK YA SÉ QUE ME VAN A MATAR!!! Pero abajo les explico todo... solo puedo decir por el momento... Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! Perdón! No me maten! Perdón! Lo siento mucho! Gomen! Sorry!!! Quiero seguir viviendo!!!!!!!!! T_T  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
Capítulo XI  
"Un fin de semana de Octubre..."  
Parte IV  
"El Rescate"  
  
  
- Estas listo Remus?  
  
- No!  
  
- Pero llevas más de una hora ahí dentro?!  
  
- No voy a salir!!!  
  
- Por favor! No seas tímido, además lo haces por una buena causa!  
  
- A sí?! Y por qué no lo haces tú mejor?!  
  
- ^^ Yo voy a estar ocupado con otras cosas.  
  
- No me parece justo que yo tenga que pasar esta vergüenza!!  
  
- Nadie sabrá que eres tú!!  
  
- Con que Sirius lo sepa me basta para ser torturado por todo el año!!!!!  
  
- Podemos aplicarle un hechizo para la memoria...  
  
- ... esta bien...  
  
Se abre la puerta del baño y sale una figura más a la fuerza que por voluntad propia.  
A simple viste parecía una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos dorados, vestida con pantalón, y paso algo torpe... pero de cerca y trás mucha observación podías llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba de un chico, y no cualquier chico, sino Remus J. Lupin; el cual en esos momentos no podría esta más rojo de lo que su rostro estaba en aquéllos instantes...  
  
- ^o^ Te ves adorable!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬  
  
Y sin que James lo esperara, Remus lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo acerca a su rostro diciendo en un tono amenazante, que causaba mayor temor que cuando se convertía en licántropo.  
  
- Una palabra y te muerdo, entiendes?  
  
James tan solo da un sí con la cabeza sin poder salir la sorpresa; tras recibir esta respuesta, Remus opta por soltar a James y suspirando con frustración, murmura resignado.  
  
- Bien, estoy listo...  
  
James saca su varita y dándole un golpecito a la túnica de Remus, cambia a una túnica con el escudo de Ravenclaw, al igual que los colores de la corbata y los pantalones pasan a ser una falda...  
  
- o_o  
  
- ^^- Tienes buenas piernas Remus!  
  
Siguiente escena, vemos a James tirado en el suelo con un puño marcado en su rostro.  
  
- @.@ Agresivo...  
  
Por su parte Remus murmuraba tratando de controlar su furia, pero ocasionando que el color de sus mejillas aumentara.  
  
- No me ayudes quieres?!!?!  
  
Pero antes de poder seguir James estaba de nuevo a su lado inspeccionándolo de cerca, a lo que Remus reacciona con sorpresa y nerviosismo.  
  
- Qué... qué haces?  
  
James cierra los ojos y dice pensativo mientras juega con su varita en la mano.  
  
- No me convences... te falta algo...  
  
Los ojos de Potter se iluminan de pronto y apuntando hacia Remus, exclama sonriente.  
  
- La Femme!  
  
Remus mira confundido unos segundos, pero después no puede evitar cubrirse el pecho el cual había pasado a ser de chica... su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, y bueno digamos que pasaba por chica en cualquier lugar por qué... técnicamente en apariencia era una...  
  
- QUE DEMO...!!!!  
  
Remus rápidamente se cubre la boca, ya que en lugar de ser grave y algo ronca; era aguda y suave.  
Por su parte James se ríe con tranquilidad diciendo.  
  
- Ahora sí estas perfecto...  
  
Siguiente escena; James esta tirado en el suelo con dos puños marcados en ambas mejillas, además de tener los lentes chuecos.  
  
- T_T Esa si me dolió...  
  
- ¬¬ Quieres pelear?!  
  
James contesta algo asustado mirando a su amigo de frente.  
  
- No... mejor continuamos con el plan...  
  
- ¬¬ Bien...  
©©© ... ©©©  
- Joven Sirius, esta usted bien?  
  
Marian pregunta preocupada, mirando a Sirius; el cual de nuevo traía puesto su uniforme, y ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, mirando a la ventana serio y con ojos tristes.  
  
- Sí... Estoy bien...  
  
Sirius contesta vagamente, a lo que Marian no puede evitar preocuparse más, sale de la habitación dejando a Sirius solo; el cual por unos segundos se pone de pie listo para intentar otro escape, pero, entonces recuerda las palabras de Desireé... se deja caer sobre la cama con una mirada llena de frustración.  
  
- No puedo hacerlo... Desireé le diría a todos...  
  
Mira hacia la ventana con nostalgia murmurando decepcionado.  
  
- Y que va a pasar ahora? Acaso me tendrá como su prisionero toda la vida??  
  
Su atención es captada por las varias voces de las chicas, que provienen de fuera de la habitación.  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
- Están todas listas?!  
  
Un coro de voces femeninas contestan en coro.  
  
- Sí!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entre esas chicas una resaltaba del grupo, ya que se mostraba visiblemente incómoda y avergonzada; además que se abría paso entre el grupo y se escabullia hacia un lado, tratando de no ser notada, Desireé tenía sus ojos puestos en ella...  
  
- Muy bien pasarán las primeras 10...  
  
©©© ... ©©©  
  
Sirius suspira con furstración.  
  
- Ahí vienen otra vez...  
  
Se escucha que se abre la puerta pero Sirius no se inmuta en lo más mínimo, continúa dándo la espalda hacia esa dirección, con un semblante triste.  
  
- Sirius?!  
  
Este voltea extrañado y ve a una chica de cabello castaño, uniforme de Ravenclaw, y expresión familiar.  
Después de unos segundos Sirius supira molesto y le vuelve a dar la espalda a la chica preguntando con sarcasmo en su voz.  
  
- Qué se supone que ganaste? Una sesión privada de fotos? O de que eres la afortunada seleccionada?  
  
Escucha a la chica recalmar molesta.  
  
- Y a mí que me va a interesar eso!!!! Vine a sacarte de aquí?!!!  
  
La atención de Sirius vuelve a ser captada por la chica, a la cual esta vez mira con más detenimiento. Esta al mirar la expresión confundida de Black, exclama algo frustrada y avergonzada apuntándose a si misma.  
  
- Qué no me reconoces?!?!  
  
Sirius la continúa mirando extrañado y con sospecha, en esos momentos se abre la puerta de golpe y Desireé, con otro extenso grupo de Ravencalws, rodean a la chica.  
  
- Y a quién tenemos aquí?  
  
- ...  
  
Las chicas rápidamente rodean a esta, con miradas de sospecha y sus varitas en sus manos. La chica sonríe nerviosamente, tratando de sonar amistosa, y no llamar la atención.  
  
- ^^u Hola...  
  
- O_o  
  
Pero todo lo que esta chica pretendía se ve arruinado, para empezar su voz se había escuchado bastante ronca, para ser de mujer...  
Las chicas intercambian miradas de sospecha y confusión entre ellas, mientras que esta pobre chica cubre su boca con una expresión de terror, por su parte Sirius... bueno Sirius no lograba reaccionar, pareciera como si le hubieran aplicado un Petrificus Totalus...  
  
- ^^uu Mejor me voy...  
  
Dismuladamente la chica trata de escabullirse hacia la puerta, pero como era de esperarse las demás le cierran el paso.  
  
- .... ._.uuuu  
  
Una espesa nube de humo la cubre de un segundo a otro, y cuando este se dispera ya no esta la chica, en su lugar se encuentra un hombre... Remus, aún con el uniforme de Ravenclaw para chicas.  
  
- O_O  
  
- ._.  
  
- o_O  
  
No se sabía quien de todos era el más sorprendido, pero no que eso importara, al menos no para Sirius...  
  
- Moony!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius se lanza rápidamente a abrazar a su amigo, el cual, aún no logra cambiar su expresión de sorpresa.  
  
- Amárrenlo!!!!  
  
Desireé exclama apuntando a Remus, al mismo tiempo que todas las chicas apuntan sus varitas hacia el mismo objetivo, Remus J. Lupin.  
  
- Remus reacciona!!!  
  
Este escucha la voz de Sirius justo a tiempo para reaccionar y esquivar un ataque por parte del grupo de chicas.  
Ambos logran salir de la habitación pero deben ocultarse rápidamente detrás de unos sillones, para no ser visto por otro grupo de chicas Ravenclaws que custodiaban la entrada a la sala común.  
  
- Qué hacemos?!?!!?  
  
- Qué te parece un Crucio para Desireé...  
  
- SIRIUS ES EN SERIO!!  
  
- Yo también lo digo en serio! Si vieras lo que me ha hecho??  
  
Sirius exclama indignado.  
  
- Te encuentras bien viejo?  
  
Remus pregunta preocupado ante la mirada algo fría por parte de Sirius.  
  
- No estoy bien! Quiero salir de aquí!!  
  
- Bueno yo solo quiero unos pantalones.  
  
- ^^ Para qué? Tienes buenas piernas!  
  
La siguiente escena nos lleva a Remus asomándose por un costado del sillón mirando la situación, ya con pantalones, mientras Sirius medio desmayado se encontraba tendido en el suelo.  
  
- Rayos... son demasiadas...  
  
- @.@ si yo también te quiero abuelita...  
  
- ¬¬ Ya no seas payaso Sirius, ni te pegué tan fuerte...  
  
- @.@ sí ya lo sé Mamá, no hablaré con lobos parlantes que se me aparezcan en el bosque...  
  
Remus esta por abofetear a su amigo semi-inconsciente cuando escuchan la voz de Desireé decir con arogancia.  
  
- Sabemos que sigues aquí Sirius, y si no quieres que nadie se entere del secreto de Lupin más vale que salgas de una buena vez.  
  
En el rostro de Remus se refleja una gran sorpresa y a la vez cierta preocupación, pero cuando una idea cruza por su mente, se voltea como rayo a Sirius, y se sorprende bastante al ver una mirada muy seria en el rostro de su amigo, y sus ojos llenos de rencor.  
  
- No Sirius, no salgas!  
  
- Esa mujer...  
  
Suspira con frustración y le murmura a Remus antes de apoyar sus manos en el suelo.  
  
- No te muevas de aquí Moony...  
  
- Siriu...  
  
Era muy tarde, Sirius se había puesto de pie,las miradas de todas las chicas estaban concentradas en él.  
  
- ^^ Sabía que accederías.  
  
Desireé sonríe complacida ante una mirada llena de odio por parte de Sirius.  
Por su parte Remus mira su reloj murmurando entre dientes.  
  
- Demonios?! Por qué tardan tanto...  
  
Suspira y agarrando valor se pone de pie con una mirada seria.  
  
- Remus?!!?!  
  
Sirius exclama entre sorpresa y enojo mirando a su amigo.  
Nuevamente las varitas de todas las chicas se concentran en Remus.  
  
- Suelta tu varita y aléjate de Sirius lentamente, Lupin.  
  
Este nuevamente suspira con resignación y soltándo la varita empieza a caminar lejos de Sirius.  
  
- Por aquí Lupin... tenemos que hacerte un pequeño oblivate antes de dejarte ir...  
  
Desireé se sonríe con arrogancia abriéndole la puerta del dormitorio a Remus.  
  
- No te atrevas Desireé!!!  
  
Sirius le exclama con furia, mientras le sigue advirtiendo.  
  
- Aún no controlas bien ese hechizo y podrías lastimarlo!  
  
Esta le sonríe.  
  
- Tranquílo lindo que con Lupin practicaré, cuando lo use en ti no habrá ningún problema.  
  
Podrían jurar que Sirius les gruñe.  
  
- Me decepcionas Siri-boy, tanto que te hemos consentido y tratabas de escapar...  
  
Todas las chicas siguen con sus varitas sobre Remus el cual se veía bastante serio pero a la vez tranquilo.  
  
- ^^ Ya lo sé!!  
  
Se voltea a las chicas.  
  
- Solo necesito que se queden Mei Yun, Marion, Minuet, y Maggie; las demás por favor salgan...  
  
Todas intercambian miradas confundidas, pero finalmente una a una abandonan la sala común dejando solamenta a Remus bajo el cuidado de Mei Yun, Marion, Maggie y Minuet; a Desireé, frente y Sirius.  
  
- Qué piensas hacer Desireé?  
  
Pregunta Marion con curiosidad. Esta le contesta en un tono arrogante acercándose a Sirius, el cual le devuelve una mirada fría.  
  
- Recuerdan lo que vimos el otro día en clase? Las maldicions imperdonables?  
  
El grupo entero se queda en silencio. Finalmente la risa nerviosa de Maggie rompe ese momento.  
  
- No pensarás usar...  
  
- Sí, usar un Imperio... un Imperio en Sirius, sería lo ideal.  
  
- NO puedes!!!!!  
  
Rápidamente Remus exclama con rabia dejándose ir contra Desireé, pero es detenido por 4 varitas.  
  
- No lo hagas?! Sabes que pasará si alguien se entera?! Además recuerda que es un Black!! Podrías terminar en Azkaban!!!!  
  
Desireé contesta con una sonrisa llena de confianza.  
  
- No hay por que preocuparse, ellos no lo recordaran y ustedes ni yo lo dirán, ^^ así que no hay de que preocuparse.  
  
- SIRIUS!!!! HAZ ALGO!!!!!  
  
Remus exclama desesperado mientras Sirius baja la mirada con frustración, ante esto Desireé dice con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.  
  
- Él no lo hará Lupin, todo gracias a tu pequeño secreto.  
  
Este la mira con odio sin saber que decir. Al mismo tiempo Desireé levanta la varita y se prepara para usarla.  
  
- NO TE ATREVAS FOWLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se escucha un voz molesta decir. Todos miran a su alrededor buscando al responsable, por la chimenea aparecen tres figuras conocidas.  
Las tres estaban vestidas con trajes con estampado de camuflaje, además de que llevaban puestas bionas con el mismo diseño y unos gruesos goggles sobre sus ojos. Sus rostros tenían líneas verde oscuro y cafés pintadas con los dedos; parecía como si fueran soldados que venía de algúna misión de la selva.  
  
Remus exclama con cierta frustración pegando su mano a su cara.  
  
- No me digan que por eso tardaron tanto...  
  
- Oye! Sabes que tan difícil es conseguir estas boinas?!  
  
Desireé exclama molesta apuntando su varita al trío.  
  
- Quién demonios son ustedes?!!?  
  
- Nosotros...  
  
Murmura la figura más alta con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.  
  
- Nosotros somos los VAMYL!!!!  
  
Todo el grupo murmura en unión.  
  
- EH?! VAMYL????  
  
Una figura robusta explica con una sonrisa simplona.  
  
- Verdaderamente Apuestos Magos...  
  
Una tarecer figura femenina agrega.  
  
- Y Lily!  
  
El trío dice en unión.  
  
- El VAMYL esta aquí para rescatar a Sirius y a Remus!!!!  
  
- ... James?  
  
Finalemente murmura extrañado Sirius, el chico más alto del trío se sube los goggles y descubre debajo de este un par de gafas redondas. Pregunta con una gran sonrisa al ver a su amigo.  
  
- Sirius!!! Amigo estas bien?!?!?!  
  
- ... James...  
  
Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, lo mismo que a su amigo. Y de un brinco ambos están abrazados el uno del otro llorando con fuerzas.  
  
- CREÍ QUE NO TE IBA A VOLVER A VER JAMÁS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO!!! POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO EN VENIR POR MÍ!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ Por favor no sean tan exagerados, solo tienen 2 días de no verse.  
  
Lily murmura con indierencia cruzada de brazos.  
  
- ^^uu Así son ellos, ya los conoces...  
  
Peter murmura con una sonrisa nerviosa, por su parte Remus sonreía tranquilo.  
  
- No vamos a dejar que se vayan y menos con Sirius...  
  
Desireé, Maggie, Minuet, Mei-Yun y Marion, se encontraban todas con sus varitas apuntando a lo que tenían más cerca de ellas, a Remus.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus!!!!!!!  
  
Cuatro de las jovenes quedan petrificadas, solo queda libre Desireé; pero aprovechando la distracción Remus se reune con sus amigos lejos de esa loca maniática acosadora de Sirius.  
  
La persona que había lanzado el hechizo era el propio Sirius que se había apoderado de la varita que Remus había soltado hace unos minutos.  
  
Por unos segundos Desireé se muestra algo asustada, pero recordando algo sonríe con arrogancia.  
  
- Sabes que no te puedes ir Siri-boy, al menos que quieras descubrir el secreto de tu querido Moony...  
  
El trío que acaba de llegar se muestra bastante sorprendido, miran primero a Remus y después a Sirius esperando a ver que sucederá.  
  
- Yo...  
  
Sirius empieza a dudar, cuando escuchan una voz seria.  
- No me importa que se lo digas a todos Desireé, prefiero eso a que estes haciendo sufrir a un amigo con ello...  
  
Desireé exclama furiosa al escuchar esas palabras.  
  
- Bien Lupin!!! Te crees tan valiente no?!!?!? Ya veremos como te sientes cuando toda la escuela sepa que tú eres un adicto al azúcar!!!!!!  
  
Todos.  
  
- ._.  
  
Sirius exclama histérico apuntándole a Desireé con la varita.  
  
- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?!?!  
  
Peter se voltea de reojo a Remus y le murmura con cierta peocupación.  
  
- Oye Moony, no sabía que tuvieras problemas de ese tipo...  
  
Remus se rasca la mejilla mientras dice pensativo.  
  
- Pues ya somos dos...  
  
Desireé insiste ya algo fuera de control de que sus palabras no causaran ningún tipo de conmoción.  
  
- No lo niegues Lupin!!! Tienes una adicción!!! No puedes dejar de comer dulces! Sobre todo chocolates!!! Todo el santo día traes una barra de chocolate en la boca!!!!!!  
  
Remus le contesta en un tono inocente.  
  
- Eso es por que me gustan, y los chicos siempre me están regalando dulces, pero no significa que sea adicto a ellos... además ese no es ningún problema...  
  
Una voz furiosa resuena por la sala común.  
  
- ESE ERA TU GRAN SECRETO?!!?!?!!?!??!!?!?!?!  
  
En los ojos de Sirius se mostraba una furia incontrolable. Desireé contesta con indiferencia.  
  
- Sí, por qué? Acaso Lupin tiene un secreto más terrible que ese?  
  
Sirius aprieta la varita en su puño.  
  
- Humm James... será mejor que detengas a Sirius o va a asesinar a Fowler, y no que sea una gran pérdida, pero se va a meter en más líos...  
  
- ._. Pero Sirius me da miedo cuando se pone así...  
  
Lily suspira con resignación y se acerca a Sirius y tomando su puño con sus dos manos le dice suavemente.  
  
- Sirius, esta bien, ya podemos irnos...  
  
Sirius lentamente se va calmando hasta soltar la varita, le da la espalda a Desireé cuando la escucha decir.  
  
- Es una lástima no? No pueden hacer nada más que irse, ya que no tienen pruebas para acusarme... pobrecillos, que terrible se debe sentir estar en el lado perdedor...  
  
James debe detener a Sirius para que este no se lanzara a atacar a Desireé.  
  
- Tranquílo Padfoot, esto no se quedará así...   
  
Lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante.  
  
- Confía en mí... ahora ve a descansar.  
  
Sirius asiente con la cabeza y deja ser guiado por Lily através de la chimenea, seguidos por Peter.  
  
- Adiós Siri-boy...  
  
Desireé murmura con una sonrisa maliciosa, cruzada de brazos, al parecer bastante complacida por la situación.  
  
James y Remus intercambian un par de miradas serias, finalmente Remus le dice con una mirada fría y una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Fowler, te recomendaría empezar a empacar tus cosas...  
  
Sale por la chimenea, ante una mirada molesta de Desireé, cuando James se da la vuelta para salir, se voltea de reojo a Fowler diciéndole con una sonrisa tan tranquila como de costumbre.  
  
- Sabes? Nunca debiste meterte con uno de nuestros amigos, en especial mi hermano...  
  
Se ríe un poco y desaparece entre llamas de color esmeralda.  
  
Dsireé se queda en silencio varios segundos, se notaba un semblanete preocupado en su rostro.  
  
- No pueden hacer nada... tú ganaste Desireé...  
  
Se dice a si misma recuperando una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Comienza a reírse como lo haría cualquier villano en una película... lejos de ahí en la sala común de Gryffindorf...  
  
Cuando James entra y no encuentra a nadie, rápidamente sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, donde al abrir la puerta lo primero que ve es a sus otros tres amigos reunidos alrededor de la cama de Sirius.  
  
- Sirius!!!!!!!!!  
  
Este exclama lleno de preocupación hasta llegar a donde estaban los demás. Este encuentra a su amigo dormido sobre su cama.  
  
- No te preocupes, esta bien...  
  
Remus le dice con una sonrisa algo cansada.  
  
- Que pasó?!  
  
- Se desvaneció tan pronto entró a la Sala Común...  
  
Lily explica con un semblante serio.  
  
- Creen que debamos llevarlo a la enfermería?  
  
Peter se pregunta bastante preocupado por su amigo; ante lo cual todos se sorprenden al escuchar a James decir en un tono algo frío.  
  
- No, ya que si lo hacemos, arruinaremos toda nuestra venganza...  
  
Mira el rostro de Sirius el cual al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño, y tras poner su mano sobre su frente y quitarle algunos cabello del rostro, tranquilizándolo; les sonríe a los demás.  
  
- ^^ Ya verán como nos vamos a divertir.  
  
Todos se miran con sorpresa por unos segundos, después le sonríen a James... algo debía tener en mente para sonreír de esa manera, después de lo que acababa de suceder...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
... SON LAS 2 AM y mañana es mi 1er día de clases ¬¬uutuve todas las vacaciones y no me inspiré para seguirle... pero... GRACIAS A DIOS PUDE TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO!!!!  
Tuve un TERRIBLE bloqueo mental que ya no sabía como seguirle, ósea sabía que pasaría pero no podía escribirlo!!! Fue terrible!!!No tienen idea!!! T_T Lo siento mucho!!! No es mi culpa!! Ya ven que la inspiración llega a horas ¬¬ no apropiadas, pero ahora no me importó, que mas da que mañana vaya como zombie a la escuela! Por fin pude terminar!!  
  
Ok sé que no es el capítulo más maravilloso del mundo pero lo pude continuar! Y eso significa que ya le puedo seguir!!  
El el próximo y último capítulo de esta historia:  
"La Venganza"  
^^ Pues el título lo dice todo no? Y aunque la venganza que tengo en mente es medio pesada, a poco Desireé no lo es? Así que ya ustedes diran si me excedí con ella... solo recuerden "Mala Hierva nunca muere" Jajajajajajaja no se crean!! Ojalá que este capítulo salga pronto y espero que jamás vuelva atardar tantopara escribir otro capítulo! T_T Voy a llorar, estoy tan feliz de que por fin terminará...  
  
De nuevo les pido diculpas a todos por la demora, pero en verdad no fue por maldita o por qu eme secuestraran los mortífagos, simplemente no podía u_u...  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»  
  
Bueno para todos los que dejarón reviews, como siempre MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! No saben cuanto significa para mí que me dejen un review, y sus comentarios y sugerencias me ayudan mucho!!!!! Por favor sigan dejando reviews!! Les prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto en seguirle!! Los próximos capítulos después de "El Rescate" van a ser sensacionales, tendremos nuevos personajes como Kouji,que pertenecen al pasado de Sirius y Remus; además ya pronto darán inicio las clases en Hogwarts!!! Conocerán al profesor de DCAO ^^ Y se llevarán una gran sorpresa!!!  
Lindísimas criaturas del señor que dejan review! No dejen de hacerlo solo por que soy una desconsiderada que los hizo esperar de más ^^uuu en verdad lo siento mucho, pero oigan aquíme tienen! En 4 horas me tengo que levantar para ir al colegio así que será mejor que me mueva ya que si no me voy a desmayar en la tarde en mis clases de Lima Lama y Kick Boxing -.- y creanme que no quiero que eso pase, no debe de ser divertido...  
Una dedicación especial a mi_chan que es tan linda y siempre me esta dando carrila para seguirle! Te lo agradezco en verdad!!  
Como siempre a Arwen por que con ella más o menos desahoge mi cerebro y me pude poner a escribir.  
También a Edward por sus dibujos increíbles!! Ahh!!!!! Me encantaron son geniales!!!  
Por ciarto que hay una pag. dond ehay dibujos sobre este fic, luego les paso la dirección; mañana que vaya a subir el chapter pego la dirección.  
También a Cathy Malofy, ojalá estes bien ^^.  
Ahhh Nadiaginny!!!!!!!! Me encanta Kouji!!! Muy pronto lo veremos por aquí detrás de nuestro grupo.  
Existen muchísimas personas a las que quisiera saludar, pero como les digo, acabo de llegar del colegio y para colmo mañana tengo examen y dos exposiciónes!! Así que por el momento no puedo contestar a todos su maravillosos reviews... pero no se preocupen, el miércoles los contestos y los subo! Pero es que no podía esperar a subir este chap!! Me emocioné tanto pot haberle seguido! Ojalá le shaya gustado.  
Saludos a todos!!!!! Y recuerden que pase lo que pase, todo se solucionará! ^^   
Esperen las respuestas de los reviews para el miércols, en este mismo capítulo que será actualizado cuando ya los tenga. (que técnica me escuhe! ja!)  
  
«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»» 


	15. Fin de Semana de Octubre 5ta Parte La Ve...

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©

Este fic quisiera dedicárselo a varias personas muy especiales que me han dado mucho apoyo! **Mi-chan, Nadilius** **Weasley, Roxie Black, Dadaiiro, V!rU§ P@()LÅ, Hedwig, Noriko** y **Lantra**; muchas gracias a todos ustedes!!! En verdad se los agradezco por ser tan buenas amigas y siempre darme animos apra seguir adelante!

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

            Aquí me encuentro nuevamente! Hola cómo les va!? No, no se me había olvidado el fic! Claro que quería seguir! Pero pues no había tenido demasiada inspiración y bueno aún no la tengo ^^uuuu peor trataré de al menos comnzar el capítulo, asi me emociono yle sigo!!! Ojalá salga algo bueno!

                                                Atte

**                                        ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ**

P.D. Para aquéllos que ya leyeron el libro, mi más sincero pésame u_u

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

**Capítulo XI**

**"Un fin de semana de Octubre..."**

**_                                                                               Parte V_**

**_                                                                        "La Venganza"_**

            Había transcurrido un mes tranquilo desde que James y compañía habían rescatado a Sirius de las garras de Desireé y otras chicas. No solo los alumnos, si no también los maestros se empezaban a extrañar por el pecuilar comportamiento de los merodeadores, es decir, se habían comportado en clase, no habían gastado una sola broma, ni siquiera a Snape! No solo eso, el grupo completo se había mantendio alejado de sus demás compañeros, difícilmente le dirigían la palabra a alguien fuera de su grupo  de amigos... Muchos se lo atribuían al hecho de que Lily hubiera perdido la competencia académica para jovenes brujos... estaba tan segura que ganaría; pero al contrario de las expectativas la ganadora había resultado Desireé Fowler, alumna de Ravenclaw...

- Profesor Dumbeldore, usted cree que les haya ocurrido algo?

            Una profesora McGonagall con razgos más jovenes preguntaba discretamente al anciano de largas barbas plateadas que se encontraba desayunando a su lado. 

- Pues aceptaré que se me hace de los más peculiar no haber enviado ni a James ni a Sirius a detención... pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea ellos lo arreglaran, no te preocupes Minerva.

            Dumbeldore le contesta tranquilamente a McGonagall, tomando un trago de su copa dorada que contenía jugo de calabaza.

            Mientras los estudiantes desayunaban, el grupo de James se mantenía a uno de los extremos de la mesa con una apriencia sombría, limitándose a ingerir sus alimentos sin decir una sola palabra; al único que parecía incomodarle este silencio era a Peter...

- Sirius, estas seguro que no sería mejor decírselo a tu _Papá_... estoy seguro que él...

- Estoy seguro que a _él_ no le importrá Wormtail.

            Sirius interrumpe bruscamente mientras sonríe con sarcasmo, el solo pensamiento de sus padres preocupados por una cosa tan insignificante como esa le traía gracia.

- Paciencia mi querido _Peter..._

            James comenta con una sonrisa tranquila mientras le unta algo de mantequilla a un pan tostado frente a él.

- Aún pienso que estamos siendo un poco duros con ella...

            Lily comenta sin darle realmente mucho interés a sus propias palabras; obtiene como respuesta, un  comentario algo sarcástico por parte de James.

- Lo que pasa es que aún estas molesta por que te ganó.

_- Tú sabes que no fue así_, la verdad es que...

            El comentario frenético de Lily es interrumpido por una risa entre nerviosa y cansada.

- Sabes que _Prongs_ bromea, no te enfades...

            Remus los mira a todos, un tanto más pálido que de costumbre, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos y un aspecto nada saludable.

            Sirius le hecha una mirada a su amigo y después le pregunta a James sonando un tanto inseguro y preocupado, más de lo que le hubiera gustado aparentar.

- James, estas seguro de qué...

            Pero recibe una respuesta antes de poder terminar.

- No te preocupes Sirius, por mí esta bien...

            Remus le sonríe con una tostada en su boca mientras se sirve algo de leche en un vaso.

- Sé que las cosas no se van a salir de control. ^^

            Black mira a su amigo pálido por unos segundos y termina por suspirar resignado.

- Cómo gustes _Moony..._

            Al escuchar unas risas conocidas detrás de ellos, el cabello de la espalda se le eriza a todos los presentes, voletando sus cabezas en unión, en dirección a la puerta, para encontrarse con Desireé que en esos momentos iba entrando al gran comedor, seguida por sus amigas, con las cuales conversaba alegremente.

            James se ve en la necesidad de poner una mano en el hombro de Sirius, para detenerlo en caso de que quisiera atacar a cierta chica y arruinar su plan maestro que le había llevado un mes planear.

- No te preocupes James... no le haré nada... _por ahora_, claro...

            Se sonríe con cierta maldad, a lo que Peter no puede estremecerse por unos segundos y comentar.

- Odio cuando tienes esa mirada en tu cara Sirius, me recuerdas a...

- _A mí madre_? Sí, todo el mundo no deja de aclamar el gran parecido entre nosotros, lástima que mi madre no lo vea como un halago...

            Una vez más Sirius comenta con notable disgusto, el cual trata de disimular, bebiendo de su copa. Todos los presentes se miran unos a los otros, pero deciden mejor no preguntar ante la mirada precavida de James.

- Ustedes creen que sea hora?

            Remus pregunta tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que había invadido a la mesa.

- No, aún es muy temprano.

            James contesta saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Qué les parece si nos vemos a las 7 de la tarde aquí mismo?

            El grupo entero asiente y optan por ponerse de pie para abandonar el gran comedor, era hora de prepararse para el espectáculo de esa noche...

**©©© ... ©©©**

- Sirius...

_- Sirius!!_

- SIRIUS!!!

_- SIRIUS BLACK!!!!_

            Este finalmente reacciona con cierta sorpresa, voltea a su lado, donde ve a James en su propia cama mirándolo con preocupación.

- Perdón, decías algo?

            Black pregunta con una nota de desagrado en su voz, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su cama y se pasaba la mano por su cabello intentándolo acomodarlo en su lugar.

- Sí eso me temía...

            James suspira con frustración, preguntando después de unos segundos, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Sé los dijiste verdad?

            Sirius asiente con la cabeza obligándose a no levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo.

- Y qué pasó?

            Black suspira y agarrando valor mira a James contestando con una sonrisa arrogante, pero obviamente irritado, por la sola memoria del acontecimiento.

- No es _obvio_?

            Cierra los ojos y poniéndose de pie, haciendo un ademán con la mano empieza a decir, imitando una voz femenina de una forma burlesca.

- Un _licántropo_ y una _sangre sucia_?! Imperdonable! Imperdonable! Traidor de Sangre! Verguenza familiar el que te vean con esa gente!! Y ese _Potter_!! Esos amantes de los muggles!! Por qué tenías que ser la desgracia de la familia! Por qué no eres más como tu hermano _Regulus_?!  No sé que voy a hacer contigo!_ Verguenza de la familia!_

            Sirius termina su declamación soltando una risa sarcástica.

- Lo mismo que escucho cada vez que regreso a casa, gracias a Dios por tus padres...

            Black le dedica una sonrisa cansada a su amigo, el cual no puede más que sonreírle con cierta nostalgia.

- Sí, tienes razón Sirius_... sabes_, no estaría mal que vivieras con nos...

            No puede terminar de hablar ya que en esos momentos la perilla de la puerta giraba, dejando el paso libre dentro de la habitación a un chico bajito y regordete.

- La _Sra. Pomfrey_ esta preguntando por Remus...

            Peter les dice a sus amigos con una nota de pánico en su voz.

- Qué vamos a hacer?

- Tranquilo _Wormatil_, de eso me ocupo yo.

            Sirius contesta con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se para frente al espejo y con un peine se quita dos mechones lacios que caían sobre sus rostro, dándole cierto toque de elegancia, que ningúno de los presentes jamás podría aparentar.

- Pero Sirius, _es peligroso!_

            James se ríe despreocupadamente mientras comenta.

- Y dime, mi querio _Wormtail,_ desde cuando eso nos ha detenido?

            Peter sonríe, aún sin poder ocultar el gran nerviosismo que sus pensamientos le traían.

- Bueno caballeros, es hora!

            Sirius exclama mientras se quita la túnica y en su lugar se amarra una elegante capa de terciopelo negro al cuello, dejando a la vista un conjunto de pantalón y camisa negra debajo.

            James y Peter asienten, era hora de la veganza...

**©©© ... ©©©**

-Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes

            Dumbeldore exclama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, dirigiéndose a los cientos de estudiantes, los cuales conversaban unos con los otros creando cierto desorden en la sala; pero al momento de escuchar la voz del director amplificada con la ayuda de un hechizo, todos los presentes guardan silencio y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

            Minerva no podía evitar esconder la sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos, pero para ese momento ya debía de estar acostumbrada de que los alumnos le tuvieran semejante respeto al director, y no precisamente por su puesto; Albus Dumbeldore se lo había ganado en esos años; cualquier persona lo envidiaría...

_- Desireé_!!! Ya te van a nombrar!!

            Minuet exclama emocionada dándole palmadas a su amiga en la espalda, la cual hasta ese momento reacciona; anteriormente estaba muy concentrada en la puerta del gran comedor, al parecer esperando a quien alguien hiciera su aparición, pero hasta el momento esa persona no había llegado.

- No vendrá Desireé...

            Marion murmura con cierta indiferencia cepillando el brilloso cabello de su compañera.

- Lo sé....

            Desireé contesta con menos animos de los que le hubiera gustado demostrar.

- Miren, ahí están _Potter y Evans_!

            Maggie señala la puerta, por la cual James Y Lily habían aparecido hacía unos segundos; ambos con la mirada baja y muy serios; tal como se los imaginaban.

- Y _Ravenclaw_ vuelve a vencer a _Gryffindor!!!!!!_

            Mei Yun exclama con una sonrisa arrogante, después de unos segundos se voltea a Desireé señalando cinicamente.

- Fue una suerte que pudieramos entrar a la oficina del profesor, no lo crees?

- Cálllate _Mei Yun!!_

            Marion le grita de una manera aprensiva, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie más las había escuchado y por lo tanto estaban a salvo.

- Sí, sí, fue fácil...

            Desireé murmura un poco fuera de si, con una mirada seria concentrada en James; el cual conversaba con Lily de una manera algo monótona.

- Pasa algo _Desireé?_

- No... es solo que...

- Estas preocupada por la amenaza de _Potter, _no es asi?

- Bueno es que yo...

- Mira amiga si hubieran querido, o mas bien, su hubieran podido hacer algo, ya lo hubieran hecho; los derrotamos Desireé, no te has dado cuenta? Ellos lo saben, nosotras ganamos!

            Desireé le dedica una sonrisa vaga a su amiga Minuet, sería perfecto si pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar; y tal vez era asi, sí! Tal vez ella les había ganado... tal vez...

- Estudiantes, como todos ustedes saben, durante los últimos tres meses se estuvieron llevando a cabo las eliminatorias del concurso académico, y tras diferentes pruebas me onorgullece presentar a la ganadora, quien sobresalió en los examenes impuestos, y por lo tanto merece un caluroso aplausso; la señorita _Desireé Fowler_, de _Ravenclaw._

            Dumbeldore comienza a aplaudir, seguido de los alumnos del Gran Comedor; Desireé no puede evitar su sorpresa al notar de reojo que James y Lily aplaudian con una sonrisa tranquila en sus rostros.

- Quiere hacernos el favor de acompañarnos a recoger su premio, señorita Fowler?

            Dumbeldore pregunta sonriente mientras sostiene una especie de bola de cristal con una base plateada; dentro de la esfera figuraba un universo en miniatura que parecía real, era una pieza realmente formidable que cualquier coleccionista adoraría incluir en su colección.

_- Desireé_, el director te esta hablando.

            Marion se ve en la necesidad de darle un codazo a su amiga, para que esta dejara de observar a James y caminará para recoger su premio.

- Qué pasa conmigo?! _Gané_! Les gane!!!

            Desireé sonríe satisfecha al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie y con gran estilo camina entre las mesas dirigiéndose a una plataforma que esa noche se había adaptado para tal evento; en cual Dumbeldore estaba parado, detrás de él los demás maestros, los cuales algunos sonreían complacidos, otros se limitaban a intentar mostrarse interesados en el evento; en especial se podía notar el desagrado en el rostro de la profesora McGonagall, aún no sabía como es que Lily Evans no había ganado...

- _James?_

- Un poco más... un poco más...

            Al momento en que Desireé sube a la plataforma, Dumbeldore le pide que diriga unas palabras antes de aceptar el premio; y con la arrogancia que la caracteriza, Fowler se voltea a la escuela entera y comienza a decir simulando exceso de ilusión.

- Solo quería decirles que estoy honrada de recibir este premio!! Jamás pensé que alguien como yo tuviera una oportunidad contra otros estudiantes que son considerados _genios!!_ Me emociona mucho, y me alegro de haber puesto todo mi empeño en este concurso, y que al final sí rindió frutos.

- _James!?!?!?_

            Lily murmura entre dientes, roja de la furia; recibe por parte de su compañero una respuesta tranquila y calculadora.

- Un poco más... solo espera un poco más...

- Nos sentimos honrados de tenerte como estudiante Srita Fowler.

            Dumbeldore comenta con una sonrisa tranquila mientras le extiende el trofeo.

_- Muchas felicidades_.

            Desireé extiende sus brazos para recoger dicho objeto, con un brillo de avaricia en sus ojos; al momento en que ha sostenido la esfera con ambas manos algo inesperado sucede...

- Que empiece la función...

            James murmura con una sonrisa maliciosa, Lily asiente con la cabeza, y asegurándose de que nadie la miraba, saca su varita y manteniéndola baja, murmura algunas palabras.

            Desireé se ve obligada a soltar el trofeo cuando este se pone a chillar con fuerza, aturdiendo a las primeras 20 personas de cada mesa.

_- Pero qué!?!?!?!_

            Desireé exclama con un aire ofendido mientras mira la esfera, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo; y se dedicaba a explotar dentro de si misma todo lo que estaba al alcance, incluidos planetas, estrellas, cometas, etc... con cada explosión una onda de ruido llenaba el Gran Comedor; casi parecían estar bajo un ataque.

            Dumbeldore observa con cierta curiosidad, pero cuando se dispone a acabar con semejante espectáculo las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren de par en par, al igual que todas las ventanas de los costados, permitiendo la entrada de cientos de lechuzas de todos colores y tamaño.

- Pero qué esta pasando aquí?!!?!?!!?

            McGonagall exclama escandalizada, viendo como cada lechuza se dirgía hacia uno de los alumnos, dejando en su mano un sobre cuadrado, los cuales todos miraban curiosos y dispuestos a averiguar que había dentro, pero algo más importante los mantuvo ocupados por el momento.

- _QUÍTENMELAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Desireé exclama histérica mientras que las lechuzas arremeten contra ella, dejando caer de sus alas un polvo amarillento que al conacto con el aire se volvía una goma, dejándola cubierta casi por completo de esta goma amarillenta.

- _Orden por favor!!!!!!_

            El pequeño profesor Flitwick exclama en vano, tratando de evitar que los alumnos se levantaran de sus asientos para acercarse a la plataforma y ver más de cerca la escena.

_- YA BASTAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Desireé grita con furia sacando la varita, pero entre tanto ajetreo la pierde, y en lugar de eso, con ayuda de la goma amarillenta, queda cubierta por miles deplumas, dándole el aspecto de una horrible ave de tamaño anormal.

            Una vez más Dumbeldore reacciona y se dirige a auxuiliar a su estudiante, cuando otro par de lechuzas entran al comedor, cargando en sus picos, de cada extremo, una enorme manta.

- Listo!

            En esos momentos Peter se une a Lily y James, anunciando con una gran sonrisa y respirando agitado, por el hehco de haber corrido algunos cuantos metros.

            Por su parte desireé había logrado remover cierta parte de la mezcla de goma con plumas, o al menos de su rostro; podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, pero de pronto escucho algo más, su propia voz...

- Esto es demasiado fácil! Los profesores son unos estúpidos si pensaban que una puerta nos iba a detener!!

            La mirada de Desireé es captada por la enorme manta que las lechuzas sostenían; en esta se estaba mostrando una especie de video, que asemejaba una pantalla de cine, a excepción de que las figuras salían y entraban de la pantalla.

- Mira _Desireé_ encontré los resultados de _Evans_!!

            Ahora en escena estaba Marion; la mismo tiempo las miradas de todos los Ravenclaws estaban sobre esta persona, demandando por una explicación.

- Ahhh que fácil será cambiar ese 150 por un 15, jajajajaja la pobre no sabra ni que la golpeo!

            Minuet comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sostiene un papel entre sus manos.

- Mira _Desrieé_.... vaya que si sacaste bajo, pensé que habías estudiado...

            Mei Yun comenta en un tono sarcástico mostrándole otro papel a su amiga.

- Eso también se puede cambiar, solo cambiamos ese _60, por un 160 ._

            Maggie comentaba despreocupada mientras tomaba una pluma de la mesa.

            Después de que las miradas pasaron por cada miembro de ravenclaw que iba a apreciendo en el video, las miradas regresan a Desireé, la cual continuaba mirando la pantalla con grandes ojos.

- Es imposible...

- Señorita Fowler, le gustaría explicarnos que sucedió?

            Dumbeldore pregunta con una nota de curiosidad en su voz, voltéandose a mirar a su alumna, a la cual aun le quedaba un considerable número de plumas de lechuzas por todo el cuerpo.

- Es una trampa! Esas no somos nosotras!! Alguien falsificó ese video!! Estoy segura que lo hicieron _Evans y sus amiguitos_!!! _Estaban celosos de mí!!!!!!_

            Desireé apunta con su dedo hacia Lily, la cual se limitaba a sonreír arrogantemente y con mucha tranquilidad; James y Peter habían desaparecido, pero nadie estaba poniendo atención a esas cosas.

- _Ah_! Con que yo hice trampa?

            Lily pregunta en un tono divertido curzándose de brazos.

- Pues podría ser... claro, si gustas podríamos comprobarlo, asi tu nombre quedará limpio.

- Yo... _eh_...

            Desireé contesta algo sorprendida, pero rápidamente recupera su arrogancia y vuelve a tomar el papel de la víctima.

- _Claro_! Prúebalo _Evans_!

            Lily sonríe satsifecha.

- Con mucho gusto. Veamos _Desireé..._

            Saca un pergamino de su bolsa y comienza a leerlo.

- Si en verdad sacaste un promedio de 160 puntos en un examen de 160, significa que no tuviste ningún error, asi que si duda podrás decirme los ingredientes para la poción Multijugos.

            Levanta su mirada, con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Lo sabes no? Era una de las preguntas del examen de pociones; de hecho nos pidieron un ensayo completo sobre la poción multijugos, sus usos y sus consecuencias ^^-.

- ......... 

            Desireé se queda en silencio, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ella.

- _No_? Oh bueno, entonces tal vez recuerdes cuales son las principales características de un hombre lobo?

            Lily pregunta fingiendo una nota de sorpresa e inocencia en su voz.

- ........

- Bueno no te preocupes Desireé, deben ser los nervios.

            Lily dice tranquilamente.

- _Qué es esto!??!?!?!_

            Se escucha una voz exclamar; ahora las miradas estaban sobre un chico de Huffelpuff, que al parecer se había aventurado a abrir el sobre que había recibido en medio de tanta conmoción, al igual que todos sus otros compañeros.

- _El Ministerio de Magia quiere hacer constar de las normas que la Estudiante: Desireé Fowler, ha roto en el transcurso de un año, entre otras._

_1.- Uso de maldiciones imperdonables._

            Todos contienen el aliento, alguna que otra persona le hechaba una mirada desaprobatoria a Desireé, la cual tenía una mirada llena de pánico, sin saber que pensar o decir para defenderse.

_- 2.- Uso indebido de magia_

_- 3.- Traspasar los límites del colegio._

_- 4.- Uso de Artes Oscuras._

            Y la lista continuaba y continuaba, los profesores en especial se veían alarmados; pronto el Gran comedor estaba sumido en un intenso silencio.

- Vaya! _Qué sorpresa!_

            Lily murmura con inocencia, tapándose la boca con la punta de los labios, pretendiendo preocupación por su compañera.

- Esto es terrible! Pero también deben ser acusación falsas, o no _Desireé_?

            Esta aprieta los puños y haciéndose de su varita le apunta exclamando furiosa.

- _FUISTE TU EVANS!!!!!!! ME LA VAS A PAGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Antes de que algun profesor pudiera intervenir, Desireé le dispara a Lily, la cual con la mayor calma del mundo saca su propia varita y exclama.

_- Inversa Refleja!!!!!!!!!_

            El rayo de Desireé choca contra una especie de espejo gigante transparente; su propio rayo le da de lleno en forma de rocío.

_- Desireé!!!!!_

            Marion exclama con terror al ver como la ropa de su amiga empezaba a desahacerse, como rociada con un potente ácido.

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Desireé se abraza a si misma y sale corriendo hacia la salida, recorriendo el mismo camino que hace algunos minutos había caminado con gran arorgancia para recoger un premio que no le pertenecía.

- Señorita Fowler _deténgase!_

            Dumbeldore exclama preocupado, pero era inútil, Desireé ya tenía sus manos en las manijas de las puertas, pero con un solo jalón, para sorpresa de esta, las puertas se vuelven a abrir de par en par, y en pocos segundos es cegada por miles de luces parpadeantes que se dirigían a ella.

- Di _Quidditch!!_

            Fowler escucha una voz burlona entre todas esas, y con gran esfuerzo logra distinguir la figura de James entre las personas que tenían sus cámaras apuntándole a ella.

_- POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Desireé apunta su varita hacia el grupo, tratando de darle a James, pero al dar un paso, resbala con el suelo y cae; el salón entero es cubierto por risas burlonas, Desireé estaba rodeada por gente que la señalaba y murmuraba, otros gritaban.

             Se encontraba en paños menores casi, la túnica se había desintegrado por completo; no tenía otra opción más que correr.

            Desireé se abre paso con las manos entre la multitud y continúa corriendo por el corredor desesperada, escuchando los passo detrás de ella, la estaban siguiendo. Con un tremendo esfuerzo, y haciendo uso de sus habilidades como atleta logra perder al grupo, pero no tardarían en encontrarla; es entonces cuando nota un pasadizo, era perfecto! No duda ni un segundo en entrar; tras hacerlo jala la pesada puerta de piedra y cierra al camino.

            Una vez dentro de un enorme pasadizo suspira aliviada, se deja caer recargada contra la pared, respirando algo agitada; después de varios minutos empieza  a reírse de una forma algo maniática.

- Eso fue todo _Potter?!?!?!_ Esa fue _toda_ la venganza?!!?!?!?! Yo esperaba más!!!!!!

            Desireé aún se esta riendo, cuando escucha una voz conocida, pero a la vez extraña, diciendo de una manera sombría.

- No fue todo _Fowler..._

            Fowler se encuentra a si misma frente a una figura humana, parada delante de un enorme ventanal al final del pasadizo, que resulto ser un salón; al pasar una nubes, la luz de la luna llena ilumina la habitación, que al parecer se encontraba ubicada en el interior de alguna torre.

- _Lupin?!_ Qué demonios haces aquí?!!?!

            Desireé no puede ocultar una nota de terror en su voz; ante esto Remus se voltea hacia ella, mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales se encontraban de un dorado sólido.

- Sabes, pensé que ya que estabas tan interesada en conocer mi secreto, te lo rebelaría esta noche...

            Se acerca a ella de una manera amenazadora, sin que Desireé pueda impedir que sus pies empiezan a  retroceder.

- Estabas equivocada, mi secreto no era ser _adicto al azúcar..._

            Termina de decir mientras el cuerpo de Remus se empieza a deformar, aún así este conserva una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.

- Este es mi secreto, _Desireé..._

            Desireé se cubre la boca cuando ve como la cabeza de Remus se comienza a alargar...

- Eres un _licántropo..._

            Finalmente murmura después de haber perdido todo el color de su rostro y haberse quedado congelada.

            Una voz grave y poco humana le contesta.

- _Bingo..._

            Remus continúa con su transformación; era su fin, Lupin la mataría y nunca nadie lo sabría... era muy tarde...

_- POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Desireé comienza a llorar con desesperación mientras ve a Remus que casi completaba la transformación, su fin estaba cada vez más cerca...

_- AUXILIOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Sacando fuerzas del pánico, Desireé consigue girar y correr hacia la salida de piedra por donde había entrado, pero se sorprende al ver la salida más lejos que hacía unos minutos; ya sabía de antemano que le sería imposible llegar... hasta la habitación estaba en su contra.

            Fowler escucha un escalofriante aullido a su espalda y se voltea para ver; entre la oscuridad ve como un par de ojos dorados se acercaban con velocidad hacia ella, era su fin! La mataría!!

            Al momento de regresar su vista hacia el frente para hacer un último esfuerzo por salvar su vida, choca contra algo, a lo que se aferra con fuerzas.

- _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            No puede evitar soltar un grito de pánico al chocar, pero al levantar la mirada ve un rostro conocido que la miraba con fríaldad.

_- Sirius?_

- Veo que recordaste mi nombre...

            Sirius le contesta mientras la mira de una manera dura; por su parte Desireé tenía sus puños cerrados sobre la camisa negra de Sirius: se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de eso, o tal vez así era..

- Te lo suplico!!!! No dejes que me mate!!!!!!! _Por favor!!!!!!!!!_

            Desireé llora desesperada mirando a Sirius con ojos llenos de terror; Sirius le contesta de una manera algo brusca.

- Esta vez de nada te servirá llorar _Fowler!!!!!!!_

- Lo siento! Lo siento!!!!! Te lo suplico!! Perdóname!!!!!!!!! Te lo ruego Sirius!!!!!! _NO DEJES QUE ME MATE!!!_

            Sirius había mentido... no importaba lo que Desireé le hubiera hecho, no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar. Después de algunos segundos coloca sus brazos alrededor de Desireé jalandola hacia el, murmura aun de cierta forma helada.

- No te matará... no te preocupes...

            Desireé deja de llorar por unos segundos y levanta su vista hacia Sirius, el cual la veía algo incómodo: ella no puede más que sonrojarse... había sido una estúpida, había tratado muy mal a Sirius y este aún asi se veía preoucpado por ella...

- Vamos...

            Sirius la separa de él, se quita la capa y se la pone a Desireé en la espalda; esta rápidamente se cubre a si  misma, era muy poco lo que le quedaba de ropa.

            Escuchan un segundo aullido y pasos animales acercarse con rapidez hacia ellos.

            Desireé no tiene tiempo para reaccionar, solo escucha a Sirius exclamar con preocupación, al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la muñeca, y la jalaba detrás de él.

- _Rayos!_ Qué James no lo ha sacado de aquí!?¡?!?!?!

            Una figura monstruosa se acerca a ellos entre las sombras del largo salón, que se asemejaba a un pasillo.

- _Demonios!!!!_

            Desireé se aferra a la camisa de Sirius por la espalda, temblando ante la imagen de un licántropo a escasos metros de ellos.

            La figura se encorva por unos segundos y después sale disparada hacia Sirius y Desireé; al ver esto, Sirius no puede más que voltearse hacia Fowler; la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza con fuerza para protegerla con su espalda de Remus; Desireé se ha quedado sin palabra...

_- IMPEDIMENTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Tres voces exclaman en unión, la mismo tiempo que tres rayos de luz chocan contra Remus, dejándolo tendido en el suelo inmóvil.

- Sirius?!!?! _ESTAS BIEN?!?!?!_

            James corre hacia su amigo con el rostro pálido, preguntando asustado; al ver que su Sirius no tenía un solo razguño, y encima protegía a Desireé, suspira algo aliviado.

- Eres un caso perdido _compañero_...

- Mejor nos vamos antes de que se pueda mover!

            Lily advierte, tomando cierta distancia de donde Remus en su forma de licántropo estaba tendido, inmóvil en el suelo.

_- Vamos!_

            Peter señala otra puerta dentro del extenso salón, que obviamente señalaba otro pasadizo. Sirius tan solo asiente con su cabeza y Desireé siente como Sirius la conduce por el oscuro túnel, no opone resistencia alguna...

**©©© ... ©©©**

            Lo único que cubría el cuerpo de Desireé era la capa de Sirius, con la cual estaba bien cubierta: hacía hora y media que había visto el licántropo, pero aún ahora de vez en cuando no podía evitar temblar.

            Estaba en el salon de transformaciones con Sirius, el cual estaba parado, lejos de ella, mirando hacia la ventana, se veía preocupado... sería por el licántropo?

- Sirius...

            Es lo único que puede decir con hilo de voz.

_- Lo siento..._

            Sirius no se mueve por varios minutos, finalmente se voltea hacia ella. Sus ojos de un azul tan claro que casi se podía confundir con blanco; la miraban fijamente, era la primera vez que una mirada la hacían paralizarse por completo.

            Black la mira por varios minutos, no dice nada, se voltea de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana.

            Desireé se deja caer de rodillas mirando el suelo, pasan unos segundos hasta que dice en un tono monótono.

- Se los diré a todos... les diré que Lupin es un _licántropo._

            Fowler se sorprende al escuchar a Sirius decir en un tono tranquilo.

- No, no lo harás.

            Desireé levanta la mirada y ve que Sirius esta frente a ella, mirándola con indiferencia; su mirada le daba casi tanto miedo como la del hombre lobo de hacía unas horas.

- .......

- Si le dices yo mismo te mataré.

- No podrías lastimar ni a una mosca.

- _Prúebame._

            Sirius contesta tranquilamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro; Desireé decide no contradecirlo esta vez... o sí?

- Tal vez lo haga...

            Para sorpresa de Fowler, Sirius le seguía sonriendo con tranquilidad...

**©©© ... ©©©**

- Sirius? _Dónde la dejaste?_

            James pregunta sorprendido al ver a su compañero entrar a la habitación con la mayor calma del mundo.

- Oh... pues ya lo verás.

            Sirius le contesta con una sonrisa traviesa, al mismo tiempo que se deja caer de espalda sobre su cama.

- Todo salió como pensabamos...

- Bueno casi todo...

            Peter comenta aún algo nervioso por lo que había sucedido, y ni pensar si los descubrían, era seguro que los expulsaban.

- Hablas de lo de Remus? Jajajajajaja me pareció perfecto, le dió un susto de muerte.

            Sirius se ríe secamente mientras James y Peter intercambian miradas algo confundidas.

- La estabas protegiendo...

            Finalmente James comenta mientras arquea una ceja, y su voz suena a un tono de reclamo.

_- Ah claro!_

            Sirius se pone derecho mirando a su amigo, y sonriéndole.

- Si se comía a Desireé, a Remus le daba _indigestión!_

            Los tres sueltan la carcajada mientras se deleitan con la idea con la que Sirius había salido.

- _DESIREÉEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PROFESOR YA LA ENCONTRAMOS!!!_

            Escuchan la voz de una chica resonar por todo el corredor, James y Peter se miran entusiasmados; y asi los tres salen corriendo de su habitación, en el camino Lily se les une, la cual, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, también moría por ver lo que había sucedido.

            No eran los únicos que habían decidido investigar el evento, más de la mitad de la escuela corría por los pasillos, en su mayoría en pijamas; la multitud los lleva fuera del colegio, hacia el campo de quidditch, donde los maestros, inútilmente, trataban de mantener alejados a los alumnos; es asi cuando la vieron, cuando vieron a Desireé.

            Esta luchaba inútilmente por moverse, al mismo tiempo que parecía que unas cuerdas invisibles la mantenían amarrada contra uno de los aros del campo de quidditch, que al parecer estaba más alto que todos los demás.

- _BÁJENME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Desireé exclamaba furiosa mientras que veía a todos los alumnos que empezaban a acumulrse.

- Vaya, eres un caballero Sirius.

            James dice en tono de burla señalando a Desireé, la cual ya no llevaba la capa, si no la larga camisa negra de Sirius, la cual le quedaba considerablemente corta, aún asi la cubría.

- Qué puedo decir? Nunca me rebajare a su nivel.

            Sirius comenta altaneramente mientras se sonríe.

- Decía algo _Señor Black?_

            A los cuatro se les hiela la sangre al escuchar esa voz. Voltean solo para ver lo que ya esperaban...

- ^^u _Profesora McGonagall_! Que gusto verla!

            James murmura con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, a diferencia de McGonagall la cual los miraba con dureza.

- No dudaría que ustedes estuvieron tras el pequeño "_espectáculo_" de esta noche, no lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

- Profesora, nos creería capaz?

            Sirius pregunta en un tono galante, pero la sola mirada de McGonagall contesta su pregunta.

- _Potter, Black, Pettigrew_ a la oficina del director ya!

- Ahh profesora! Queremos ver el espectáculo!

            James dice en tono de burla, mientras en esos momentos varios profesores montados sobre escobas hacían esfuerzos inútiles por liberar a Desireé; cada vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, el aro crecía aun más, dejándola fuera de alcance una vez más, y a la vez aterrando mas a Fowler.

- Es suficiente _Potter!!!!!!!_

            McGonagall exclama molesta mientras apunta hacia el castillo.

- Ah vale... pero usted también se perderá de la diversión.

            James comenta en un tono travieso, mientras él y Sirius comenzaban a caminar en dirección al castillo.

- Qué espera señor _Pettigrew?!_

            McGongall pregunta en un tono desaprobatorio mientras ve como Peter la mira con ojos misericordiosos.

- No es nada profesora...

            Peter baja la mirada y decide unirse al grupo dejando atrás a MInerva y a Lily.

-_ Felicidades _Señorita Evans.

            McGongall dice, para sorpresa de Lily, mientras le da la espalda, pero en un breve segundo la mira de reojo y le guiña un ojo.

- Tiene suerte de tener amigos como ellos, yo veré que permanezacan en el colegio.

            Lily sonríe complacida mientras murmura algo avergonzada a la vez.

- Muchas gracias, profesora...

            Esta alcanza al trío y los empieza a apurar para que vayan más de prisa, ya que se habían detenido a ver como el profesor Flitwick se había quedado colgado de la escoba, aún a lo lejos escuchaban a la audiencia rugir con cada risa.

            Al ver que McGonagall tenía clavada su mirada en el pobre profesor que había quedado atorado de su pierna por otro aro; James se acerca a su mejor amigo y dándole un codazo dice con orgullo.

- Excelente toque Black...

            Sirius se sonríe arrogantemente mientras contesta.

- Lo sé, cerramos con borche de oro.

**©©© ... ©©©**

            James, Sirius y Peter se encontraban en la oficina de Dumbeldore; que era casi idéntica a la que Harry conocía, a excepción de que faltaba uno que otro adorno.

            James estaba sentado en su silla con una expresión aburrida; Sirius estaba con los pies sobre el escritorio del director, balanceando la silla en dos patas, para matar el tiempo; Peter estaba hecho bolita en su asiento, mordiéndose las uñas, mirando de lado a lado, como si las pinturas de los cuadros lo fueran a atacar de pronto.

- _Buenas noches!!_

            Al escuchar la voz del director, Sirius pierde el equilibrio y cae de espaldas con todo y silla al suelo.

- Todo bien Señor Black?

            Dumbeldore lo mira sonriente. Sirius se pone de pie y levanta la silla con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

- Si profesor.

            Dumbeldore se pasea por la oficina hasta sentarse en su silla, mirando al trío frente a él.

- Dónde esta _Fawks?_

            James pregunta curioso, buscando a la criatura en la oficina, pero no había rastros de esta.

- Lo mande a entregar un paquete.

            Dumbeldore contesta tranquilamente mientras repasa unos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio.

- No puedo creerlo! Otra vez en aprietos! Que desgracia eres para la familia _William._

            Al escuchar la voz Sirius ni siquiera voltea, solo hace un gesto de desagrado; pero a diferencia de él James y Peter se voltean para encontrarse con el cuadro de un viejo hombre, que tenía el nombre de  "Phineas Black".

- Hola _abuelo Black!_

            James comenta con una sonrisa burlona; ante esto el viejo mago hace un gesto de desgrado.

- Debi suponerlo, estas con ese _Potter_, deberías elegir mejor tus amistades, o terminarás por deshornar el nombre de la familia.

            James lo mira por unos segundos y antes de darle la espalda murmura malhumorado.

_- Pesado..._

            Peter se limita a ver al mago con cierto interés, pero cuando la mirada de este se posa sobre él, opta por regresar su vista al frente.

- Deberías correr a esos dos busca problemas y darle un buen escarmiento a Williams, si yo aún fuera director Dumbel...

            Antes de terminar Sirius se agarra del respalda de su silla y voltéandose hacia su tatara abuelo, le grita furioso.

- 1.- Me llamo _Sirius_! No me digas _William_!

            2.- Gracias a Dios ya no eres director!

                        3.- _Vete a dormir! Estorbas!!_

- Insisto que estos _adolescentes_ solo buscan problemas.

            Phineas murmura ofendido mientras camina fuera de su cuadro.

- Ya es suficiente _Sirius..._

            Dumbeldore murmura con una voz suave, mirando al trío; Sirius se terminaba por reacomodar con un semblante aún molesto.

- Nos va a expulsar?

            Peter pregunta con voz temblorosa, al escuchar esto James le grita algo molesto dándole una patada en la espinilla.

- Cállate _Pettigrew!_

            Peter debe reprimir un grito de dolor, y decide hacer caso a los consejos de James, no quería que lo golpeara en el otro tobillo.

- No, no los expulsaré, no tengo motivos! O debería tenerlos?

            Ambos se miran unos a los otros y después miran sorprendidos a Dumbeldore.

- La Srita. Fowler nos informó que las personas involucrados en este suceso no son de la escuela.

            Esta vez James y Peter miran a Sirius, el cual continuaba mirando a Dumbeldore sorprendido; estaba seguro que después de lo que le hizo no dudaría en delatarlos.

- Bueno chicos, ya no quiero retenerlos aquí, es tarde, es mejor que se vayan a dormir.

            Albus murmura en un tono amistoso mientras invita a sus estudiantes a ponerse de pie.

- Claro, claro...

            James murmura pensativo mientras jala a Sirius para que reacciona y salgan de ahí antes de que Desireé cambiara de opinión y decidiera delatarlos.

- Buenas noches chicos.

- Buenas noches profesor.

            Los tres contestan en coro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta; Peter es el primero en salir, seguido por James y justo cuando Sirius va a salir escucha que Dumbeldore le pregunta curioso.

- Sabías que nos tomo una hora quitar el maleficio del poste para anotar? Además dudo que la Srita. Fowler se haya percatado de que al entrar a la oficina del professor Binns entraba directo a una trampa puesto por alguien que habia dejado la puerta para que se abriera con fácilidad, y obviamente colocar a cámara de video!

            Sirius se voltea de roejo y ve a Dumbeldore mirándolo directamente sonriéndole con astucia, era obvio que lo sabía, dudaba que alguien en el colegio no lo supiera, pero como supo lo de la oficina?

- Me lo imagino.

            Black no puede evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir y descender por las escaleras en formas de caracol.

**©©© ... ©©©**

- Compañeros, me tienen que reconocer que es un día que nunca olvidaremos!

            Sirius dice de una manera altanera, colgándose del cuello de James y Remus.

- Habla por ti...

            Remus, el cual parecía acababa de curarse de alguna enfermedad; comentaba malhumorado.

- Vamos Remus! Apuesto que disfrutaste asustarla!

- Pude haberlos lastimado Sirius!! _No sé en que estaba pensando!!!!!_

            Remus exclama molesto consigo mismo.

- Todo salió bien o no?

- Y qué tal si salía mal?!

- Pues no estaríamos aquí para contarlo.

            Sirius contesta con una sonrisa risueña, ante lo que Remus no tiene otra opción que suspirar resignado y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Eso le enseñará a no meterse con nosotros!

            James exclama con orgullo levantando su puño en el aire. Su atención es captada por Lily corriendo hacia ella con prisa.

- Chicos! _Tienen que ver esto!!!!!!_

            Los tres intercambian miradas de sorpresa y sin dudarlo siguen a su compañera.

**©©© ... ©©©**

            En los jardines del castillo se encontraba una carroza, Hagrid estaba subiendo un baúl al techo, después se dirgía a hablar con la persona que guiaba el carruaje.

- Para qué nos trajiste?

            James pregunta extrañado mirando a Lily, la cual apunta una figura a varios metros de ellos; se encontraba completamente cubierta por una túnica azul marino.

_- Imposible!!_

            Peter exclama con cierta emoción, mirando a sus amigos para ver si estos, como él, decidían avanzar hacia la figura.

- _Desireé..._

            Sirius finalmente murmura perplejo, mientras ve como esta se abrazaba de sus amigas, y estas entre lágrimas la despedían.

- Creen que la hayan expulsado por lo de la carta del "_Ministerio de Magia"._

- _Por supuesto que no_! Aunque si hizo esas cosas, nosotros falsificamos esa carta, no engañaríamos a nadie con ese sello falso!!

            James reclama entre confundido y preocupado. Para sorpresa de todos Sirius corre hacia la figura sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

            Por su parte Marion, Maggie, Minuet y Mei Yun ven a Sirius correr hacia ellas; lo miran con frialdad murmurando entre ellas algo, Desireé voltea rápidamente; Black se detiene a unos pasos de ella mirándola extrañada.

_- Sirius..._

            Desireé murmura sorprendida al encontrarselo de frente.

- Acaso...?

            Antes de terminar Desireé se ríe suavemente y le dice

- No, no me expulsaron del colegio; decidí ir a estudiar a _Salem,_ mi familia se acaba de mudar.

            Sirius la sigue mirando con cierta sorpresa, aún no dice nada.

- Siento lo que hice, pero no podrás seguir enojado, ya te vengaste.

            Fowler comenta con cierta arrogancia, sonriéndole a Sirius, el cual aún mira un tanto desconcertado.

- Señorita Fowler! _Es hora_!

            Hagrid la llama mientras abre la puerta de la carroza.

- En un momento iré, muchas gracias!

            Las cuatro chicas miraban todo de cerca, si era necesario atacarían a Sirius.

- Nos volveremos a ver...

            Sirius no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando Desireé toma su rostro entre sus manos, se pone de puntillas y junta sus labios con los de Black, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

            Tras hacer esto corre hacia la carroza, la cual arranca enseguida sin detenerse.

- Vaya chica, tu novia Sirius?

            Hagrid pregunta algo curioso mientras ve la carroza perderse a lo lejos.

- .........

- _AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            James corre hacia él con cara de terror, seguido de cerca por Remus, Lily y Peter. AL llegar a su amigo lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude reclamando.

_- Cómo dejaste que te hiciera eso¡!!¡!¡!?!?!?!_

            Sirius permanece helado por varios minutos hasta que reaccionado grita furioso.

- _NO PUEDO CREER QUE ES ESA MUJER ME HAYA DADO MI PRIMER BESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Todos los presentes se quedan como de roca; el galán Sirius Black?! **Le robaron su primer beso!?!?!?**

- ...........

            Las cuatro chicas a sus espaldas sueltan la carcajada.

- A Desireé le encantará escuchar eso _Siri-boy!!!!!!_

            Marion dice burlonamente; Sirius se voltea hacia ellas exclamando.

- La próxima vez que la vea me voy a vengar de ella!!!!!!!!!!

- No cuentes conmigo esta vez Sirius.

            Remus murmura cansado.

- Creo que yo paso.

            Lily comenta con una risa nerviosa.

- _Ehh_... tal vez después.

            Peter mira a Sirius algo nervioso, esperando este no se molestará con él. Por el contrario Sirius no lo nota, solo mira a James el cual lo mira curioso.

_- Qué?!_

- Espero una respuesta!

- Ah! La venganza!

_- Si eso!!_

- Claro, claro Sirius.

            James dice sonriente mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Bueno amigo vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla.

            Sirius murmura varias cosas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo cual no las mencionaré; mientras caminan James murmura en tono de burla.

- No puedo creer que haya sido tu primer beso...

            Black se sonroja mientras que tomándolo de las mejilla exclama furioso tirando de ellas.

- _A sí?!_ Tú también me vas a molestar?!!?!?

            James se ríe con dolor.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, de seguro a Peter tampoco lo han besado!

- _CREES QUE ESO ES UN CONSUELO!!_

- Bueno es que mi primer beso fue una noche apsionada cuando...

_- SIRIUS!! PARA QUE LES CUENTAS ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

            Regresando a la realidad Remus le reclama a Sirius, el cual miraba su cerveza de mantequilla algo desanimado.

- Pues para que les contaste lo del beso?

_- Era parte de la historia!!_

- Sí claro...

            Sirius lo mira de reojo con rencor mientras los demás se limitaban a mirar atónitos por la historia que acaban de escuchar.

- Nunca pensé que la Señora Fowler hubiera hecho esas cosas...

            George murmura asombrado mirando a Remus, el cual contesta con una sonrisa cansada.

- Eso no fue lo último que vimos de ella, es la persona más persistente que conozco!

_- Eso si lo notamos!_

            Fred se ríe divertido mientras le da un sorbo a su taza.

- Pero fue muy peligroso lo que hicieron!!!

            Hermione mira a Remus con ojos preocupados, nunca pensó que Remus hubiera hecho una cosa que arriesgaba la vida de otras personas, simplemete por diversión.

- Bueno Hermione...

            Remus dice pensativo sin borrar una sonrisa de sus labios, rascándose la barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

- A veces hay cosas que valen la pena.

- _Sí! Como una venganza!!_

            Ron comenta emocionado.

- Tú qué dices Harry?

            Se sorprende un poco al ver que Harry se encontraba pensativo al parecer sin escuchar la conversación.

- Estas bien Harry?

            Ginny pregunta tímidamente, pero Harry no parece escucharla. Remus y Sirius intercambian miradas de preocupación.

_- Harry?_

            Sirius le pone una mano en la espalda, ante lo cual Harry reacciona rápidamente mirando algo asustado.

- Qué!? Qué pasó?! _Yo no ataque a Malfoy!!_

            Se sonroja rápidamente al ver todas las miradas sorprendidas de la mesa.

- Perdón.

            Murmura avergonzado escondiendo su rostro detrás de su bebida. El grupo entero rompe en risas, después de unos segundo Harry se les une; cuando terminan por calmarse, cada quien empieza a hablar. Fred y George hablaban sobre los nuevos ratones de hule que al contacto explotaba pintando todo a su paso de verde, perfecto para la señora Norris. Ginny hablaba con Ron acerca de la historia que acaban de escuchar; Hermione aún seguía reprendiendo a Remus por el peligro de la broma, Remus limitaba a reírse algo nervioso: Por otra parte Sirius y Harry estaban lado a lado en silencio, mirando sus bebidas.

- Casi nadie te ha hablado de como era tu padre cuando joven, verdad? Apuesto a qué tenías una idea un poco diferente…

            Harry asiente con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada.

- Es el mejor amigo que pude tener... pero no era perfecto Harry.

            Le sonríe a su ahijado el cual murmura sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

- También pienso que fueron algo crueles.

- Si lo sé...

            Sirius contesta con una sonrisa cansada.

- Lo fuimos, pero no te preocupes, luego nos pusimos a mano.

            Harry le sonríe.

_- Sirius?_

            Este apoya su brazo sobre la mesa y voltea a ver a su ahijado de frente.

- Si Harry?

            Este contesta de una manera tierna.

- Tú nunca me dejes, _vale?_

            Sirius se sorprende un poco, pero después de unos segundos le sonríe mientras le pone una mano en el hombro.

- Vale...

            El grupo pasa una agradable tarde en la taberna, recordando viejas historias, y poniéndo a Remus y Sirius del corriente de la escuela ya que pronto los clases iban a comenzar...

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

            Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo! Jajajajajaja casi me lo avente en un día -_- es que apenas me entró la inspiración, todo gracias a una caída que tuve, lo que me hace pensar que estas caídas estimulan mi creativdad, asi que Habra que caerse más seguido, no?

Mil disculpas por no haber respondido antes a los reviews, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí estan!!!!!!1 MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES!!!!!!! Los adoro!! Cuídense mucho!! Muchos saludos!!

**Lucía**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Cuando me dejaste el review dijiste que estabas enferma, yc omo ha pasado tanto tiempo dudo muchísimo que sigas enferma, eso ya estaría peligroso! Jajajajaja aunque espero no estes enferma de nuevo por alguna otra razón o voy a creer que mis capítulos son los que te ponen enfermita.. Por otra parte si te enfermate para faltar al colegio! Genial!!!! Jajajaja lo malo es que después te tienes que poner al corriente, no? Jajajajjajaja otra que quiere secuestrar a Black... bueno a ver si despues de la pequeña venganza te quedan suficientes ganas? Digo, al menos yo si lo aguanto ^^ Ojalá sigas siendo tan buena actriz!!! Gracias por el reviewwwwwwww!!!!!!!!1 Muy amable!!! Saludos!! Cuídate!

**Nury:**  JAJAJAJAJAJAJA si, las zapatillas de lobo son buenas, me gustan mucho, aún trato de comprar algunas en el mercado, peor no son lo suficientemente tiernas... T_T tu siempre tan linda que me das muchos animos para escribir!! Muchas gracias!!! Ajajajajajaja si es culpa de Arwen lo de Desireé... pro no crees que ya pagó la pobre mujer? Digo tampoco hay que ser tan crueles, ya viste que hasta el propio Sirius se porta comoun caballero... aunque Desireé sea una aprovechada... Mi pregunta es, quien no quieres un sabuedo como remus? Seria un hit del mercado!! No lo crees?! Naaa no te apures por los reviews!!! Con este quem e dejaste me subiste el animo! Mujer eres una loca! Pero quien no? jajajajajajajajaja Ojalá pronto podamos intercambiar fotos de los merodeadores por el msn!!! Tengo unso nuevas que te van a encantar! AKAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Eso del kit de tortura para la rata esta buenísimo! Otro gran producto para el mercado no lo crees?! Luego hablamos! Muchos saludos! Cuídate montones!!!!!!!!!! Bye bye!!!!!

**Lantra**: (alias, la piojos) Jjejejejejejeje si el capítulo va para largo no? Pero ya me conoces... no sé resumir, y para que hacerlo? Awwwww que tierna, no te molestaría leerun fic largo hehco por mi? Bueno, bueno eso ya lo veremosl, a ver si a la mero hora no cambias de opinión y me dejas plantada -_- Ayy tu no quieres hacer sufrir a Remus!? Tú ere sla que lo haces sufrir malvada!!! Yo que, yo solo lo torturo de vez en cuando, eso se vale no? Gracias a Dios ya no me dices Zeldy-Pooh, si no tendría que matarte cuando regresará a Chihuahua; T_T Quiero regresar...... de hehco estoy chetando contigo ._. te dije que eran muchos reviews, a ver cuanod termino de subir este capítulo, al paso que voy... en una semana... Gracias por el review!!!!! Y siiiii lei la historia aunque ahi me advertías que no lo hiciera! Wajajajajajaj soy una loca, pero eso tu ya lo sabes ^^- Hasta la vista compañera!

**Sophie-Lupin:**  Jejejejejejejej entonces te le vas a unir a Desireé para atacar a las SLytherin que atacaron a Siri.Boy? No sería mala idea, por cierto lo de tu varita, ya buscaste debajo de la cama, a veces la mía rueda ahí y es difícil encontrarla! Gracias por el review! Espero que estes bien! Saludos!!!!!!

**Arwen Vanadis Magic**: Hola lokis!!!!!!!!!!! Hace tanto que no te veía!!!!!!! Uuuuu muchos meses!! Nunca coincidimos en el chat -_- que triste historia no? Yay!!!!! Te gusto el fic!!!!!!! HAPPY SILICE!!!!!! Que bueno!!!!!! Me da muchísimo gusto!! En serio!! Y sobre las cosas que quieres ver, revisemos la lista: "Sirius desnudo" Ya pronto. "Sirius mas sexy" Sirius es más sexy con cada día que pasa. "*El desenlace del secuestro sexual" Listo!. "Más Lilyyyyyy" T_T Pronto. "Más Remsie tierno" Ya no falta ^^-. "Más de tu super fic " T_T Gracias que linda... "Más romance" Ohhhh claro que lo habra!!!! "Mas lokura" hacia falta pedirlo? Muchas gracias por toda las porrasloka!!!! eres la mejor!!! cuídayte mucho!!!! gracias por tu super reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Edward**: PADFOOT! Amor mío!! Dónde te habías metido! Jajajajajajaja  Waiiiiiiiiiiii gracias por tu apoyo! Quiero entrerle a tu club!! Y conocer a MOONY! Yay!!!! Muchas gracias! me rei un buen con el review que me dejaste, ojala te haya gustado el capítulo! ;) Tu fiel admiradora se despide!

**Hedwig**:  T_T Uno de estos días me vas a hacer llorar con tus reviews! Eres demasiado amable!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!!!!! En serio que te agradezco, y me da muchísimo gusto que te guste mi fic tanto!! Ojalá siga asi! No te apures por no dejar reviews antes! Estos que dejas lo valen! Y si, el capítulo 10 fue algo corto, pero este no lo es, o sí? Tú que dices? Te gusto?  Jajajajajajajaj si eso de dejar review suele resultar algo confuso en algunas ocasiones, no te apures a todos les pasa, pero de seguro para estas fechas ya le agarraste la onda al sistema de ff.net. Que bueno que te guste la idea! ^^ Me gusta pensar en que Sirius y Remus recuperen su juventud, y que mejor que al lado de su adorado ahijado, por el cual daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.  Jajajajajajajajaja bueno ojalá Desireé ya no te caiga tan mal después de la venganza por la que paso, pero hay gente que no entiende a las buenas... pero Sirius siempre como un caballero, un caballero muy méndigo, pero asi nos gusta, o no? Y dudo que Desireé se vuelva a meter con Moony después de lo que vió, o sí? Mil gracias por tu review! Eres un amor! Cuídate mucho! Saludos!!!!!

**V!rU§ P@()LÅ**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me ataque de la risa con tu review y la parte de "muerte a la desgraciada", vamos mujer! No hay que ser tan duros con la pobre, no me dias que a ti note gustaría secuestrarte a Sirius? Digo tal vez no nos meteríamos como Moony o humillariamos a Siri-boy, pero lo del secuestro no hay duda. Y pues tal vez tengas razón en que si en verdad lo quisiera no lo trataría así, pero esta mujer esta más bien obsesionada, la puedes culpar? Es Sirius! Jajajajajajajaj James tabién es re méndigo, si no hay duda que el y Sirius son almas gemelas en lo que a travesuras se refiere, no recuerdas que dicen que cualquiera juraría que eran hermanos? No es por nada que decían eso... Gracias por explicarme que es eso de "la boto" muchas gracias!! Una nueva palabra para mi diccionario personal ^^ lo que pasa es que en mi país no usamos esa expresión. Ojalá tus poddels sigan igual! Saludos!!! Mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!!!!! Te cuidas!!!

**Dadaiiro**: Jajajajajaj únete al grupo de "Desireé es una odiosa"; pero insisto, no sientes lástima por la pobre chica? Si, jajajajajaja pobre Sirius, cuando lo sacan de ahí se abraza de James como si llevaran 12 años sin verse, hasta Lily se burla de ellos por exagerados, pero hay que dejarlos! Asi son lindos no? Jajajajaja  Muchísimas gracias por todos los animos que me das! En verdad hay que agradecerte! Cuídate mucho!!! Saludos desde mi hogar!

**Mwpp-love**: Mmm... pues si ya empece a escribir la historia en español, espero que quede bien, saludos! Cuídate mucho!

**Randa**:  Vaya!!!!! Eres bastante perceptiva!!! ._. Casi le atinas por completo a lo del nuevo amor de Sirius, pero ya pronto verás como esta toda la historia, jajajajajaja me da mucho gusto hayas adivinado, eres la primera! Pero bueno unas partes no sonlo que me decías, aunque suena tentador lo que tengo en mente estoy segura de que te va a divertir más ^^. Si ya me explicaron lo de botaste, que amable, muchas gracias a ti también! =D Jajajajajajajajaja no puse a remus asi para que se crearan rumores, la historia no es slash, aunque pues Sirius y Remus se la vivirán juntos y alguna gente puede malpensar, pero no hay que confundir la amistad con otras cosas, no lo crees? Además Sirius va a estar muy ocupado con su ahijado... y bueno pobre Remus,ya le tocó salir de mujer! Jajajajajaja pero apoco no tiene buenas piernas? (mejor me callo o me golpea como a James -_-). Cuídate mucho! Gracias por los reviews!!!!! Suerte!!

            Oh vaya había dos reviews tuyo juntos! Veamos que dice el otro...  ah si lo de Smallville!!!!!! Viste la última temporada?!?! Pobre Lex!!!!!! Pobrecito lo traicionaron!! Y Clark se volvió a convertir en rebelde! Yo me enojé con su Papá por quelo trato muy feo!!!!!! Ya quieor ver la otra temporada!!!!! Jajajajajaj y ya viste donde quedo el hermano de Lex, Lucas; es bastante genial, me gusta cuando se unen para ponerle ua tramapa a Lionel. ^^- Ojalá después podamos hablar sobre Merodeadores y Smallville... ah por cierto, no te pareció un poco conocido el capítulo donde una chica shaman s epuede transformar en animal... ami me sonaba a animago, jajajajaja.

**Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac:** Noriko!!!!!!!! Cómo te va?!!?!? Yo aquí feliz de por fin haber subido un nuevo chapter!!!!!!! T_T Después de tantos meses, me hace muy feliz...  Me alegra que te haya hecho reír el capítulo anterior, es lo que masme gusta, quela gente se divierta! Aunque de vez en cuando van a sufrir, es inevitable, u_u Hablando de imágenes de los merodeadores... encontre unos doujinshis extraordinarios!!!!!!!!!!!! Son tan bellos, nada mas que estan en japones -_- lástima... pero espero verte pronto!!!!! Cuídate muchísimo! Muchos saludos!!!!!!! Gracias por todo tu apoyo! Suerte con tu fic!

**Nadilius Weasley**: No te preocupes por no escribir antes, al contrario, yo soy la que me debería disculpar!!! ._. Tengo meses sin responder review! Lo siento tanto!!!! T_T Jajajajajajajaja si Remus como correa debe resultar bastante cómico, claro menos para él, dudo que lo haya disfrutado enlo más mínimo, tan resevrado y tierno que es el lindo Moony... tener que andar olfateando a las personas, jajajajaja pero apuesto James si lo disfruto! Bueno ya viste la venganza, ojalá la hayas disfrutado y por fin logres perdonar a Desireé, una chica bastante insistente... hay que darle algo de crédito no? No será la última vez que Sirius tenga un encuentro del tipo cercano con ella.  La contraseña como la consigue Lily? Ahhh conactos! ;) además a la mera hroa no la necesitan, terminan entrando pro la chimenea! Jajajajaja, Sirius en boxers volverá a salir muchas veces! El público lo pide! Y yo lo pido! Solo espero no babear mi teclado de mas ^^u.  Ajajajajajajajajajjajaj lo queme cuentas del Remus con gorrita de Sherlcok Holmes me dió una excelente idea, claro además de matarme de la risa imaginarlo, asi! Jajajajajajajaja Y Kouji ya esta a la vuelta de la esquina!!! Va a ser genial!!! Aunque al pobre de Sirius casi le va a dar un mega infart al ver que el es el encargado de su casa... y ya viendo DF conocí un poco la personalidad del verdadero Kouji! Asi que no tandré tantos problemas en escribir! Gracias a ti!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por toda la biografía que me mandaste de Kouji!!!!! Me fascino!!!!!!! En verdad! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!!!! Cuídate mucho!!!! Pronot nos estaremos viendo! 

**Cathy Malfoy:** Yo nuncame voy a cansar de agradecerte lo linda que eres conmigo por tus reviews!!!!!! T_T GRACIAS!!!!! Siempre me suben mucho el ánimo y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo! Siento mucho no haber escrito antes ^^u pero tenía un pequeño bloqueo mental, además que grosera de mi parte no responder reviews, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa por subir el capítulo! Pero esta vez dije "Ahora si no lo dejo pasar!" Y aquí me tienes! Jajajajajajajjaja si exageras un poco con tuc onsideracion por mí, pero no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, pero en verdad no me des las gracias por dedicarte el capítulo! T elo merecías! =D Espero verte muy pronto!! Cuídate mucho!! Mil gracias por tus reviews!!

**EDNA:** =D Me encanta lo que dijiste de que le fic te tenía pegada a la computadora! En serio que me da mucho gusto!!! Muchas gracias por el review!  Jajajajajajaja pobre Draco, pero es su culpa por tener un padre tan malvado, pero en fin, a Draco le espera un dif´cil año, pero a la vez trataré de ser buena con ella, no te preocupes, seguirá vivo ^^ eso te lo aseguro; y habrá que reclamarle a la Sirta. Inspiración por demorarse tanto en llegar! No lo crees?! 

**Zauberin:**  Naaaaaa no te preocupes por no dejar review, te entiendo, sé lo que es estar ocupada @@ y yo misma me disculpo por tardar tanto en subir mi review! En serio lo lamento -_- espero no vuelva a pasar, sobre todo ahora que estoy de vacaciones! Jajajajajaja apoco Desireé no se vió cínica en este último capítulo... digo, orbarle su primer beso a Sirius... se paso, yo quería ser la primero!!! Me emocione mucho de que tu hermanita también estuviera leyendo mi fic! Jajajajajaj me la la saludas! Pero ojalá algún día la llegue a conocer al menos por review! Muchas gracias a las dos! En verdad! Cuídate mucho! Te mando muchos saludos! Espero te hayas divertido con el capítulo! ^^-

            No comas ansias amiga, pronto volverá a salir Fred! Y claro que con él George, ambos van a pasar un año de lo mas interesante! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo 14, me hace muy feliz saberlo! 

**Mi-chan**: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amo el dibujo que hiciste de Sirius con pijama!!!!!!!! LO ADORO! EN SERIO!!!!!! ERES GENIALMENTE SENSACIONAL!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias!!!!! Se te agradece de todo corazón! Sigue escribiendo asi, nunca me voy a cansar de alabar tus dibujos, nunca! nunca!!! =D muchas gracias!!!!!!!!! Y en verdad lamento mucho haberte preocupado! u_u Pero eres un amor! Gracias por preocuparte por mí!!! T_T Y siento tardar tanto en contestarte los mails, tu eres una monada de niña, lo siento mucho, pero te prometo que una tard eme pongo y te contestoc omo se debe, y te mando varias de mis mejores fotos de Merodeadores, vale? 

**Meg**: Muchaaaaaaas gracias por tu revie!!!!!!! Que bueno que te encante! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo! ^^- Saludos desde el más allá!

**Pola**:  ^^- Muchas gracias por el review! Te deseo suerte y que te haya gustado este capítulo, la historia apenas esta comenzando ;) Gracias! Cuíate!

**Hikaru Tsukiyono Okita**: ^^ Pues aunque tarde en subir el capítulo 14, por no mencionar el 15, aquí esta lo prometido! Espero que ambos te hayan gustado y los hayas disfrutado! Muchísimas gracias! Muchos saludos! Bye bye

**Edeiel Snape-Black:**  Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones ^///^ me haglagas, en verdad te lo agradezco. Ahorita mismo apunto tu dirección para avisarte cuando suba nuevo chapter! No te apures! Gracias por mostrar tanto interés! Muchos saludos!! Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo!

**Arwen Vanadis Magic(nuevamente ^^u):**  Ajajajajajajajajajajajajaja con que soltaste un grito con el título del fic?! Pero por que!¡? Ajajajajajajaja será por que finalmente ibana  rescatar al pobre de Sirius? Oye loka tu comunidad esta super!!!!!!!! Eres genial!!!!! Muchas felicidades!!!!!!! En verdad ^^ me siento orgullosa de la loka! Vaya eres de las mías,otra que disfruta las venganzas, acaso no es como lo dicen, reaaaaaaaaaaalmente muuuuuuy dulce, wahahahahahahahahaha(risa maniática) jajajajajaja naaa para nada me voy a asustar por tus comentarios, acuéradte que estamos igual de lokas compañera! Ya estoy acostumbrada ^^ Eres muy considerada por preoucparte por mí T_T Muchísimas gracias, que lindaaaaaaaa.... Gracias! Saludos! Espero verte pronto!

**Kagome-chan**: Ajajajajajajajajajajaja tus revies siempre me matan de la risa! Eres una ocurrente! Jajajajaj muchas gracias por hacerme reir! Jajajaja maquiavlico, eso suena genial! Cuando dices eso me imagino a James en esas películas antiguas mudas donde el malo secuestra a la mujer ylas amarra a las vías del tren; asi me imagino a James, con un bigotillo curioso, frotándose las manos, mientras Desireé esta amarrada alas vías del tren, peor esta bien nadie viene a salvarla? jejjejejejeje que méndiga soy...  No te apures, no falta tanto para que regresen a la escuela, ya se que la he hehco de mucha espera, pero asi se disfruta ás el pastel no? (ignorame, creo que esa frase no existe), pero te aseguro que te vas a divertir cuando llegue ese día! Y Severus va a ser uno de los que más sufra, el pobre va a terminar con transtornos nerviosos... cuídate mucho!! Gracias por los reviews!!!! nOS VEMOS!

**Hermione 73**: T_T Me honra que me digas quemi historia esta entre tus preferidas, muchas gracias! Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, peor no había estado inspirada u_u ese era el problema... en fin! Gracias! Nos vemos después!

**Lantra(una vez maaaaas):** Te moriste de la risa? naaaaa si yo acabo de habalr contigo ayer, o sería tu espíritu acompañante? ._. uuuy eso sería algo nuevo! Genial! Jajajajaj ya sé ya me callo... es que lo de VAMYL, imagínate a estos menos haciendo poses estilo equipo Rocket, jajajajajaja para como son no lo dudes que lo hacían! Obvio que Lilyno se rebajaba ^^u ya vimos que carcáter tenía la mujer, por algo pudo domar  a James... Bueno ya no odio a Remus, desde hace mucho, recuerda que solo fueuna época, ahora soy feliz! Bueno pulgosa, teveo en la noche, creo que me voy a comer algo por que el estómago me esta rugiendo y ya me duele la espalda(se que no estan relacionados una con la otra!), adiós compañera pulgosa!!!!! =D

**Nadilius Weasley(aqui me tienes una vez más):** ^^U Se que si te importa que haya tardado tanto, pero en serio que pienso que ahora será más fácil! Y Kouji saldra en la mayoría de los capítulos de investigador, siguiendo a Sirius, tratando de descubrir la verdad ;) Si ya salió Digimon Fontier!!! Pero no he tenido tiempo de verlo u_u solo uno que otro capítulo! Pero ahora que regrese a la escuela de seguro ya lo podré ver, ese que como son vacaciones estoy toda desordenada ^^uu lo único que aún veo de vez en cuando es Inu Yasha y Shaman King, pero como son repetidos -_-. Ajjajajajajaja si es cierto verdad? Los google boys, es que ese era su disfraz, con las boinas y todo, jajajaja son unos payasos de primera. Jajajajaja si Takato es un poco llorón, pero lleg aa ser tierno a veces, Takuya si me cae bien! Davis mas o menos y Tai claro que sí! ^^-  Jajajajaj ves en todas las escuelas tenemos a los profesores de Hogwarts! Me encantaría encontrar un Lupin de carne y hueso.... mejor dejo de pensar en eos o baberaré mi teclado! En cuanto suba mi capítulo me pondré a leer tu fic! Solo deja que le agrre un poco más la onda a DF si no, no voy a entender ni "j" cuídate mucho! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos después! Saludos de parte de Silice!!!

**Rosemary Black:** AJAJAJAJAJA El gran secreto de Remus!? Si es bueno, quien se lo iba a imaginar.... y el baboso de Peter que si se la creyo... en fin, se te agradece muchísimo tu review! Gracias!

**Sofia Delacour:** T_T Casi lloro con tu review!!!! Muchas gracias! En serio que me haces muy feliz! Y aqui esta el otro capítulo! Qué me dices, te gusto o no? Ojalá que sí -_- en verdad espeor eso! Bueno esta fue la conclusión de la mini historia, y claro que te mando un mail para avisarte! Gracias por el interés! Muy amable! Cuídate mucho!! ^^ Bye bye!

**Roxie Black**: ^^ Pues espero hayas leída más allá del 4 capítulo y te haya gustado; verdad que de regreso a la escuela serán geniales! Sirius será el más feliz, después de tanto tiempoe star aislado y escondido y de buenas a primeras regresar a ser el foco de atención! Estará feliz el chico! Cuídate mucho! Ojalá si te divirtiera este capítulo! Saludos! Nos veremos después! Bye bye!

            Ya vi tú otro review! Jajajajajajaj no te apures, en mi casa también creen que estoy loca! Ya somos dos que le gusta todo lo relacionado con Sirius! Y me alegra que te hayan gustado lso demás capítulos pasado del 4to! Y espero este no haya sido la excepción, pero ahi tu me dirás si te gusto! n_n

            Wooaaaaaaaa otro review tuyo!! Eres la major! Mil gracias!! Que bueno que te hyana gustado las demás historias, y como nostaste mi inclinación es hacia el humor, jajajajajaja aunque en este fic no dudes que se escape uno que otro capítulo trágico… unos cuantos al menos, después de todo es un largo año…

            ._. y uno más, no por supuesto que no los abandone! En serio! Esta es la prubea! En serio que me disuclpo por la demora! U_u

**V!rU§ P@()LÅ (nuevamente):** Jajajajajaj no claro que si te quiero!!!!! Pero es que no había tenido inspiración! Lo siente mucho! En serio! Pero ojalá este capítulo site haya gustado! ^^u y me perdones por la demora... pero tu ya debes saberlo que es tener bloque mental, e sterrible T_T; Jajajajajajaja pues Sirius ya esta a salvo y James organizó la venganza, no esuna monada? Pero dime, aún sigue sodiando a Desireé, yo creo que ya pagó de más la pobre mujer por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en este capítulo, no que no se lo mereciera, pero hasta Sirius siente lástima por ella! Bueno cuídate mucho! Espero que estes bien! Muchos saludos! Gracias por los reviews! 

**Samie Lupin**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia! Vaya firma la que tienes, jajajajajaja, solo te contradigo en que Sirius Black es el chico más guapo que haya pisado Hogwarts, hasta en el libro dicen que Sirius era muy bien parecido! Jajajajajaj muchas gracias por el review!

**Dadaiiro(tu otra respuesta!):** Siiiiii Sirius ya sano y salvo con sus queridos amigos, pero es poquitin exagerado, abrazo a James como si tuviera una vida sin verlo! Jajajajaja pero ya ves que son como hermanos, no puedo culparlo, yo hubiera hecho el mismo melodrama ^^u. Naaaa Sirius es un caballero, ya ves que según él no se rebaja a su nivel, peor jajajajajaja claroq ue no duda en amarrarla al aro de quidditch, pobre chica! Pero bueno se cobro con un besod e Sirius,nada más ynada menos que el primero! ._. si que envidia... claro que no voy a dejar el fic! Solo que a vecs tardo mucho en escribir, es todo ^^u Muchos saludos! Espero tengas un lindo día! Bye bye!

**Lorien Lupin**: Eres una persona muy amable! Te agradezco en verdad que me digas que te gusta como esta escrito! Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo aunque haya tardado siglos en seguirle! Muchas gracias por los animos que me das! Espero verte pronto! Te cuidas y te manod muchos slaudos y suerte! ;)

**Ariadna Potter**: Claro que no me he cansado de escribir!!!!! Como crees?!!? Fue un bloqueo mental! Jamás me cansaré de escribir! Gracias pot tu review! Lamento la demora, espero tehaya gustado este capítulo que finalizo la pequeña mini historia. ^^ saludos! 

**EDNA(again):** ^^ que tierna eres, claro que me afecto la noticia, peor no demasiado, no fue por eso que deje de escribir; se que volverá a aprecer! Estoy segura! Lo que pasa es que tenía bloqueo mental yno podía seguirle a la historia por más que quisiera! Lamento haberte hecho esperar! Espero que estes muy bien, cuídate y te agardezco por tus reviews!

**Sakuratsukamori**: Vaya que si se me dificultó escribir tu nombre ^^u pero en fin vale la pena... claro que me llego tu review! No te apures, que tierna, todo le mundo batalla los primeros días, no te preocupes, pronto le entenderas. No sabes que feliz me hizo saber que mi fic te tuvo enganchada, me encanta saber que la gente disfruta leyendo lo que escribo! No te apures, el libro saldrá en Diciembre! Sé que falta pero solo piensa que algún día lo tendrás, además es muy probable que ya te hayas enterado de todo lo que pasa ^^u las noticas corren muy rápido por aquí. Fotos? Ah claro!!!! Deja te consigo unas direccion! Son fotos estilo anime, y son sensacionales, hay de muchos estilos, pero las japonesas son increíbles! Si ya te gustaba Sirius te vas a enamorar perdidamente!!! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero estes bien y tengas un buen día!

            Woaaaaaaaa!!!!! Si que fueron muchos reviews! Ustedes son increíbles! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome! Me hacen muy feliz! Gracias! Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que tengan una fabulosa vida!!

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»


	16. Dichosos inventos Muggles

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

__

"-_- Estoy, total y completamente falta de inspiración, pero siendo las 11:31 de la noche y sin otra cosa en mente, escribir me pareció una opción decente... en fin u_u preferiría seguir dibujando mi historieta de los merodeadores, pero con este humor de seguro la arruino... veamos, que sale

**ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ**"

¬¬u Eso lo escribí hace como 3 meses!!! Y saben que pasó?! Cuando regresé de México con mi disquette, el archivo estaba dañado!!! Casi me moría... pero por arte de magia hace unos días se abrió misteriosamente... o.o.

T.T es que por eso no había actualizado, me puse triste de perder un capítulo... y aunque sinceramente no es la cosa del otro mundo... a mi me gusto cuando había quedado.... después de escribirlo... ahorita esta... pues bien...

Eeek!!!!!!!! Había olvidado que ya había escrito un capítulo XVI!!!!!!!! O.O Hasta ahorita que me dispongo a subirlo... me doy cuenta! Recuerdan les dije que se había perdido el primer día de campo de Harry? ¬¬u Pues este es.... ugh... que lío causé... bien... por el momento dejaré este capítulo después del XVI.... ya luego... moveré todo para que quede en orden @@.

Así que en conclusión...

****

ESTE CAPÍTULO OCURRE ANTES DE "SOBREVOLANDO KING CROSS"

^^uuu** perdón por los inconvenientes!!**

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

****

(Importante leer n/a de ahí arriba)

Capítulo XVI

"Dichosos inventos muggels"

Era una tranquila mañana en la residencia Lupin; el Sol había aparecido hacía solos unos minutos y lentamente empezaba a iluminar las habitaciones, filtrando sus cálidos rayos por los rendijas de las persianas.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, Harry aún dormía placenteramente, aunque esto no dura mucho, ya que su paz es rota cuando escucha un estruendo que provenía del piso de abajo. 

Se levanta sobresaltado, brincando de su cama y corriendo hacia la puerta para ver que había sucedido.

_SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!! TE DIJE QUE NO MOVIERAS ESA CAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

La voz de un exasperado Remus es lo primero que escucha Harry al abrir la puerta de su habitación; al menos ya sabía quien era el causante de aquélla conmoción.

- _Ayy Sirius_! Mira el desastre que causaste! Ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto de nuevo!!

De pronto la voz del antiguo profesor se suaviza preguntando con una nota de preocupación en su tono.

- Padfoot, estas bien?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se lanza a bajar las escaleras pero antes de llegar al fondo puede tener una clara imagen de lo que acababa de suceder.

Lupin estaba con un paño amarrado en su cabeza; traía puesto un pantalón café y una playera naranja algo deslavada; sobre esto traía el mandil con el que Harry lo había visto anteriormente, el de girasoles; una vez más traía las pantuflas con cabeza de lobo, las cuales le causaban risa a Potter, ya que fue hasta ese momento que noto que detrás de dicho calzado, había una pequeña cola que sobresalía para complementar la figura del animal.

_Ayyy.... _

Es entonces cuando ve a su padrino sentado en el suelo, con una bermuda de mezclilla y una playera negra con las palabras "Bad Dog" grabadas en blanco al frente. Llevaba una sandalia en un pie, el otro estaba descalzo, Harry logra divisar el otro par lejos de Sirius.

- _Sirius!_

Harry exclama algo preocupado terminando de bajar las escaleras y va hacia su padrino, esquivando varias cajas polvorientas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el comedor. Al escuchar la voz de su ahijado, Black rápidamente quita la mano de su cabeza y voltea a mirarlo.

- Harry! Despertaste temprano!

- Sí eso debe ser, dudo que haya sido el _alboroto_ que causaste hace unos minutos Padfoot, que supongo despertó a las ardillas que viven a 13 árboles de aquí.

- Lo dices sarcásticamente?

Sirius pregunta inocentemente poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de su ahijado que aun miraba asombrado la gran cantidad de cajas que había por todas partes, y como consecuencia de la caída, el polvo había pasado a esparcirse por toda la habitación.

- _Esta es!!!!!!!!_

Las miradas de Lupin y Harry son captadas por la voz de Sirius, la cual venía de detrás de ambos. Al voltearse ven medio cuerpo de Sirius de cabeza, sumergido en una caja en especial, de mayor tamaño.

- Casi lo tengo...

- Sirius te vas a cae...

Remus se da con la mano en la cara al ver como los pies de Sirius dejaban de tocar el suelo y su cuerpo entero caía dentro de la caja soltando, si era posible, aun mas polvo.

- _Sirius!!_

Harry y Lupin corren hacia donde había caído Sirius, antes de llegar lo escuchan decir con voz aspera.

_*Coff coff*_ lo _*coff*_ encontré! 

Un Sirius gris brinca fuera de la caja espantando a sus dos compañeros.

- ._.

- _PADFOOT, NO HAGAS ESO!_

Remus reclama algo histerico mientras le da un pequeño zape en la cabeza.

- o_- salvaje...

Murmura algo adolorido, mientras miraba algo pensativo una caja rectangular algo pequeña que sostenía en su mano.

- Qué es eso?

Harry pregunta curioso acercándosele y mirando el objeto con detenimiento.

- Es una _meta..._

- _Meta_? No dirás _menta_?

Sirius mira el paquete y tras metérselo a la boca y morderlo con la esquina de sus dientes, murmura pensativo.

- Pues no sabe a menta.

- _SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Este vuelve a recibir otro zape por parte de Remus, el cual le quita el paquete de las manos a Sirius y se lo entrega a Harry.

- Puedes encargarte de esto por un segundo?

Harry contesta algo extrañado examinando el paquete con mayor detenimiento.

- _Claro..._

Remus se voltea a Sirius con las manos en la cintura, murmurando algo frustrado.

- Qué voy a hacer contigo? No logro mantenerte limpio!

- ^^uuu Bueno, me bañe anteayer...

- Marrano, con razón hueles tan mal.

Suspira y regresa a Harry, toma la caja en sus manos y de esta saca una caja similar pero de color negro.

- No es una _Meta,_ es una _Beta_, un video.

- _Vídeo?_

Lo mira extrañado.

- Pues los había visto en casa de los _Dursley_, pero este es demasiado pequeño...

- Si lo sé, es un modelo antiguo, creo recordar que después salió otro modelo.

Mira la etiqueta del vídeo y no puede más que sonreír con cierta nostalgia.

- Qué es?

- Es... es un vídeo de hace 16 años más o menos...

- ......

Sirius acerca y se dispone a hablar, pero justamente Remus lo mira de reojo, haciendo que Black pierda toda esperanza de dar su opinión; después se vuelve a voltear hacia Potter que aun miraba sorprendido y algo ansioso.

- Creo recordar que tenemos una videocasettera en la azotea, en un viejo ropero, si fueras tan amable de traerla.

Harry asiente con la cabeza y se apresura a subir las escaleras.

- Ahora Sirius...

Remus lo mira de frente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Vamos a desenpolvarte un poco...

- ._.U

©©© ... ©©©

Después de varios minutos, Harry finalmente había dado con la dichosa videocassettera, tras haberse encontrado con una criatura que había intentado morderlo; y haberse abierto paseo entre otros cientos de viejas cajas polvorosas.

- Me va a dar alergia.

Piensa Harry al finalmente salir de aquél lugar, que por alguna lugar, le traía cierta nostalgia, pero ni siquiera el sabía por que, y se sentiría demasiado estúpido preguntándole a Sirius ese tipo de cosas.

- _YA MOONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Se alarma al escuchar a Sirius exclamar con desesperación, seguido por la voz dura de Remus.

- Quieto o te voy a picar un ojo!!!

Harry se asoma y lo que ve le deja con la boca abierta.

Sirius estaba en una esquina de la habitación, a sus pies una gran montaña de polvo; detrás de él Remus con una escoba en su mano.

- Mejor me baño no?

- Estas loco? Con todo ese polvo taparías las tuberías! 

Contestaba esto al mismo tiempo que con cierta fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimar a su amigo; Remus le daba a Sirius, lo cual provocaba que saliera más polvo de él.

- T_T Me siento como _piñata_!

- No seas dramático!

- Me siento usado! De seguro nunca tuviste una piñata, por eso desquitas tu niñez frustrada en mí!

Sirus recibe como respuesta otro escobazo, sinceramente dado con mas fuerza que los anteriores. Remus murmura algo avergonzado, y con las cejas juntas, mientras trataba de no darle importancia a las palabras de su amigo, en lo cual obviamente estaba fracasando.

- Listo, ahora vete a dar un baño.

- T_T _Si..._

Se va de ahí, tratando de alejarse lo mas que puede de Remus, el cual aun tenia la escoba sobre uno de sus hombros y miraba a Sirius de una manera amenazadora.

- Ah, Harry, la encontraste!

Sirius exclama sonriente encontrándose a su ahijado a la mitad de las escaleras. Remus voltea rápidamente algo sorprendido, y al notar la mirada de Harry clavada en su escoba, no puede evitar sonrojarse considerablemente; no planeaba que Harry lo viera actuando infantilmente y siguiéndole la corriente a Sirius.

- ^//^uuu Ah Harry... veo que lo encontraste...

Harry asiente con la cabeza y termina de bajar las escaleras con la videocassettera en sus manos, y siendo seguido por Sirius, al verlo Remus le apunta con el dedo.

- Tu vete a bañar!

- Ayy Moony no seas malo! Primero déjame ver el vídeo.

- _Pero estas bien puerco!!!_

- Gracias por la sutileza.

Sirius murmura algo ofendido mientras veía a Harry colocar el aparato enseguida del televisor.

- .......

Remus finalmente suspira resignado.

- Esta bien, pero...

Vuelve a levantar la mirada.

- En cuanto termine quiero que te vayas a bañar!

- ^^ Sí!

- Ayy no sé como es que siempre terminas convenciéndome...

Remus murmura con una sonrisa frustrada en su rostro mirando a Sirius con ternura.

- Parece que ya esta!

Harry exclama complacido, mirando la pantalla del televisor, la cual estaba azul con un cuadrado blanco en la esquina del televisor.

- Perfecto!

Remus se acerca e introduce el vídeo, después de unos segundos pulsa un botón y la pantalla cobra vida en blanco y negro.

Eran imágenes de una calidad algo mala, era obvio que era muy antigua; parecía que la cinta estaba algo dañada, ya que de cuando en cuando aparecían manchas de luz en la imagen al igual que algunos rayones, para empeorarlo todo, el vídeo parecía no tener sonido.

- De cuándo es esto_? De la edad de piedra_?

Harry comenta burlonamente mientras que junto con Remus caminan para acomodarse en el sillón, en el cual Sirius ya estaba más que cómodo.

- Ja ja ja gracioso.

Sirius contesta con una sonrisa sarcastica.

Hasta el momento en la pantalla no había más que unos signos extraños, pero justo cuando Harry iba a preguntar si era la versión antigua y mudo del Señor de los Anillos, un rostro conocido aparece en el televisor, quitándole toda palabra de su boca.

Era un apuesto chico de unos 21 años, de cabello negro alborotado, sus ojos eran claros, y usaba un par de gafas cuadradas sobre sus ojos; al parecer le hablaba a la cámara, o a la persona que sostenía la cámara.

- Papá...

Harry murmura muy sorprendido mientras Remus y Sirius se sonríen con nostalgia.

- Sí... es tu padre cuando tenía 21 años.

Potter no apartaba la mirada del o que sería su versión mayor en unos cuantos de años, esperaba llegar a ser tan apuesto como lo era su padre a esa edad.

De pronto la cámara apunta al suelo grabando un par de zapatos brillantes y un par de tennis que al parecer le pertenecían a James.

La cámara se mueve violentamente, una vez subiendo, ahora en la pantalla aprecia un Lupin joven que exclamaba algo molesto, al parecer reclamando al camarógrafo; la cámara solo se movía de un lado a otro negando lo que Remus reclamaba.

Una vez la cámara se mueve rápidamente y graba a una preciosa chica que caminaba hacia ellos saludando a alguien detrás de la cámara, era Lily, era la madre de Harry, y... y traía a un Harry recién nacido en brazos.

- _Soy yo!!!!!_

La cámara empieza a temblar mientras se acerca con prisa hacia Lily, el camarografo corría; de pronto el rostro de un Harry de 1 año llena la pantalla, sonreía complacido extendiendo sus brazos hacia la cámara.

Sirius se ríe suavemente.

- Yo era el camarógrafo, lo cual no era muy buena idea, como puedes ver no es mi especialidad...

Remus se ríe y dice en un tono divertido.

- _Es verdad!_ Yo te estaba reprendiendo por que te dije que la mitad del vídeo serían nuestros zapatos!

Harry los escucha, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que pasaba en esos momentos. La imagen se había cortado de pronto y de pronto el cuadro de la pantalla estaba lleno con la figura de tres personas bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, al parecer en un día de campo.

En el lente de la cámara aparece una mano que saluda a las personas y al parecer las llama, ya que todas voltean y comienzan a saludar hacia la cámara; Harry reconoce a la tercer persona... era Peter.

Justo cuando Harry va a decir algo se escucha una voz algo distorsionado.

- Dígan hola a la black-cam!

Remus y Harry miran a Sirius, el cual se ríe algo avergonzado, al mismo tiempo que Remus comenta con sarcasmo.

- Es verdad, insististe en llamarlo la _Black-cam..._

El sonido se había vuelto a perder, la cámara avanzaba hacia las personas; Lily protestaba por algo mientras en sus brazos arrullaba a Harry.

- _Lo vas a despertar si sigues gritando!_

Harry reconoce esa voz, era la voz de su madre... anteriormente la había escuchado en su cabeza... pero no se comparaba... podía verla, su voz sonaba alegre, no llena de desesperación.

James se para frente a la cámara y empieza a hablar pero no se escucha nada. Se nota la frustración en los ojos de Harry, que ansiaba escuchar la voz de su padre.

-_ … molesta por que le diste helado de Vainilla con chispas de Calabaza._

Es la única frase que se logra distinguir entre la distorsión: sin duda alguna era la voz de su padre, la voz de James; este había dejado de hablar y le sonreía a la cámara de una manera traviesa, después al parecer le murmura algo en secreto, la cámara empieza a vibrar, era obvio que Sirius se reía libremente.

La imagen se enfoca en Lily, la cual estaba de pie y no se veía muy feliz, Remus se reía divertido, al igual que Peter; los cuales disfrutaban el espectáculo.

Nuevamente James se voltea a la cámara y dice algo, Harry pudo adivinar que fue, ya que la cámara choca contra el suelo y graba los pies de Sirius que se empiezan a alejar con rapidez. Después de unos segundos unas manos toman la cámara y graban como Lily persigue a un joven Sirius, que aun no dejaba de reírse, al mismo tiempo que trataba de escapar de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Remus se para frente a la cámara murmurando pensativo algo, al parecer examinado el aparato; extiende su mano hacia esta y después de unos segundos se vuelve a escuchar distorsión.

- Creo que Sirius tenía pagado el audio...

Aunque diferente, Harry no tiene problema alguno en reconocer la voz de su antiguo profesor de defensa. Nuevamente escucha la voz de su padre, su risa...

- Jajajajajaja es un bruto, a la próxima no lo dejamos entrar solo a la tienda muggle, luego ya no sabe ni que compra.

- Bueno James, pero al menos Lily supo que era... Sirius pensó que era un tostador y estaba metiendo los panes donde iba el cassette...

La cámara enfoca a Peter, el cual mecía Harry haciéndole caras para divertirlo; este respondía felizmente, en una de esas toma una oreja de Peter y la jala, causándole mucha gracia.

Remus se ríe un poco mientras James dice con sarcasmo.

- Eres buen niñero, tal vez a la próxima te contraté a ti en lugar de Sirius.

Escuchan la voz de Sirius, preguntando en tono de burla.

- A si Potter? vas a privarme la oportunidad de estar con mi ahijado.

La cámara se voltea tomando el rostro de Sirius de frente; en verdad Sirius era muy apuesto, mas que cualquiera de los presentes, tenia facciones muy elegantes, aún así sonreía traviesamente.

- SIRIUS! Aun no termino contigo!!

Escuchan a Lily reclamar, de pronto la cámara sale volando varios metros, solos e puede escuchar...

- AHH!!!!!!

- PERDÓN!!!!

- LA CÁMARA!!!!!!

- ESTAN MUY PESADOS!!!!!!!!!

La cámara aterriza en el suelo, tomando lo que había sucedido. Lily estaba sobre James, que estaba sobre Sirius, que estaba sobre Remus. El grupo entero trataba de salirse de aquella posición incómoda, peor hasta el momento nadie lo conseguía.

Unos pies se acercan a la cámara y unas manos la levantan, avanzan hacia la escena.

- Wormtail, no sería mejor que nos ayudaras?!

Sirius protesta molesto, se escucha la voz de Peter responder divertido.

- Para qué? Si esto es mucho más divertido!

- Divertido! Deja te atrapo y te mostrare que es divertido!!!

Sirius reclama mientras se logra zafar y brinca sobre el camarografo, una vez la cámara vuela por los suelos. La imagen se corta.

Pasan algunos minutos de la cinta en blanco hasta que vuelven a aparecer imágenes; esta vez se trataba de Sirius de pie con Harry en brazos; sostenía la pequeña mano de su ahijado con la suya, murmurándole algo y haciendo que Harry saludara a la cámara; el pequeño se reía divertido mientras pataleaba; Sirius sonreía con ternura mientras se reía.

- En esa última caída se arruinó el audio...

Remus comenta con una sonrisita nostálgica, Harry lo mira por unos segundos y regresa su mirada a la pantalla, donde la imagen había cambiado y ahora se encontraba James sentado en una silla, al parecer en lo que era su hogar; parecía ser muy acogedor, lo que se alcanzaba a ver.

James saluda a la cámara y después se ríe algo avergonzado mientras se rasca la nuca, Sirius aparece y murmurándola algo al oído vuelve a salir de escena. 

James mira la pantalla y sonríe con sentimiento; Harry no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco, sentía como si su padre lo estuviera mirando a él, justamente a él. James seguía hablando haciendo muchos movimientos con las manos y expresiones con su rostro, de pronto la cinta se corta, la pantalla vuelve a quedar en azul.

- Qué!? Qué estaba diciendo mi padre?!?!

Harry pregunta frenético mirando a Sirius y Remus, los cuales intercambian miradas algo tristes, finalmente Black contesta, mirando a su ahijado a los ojos.

- James... James te estaba hablando...

Potter lo mira con grandes ojos, pero no puede preguntar, por suerte no fue necesario, ya que Remus le dice con voz suave.

- No era nada serio... eran consejos para cuando ingresaras a Hogwarts...

Se ríe con nostalgia.

- Lo título "_Curso para el nuevo Merodeador..."_

Suspira con una tristeza notable.

- Pero, pero... tiene que haber más!! Quiero saber que dijo!

Sirius lo mira inseguro, mira a Remus de reojo, el cual le responde encogiéndose de hombros; finalmente suspira y contesta resignado.

- Sí... si esta ese vídeo, pero...

Harry rápidamente se abalanza, exclamando ansioso.

- Quiero verlo!!! Por favor quiero verlo!!!!!

Sirius tuerce un poco la boca.

- Es tanto lo que quieres verlo?

Potter contesta sin dudarlo dos veces.

- Por supuesto que sí!!!!!!!!

Sirius suspira y contesta poniéndose de pie.

- Esta bien chico... peor tendrás que esperar hasta después de la cena.

Harry decide no discutir, pero sentía que Sirius y Remus no le habían dicho algo... probablemente lo descubriría después. No podía esperar para ver ese vídeo... ese vídeo era para él, por que Sirius nunca lo mencionó!

©©© ... ©©©

La noche había llegado, Remus se había ausentado de la casa y Harry se había tenido que preparar su propia cena, no que le molestara, pero moría de las ansias por ver el vídeo; esa misma tarde le había escrito a Ron y Hermione contándoles sobre lo que había pasado ese día.. se sentía extraño, algo vacío... pero no debía pensar en eso, ahora tenía a Sirius y Remus! Aún así... ellos, sus padres, no lo estaban...

La atención de Harry es captada por el teléfono que sonaba, corre a contestarlo; del otro lado reconoce la voz de Hermione, exclamando preocupada y algo molesta.

- Harry estas bien! _Gracias a Dios_! En que estaba pensando Sirius!!!

- Podrías calmarte y explicarme que pasó?!

- El Sr. Weasley acaba de mandar una lechuza a casa! Parece que detuvieron a Sirius...

- QUÉ!??!?!?!!??!

Harry pregunta histérico, de pronto toda su sangre se había helado.

- Espera Harry, no, no saben que es Sirius Black, lo detuvieron por allanamiento a propiedad privada.

- .......

- Sabes a dónde fue?

- No, pero ya tengo una idea.

- De cualquier manera parece que todo esta bien, el papá de Ron fue de inmediato a arreglar el asunto, dudo que haya problemas.

- Eso espero.

Harry contesta con un tono algo serio.

- Harry, estas bien?

Desde el otro lado Hermione preguntaba preocupada al notar el tono de su amigo.

- Sí, estoy bien.

En esos momentos Harry escucha que se abre la puerta y se cierra de golpe.

- Debo irme.

Potter dice antes de colgar el teléfono, sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Hermione; corre hacia la puerta y de pronto se encuentra de frente a Sirius y Remus, ambos con túnicas.

Remus se veía disgustado y Sirius molesto, ninguno decía nada.

- _Sirius!_

Este levanta la mirada y al ver a Harry sonríe.

- Hola pequeño, tengo lo que prometí!

Le muestra un vídeo, ante esto Remus suspira con cierto cansancio, pasa de largo a Harry y se dirige a la cocina.

- Sirius...

Se acerca a él mirándolo con ojos llorosos, este al ver a su ahijado así pregunta preocupado.

- Pasó algo Harry!? _Estas bien?!_

Para sorpresa de este su ahijado le contesta molesto, gritándole con coraje.

- ERES UN TONTO! Pudieron descubrirte!!!! Por que haces eso!!!

Sirius contesta con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Ah, ya te enteraste.

Se ríe un poco, contestando despreocupado mientras camina hacia la televisión.

- No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

- PERO PUDO PASAR ALGO! 

- Tranquilo Harry!

Sirius exclama algo sorprendido al ver a su ahijado así, termina por murmurar con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Pensé que querías ver el vídeo.

Black ve a Harry abalanzarse contra él, cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero los abre al no sentir tal golpe.

Harry lo había rodeado con los brazos mientras escondía sus ojos en la sombra de su fleco.

- Harry...

Murmura algo sorprendido; guarda silencio al escuchar a su ahijado decir con voz recelosa.

- No me importa Sirius!! Que haría si algo te hubiera pasado!!! _Prometiste quedarte conmigo!!_

Sirius se sorprende aún más al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a su ahijado hacia solo unos días, no lo había tomado demasiado en serio en esos momentos, pero al parecer Harry sí.

- Lo siento pequeño...

Black sonríe con ternura mientras le revuelve aún más el cabello a su ahijado.

- Prometo no hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Una voz animada interrumpe.

- Alguien quiere un rollo de canela recién horneado?

Remus salía de la cocina, sosteniendo una charola.

- Canela!!!!

Sirius se abalanza sobre su amigo, el cual mueve la charola hacia un lado, murmurando receloso.

- Tú estas castigado, ya te dije que nada de postres por una semana.

- T_T

Remus se voltea a Harry y pregunta sonriente acercándole la charola.

- ^^- Quieres probarlos?

Harry lo mira algo sorprendido, toma uno de los rollos aun mirándolo extrañado.

- T_T _NO SEAS MALO MOONY!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sirius se había abrazado de las piernas de Remus, el cual desviaba la mirada con una expresión molesta.

- _No señor_, tu estas castigado, anda ve y pone el vídeo!

- u_u vale...

Sirius se pone de pie con una expresión resignada; prende la videocasttera y mete su nueva adquisición que le había costado tantos problemas recuperar.

Remus apaga las luces, la mismo tiempo que Harry y Sirius se acomodaban en el sillón; los alcanza después de unos segundos, sentándose enseguida de Sirius, el cual aún tenía una mirada de cachorro triste.

Lupin suspira algo molesto.

- Ya basta, sabes que no puedo resistir esa cara...

De mala gana le extiende un rollo de canela a Sirius, al cual rápidamente se le ilumina la mirada y abrazando a Remus con fuerza, exclama con voz acaramelada.

-Por eso te quiero Moonyto! =3

- _Ayy_! Me ahorcas!!

Remus se ríe ya resignado, tratando de alejar a Sirius de él, ambos se detienen cuando escuchan la voz de James.

- _Estas seguro que esta vez si se escucha Black?_

Voltean en unión y frente a ellos estaba el rostro de su amigo, el cual miraba con desconfianza a la cámara; este vídeo parecía estar en mejores condiciones que el otro, pero no dejaba de ser en escalas de grises.

La voz de Sirius contesta desde atrás algo ofendido.

- _Claro que sí! Qué no confías en tu viejo amigo?_

La mirada que James que le dedica a la cámara es suficiente para responder esa pregunta.

- Vale, Lily lo arreglo...

- Ah ^^ Entonces esta bien.

James sonríe complacido, justo después de que Sirius murmuraba fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Ya no me quieres...

Potter se ríe libremente... Harry miraba maravillado, la risa de su padre era tan suave... algo en esa risa lo hacían sentirse muy tranquilo...

- Bueno, entonces empecemos, Remus?

Una voz resonga desde atrás.

- Tengo que hacerlo?

- Sí, totalmente.

- Vale...

Un resignado Lupin entra en cámara con una cartulina en sus manos.

- "Curso para el Nuevo Merodeadores" Toma uno!

Ahora la pantalla mostraba el contenido de la cartulina, en la cual estaba escrito con horrible letra.

"Curzo para el nuebo merodeador" "Sexxion nhumero 1"

La voz de Sirius exclama frustrada.

- Tenían que dejar que Peter escribiera?!

- Ya no te quejes!

Contesta la voz malhumorada de Remus, el cual después de quitar la cartulina se había apresurado a salir de escena.

- Siempre con tu buen humor.

Sirius le comenta a Remus, el cual se ríe un poco mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bueno, no me puedes culpar, la Luna llena acababa de pasar.

Los ojos de Harry seguían fijos en la pantalla, en la cual de nuevo aparecía James, sonriendo arrogantemente.

- _Bueno Harry, es hora de comenzar tu lección..._

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

__

"Bueno considerando que es la 1:36, pues pienso que salió un capítulo medio curioso… ya tenía en idea este desde que escuche una canción si pueden bájenla "Ain't no Mountain High enough" asi les aparecerá de seguro en el buscador; pero es una canción viejita y asi me imagine que era una video sin sonido de un día de campo de los merodeadores y Lily, con un Harry recíen nacido; Sirius siendo un pésimo camarógrafo… jajajajajaja bueno es que como a mi nunca me dan la cámara por que tomo puros zapatos aquí me doy vuelo .

En el próximo capítulo tendremos el "**Curso para el Nuevo Merodeador",** y será de James dándole consejos de como hacer travesuras a Harry, obviamente con los comentarios oportunos de Sirius y Remus…"

Err... si...bueno...¬¬ Eso también lo escribí hace como 4 meses cuando terminé el capítulo ¬¬uuu. Entonces este es oficialmente el capítulo 16, el que sigue será el 17; y "Sobrevolando King Cross" pasará a ser el 18... -.- vaya lío @@.

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

****

Nadilius Weasley.- Jajajajajajajaj si se vió muy Sailor Moon el otro capítulo verdad?! Jejejejejej no me había puesto a verlo de esa manera =P. Y ack... aunque cierta personita ya esta próxima a salir (@@ es que por el momento hay mucha confusión), te digo que va a estar divertido!!! ^.^ . Por otra parte, lástima que no se te hiciera con Lupincito... pero bueno... como dicen, hay muchos peces en el mar!!! Vamos! Arriba esos ánimos! ;) quien te dice que el día de mañana no te toparás con un cierto Black, que todos amamos y conocemos! O bien.... alguien extremadamente parecido a él (si se puede físicamente sería un sueño ^^). Y vamos, si te dicen que tienes mal gusto... ¬¬ tu ignóralos, ellos que van a saber!!!!! (Levanta puño al aire en pose dramática).

Espero que te vaya muy bien con el Fic de Digimon Frontier ^^ ahí te puedes dar vuelo en toooooooooodo lo que quieras!!! =D Aprovecha!! 

Apenas estrenaron el viaje de Chihiro en los cines de aquí, claro que n video ya llevaba un bueno... pero me han dicho que esta genial!!! Muy divertida! Tal vez después vaya a verla! O.o y si me han mencionado que Haku es un Cutie Pie!!! Debo verla! Más si dices que es esa mezcla tan interesante de Kouji y Remus!!! Jajajajajaja pero bueno, no te quejes de que tu madre cabeceara durante la película XD al menos te acompaño y te compró una revista! Eso ya es ventaja, no lo crees? ^^

Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Espero seguir en contacto contigo! Cuídate mucho!!! Saludos desde el más allá!

****

Sakuratsukamori.- Jejejejeje ^^uuu con lo que me tardé en seguir el fic, de seguro ya volviste a salir de vacaciones... LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! T.T pero pues ahí arriba se explican las razones u.u aparte claro, de que soy una atolondrada de lo peor!!! Y no te apures, que no me muero... ^^uuuu cuando no actualizo es por babosa.... es que soy inmortal =P no... es broma! Jejejejeje; pues si, ni te apures, más adelante espeor que tus incógnitas se respondan!!!!!! Sí!!! Y si no puedes preguntar! =3 espero poder responderlas!!! ñia!!!!!!! Lamento la demora! Espero te vaya muy bien, cuídate y nos vemos pronto compañera!!! =D

****

Lantra (alias Lupino).- Ahhh y aún das lata con lo de Sebolla.... mira que Sirius a veces se le vaya la onda... es otra cosa, jajajajajaja pero vamos mujer! Te acepto que a Sirius no lo pongo como la persona mas brillante del fic... por el momento... pero si no que chiste tendría! Para deslumbrarnos con la inteligencia tenemos a Remus y Hermione... hay que conformarse con ellos por lo pronto... ¬¬ Sirius tiene OTRAS prioridades tan importantes como las mías... tú sabes... dulces, dormir, las cosas más importantes de la vida!!! Waaa!!! Dolor de cabezaaaaaaaaaa.... ahh resultó que no había fuga de gas... ¬¬ pero n estaba loca! Lo que pasa es que dijeron que la primera semana iba a oler al gas propano que se quemaba!!! Yo sabía que olía algo! Pero mi hermano acepto que si olía mucho y que, que bueno había abierto las ventanas... pero bien, mi casa no explotó! ^.^ Gracias por esperarte conmigo ayer hasta las 3!!!!!!!

****

V1rUs p@()La.- Jajajajajajajajajaja que mala eres con eso de que otro golpe!!! XD digo... se nota el amor... no es broma; pero en fin, jejejeje me da gusto hayas disfrutado el capítulo 15 y 16! Y este, pues esperemos te guste este también! Y el próximo y los demás que vienen!!! ^^

Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar reviews! Espero que te este yendo muy bien!!! Cuídate mucho! Y nos veremos pronto!!!!!!!!!! =D

****

Vacristel.- Jejejejejejeje entonces no crees que nuestros queridos Merodeadores sean tan crueles? Bueno, vale, Peter y Lupin eran niños buenos (¬¬ bueno la rata no!); pero Sirius y sobre todo Potty.... ekkk! Debieron ser unos demonios con patas!! Jejejeje o sería la edad? ^^uu no lo creo... o al menos eso dice Harry cuando va a reclamarle a Sirius y Remus por la conducta de su querido padre... jejejejeje.

Nah... la escoba de Sirius no es frágil, es linda y parece cristal, pero no es para nada frágil!!! Ya lo verás después!!! ^ ^ Harry se sorprendera de que hubiera modelos de escobas tan increíbles como esos! Digo, su Fire Bolt es genial, pero... digamos a veces lo mejor es lo clásico ;).Solo una pregunta! Por qué dices que el capítulo anterior parece anuncio de chicles? XDDD es por el nombre de la escoba, acaso!? Jajajajajajaj si es cierto!!!!!

Muchas gracias por el review!!! Nos estaremos viendo!! Cuídate mucho!!!!!! Saludos!!!

****

Sakura Snape.- Niñaaaaa no te estes desvelando! (Habla la que se duerme a las 3-4 am) pero jejejeje al menos me da mucho gusto te este gustando como va la historia!!! Y claro que Sirius y Remus son beeeeellos y hermosos!!! ^^ yo los llamo "Cutie Pies" y cuando estoy dormida les digo "Pumpkin Pie!" XD Y luego que aveces que escucho estoy escuchando canciones como "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" y solo pueod pensar en James disfrazado como Rodolfo el Reno! Jejejejeje... ok... ya necesito comer por que se me empieza a llenar la cabeza de aire! Cuídate! Gracias por el review! Nos estaremos viendo!!!

****

Nury.- Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Hola compañera!!!!!1 =D cómo te va en esta vida!!!! ^^uu este.... aunque esta vez si se me pasó la mano en eso de actualizar... pero hey! Ya voy a entrar en vacaciones! Mucho tiempo libre!!!! Eso espero... ¬¬u Bueno mucho tiempo libre después de poner lo de Navidad... T.T Ayyy compañera tu si entiendes a Sirius... claro que él amaba su escoba! Pero si Harry la quería, no hubiera dudado en dársela! Digo... es Sirius... adora a su pequeño ahijado ^.^ Jajajajajajaja tienes un peluche de perro negro??? Yo quiero uno! Jejejejej!!! Para abarazarlo y decir "OH mi bello Padfoot!!!!!" Jajajajajaaajaj heeeey lo de la noche de pasión tal vez venga después... o tal vez Sirius siempre exageraba... quien sabe... siempre dicen que los más callados son los que tienen más sorpresas... será Remus la excepción? Jjijiijiji esperemos que no! ^^.

Ohhh curiosa... quieres saber a quien intentará seducir Sirius? ^^ Digamos que Sirius sabrá por primera vez lo que se siente ser rechazado y...... ahora que la pienso bien... pues... ¬¬u bueno... ya lo verán después ^^uu A ver que les parecen las ideas... jejejejeje. Per o no te apures, te aseguro que Sirius no quedará como pareja con ninguno de los de tu lista negra... ¬¬ me creees capaz de hacer algo como ponerlo con Ginny!!! Eso sería sacrilegio!!!! 

Jajajajajajajajajajjaja casi muero de la risa con la descripción de tu peluche en forma de rata!!!! Ya me imagino en que condiciones debe de estar! XDDD jajajajajajjajaja!! Peter!!!! Ojalá termine igual que tu peluche! 

Gracias por agregarmi banner a su comunidad (que por cierto es belaaaa *o*), y espero la web te este gustando ^^. 

Y si que Bellatriz debería morir... ¬¬ la bruja! Er... espera eso ya no se puede usar comoun insulto u.u... que mal.. ¬¬ algún día la atraparemos!!

XD siempre un placer leer tus reviews!! Espero te la estes pasando de maravilla! Muuuuchos saludos!!! Cuídate compañera!!!!!! Ñiaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

****

Randa.- Jijijijijiji vamos no te compadezcas de Snape n_n aunque nuevamente la idea de lanzarle una máquina de coser por la torre de astrología no la va a parecer tan mala idea al pobre... Jajajajajaj muero por empezar a escribir la primera clase de poción, donde Severus se de cuenta que la plática con Dumbeldore no fue una pesadilla... Padfoot y Moony están ahí... entrenando una nueva generación de Merodeadores! XD Nuevos traumas vendrán al pobre? Deberá visitar un psicólogo? Cambiará de marca de shampoo?

Ayyy espero ya hayas podido accesar al Diariod e Sirius Black. La dirección es www. Siliceblack.tk digo no... ya la cambie a www. Doggystyle.com digo... puedes entrar por ambas... y si ya lo hiciste espero te hayan gustado! Que ya pronto actualizo la web!.

Qué te pareció el endidng de Shaman King? Aunque he escuchado hay una segunda temporada, claro, eso sin contar las dos películas!!! A mi por mi parte me pareció un final... algo incompleto.. digo, Hao no se pudo ir asi como así!!! Haoooooooooo T.T. Ah por cierto que me han dicho que la Perfect Pancake no sirve... T.T pero no lo creere hasta verlo con mis propios ojos!!!!

Por lo pronto cuídate mucho!!! =D nos estaremos leyendo!!.

Mi-chan.- Hola!!!!!!!!!! Cómo te va pequeña compañera!!!!!! Espero que muy bien! Y que no estes enferma... por que con este clima del demonio ¬¬u... es la ventaja de tener sangre de animago, no me enfermo ^^- jijijijiji. Anda! Lee el libro de Romeo y Julieta! No es largo y esta bastante bueno!!! Y de seguro el fic te quedará genial!!! Además es una obra clásica, y te lo aseguro; no esta pasado y no se complica la vida para hacerse entender!!!! Asi que adelante!! ^^ . Jejejeje, espero finalmente hayas podido entrar a la web de Sirius y si no pues la dirección esta en mi profile ^^uuu jejejeje... Bueno no importan tus reviews kilométricos! A mí me encantan!!

Bueno, llegó la hora de partir, que por cierto me paseaste la dirección de radio donde hablas, pero no me dijiste a que horas!!!! Saludos!!!! ^^

Mirlaure.- XD que bueno que finalmente se te hubiera ocurrido escribir un review! No sabes que feliz me hace leerlos!!! T.T Y saber que se ríen y pues al menos pasan el rato leyendo! Y no te des por vencida! Sirius de seguro regresará de alguna forma! Lo que si te puedo asgurar es que asi no se queda... digo, hasta Cedric tuvo su momento triunfal cuando regresó como... mm una especie de fantasma.. de la varita de Voldemort... crees que Sirius siendo tan importante se morirá asi como asi! Además Luna Lovegood no dijo "We'll see them again" por nada... digo Rowling nunca escribe las cosas pro escribirlas... ^^ Ten fe!!! Y humm no... ^^uu sigo a Hermione le gusta Remus... pero digamos su antiguo profesor no le corresponde de igual manera... y respecto a Sirius.. n_n ya lo verán... jijijiji

Gracias por el review!!! Cuídate y saludos!

****

Kurai Tenshi.- Jejejejejeje pues tus observaciones son de lo mas acertadas! Y pues.. si, podría decirse que en el fic Sirius es algo asi como la estrella... y Harry podría pasar a un segundo fic... pero la historia acaba de empezar! Harry aún no se acostumbre a su nueva vida! Queda mucho por descubrir y experimentar! Y por supuesto que el pequeño Potter ha hecho cosas que ni siquiera un mago adulto ha hecho! El mismo Sirius lo dice, he enfrentado más que la mayoría en la órden del Fénix; sobre los Merodeadores, pues técnicamente James y Sirius eran las cabecillas e su grupo. ^^ Creo que ningúno tenía mucho más crédito que el otro, aunque viéndolo de cierta forma, Sirius seguía a James.... T.T No por algo decían que eran como hermanos!!!!!

Ajem... en fin! ^^ Muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!! Espero te vaya muy bien! Y que te siga gustando como va el fic ;)

****

Am@nda Bl@ck.- Jajajajajaja ^^uuuu Sirius no me hizo nada para merecer que Desireé le hiciera eso... pero oye! Algún trauma de su bella juventud tenía que tener el hombre (ignoremos que estuvo 12 años en Azkaban...).

Si!!!!!!!1 Remus no la va a pasar tan bien, como Sirius la va a pasar en pociones... después de todo esta fue una materia que realmente nunca se le dio... ^^uu pero yo la verdad no me preocuparía por él... digo.. deja que Sirius desenpolve sus trucos para hacer trampa (los cuales usaba para con Peter, por que él para nada los necesitaba) y del que hay que preocuparse es como dices, del pobre Snape! Jejejejej de seguro para vacaciones deberá internarse en una institución mental.. nah... recuerden que tampoco tiene un carácter tan suave el hombre... lo que si es que veremos muchos enfrentamientos del "tú- por tú" entre Sirius y Snape a media clase!! Jejejejeje!! Cuídate mucho!!! Nos estaremos leyendo pronto!!

****

moony_girl.- ^^uuu perdón por decepcionarte pero ehmm.. no... no habrá nada entre Hermione y Remus u.u después de todo ¬¬ sus edades son muy diferentes! Por más que remus parezca un suculento adolescente, no deja de tener... cuántos? 36?

Jejeje, pero en fin, a pesar de esto espero te siga gustando el fic y leerte pronto de nuevo! Gracias por el review!!!!! Nos estaremos viendo!! Saludos!! ^^

**__**

NOTA: Fan fiction.net perdió algunos reviews... T.T Lo siento mucho!!! Pero no actualizo hace tanto que la verdad no sé si esos fueron todos los reviews que llegaron!!!! Aúna si si alguno de ustedes faltó díganmelo! De hecho **Kagome-chan,....** no sé si el tuyo se perdió o no dejaste review en el capítulo pasado... aún así te manod muchos saludos!!

Cuídense todos!!!


	17. Curso para el Nuevo Merodeador

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

-_-Ack! El teclado de mi computadora su arruinó! Y ese es el único lugar donde me inspiro u.u en fin... pero estoy de nuevo en méxico y con una computadora como la mía! (Yay!!) Así que manos a la obra!

Atte

****

ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

__

Capítulo XVII

****

"Curso para el nuevo Merodeador"

__

- James! James!!

- Sirius! Estamos grabando! Guarda silencio!

- Es en serio James!

- Shhhhhhhh!!!!!! Déjalo para después!

- Pero...

- Nada de peros!!

James suspira malhumorado regresando su mirada hacia la pantalla, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por su cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya se encontraba.

__

- En que estaba?

De pronto James fija su mirada hacia un lado, se escuchan murmullos, parecía ser la voz de Remus.

__

- ^^ Cierto!

Se aclara la garganta y adoptando un semblante "serio" que mas bien era definido como Sirius como su mirada "atrapa-chicas". Una vez más, mira directo a la cámara, hacia Harry...

__

- Bienvenido hijo ^^ yo soy tu Papá!

Escucha la voz burlona de Sirius.

__

- Estoy seguro esa parte ya la sabe.

James le dedica una mirada asesina y continúa con su sonrisa gentil.

__

- Calculo debes estar llegando a Hogwarts, espero haber podido soportar el deseo de mostrarte el vídeo... ajem... como estaba diciendo...

__

- Eres muy lento!!

Una mano empuja a James sacándolo de cámara, en su lugar el cuadro completo es ocupado por el rostro de Sirius.

__

- Hola Harry! Soy yo! Tu padrino!!!

Saluda frenéticamente con una mano.

__

- SIRIUS WILLIAM BLACK!

Protesta la voz de James. Pero Sirius con la mayor calma del mundo le sigue hablando a la cámara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

__

- Tú Papá, Remus y yo...

- No me metas en esto Sirius!

- Vamos Moony! Si estuvieras en contra no estarás aquí.

- Cállate...

- Como decía...

Sirius suelta un grito antes de salir disparado; el espacio de la cámara vuelve a ser ocupado por James.

__

- Como YO decía!

Potter exclama algo agitado con el rostro sonrojado.

__

- Estamos aquí para mostrarte valiosas lecciones, que podrán ser consideradas de oro!!!!!

No puede disfrutar mucho de su calma ya que de pronto es arrojado al suelo, y sobre el cae Sirius. La cámara se mueve de un lado para otro.

__

- SIRIUS! Deja en paz a James!! 

La televisión mostraba a James de espaldas al suelo y Sirius sobre el impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

__

- Ja! Siempre fui mas fuerte que tu William Potter! Así que ni sueñes en soltarte!!

- Yo diría más gordo!

- Hey! Tengo huesos grandes!

- Grandes como de dinosaurio!

James protestaba entre molesto y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras intentaba quitarse a Sirius encima, sin tener signo alguno de poder llevar su acometido.

__

- Niños! Ya déjense de juegos! La cámara sigue filmando!

- Él empezó!

Ambos sujetos exclaman en coro apuntándose el uno al otro.

__

- No importa quien allá empezado! Qué va a pensar Harry!

- ... que... Sirius esta gordo? Nah eso de seguro ya lo sabe...

James termina de decir con una risa burlona, a lo que Sirius responde, al mismo tiempo que acerca sus manos a su rostro.

__

- Ah sí Potter?

Primero toma sus mejillas entre sus dedos y las jala con fuerzas, acto seguido Sirius le quita las gafas a James, se pone de pie de un salto y sale a la fuga.

__

- SIRIUS!!!!!!!!

James exclama furioso poniéndose de pie, pero sin intención alguna de perseguir a su compañero que ya le llevaba ventaja.

__

- Sirius...

Murmura entre dientes frotándose la entreceja, terminando por suspirar resignado.

__

- Bien Harry... sentimos mucho haberte elegido un padrino psicótico... pasando a otras cosas...

- Humm... James...

Interrumpe la voz algo suave de Remus.

__

- Qué pasa?

- La cámara esta por acá...

James voltea de reojo y mira directo a la cámara.

__

- Oh... claro, eso ya lo sabía...

Cierto rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

- Ajem... como decía...

- Jaaaaaaamess!! Si no vienes ahora arrojaré tus gafas por el inodoro!!!

- NO TE ATREVAS BLACK!!!

James brama con furia corriendo con rapidez... y golpeándose contra una pared, se escucha un golpe hueco.

__

- Oh por Dios... JAMES!!!

La cámara se mueve algo violenta y la pantalla se vuelve negra por unos segundos, cuando se recupera el color, la persona frente a la pantalla era Remus con una mirada de frustración.

__

- Bien Harry, debido a fallas "Técnicas"

Mira de reojo al sillón, cuando la cámara enfoca lo que Lupin miraba se ve que James estaba acostado en el sillón con remolinos en lugar de ojos; Sirius a su lado con cara de pánico, cambiándole el agua a una bolsa de hielos, que le pone a su amigo en la cabeza, exactamente en el lugar que tenía un pequeño chipote, que según Sirius, parecía cuerno.

- _Todavía te duele?!_

- @.@

- PERDÓN T.T

Sirius exclama afligido y en un tono dramático; La cámara regresa a enfocar a Remus por completo.

__

- Te explicaré que pasa aquí, además de un severo caso de locura... bien... esto Harry, por deseos de tu padre y tu padrino, es una guía de travesuras...

- MERODEADOR!

Se escucha la voz de Sirius reclamar.

__

- Bien! Bien! Merodeadores! No creo que haga falta te explique que eso... digo, para esa edad todos los cuentos de dormir debieron ser de Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail y Moony... espero no te hayan causado trauma psicológico estos sujetos... si eso paso perdónalos, no fue su intención...

- Te escuchamos Remus!

Esta vez es la voz de James la que reniega. Ante esto Remus se ríe suavemente, suspira profundamente y dice en un tono un poco más animado.

- _Y bien Harry! Bienvenido a Hogwarts! Te aseguro te agradará!_

La pantalla se vuelve a poner en negro por varios segundos, pero antes de que alguien en la habitación se empezara a preguntar si las habilidades como camarógrafo de Sirius habían salido a relucir, James aparece sentado solo en un sillón.

- Bien Harry... empecemos por lo básico... las reglas se hicieron para romperse!

- James! Si Lily te escucha se pondrá furiosa!!

James se ríe y mirando de reojo contesta con calma.

__

- Vamos! Es importante Harry sepa estas cosas!

- Sí claro! Para que pase sus siete años en detención como tú y Padfoot!

- Hey! Cuando no teníamos que lavar los baños con cepillos de dientes no resultaba tan malo!

A lo lejos se escucha la voz de Sirius.

__

- Lo era cuando usábamos el cepillo de Snivellus!!

James, ni Remus, pueden reprimir una carcajada.

__

- Sí... buen punto!

Potter se aclara la garganta e intenta seguir.

__

- Bien, no importa que te digan que es imposible! No lo es! Crabbe y Goyle se casaron! Después de eso miro todos los días a la ventana esperando ver vacas y cerdos voladores.

Se escucha un "_ajem",_ a lo que James agrega.

__

- Digo... vacas voladoras que no hayamos hecho levitar nosotros... pero esa es otra historia Sirius!

Suspira y toma algo de aire para después seguir.

__

- Regla de oro! No te metas con McGonagall! Es una buena mujer, pero da los peores castigos...

- Es mi turno?

Sirius se asoma por una esquina del cuadro, James le pone la mano en la cara y lo empuja fuera de la vista.

__

- No Sirius! Aún no! Ya te dije que yo te llamó!

- Mi nariz!!!!

James vuelve a suspirar con mucha fuerza, levanta la mirada y se sonríe traviesamente.

- Hey, no olvides conseguir un buen grupo de amigos como este!

Se escucha la voz de Remus por detrás de la cámara.

__

- Voto por eso! Pero te quedes en el parámetro de magos y muggles...

- Vamos Moony!! No te estas discriminando, verdad?

- No seas bobo James! Pero para su seguridad es lo mejor.

James guiñe a la cámara y dice como un murmullo.

__

- No le hagas caso a Moony, consíguete los amigos que quieras.

- Menos Slytherins!!!!!!!!!

- Si...

James se queda pensativo.

__

- Menos Slytherins, y evita a las chicas Huffelpuffs... son algo pervertidas...

- Hey! Esas chicas eran buenas!! Jejejeje las más atrevidas en definitiva, una vez una de ella me...

- Sirius! Esos temas no se discuten frente al niño!!

James mira a un lado exclamando molesto aumentando el tono de su rostro. Remus se asoma a la cámara diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

__

- Harry, por lo que más quieras, hagas lo que has no termines como tu padrino ^^uu

- Te escuché Moony!

Avienta a su amigo fuera de cuadro y reclama molesto mirando directo a la cámara.

- _No lo escuches! Vamos Harry! Tu haz lo que quieras!! Créeme que esas chicas pueden hacer..._

- SIRIUS!

Esta vez es James el que se hecha sobre Sirius para silenciarlo.

- SOLO TIENE 11 AÑOS!

- Hey! Ya es mayor para saberlo!

- Ustedes dos están jalando el caaaaaaaa.......

La imagen se corta. Hay varios segundos de oscuridad, se escucha un sonido y aparece Sirius frente a la pantalla. 

__

- Muy bien Harry! Mi deber como tu padrino es cuidarte, por lo tanto te diré cosas que debes saber para poder sobrevivir a tu primer año en Hogwarts...

Se queda pensativo, agrega en un tono tenebroso, acercándose a la cámara y casi murmurando.

__

- ... de lo contrario podrías no sobrevivir a los horrores que encierra consigo Hogwarts, escuela de...

- Sirius! Vas a asustar al niño!!!

Remus reclama desde atrás, silenciado temporalmente a su amigo, el cual, tras pensar por unos segundos prosigue.

__

- Bueno como James dijo, cuidado con McGonagall... es probable la profesora este encargada d tu casa... que pos supuesto será Gryffindor!

Dice con un tono orgulloso, guiñándole un ojo a la cámara.

- Ahora bien... mmm... Dumeldore! El viejo es lo mejor que tiene ese colegio, es decir... jejeje, verás que te agradará bastante el director, aunque tiene hábitos algo extraños... se llevarán bien!

James se asoma sonriente mientras dice, al mismo tiempo que toma lugar en el descansabrazos del sillón ene l que estaba sentado Sirius.

__

- La profesora Sprout suele ser algo gruñona, pero sus clases son divertidas, ah es verdad! Ella te dará herbología, McGonagall transformaciones... pero de seguro para esa edad ya tendrás bastante experiencia en esa materia.

- Y, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!

Sirius agrega con una sonrisa triunfante.

__

- De eso me encargo yo!

- No se olviden de Flitwick!!

Remus aparece del otro extremo de Sirius y dice con una sonrisa divertida.

- Al pobre profesor ustedes dos siempre le daban muchos problemas, me pregunto si Harry será la excepción.

- Con Lily de seguro Harry también va a ser el mejor en esa clase...

__

- ... en esa y en todas las demás!

- Bien dicho Padfoot!!

- Solo digo la verdad Prongs!

Sirius contestaba con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se encogía de hombros, simulando indiferencia.

__

- Hey es probable también conozcas a Hagrid!

Ambos, James y Sirius contestan en coro.

__

- Sí!!!!!! Hagrid! Es genial Harry!! Pero aléjate de sus panquecillos... la última vez que los comimos a Remus se le quebró un colmillo...

- T.T Es verdad..

- ¿Se nos olvida algo?

- Mmm.. no lo sé... Binns!!

- Binns! Es verdad! Jajajajaja!

- Sabes algo Harry? Si el viejo profesor sigue rondando los salones es probable te mate del aburrimiento.

- Los tres se ríen en conjunto.

- Verás... cuando éramos estudiantes un día el profesor se presentó como fantasma!

Remus se acerca a la cámara.

- Dicen que un día simplemente abandonó su cuerpo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta!

- Deberías haberte visto la cara de Wormtail cuando atravesó la puerta del salón!!! Apuesto que por poco moja sus calzoncillos!!

Una vez más Sirius simula a la perfección la risa de un perro.

- Que hay de Witherspoon?

- Pociones?

Remus murmura con cierto nerviosismo cediéndole la palabra a James.

__

- Es buena maestra... pero escuché que tenía planes de abandonar la escuela...

- Me pregunto si encontrarán un buen substituto...

- Hey! Casi nos olvidamos de la profesora Longbottom!

- Como pudimos olvidarnos de ella!!

Sirius le sonríe a la cámara.

- _La profesora enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es algo vieja, pero amigo! No encontraras a nadie como ella!_

- Es todo un caso!!

- Recuerdan cuando convirtió a todo el equipo de Quidditch en cuervos!

- Claro! Jajajajaja! Lo tenían bien merecido!

- Esos Slytherin...

- Oh vamos, no todos eran tan malos...

__

- Si Remus, no todos... unos dos...

- La basura estaba ahí...

- Sirius!

- Es verdad! Regulus, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Karkoff, Lestrange, Bellatrix!

Black exclama con cierto odio en su voz; James se limita a mirarlo mientras Remus suspira resignado.

__

- Sí Sirius... pero no puedes juzgar a todos por esas personas... estas siendo injusto...

- Sí.. sí, bueno... tal vez... eso no importa...

Cuando piensa sus dos amigos no pueden escucharlo, Sirius se acerca a la cámara y dice en voz baja.

__

- Tú aléjate de ellos, la mayoría no merecen ni la palabra...

- Sirius!!

- Ya ya Moony! No me regañes!

- James! Dile algo!!

- Mmm...nunca truenes Snaps Explosivos dentro de un indoro... solo en casos extremos... 

- Me refería a Sirius!!

- _Ahh!!_

James se voltea a su mejro amigo.

- Padfoot... te lo suplico... límpiate los pies en el tapete antes de entrar a la casa, o Lily me pondrá a lavar la alfombra...

- James!!!!!

Remus reclama, pero James simplemente responde con una risa nerviosa.

__

- ¿Qué esperabas Moony? Sabes que pienso igual que Sirius, en lo que a Slytherins concierne...

Lupin suspira resignado.

__

- Bien... esta bien... me rindo..

Mira la cámara.

- _Al menos que sea necesario, trata de evitar a los Slytherins..._

- Bien dicho Remus!! Así se habla!!

Sirius le anima dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

__

- Remus!!! La cámara esta haciendo sonidos raros!!!

Remus se pone de pie y se acerca a la cámara.

__

- La cinta esta por acabarse... tenemos cinco minutos...

- QUE!?! pero... pero! Si ni siquiera hubo tiempo para decirle a Harry como crear Snaps explosivos caseros!!

- Ni las mejores bromas!

- Tampoco como escapar de detención!!

- Y sobre el mapa del merodeador!!

- Los túneles!

- La caballa de los gritos!!

. YA CÁLMENSE!

Remus le pone fin a sus quejas, les dice con aire de autoridad.

__

- No se preocupen por eso, para cuando Harry llegue a Hogwarts sabrá todas esas cosas a la perfección!! Ahora en lugar de quejarse aprovechen lo que queda!! Sirius! Aléjate de la cámara!!!

De pronto el cuadro de blanco y negro se cambia a color.

__

- Que... paso?

James se acerca a la cámara y también la examina, es cuando Harry ve los brillantes ojos almendrados de su padre, su piel pálida, pero no tanto como la de su padrino; sus mejillas algo rojas.

__

- Parece... que esta a color...

- SIRIUS!!!!

James y Remus le gritan en coro, ante lo que Sirius contesta con nerviosismo.

- Yo no sabía!!

- La cinta!!!!

- Rayos!!

Los tres se miran unos a los otros preocupados.

__

- Algunas últimas palabras Prongs?

James toma la cámara con sus manos enfocándose a si mismo.

__

- Harry, hijo, quiero que sepas que te adoro, y que te irá bien en la escuela, y no te preocupes, ahí estaremos, listos para acudir en tu ayuda cada vez que lo necesites...

Sonríe con ternura, cuando se escucha a Sirius decir en tono de burla.

__

- Ayyy James... que dulce, me harás llorar...

- Cállate Padfoot!!

- Vamos James, si no te calmas Harry verá lo rojo que estas!

- Moony... no tú...

- Quince segundos!

- Yo hablo!

__

- No! Yo hablo! Sirius!

- James!!

- Remus!!

- Cinco!!

- Aahhhh!!!!! 

- Pero que hacen con esa cámara!!!!!

- Lily!!!!!!!

Los tres miran hacia atrás con cierto terror, es ahí cuando la película se corta...

- ......

Sirius mira a Remus, el cual le devuelve una sonrisa nostálgica. Harry miraba la pantalla aún con detenimiento, como si esperaba que algo más sucediera.

- Harry... es todo...

Black murmura en un tono amable, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su ahijado.

- Lo sé...

Harry contesta sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

- Harry...

Remus le dice en un tono amable, pero no sabía que decir o hacer.

- No se preocupen,.. todo esta bien.

Potter se voltea a los dos, mostrándoles una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias... por mostrarme esto...

Pone su mano sobre la que Sirius tenia en su hombro; ante lo cual su padrino contesta con una sonrisa tan dulce como la que había visto hacia solo unos minutos, reflejada en el rostro de su propio padre.

- No... fue nada...

- Solo una cosa?

Ambos "adultos" preguntan a la vez, mostrándose curiosos, por no decir nerviosos.

- ... sí?

- Me dirán como construir un Snap Explosivo casero?

De momento no hay reacción por parte de Sirius ni de Remus.

- .....

- Por supuesto que sí...

Sirius finalmente exclama con su sonrisa habitual.

- Siempre y cuando prometas no meterte en problemas.

Remus agrega con una sonrisa tranquila.

- Oh vamos Moony, deja al chico divertirse!

- Eso hago!!

La risa de Harry los interrumpe, para él, era obvio que las cosas, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, a pesar de tantos años... nada había cambiado...

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

_Eeeek!!! Tengo años sin contestar reviews y vaya que em tomo mi tiempo! Pero hey!! Es totalmente divertido hacerlo!!! Primero que nada quiero desearles que hayan tenido una **FELIZ NAVIDAD** y un **PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**! ^^ Mis mejores deseos para este año!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

****

The Lupino.- ¬¬ mendga pulgosa, no más no te golpeo por que no es mi estilo... Grrrr ya verás uno de estos días cuanod menos te lo esperes te atacaré!! Y como faltas tanto al Kick Boxing y yo soy toda una cinta naranja-pronto-morada, no tendré dificultad en vencerte! Wajajajajajaja ajem ¬¬u digo... sssshh!!

****

GiN mAlFoY.- Waaaaaaaa T.T muchas gracias por los ánimos!!!!!! Eres una mor! Gracias gracias!! Sí claro que seguiré!!! Como abandonar a mi amado Padfoot y adorado Moony! Sin olvdar el CUtie Pie de Harry!!! Muchos saludos!

****

Rosemary Black.- Jejeje pues he ahí la primera y única lección ^^u no creo que le haya servidod e mucho a Harry pero al menos se divirtieron, o no? Gracias por tu review!!!

****

Am@nd@ Black .- Jejejejeje ok, ok te dejo tomar aire, vamos respira conmigo, inhala, exhala, muuuy bien!! Así!! Unoo dos... jejejeje, mejor me callo ^^uu. Waaaaaa!!!! Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior!!!! Esperemos este también te guste :P Jejejeje si piñata sería una buena definición para los escobazos que le dió Remus ^^u tan tierno el hombre. Uuuuuuyyy y apenas estas conociendo el lado salvaje de Remus... digo, como profesor es una cosa, como niñero de Sirius es otra! ^^u No, no ya ves que Sirius se muere sin postres,d e seguro Remus se va a compadecer de la pobre alma en pena, con tal de que entra en una depresión o algo y para que queremos eso... Jajajajajaja las habilidades de camarógrafo de Sirius las base en las mías XDD te digo que mis amigos no me prestan la cámara, el último video que tomamos en la escuela es de nuestros zapatos! ¬¬U Casi me matan cuando lo estabamos viendo... Jajajajajaja si Lily era la niñera oficial del grupo, Harry era el que mejor se portaba ^^. Waaaa ojalá tu computadora ya no tenga virus que la verdad es una lata @o@ ajem en fin, me dió mucho gusto saber de ti... cuídate!!!!!!!!!!! Mil gracias por tus reviews!!!!!!!!!

****

Mi-chan.- Waaaaaaiiii!! Gracias por haber dejado review!!! Se te agradece mucho en verdad!! Y si que estoy disfrutando las vacaciones! ^o^ Y si me demoré algo en continuar verdad? ^^uuuu jejeje siento mucho eso, trataré de que no vuelva a suceder!!!!!!! Muchos saludos!!!!!!! Cuídate!!!

****

Adri .- T.T Voy a llorar tu review es taaaaaan largo y me hizo taaaan pero taaaaan feliz!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Es de los reviews mas largos que he recibido!!!! Con que lo bajaste?? Oh genial o.o me siento honrada de que mif ic haya ocupado espacio en tu computadora!! Errr si supongo te tomo algo de tiempo leer ^^uuu cada vez parece crecer y crecer (T.T es mí bebé!!!) Y que bueno que te gusto!!!!! El colmo hubiera sido que gastaras tanto tiempo y no te gustara ^^uuu Ohh claro que Sirius es un dulce con patas, literalmente hablando!!! Hey, sirius es un niño grande! No tuvo exactamente mucho tiempo para madurar, digo... solo en una celda... -.- pues no hay que extrañarse sea asi ^^u Jajajajajajaja pue ssi la verdad es que Remus es como la Mamá, es la Mamá gallina! O niñera d eSirius... como gustes llamarlo... ^^u Oye y es que si no manda a Sirius a bañarse es probable que duré semanas sin hacerlo ¬¬uuu se acotumbra un poco a su forma de animago lo cual no es excelente para sus hábitos de limpieza... Y oye! Tu idea es de lo más sensacional! Creo que tienes toda la razón!!! Al pobre de Moony también debe tocarle diversión, de seguro ese momento será sensacional y tal vez asi Siri-boy se tranquilice un poco y deja a Remus por fin respirar. "Hay que ponerse en lso zapatos del otro" sería la frase perfecta ^^. ^^uuu sobre lo de las relacione sno te puedo revelar demasiado... pero te puedo decir una cosa... hermione y Remus no... digo es una gran diferencia de edad, clarooo eso no quiere decir Hermione no tenga cierta fijación en el apuesto ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras! Jejejejej a mí también me gusta la pareja de Hermione y Harry pero ya solo el tiempo dirá! ^^- Jejeje, quien no se imagina a Sirius como un casanova? Digo con esa apariencia... pero no... la verdad no creo haya nada siriu hermione o con ginny! O.O ron lo mataría!!! Jejejejeje en fin, me despido, miiiiiiiiiiiil gracias por el review!!! Fue maravilloso! Cuídate mucho!! Saludos desde el más allá!!!

****

Sakuratsukamori.- ^^u jejeje ya sé que me demoré bastante! Lo siento mucho U.u No fue con intención! Y si la gente comienza a pensar alucinan cuanod subo capítulo nuevo es señal de que ya me demoré bastante ¬¬u rayos, espero que ya no se repita. Ahh lo dle video y eso se explica más adelante! Jijijiji no comas ansias todo a su tiempo! Y ya ves que el capítulo si tenía continuación!!!!! Muchos saludos!!!! Gracias por tu review!!! 

****

Sakura Snape.- Pues claro que Sirius quiere a Harry!!!!! No se escapo de Azkaban por él!!! Waaaaaaa T.T MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES! me haces muy feliz!!!!! Graciassssssssss! Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado!!! ^^- Jejejeje trataré de no desaparecer por tanto tiempo! ^^- Y tendrás mucho más Harry y Sirius! No lo dudes!!! Gracias por tus reviews!! Siempre me hacen feliz!!! Bye Bye!!!

****

Nadilius Weasley.- O.O Nady!!!!!! Has ganado con este review!!!!! Woaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!! T.T eeekk!! La tercera vez que intentas dejar review!!!! Debe ser un verdadero infierno!! Pero muchas gracias por no darte por vencida y al final haberlo dejado!!!!! T.T graciasssssssssss!!!!!!! Jijijijiji esperemos estes inspirada más seguido para que me sigas dejando reviews larguísimos!!!! Sí!!!!!! o ánimos chica!!!!!! Arriba las vacaciones!!!!!! Que bueno te este llendo bien con tus fics de Digimon y Shaman KIing, con vacaciones hay mucho tiempo para explayarse ;) Y no te apures por las parejas, tu escribe de la que mas te agrade! Pero personalmente mi favorita es Yho/Anna :P creo que son bastante divertidos. Claro que ya vi el trailer de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban!!!!! Es maravilloso!!!!!!!! Cuando vi a Sirius yo asi como que "No tiene sus ojitos azules!!!! T.T" pero ni hablar asi es la vida, y Remus pues.... pudo verse peor, no lo crees? Aquí el tema es Harry O.o woooa si cambió ese niño esta guapísimo!! Ajem lástimas ea mayor, pero bueno... no le sacó por tantos años! ^^ Jajajajajaja no creo que Snape haya engordado, tal vez era el vetido... jejejeje pero Neville enflacó! Lo viste!!! Y pues que te pareció el "Curso para el Nuevo Merodeador" digo... no creo que a Harry le haya servidod e mucho pero lo que sí es que pasaron un buen rato los tres, no lo crees? ^^ Jajajaja con todas esas pistas que me diste creo saber cual es el personaje, digo, reconocería a Ren hasta con las orejas tapadas :p ajajajajaja solo con lo de "tiene complejo de inferioridad" supe quien era, ese Lyserg que necesita amigos fuerets me da mucha risa la verdad XDDD. Jejejeje pero por que dices que Horo esta celosod e que Yho y Anna estén juntos??? Ese fue con el que más batelle ^^ Jejejeje pero si adiviné!!! Bueno miiil gracias por el enorme y grandioso review!! Nos estaremos viendo pronto por el MSN, cuídate mucho y sigue disfrutando tus vacaciones!!

****

Joanne Distte .- ^^U jejejejeje con gusto arreglaré lso capítulos en cuanto escriba el que sigue... pero mientras deja trato de desconfundirte :P Verás fuid e vacaciones a México y ahí escribíe l capítulo 16, pero por desgracia se perdió T.T y asi tuve que escribir un nuevo cappítulo 16 que fue el que publique, el que se llama "Sobrevolando el King Cross" pero un día descubro que el capítulo 16 no estaba perdido!!! Logré recuperarlo, asi lo publique, pero este capítulo "Dichosos Inventos Muggles" iba antes, por que seguían ene l hogar, yd icho capítulo tenía una continuación, que era este... rayos... creo que solo te confundí más.. lo siento ^^u. Seis horas?!?!!? O.O woooa eso si es mucho tiempo!!!!! Ajajajaja me encantó leer que te habías reído, menos mal se diviertan como yo cuando los escribo y me imagino todo! ^o^ Claro que nadie esperaba que ese fuera el primer beso de Sirius!!! Digo quien lo diría!! El precioso que se estaba guardando para ese beso especial y llega Desireé... jejeje mavlada mujer, le arruinó todos sus planes de ocnquista mundial :P. Waaaaaaaaano te apures!!!!!!! Tu ocupa espacio con tus reviews que para nada me molesta!!!!!!! Y claro que va a ser todo un honor unirme a tu comunidad!! Sí! Sí!!! Waaaaaaa Y MIL GRACIAS! Me creeras que jamás me había fijado en lo de Dumbledore.... o.o me quede asi como "si es cierto!!!" muchas gracias!!!!!!! En fin, me despido! Espero estes muy bien y tener noticias de ti pronto!!! Saludos!!!! Bye!!!

****

Kagome-Black.- -.- Si ya sabía que si habías dejado review y esta cosa del mal lo había perdido!! ¬¬ Malvados seres!!!! T.T Pero me da gusto saber que te gusto el capítulo!!!!! Si fue algo emotivo pero espera a ver un próximo capítulo donde... mejor no te digo, ya lo verás pot i misma! Pero pobrecito Potter que se asuto de perder a su amado padrino, no era para menos... sol que Blackie no mide las consecuencias. Jajajajajajaja heeyyy Sirius tiene costumbres de perro! Para el bañarse en dos dis es algo totalmente normal!!! No hay por que ser duros con él ^^- Me dió muchísimo gusto ahora si poder contestar tu review!!!!!! Mil gracias por siempre estar al pendiene de mi historia!!! Gracias! Gracias!! Nos estaremos viendo! Cuídate mucho!

****

txiri.- Jejejeje me alegro que te parezca origianl mi historia y que et haya gustado!! Te agradezco por el review y espero también te haya gustado este capítulo! Muchas gracias! Saludos!!!

****

Javiera Black.- Jejejejej vessss cloud tenía razón! No habías dejado review antes!! ;) Además la máquina te lo hubiera marcado! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizarrrrrrrrrrrrrr T.T PERDÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ajem ojalá este capítulo al menos te haya hecho sonreír... jejeje yo me divertí escribiéndolo al menos! ^^ Yo soy la que hace meses no te veo!! O.o chica te fugaste dle país en un hipógrifo o algo???? no, no yo no me enfermó ^^ soy como un perro! salud de acero!! y para ti también FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ojalá la hays pasado muy bien en compañía de tu familia y amigos y hayas recibido muchos obsequios, y si no aal menos hayas tenido una rica cena! Jejejejejej Pues esta fue la lección de como ser un buen merodeador, tu opinaras que tal le fue a Harry ^^u Jejejej ya viste que el que tuvo que poner orden ahí fue Remus, digo, por que Sirius y James nada más se peleaban y empujaban, pero era con cariño ^^- Jejejeje y ya somos tres con la cámara que sone xpertos en filmar pies. Muchos saludos a ti y a cloud!! Espero se lo esten pasando de lo lindo y que esten sanos y salvo!!!!!!!!! Cuídateee!!! Bye byeeeeeeeeee!!!

****

wemi .- T.T MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW! me hace feliz saber que gente nueva empieza a leer esta cosa y que le gusta!!!!! Me hace realmente feliz!!!! :D ^^u Jejejeje perdón por el retraso pero es que como mi computadora esta fallando en esta nada más no logro tomarme el tiempo para escribir ^^u pero trataré de que ya no sea asi! Me levantaste mucho los animos con el review!!!! MIL GRACIAS! gracias!! Espero estes bien! Cuídate mucho y muchos saludos!!


	18. Sobrevolando King Cross

€ &¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßøæ©çƒ&¢£¤¥"ª"º×þßø‡æ©

****

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

_T_T Había escrito otro capítulo XVI que trataba de un vídeo sin sonido y muy viejo de el primer día de campo de Harry con sus padres, padrino, Remus y Peter... pero por desgracia se borro!!!! T_T ES UNA TRAGEDIA!!!!!!!!!! Pero en fin como ya no pude volver a escribir ese capítulo (luego que se me pase el trauma veo si lo logro recuperar de mi cabeza) así que por lo tanto lo prometido es deuda, que se preparen los profesores de Hogwarts por que ahí viene una nueva ronda de merodeadores... wajajajajajaja (risa malvada)._

Atte

****

ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ

__

P.D. Este fic se lo dedico a **Jessie**_! Por sus dibujos simplemente sensacionales!!! Los puedo poner en mi pag???_

P.D2. -_O No sean malos y dense la vuelta a la página que acabo de hacer en la cual estoy comenzando una historieta que se titula "**El Diario de Sirius Black**" y narra las vivencias de Sirius desde su llegada a Hogwarts, verán a varios personajes del fic, como a nuestra querida Desireé... y una vesión curiosa de Sirius en primer año... quien pensaría que un niño bajito, pecoso y despeinado terminaría siendo el cuero que ahora todos aman? Al parecer nadie... 

****

www.siliceblack.tk

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

Capítulo XVI

__

"Sobrevolando King Cross"

Era una tranquila mañana en la residencia Lupin; los pájaros apenas comenzaban a despertar y se preparaban para anunciar un nuevo amanecer; tan solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento al pasar através de las quebradizas hojas multicolores que colgaban delicadamente de las ramas de los árboles, un fresco rocío había cubierto los aún frescos suelos del bosque, cuando se escucha un grito que rompe aquélla calma y hace que los pájaros abandonen sus nidos con rapidez, y sin mencionar una que otra criatura que se encontraba demasiado cerca al entorno del hogar...

__

- OH POR DIOS YA ES MUY TARDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dentro de la residencia una figura corría a toda velocidad de un lugar a otro, tomando en sus manos cuanto podía hasta que al final sucede lo inevitable, el peso es demasiado... y...

**__**

*ZAZ!!!!!!!!!!!*

- Profesor!!! Se encuentra bien?!!

Harry a medio vestir, con la camisa fajada dentro de lo que parecían ser unos boxers con snitchs pintadas; preguntaba preocupado mirando a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual en ese momento se encontraba tendido en el suelo desorientado por el golpe.

- @@ van a ser ocho barras de chocolate...

__

- Profesor!!!!!

Harry exclama en un tono de voz más fuerte, provocando que Remus Lupin finalmente reacciona y se ponga de pie de un solo brinco (N/A: Es más difícil de lo que parece! Solo inténtenlo!).

- _Harry!?!?!?_ Por qué no estas vestido!?!?

- En eso estaba pero escuche un golpe y usted...

Potter contesta algo nervioso tratando de explicarse ante su antiguo profesor, pero al parecer había logrado quedar alterado y simplemente las palabras no brotaban cuerdamente de su boca, por lo que decide guardar silencio.

- _Dónde esta Sirius?!!?!?!_

Remus exclama eufórico mirando a su alrededor, primero fijando su mirada en tres baúles y algunas maletas colocadas cerca de la puerta, uno sobre otro; luego sobre unas muy bien dobladas túnicas sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, y finalmente...

- _SIRIUS WILLIAM BLACK!?!?!??!_

Lupin le grita a un joven apuesto de 15 años, que al parecer se acababa de levantar, ya que lo único que traía puesto era una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos boxers negros con huellas de perro azules estampadas; su cabello estaba algo alborotado y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse por completo; a pesar de esto mira a su compañero de reojo y entre bostezos pregunta con tranquilidad.

- _Sí?_ Remus J. Lupin?

Harry no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante la respuesta despreocupada de su padrino, a pesar de que estaba mirando en el estado de histeria total en la que se encontraba el que años atrás había sido su compañero, y próximamente lo volvería a ser; pero ante el temor de que Remus viera que esa situación le traía gracia a Harry, podían significar problemas para su padrino... de nuevo...

- Harry...

Remus lo mira de reojo murmurando entre un tono represivo, decepcionado o sorprendido. Potter se cubre la boca con la mano murmurando algo avergonzado, aun escondiendo la sonrisa que en esos momentos formaban las comisuras de sus labios.

- Lo siento profesor.

- _Sirius!!_

La mirada de Lupin retorna a su compañero, el cual había desaparecido y había decidido seguir su trayectoria semi-sonámbula hacia la cocina.

- _Remus??_

Al escuchar nuevamente la risa discreta pero aún así audible, de Harry; Remus frunce el entrecejo dirigiéndose al que suele llamar Padfoot, o algunas veces Canuto.

- Le estas poniendo un mal ejemplo a Harry!!!

Sirius, que en esos momentos estaba recargado en la barra dándole la espalda a Remus; contesta en un tono inentendible.

- _Wre wruwracho wratrwra wrien._

Remus suspira frustrado llevándose una mano a la cara y murmurando ya en un tono de derrota, sabiendo que de antemano no ganaría en esa discusión.

- Qué dijiste?

Sirius se voltea a mirarlo, revelando el por que de su extraña manera de hablar; todo se debía a una tostada que llevaba en la boca y de la cual al parecer no se preocupaba por morder si no que la succionaba poco a poco.

- _Ayyy_ que voy a hacer contigo Black...

Remus baja la mirada mientras niega con la cabeza, murmurando frustrado, pero sin poder evitar dejar a flote un tono de alegría; después de todo... no podía estar molesto con él.

Finalmente Sirius se digna a retirar la tostada de su boca, y bajándola, se apoya del otro lado de la barra de la cocina, permitiéndole mirar a ambos, a Remus y Harry de frente; murmura aún algo adormilado mientras que con una mano se ocupada de rascar su cráneo.

- No entiendo por que te alteras tanto, aún faltan horas para que el expreso salga.

- _Sí Sirius_, pero aún no sabemos como vamos a llegar hasta ese lugar.

Remus se dirige hacia él en un tono que a Harry le recordaba de una maestra de preescolar tratando de explicarle de la manera más sencilla y clara a un niño de 5 años.

- Pues no es obvio?

Sirius guarda silencio para bostezar, haciendo que la curiosidad de Remus aumentara considerablemente, esperando a ver cual era la brillante idea con la que saldría su compañero.

- Llegaremos volando.

Con su dedo índice señala hacia los baúles, y continúa diciendo con la misma calma, a pesar de que la idea sonaba tan descabellada como ir a recuperar el _Ford Anguila_ y pedirle que los lleve a _King Cross..._

- Sabes...

Al escuchar el tono con el que Remus se dirigía a Sirius, es tomado por sorpresa, en verdad estaba considerando la idea de Sirius?! Imposible! Harry sabía que era algo muy arriesgado, volar en escobas a pleno día, además... no estaba del todo seguro que Remus y Sirius podrían soportar el largo viaje... para él no le resultaba difícil, pero jamás había escuchado a ninguno mencionar que hubieran volado en escoba durante sus años en Hogwarts; Harry esperaba que solo hubieran olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle... pero el no tenía ni idea de que tan acertado estaba en algo; Sirius y Remus solo lo habían olvidado mencionar...

- _Pero_... y los baúles?

Harry pregunta tratando de obtener una respuesta un poco más lógica, pero al ver que el rostro de Remus había vuelto a recuperar el mismo semblante tranquilo, se queda en silencio.

- Ya olvidaste que los podemos reducir?

- Es verdad.

Finalmente escucha la voz de su padrino mas despierta, exclamar con emoción, mientras siente como una fuerte mano lo tomaba del hombro y lo jalaba.

- Bien, entonces esta decidido! _Iremos volando!_

Sirius abrazaba a Remus con un brazo y a Harry con el otro; uniéndolos a los tres en un punto estrecho. 

Para sorpresa de Potter, Lupin parecía bastante complacido por el anuncio enjundioso que acababa de proclamar Sirius... tal vez lo mejor sería no preocuparse... a veces se sentía como el adulto del hogar... siendo que vivía con dos, los cuales tan solo habían adoptado una apariencia de adolescentes, o al menos eso le habían dicho a él... unas veces lo dudaba.

- Sirius, _que clase de desayuno es ese!_

Black señala su tostada con una cara algo confundida, y al ver que Remus asentía, murmura algo confundido.

- Pues... se llama _T-O-S-T-A-D-A_. Con _S_ de _Sebolla._

- ¬¬ Sabes, a veces pienso que me quieres matar de un ataque.

- _Moony_ viejo amigo, qué te hace pensar eso?

- Nada, nada... anda, ve a cambiarte, prepararé algo para que tomemos antes de partir.

Por primera vez en el día Sirius se da cuenta que no era prudente contradecir más a Remus, por lo que, como se le ordenó, se dirige a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto y cambiarse.

Harry no puede más que seguirlo con la mirada, Sirius no parecía haber notado su presencia en todo ese momento, pero al ver que su padrino se volteaba a mirarlo y le sonreía como un niño lo haría, no puede más que devolverle la sonrisa y olvidarse de todas las demás preocupaciones que momentos atrás nublaban su cabeza con cientos de preguntas.

****

©©©...©©©

Harry se encontraba ya sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con un vaso de jugo en una mano y un tenedor, que tenía clavado un pedazo de _hot cake_, en la otra; _Remus_ aún rondaba por la cocina tratado de dejar todo limpio, quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de poder marcharse, y por una fracción de segundo _Remus_ le recordó a la tía _Petunia,_ pero haciéndose a si mismo la aclaración de que solo fue el hecho de que revisara de una manera, casi obsesiva, que los platos se hubieran quedado limpios...

- Buenos Días a todos!

_Sirius_ exclama alegremente mientras baja las escaleras; no importaba lo que llevará puesto su padrino, Harry no dejaba de sorprenderse por la magnífica y elegante apariencia que adoptaba; esta mañana había decidido tan solo llevar unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y una playera del mismo color, algo larga y suelta; tenía pensado viajar cómodo en el Expreso de _Hogwarts._

- Vaya, hasta que te dignas a complacernos con tu presencia.

Remus murmura visiblemente aún algo malhumorado, al mismo tiempo que servía una torre de Hot Cakes del doble del tamaño que la de Harry; en un plato frente al suyo.

__

- Sabes...

_Sirius_ murmura algo pensativo con su mirada en la mesa; al escuchar el tono de _Sirius_, la atención tanto de _Remus_, que se disponía a lavar el sartén que acababa de desocupar; y _Harry_ que se estaba sirviendo miel sobre sus _Hot Cakes._

- _Pasa algo?_

Lupin baja el sartén y da un paso hacia su amigo, recordaría algo importante?

- _Las orillas_... te quedaron chuecas.

- ....

Sirius se voltea a su amigo anunciando con una gran sonrisa simplona.

- Deberíamos comprar la _Perfect Pancake_, con ella podemos hacer Hot Cakes en segundos, de forma perfecta y hasta de corazón, para esos momentos especiales con la familia.

- _Sirius!_ Pasaste toda la noche mirando _Infomerciales_ otra vez?!

- No...

Este contesta divagando un poco y evitando la mirada de Remus.

- Te dije que esos programas _Muggle_ no eran para ti.

- Pero, pero es que...

- Nada de peros! _Recuerdas la última vez?!_ Compraste una máquina de coser y un pulidor para perillas y el mejor uso que les encontraste fue lanzárselos a _Malfoy y a Severus_ desde la torre de adivinación!!

-Bueno, _al menos las use._

Sirius se sonríe algo nervioso, pero voltea a mirar a Harry cuando escucha que este se estaba riendo, sosteniendo su estómago con amabas manos.

- Eso! _Jajajajaja_ debió _ajajajaja_ ser un momento conmemorable!! _Jajajaja_

Remus suspira con una sonrisa cansada.

- Me temo mucho decir que lo fue, dudo que alguien que hubiera estado en ese año no lo recuerde... los dos terminaron con _amnesia temporal _por varias semana...

Una risa como de perro interrumpe a Remus y continúa el relato, diciendo en un tono malicioso.

- Cuando regresaron a su sala común, escuché que _Malfoy_ estaba obstinado en colocar listones verde esmeralda que hicieran resaltar _la calidez del lugar._

Harry se murmura a si mismo con cierto sarcasmo.

- _Cuál calidez?_ Ese lugar parece prisión...

La plática parecía poder seguir por horas, al parecer esos dos productos no era lo único que Sirius había adquirido através de la televisión; a pesar de que Remus culpaba a James por dejar a Sirius todo un fin de semana con solo ese canal; Harry no podía evitar sentirse lleno de felicidad, no se comparaba a las otras ocasiones... pero aún no lograba saber a ciencia cierta por que...

****

©©©...©©©

- Están todos listos?

Remus pregunta sonriente, mientras que en una mano sostenía una escoba algo vieja, pero que se veía bastante estable; se encontraba parado al lado de la puerta de salida, había llegado el momento de partir.

- Sirius, _dónde esta Sirius?_

Lupin mira a su antiguo alumno, el cual en esos momentos inspeccionaba su Saeta de Fuego con suma atención y cuidado.

- Dijo que no tardaría...

- Si bueno, eso es como decir que _Roma fue construida en un día..._

Remus se dispone a regresar a la casa para traer a la última persona que faltaba, pero no fue necesario.

- _Es increíble!!!_ Yo sabía que tenía que estar aquí!!

La curiosidad invade tanto a Harry como a Remus, los cuales deciden entrar y es ahí cuando ven a Sirius sostener una escoba la cual parecía ser de fino cristal.

El palo como una varilla de vidrio graciosamente cortada al final; y la cola la cual parecía estar construida de finas fibras casi transparentes... una escoba de un azul pálido es algo que Harry nunca había visto, ni siquiera imaginado.

- Es mí _Ice Blitzer..._

Sirius finalmente despega la mirada de su escoba y al percatarse de la presencia de los otros dos, explica gustosamente.

- Lleva guardada años, pero este tipo de escobas nunca dejan de ser completamente sorprendentes.

Harry el cual sin darse cuenta había trasladado su cuerpo al lado de su padrino, pasaba su mano por el palo de la escoba, y no solo se veía como cristal, si no se sentía como uno... además al contacto con la mano una cierta _sensación de frescura inigualable_ (N/A: XD Suena como comercial de chicles) lo invadía poco a poco.

****

- La quieres?

Harry mira a su padrino muy sorprendido, no esperaba escuchar eso, mucho menos después de que hacía tan solo dos años le había regalado la mejor escoba del mercado, la misma escoba que usaron en los mundiales de _Quidditch._

Él no era el único sorprendido, al parecer aquella propuesta también había dejado perplejo a Remus.

- Bueno yo...

Harry duda, sin percatarse de la mirada llena de angustia con la que Remus lo miraba y los ojos llenos de nostalgia de su padrino.

- ^^ Yo amo mi _Fire Bolt._

Potter contesta sonriente abrazando su escoba, ante esto Remus no puede reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

- Cómo gustes chico.

Sirius le dice alegremente mientras que con una mano lo despeina aún más.

- Es hora.

El grupo entero vuelve a salir; Remus cierra la casa con un pequeño toque de la varita.... era momento de montar.

Harry mira a ambos adultos esperando por indicaciones, y las obtiene por parte de Remus.

- ^^ Sirius nos guiará.

Y antes de poder articular una pregunta, la atención de Potter es captada de nuevo al frente y hacia el cielo; donde con gran gracia Sirius se estaba elevando en su _Ice Blitzer_... tan solo había visto en el _mundial de quidditch_, que alguien volara de una manera tan grandiosa...

- _Sigues siendo extraordinaria_, vieja amiga, sabía que no me ibas a decepcionar...

Sirius murmura complacido pasando su mano por el palo de la escoba, sin perder mucho tiempo mira a Harry y mientras que se sostiene que una mano, con un movimiento de la otra invita a Harry a unírsele.

Potter no lo piensa dos veces, y montándose a su escoba con la agilidad que le corresponde, se eleva a la altura de su padrino, y al bajar la mirada para buscar a Remus, se sorprende al escuchar la voz de este decirle desde su lado.

- Todos listos?

_Cuándo había subido?_ Ni siquiera se percató... oh bueno debió estar distraído. Harry se encoge de hombros y se agarra de la escoba con ambas manos.

__

- Síganme los valientes!!!!!

Sirius exclama emocionado mientras que inclina la escoba, asemejando la posición que se adquiere al ir montando un caballo que se ha levantado en las dos patas traseras.

Black sale disparado a una velocidad increíble, pero Harry no se quedaría atrás, y dando una giro en el aire vuela detrás de su padrino.

Es a la mitad del camino, aún sin haber logrado alcanzar a Sirius, cuando Harry recuerda a Remus, debió haberse quedado muy atrás, _y si se perdía?_

Cual no fue su sorpresa al voltear hacia un lado y encontrase a Remus volando tranquilamente, disfrutando del aire que chocaba contra su rostro.

Simplemente no lo entendía, como habían logrado superarlo y alcanzarlo si él es el que poseía el último modelo de escoba! él que _era Seeker_ del equipo de _Quidditch! El invencible Harry Potter_?! Qué tan poco sabía de aquél misterioso par... pero no pasaría mucho antes de que descubriera muchos de los secretos que los rodeaban.

- _Ahí esta!_ Puedo ver el expreso!

Sirius anuncia apuntando el enorme tren rojo que liberaba vapor de vez en cuando, el cual con el viento se esparcía rápidamente en la atmósfera.

Con un movimiento suave y lleno de gracia Sirius vuela de costado, descendiendo a un lugar de la estación bastante despejado, justo lo que necesitaba para aterrizar.

Como si fueran una parvada, Harry y Remus imitan sus movimientos.

Los pies de Sirius tocan el suelo y este desmonta su escoba, aún le da tiempo para levantar la mirada y ver a los otros dos dirigirse hacia él, el Sol justo detrás de ellos, obligando a Sirius cubrirse el rostro con el antebrazo, y es aquí cuando a lo lejos distingue una figura que lo observaba detenidamente, pero antes de poder darle demasiada importancia, escucha una voz sorprendida.

- _Vaya eso fue increíble Sirius!_ Dónde aprendiste a volar así?!

Harry, aún sosteniendo la escoba con una mano, se dirigía a su padrino con gran asombro, el cual contesta algo pensativo rascándose la barbilla con la punta del dedo.

- Pues, tú padre y yo montábamos escoba desde que teníamos seis...

No puede seguir su relato ya que escuchan voces a lo lejos llamándolos.

- Miren ahí están ellos_! Harry!!! _

Una acalorada _Sra. Weasley_, seguida de sus hijos, los gemelos, _Fred y George; Ron_ y la menor, _Ginny_; corren hacia ellos empujando carritos con su equipaje correspondiente.

__

- Profesor?! Cómo llegaron aquí?!

Molly pregunta sorprendida, tratando de recuperar el aliento entre cada palabra.

- ^^ Venimos en escobas.

Remus contesta tranquilamente, pero antes de cualquier comentario por parte de la madre de Ron, un silbido anuncia que el Expreso esta próximo por partir.

- Nosotros llevaremos las maletas!

_Fred y George_ se ofrece al instante en que Sirius regresa los tres baúles a su tamaño orginal.

- Harry! Harry! _En verdad vinieron volando!?_

Un anonadando Ron preguntaba impaciente a su amigo, el cual, aún sosteniendo su escoba en una mano le contestad sonriente.

- No vas a creer lo que te voy a contar.

- Para _"eso"_ ya habrá tiempo en el tren.

Una voz dice amablemente desde atrás; Ron y Harry voltean al mismo tiempo encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Lupin.

- Vamos chicos, despídanse, no queremos que nos deje el tren.

Harry estaba seguro que al decir lo último había visto una sonrisa en los labios de Remus, era un hecho que ya sabía de su odisea de hace tres años, cuando de hecho, los había dejado el tren.

- Vamos, Hermione nos esta esperando en el tren.

Ron le dice mientras se apresura hacia el expreso, pero es detenido por una voz imponente.

- A dónde crees que vas _Ronald Weasley_, no piensas despedirte de tu madre?!

Algo avergonzado al ver que el tono de su madre había atraído la atención de varias personas, abraza y besa a su madre en la mejilla lo más rápido que puede antes de correr hacia el expreso; Harry lo imita, pero de una manera más cariñosa, después de todo para él era como una amorosa madre.

- Harry!! Harry si no te das prisa _no te tocará ventana!!!_

Al mirar de reojo ve a su padrino llamarlo emocionado desde dentro de unos de los vagones, no puede más que reírse con ternura; definitivamente _él_ estaba emocionado, pero estaba seguro que no se comparaba a como Sirius debía estarlo en esos momentos, y no que este hiciera algo para ocultarlo.

- Vamos Harry.

- Sí ^^

Y así Remus y Harry suben a expreso, despidiéndose con la mano d ela Sra. Weasley, en el momento en el que tren comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

- Sabes Harry, creo que este será un buen año. ^^

Harry mira al cielo, y tras suspirar sonríe como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, de seguro lo será...

Apenas puedo esperar para ver lo que este año me depara... pero supongo que si Sirius esta a mi lado, no importa lo que venga, sé que todo estará bien... yo lo sé...

****

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

Waiii!!!! Mil gracias a todos por los reviews!!! Este capítulo lo escribí después de haber subido la historieta al Internet! Fue una noche bastante productiva!! T_T por favor vean la historieta que con tanto esfuerzo y sobre todo diversión hice! ;) Ahí arriba ya les di tips de que va tratar! ^^ Además esta ligada con el fic de cierta manera, los personajes, los recuerdos, verán a Desireé en vivo y a todos color.... bueno lo del color no estoy tan segura en fin les dejó de nuevo la dirección ya copiada y pegada ¬¬u es que no estoy muy segura de que la otra este bien... bueno ahora después de mi extensa autopublicidad me voy a responder los reviews.

****

www.siliceblack.tk

****

Lantra: ¬¬ Sshhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Tú no me pongas en evidencia con lo de las transformaciones de Remus... digamos omití ese pequeño dato, únicamente... _ajem_... la _Mudblood_ no va a tocar a Remus, bueno no tanto como a Sirius, pero confórmate no? ¬¬ Digo que exigente! Bueno ya viste a la maestra, o al menos en dibujos, jajajajaja es bastante distraída y mensa... mmm me recuerda un poco a la de literatura pero joven y linda, y no tan loca. Oh sobre el primer beso de Remus, como dice la abuelita Chena(alguien tiene una abuelita que se llame asi?), esa, es otra historia ^^. Bye Bye **_Pulgosa_**!!! 

****

Ariadna Potter: ^///^ jajajajajaja no tienes por que agradecerme pro acabar la historia de esa manera, que pensabas? Que haría lo mismo que Rowling y mataría a Sirius? Jajajajajaja no jamás me atrevería a hacer eso! Lo sé, a mí también me afecto... pero estoy segura que Sirius esta vivo! Y regresará! Nunca pierdas las esperanzas! Jajajajajaj si lo sé es una pena que Desireé fuese la que le robó su primer beso -_- quien no mataría por ser la afortunada! Jajajajajaj mil gracias por tu review! Trataré no inspirarme demasiado en J.K. ^^U pero pase lo que pase todo estará bien!

****

llSiRiArweNlllBlacKll: Nooo!!! No me olvidaré de mi fic jamás!! Me gusta demasiado y me hace reír mucho(¬¬ si soy una loca que se ríe con sus propias bromas) y no sabes que gusto me da que te guste el fic, esperemos siga asi! ^^- Muchas gracias por el review!!!

****

Kagome-chan: jejejejejeje otra que pensó que me había olvidado de la historia! Supongo que debo de repetirles que eso no sucederá ;) otra cosa es que me falte la inspiración ¬¬ que por lo general ese es el problema... resulta un fastidio a veces. Pero bueno ahora la innspiración vino sin caidas, gracias a Dios! JAJAJAJAJA Que mala eres, pobre Desireé... ¬¬ pobre!? Si beso a Sirius! Méndiga mujer... y sí si Remus se la hubiera comido iba a terminar en la enfermería con terrible dolor de estómago jajajajajajajaj bueno no fue necesario tirarme de las escleras, pero aquí esta el capítulo, que en verdad espero te haya gustado ;) Falta tan poco para que Snape los vea, casi siento lástima por él... casi... wajajajajaja mil gracias por todos tus reviews!!!!!! Me dan muchos ánimos! Dime que y que no te gusta de la historia! =D

****

Rosemary Black: Jajajajajajajajajaj me dió mucha risa esod e tu risa macabra, creí que era la única que usaba eos para amenazar a los autores, ._. ya veo que no, entonces somos dos en el mundo, que miedo... jajajajaja no solo bromeo, gracias por tu review! Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado y pase lo mismo con lso que le siguen!

****

Hally Black: O_o la verdad es que si tardé años en actualizar... u_u lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes la inspiración viene y va asi de repente mmm ojalá que por el momento no se vaya. Jajajajajajajaja además si no sigo seré asesinada por ti y eso sería una desgracia para el mundo(habla la egocéntrica ^^u) jejejejej trataré de ya no demorar tanto. Muchas gracias por los reviews! Que te la pases bien! Saludos! n_n

****

Hermione 73: ^^ Gracias por el review, espero que este también lo hayas disfrutado, de nos er asi tu quéjate conmigo, no hay problema! ^;)

****

Nadilius Weasley: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Eso de la canción de Oversoul de fondo estuvo buenísimo! Casi puedo escucharlo "LA RESURECCIÓN" jajajajajajajaja O_O Hoy se murió Yoh T_T No vi la maratón tendré que esperar mañana a ver que sucede ¬¬ lástima, Hao me gusta mucho pero no le perdonaré que le haya hecho eso a mi Yoh! ^^u por lo de la tardanza tú deberás disculpar, últimamente viene cuando quiere la inspiración ¬¬ ya se le hizo el mal hábito, tend´re que sobronarla con cerezas para que no se vaya otra vez ^^-. *_* el chico lupin que te gusta de tu colegio debe ser todo una monada, en verdad... pero no habrá un Sirius ahí por alguna parte? ^^u Digo, no esta de más en preguntar. Jajajajajajajajajaj ya te imagino muerta de la risa toda loca, jajajajajajaj me da muchísimo gusto saber eso! Mis padres también son muggles a no poder, pero bueno me la paso bien ^^-. "Chiriute!" ajajajajajajja que clase de nombre es ese?!!? Dios mematas de la risa con tu review! jajajajajajajajaj en fin, bueno, bueno ya calmándome... si me pudo mucho lo de Sirius, pero nunca pierdas las esperanzas! El volverá a parecer ya verás! ^^ Recuerda que todo se solucionará! Y por cierto, adivina quien es la figura que Sirius cree distinguir en King Cross... jejejejejejeje. MIL GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! Me matas de la risa!! Cuídate!

****

Nury: Jejejejejejeje ^^u no no te apures por no haberlo leído antes, yo soy la que debería estarte agradeciend infinitamente por estarlo leyendo!! T_T GRacias!!! A por cierto!!! Se podría poner el link de mi página en la comunidad?? Tengo curiosidad ^^ por lo pronto ustedes son mi únic link! Yay! ^^- Y por parte de Desireé, pues ya se fue, pero como dicen mala hierva nunca muere -_- jajajaja además quien le va a dar lata a Sirius, luego se aburre nuestro niño adorado, amor sobre cuatro patas, literalmente en algunas partes del mes. ^^. Jajajajajajaja la noche de pasión?! Luego me las arreglo para sacarle eso, pero no no fue con Remus, jajajajajajajajajaja no ha slash, al menos que malinterpreten ciertas situaciones que ocurriran ene l futuro, y conociéndo a la gente lo mal pensaran ^^u. XD SIII!!! Remus se la va a pasar detrás de Sirius cuidándolo, va a terminar mas cuidado que el propio Harry y es la razón por la que van a Hogwarts! Jajajajajaja y no hay duda que va a estar de galán, pero a verás conquien ;) después de todo él ya es un poco mayor para chicas de 17 años... Pues las paranoias que pones en los reviews me matan de la risa, asiq ue tú sigue dejándolas! Son geniales! jajajajajajaja. Exactamente! Sirius solo esta desaparecido, no pierdas las esperanzas, ya verás que todo estará bien ^^- de seguro Sirius esta escondido por que de esa manera es más útil, asi tanto el ministerio como los mortífagos lo darán por muerto y asi finalmente tendrá la libertad de moverse como quiera, ya que en la mansión no era de demasiada ayuda, solo piénsalo! Tiene sentido ;) ¬¬ y Sobre Bellatrix, te aseguro que recibirpa su merecido, no lo dudes ni por un segundo... buenote dejo! Eres totalmente genial! Abrazos!! Cuídate! Nos estamos viendo después!

****

Vacristel: ALO!!!!! Jajajajajaja debiste viéndome pensar en la venganza, casi me rompo el coco para darle una venganza merecedora a la mujer, y cuando llevaba progreso T_T Se me olvidaba que había planeado, era terrible! Gracias a Dios me caí ¬¬ jajajajajaja y sí mi querida amiga los chicos son asi de crueles ^^ y lo sabrás si lees o ya leiste el quinto libro!! Mil gracias por tu review!!! Cuídate mucho! Nos vemos después!!

****

Nadilius Weasley: (XD nuevamente) Tanto tiempo sin verte compañera! Jajajajajajajajaja es que como tú me dejaste dos reviews! ^^- pues yo te dejo dos respuestas, es lo justo, no? =D Jajajajajajajaj ya somos dos la que pensamos en Lupin como lobo y detective ;) aunque sea como can de detective ¬¬u es lo de menos, eso no le quita mérito. Y lo de ponerle un nick a tu personaje me parece genial!!! Tú dime alguno que te guste! ;) Pero date prisa por que el detective esta a la vuelta de la esquina, listo para seguir de cerca cada paso que Black de... y dígamos que este no sabe mucho sobre discresión... Gracias por todas tus ideas geniales! Jajajajajajaj cuídate!! Chau!!

****

hermaione (hermaione@pascualina.com): T_T Me da mucho gusto saber que el fic te sube los animos! es exactamente lo que busco, hacer reír a la gente ;) así que espero te haya gustado el capítulo y que al menos ete haya sacado una que otra sonrisa! Gracias por el review! Eres muy amable! Cuídate!

****

Randa: Jajajajajajajajjajaja eres una excelente observadora? Quién ganó al final? Tú que dices? Yo diría que Sirius no... y dígamos que Desireé pasó un rato malo... pero se recuperó con un instante espectacular, asi que... que podemos concluir? ^^ Creo que ambas lo sabemos! Pero si tienes razón, puede que sean dos clases de ganadores! Jajajajajajajaja excelente review! Gracias!!! Muchos saludos!!

****

Randa: (jejejejejeje de nuevo) Bueno esto es por el segundo review! =D es que como voy por orden vi que después de el review que contesté había otro tuyo! jajajajaj gracias! Chin es verdad! Si debieron sacarle fotos a Remus.... bueno pero que te dice que no lo hicieron? Después de todo había muchas cámaras en el medio, y crees que James perdería una oportunidad como esa?! Sobre Smallville, no puedo esperar a ver la nueva temporada!!! Muero de las ansias! O_o Jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo que me dices sobre la novia de Lex, y la verdad no he seguido el comic, peor empiezo a pensar que debería... tal vez siempre estuvo contratada por eso supo como acercarse a Lex... T_T POBRECITO!!! En fin tendremos que esperar para saber la verdad! Muchos saludos! Seguimos en contacto!

****

Victoria Guerra: Jajajajajaja menos mal no lo adoras tanto como Desireé, si no Sirius estaría en serios problemas! No sabes como te agradezco que te hayas hechado los 15 capítulos! No cualquiera! Y me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado! Ojalá este capítulo no haya sido la excepción! ^^ Bueno te cuidas! Espero poder leerte después y que em digas que opinas sobre este capítulo que acabas de leer.

****

Isa: ^^ Bueno ya le seguí! Ojalá te haya gustado, o al menos no te haya disgustado, digo ya es un avance no =D, gracias por el review! Muchos saludos!

****

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»


	19. Ángeles en lagos y fantasmas en torres

**€ &¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ**

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

Sáquese... son las 2:51 am, hace mucho no me desvelaba tanto .o y mañana me voy con mi equipo a Santa Eulalia a investigar leyendas de fantasmas de esa comunidad... y por lo que parece me voy a quedar dormidaaaa... pero quiero escribir!! O tratar de...

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Aiosami** que me ha dado ánimos especiales. Gracias!!!!!

Muchas gracias a **sara fenix black** por su review que me ha encantado!!! nn

**ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ"**

**P.D..-** DIOSSSSSSSSS PIEDAD NO ME MATEN POR EL RETRASO CRIMINAL T.T I AM SORRY!!!!!! Los adoro a todos ustedes por dejarme reviews y seguirme dando ánimo.

**P.D.2** A todos aquellos que me tienen agregada en el msn, les informo que me robaron esa cuenta u y mi nueva cuenta esta en mi ID (**shuichinn hotmail.com**) :P asi que si tienen interés y tiempo por favor agréguenme uuu

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

**Capítulo XIX**

**"Ángeles en lagos y fantasmas en torres"**

_- Sirius..._

_- Sirius!_

- _SIRIUS!!!!_

El nombrado chico despierta sobresaltado, golpeando su cabeza contra el estante, ocasionando que vaya directo al suelo, sobre los pies de los otros ocupantes de aquél cubículo del tren.

- Sirius! _Estas bien?!?!_

Harry pregunta preocupado mientras se agacha para ayudar a su padrino a ponerse de pie. Remus observa la escena un tanto consternado.

- . Vale Harry... no te apures, que no pasó nada...

Sirius dice algo desorientado, mientras que con la ayuda de su ahijado, se vuelve a sentar.

- Ya vamos a llegar...

Ron murmura suavemente, tratando de no volver a sobresaltar a Black, y ocasionarle otra contusión en la cabeza.

- _QUE!¡_ ya!? tan pronto!!?!

- ¬¬ No, pronto no, lo que pasa es que te quedaste dormido desde que salimos de la estación.

- Claro que no! Me dormí a los 15 min. después de que salimos!

- Ok bien Sirius, se te hizo corto el viaje por que te quedaste dormido 15 min. después de que salimos de la estación...

- Ah, eso esta mejor.

- Eres el colmo...

Remus suspira algo frustrado.

- _Túnicas!_

Exclama de pronto Hermione, mientras se pone de pie y se dispone a salir.

- Ron...

- _Sí?_

- Recuerda, tenemos que... tú ya sabes...

- Oh si claro...

Ron mira a su amigo y dice con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y consternada.

- Lo siento amigo, tengo que irme unos minutos.

- Claro... por qué?

Harry pregunta algo confundido, recibiendo por respuesta que los demás intercambien miradas entre sí y luego regresen la vista hacia él.

- Humm... yo te lo diré...

Sirius les indica a Hermione y Ron que pueden seguir, y entonces al ver a su ahijado listo para preguntar, dice en un tono tranquilo.

- Los han elegido como prefectos...

- _Oh..._

Harry dice en un tono calmado, pero no pudo ocultar cierta sorpresa, y por que no? También cierta inconformidad.

- Dumbledore decidió que sería más sencillo cuidarte si te podíamos tener cerca a todo momento.

- Sí claro, por mí esta bien.

Harry le dice a su antiguo profesor de defensa, de una manera algo cortante, lo que ocasiona que Sirius y él intercambien miradas de preocupación.

- Vamos Harry, todos sabemos que tú te merecías ser prefecto pero...

- No, esta bien, en serio.

Potter le asegura a su padrino, con una muy bien fingida sonrisa.

- Me da gusto por Ron y Hermione.

- .....

Lo que siguió del camino fue en silencio, hasta que Remus les recordó que era hora de ponerse las túnicas pues estaban prontos a su llegada.

El Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a tiempo como todos los años. Fue recibido por una fuerte granizada, que obligo a los alumnos a protegerse con lo que tuvieran en manos.

- Ven Harry...

Harry apenas gira su mirada a su lado, cuando siente que es cubierto con algo.

- Bien así esta mejor.

Su padrino lo miraba sonriente mientras que sostenía su capa en alto, cubriendo parte de su cabeza, y protegiendo a Harry de la lluvia.

- _Sirius estoy bien!!!_

Potter exclama algo avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco, Sirius solo le sonreía de regreso, asegurándole que estaba bien y que unas cuantas gotas no le vendrían mal.

- Pero...

Antes de poder seguir quejándose, escuchan la voz de Hagrid llamándolos.

- Por aquí los de nuevo ingreso!

- _Ah!_ El buen Hagrid.

Sirius dice con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Supongo que eso nos deja a nosotros los carruajes...

Pero no contaban con que Ron y Hermione llegaran hasta ellos con nueva información.

- Los caminos están bloqueados, así que todos tendremos que cruzar por el lago.

- Pero eso llevará siglos!

Sirius protesta algo malhumorado.

- Lo sé, pero es la única manera de llegar hasta el castillo.

Hermione le explica mientras que con la mano guiaba a los de primer año.

- No es peligroso cruzar con una tormenta así?

- No más que quedarse atrapado a medio camino...

Remus finalmente se acerca al grupo para dar su punto de vista.

- Sí... supongo tienes razón.

Sirius suspira resignado mientras intenta conservar su sonrisa usual.

- _Chicos!_ Conseguí una embarcación!!

Escuchan la voz de Ron llamándolos desde las orillas del lago.

- Ron! Se supone que dejemos cruzar primero a los de nuevo ingreso!

- Oh vamos Hermione! Para qué somos prefectos si no podemos tener privilegios especiales? Además Malfoy ya salió hace rato con sus estúpidos amigos.

- Y quieres rebajarte a su nivel?

- No, solo quiero estar seco lo más pronto posible.

Hermione suspira frustrada y molesta, soltando un gemido de desaprobación.

- Vamos, los de primero de seguro pueden esperar.

Y es así como Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus, suben a una de las lanchas.

- Ron, estas seguro que esta es segura?

- Por supuesto que sí Hermione, si no, no estaría aquí!

- Supongo tienes razón...

Y así el grupo entero parte hacia el lago, con camino hacia el castillo de Hogwarts.

Hagrid, que desde lejos ve partir esa lancha en especial se alarma de sobremanera, y empieza a llamar al grupo para que regrese, pero por la lluvia que chocaba contra la superficie del lago, el potente grito del medio-gigante, apenas logra llegar a unos metros de ahí, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar al grupo, que ya había alcanzado llegar un poco más de la mitad.

- ... Sirius... tengo un mal presentimiento...

Remus dice de pronto, visiblemente tenso.

- Qué pasa Moony?

Black pregunta, poniendo en alerta sus sentidos.

- No... no hueles algo?

- _Te juro que yo no fui!_

- No baboso!! No me refiero a eso!!

Lupin exclama algo molesto al ver que Sirius no lo tomaba en serio.

_- HARRY TEN CUIDADO!_

De pronto escuchan a Hermione gritar en pánico, al mismo tiempo que entre la lluvia ven como del lago surge un gran tentáculo, que se dirige directo al chico Potter.

_- HARRY!!!!!!!!_

Es en cuestión de segundos que Sirius empuja a Harry hacia un lado, haciéndolo caer al lago, saliendo a la superficie instantáneamente, para ver como el largo tentáculo lograba agarrar a su padrino de uno de los tobillos y sumergirlo de regreso al lago.

- _SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Harry exclama desesperado, listo para sumergirse de nuevo en el lago y buscar a Sirius; pero un par de brazos lo sujetan con fuerzas y lo jalan fuera del lago, de regreso a la lancha.

- _NO! NO DEJAME! SIRIUS!!!!_

Harry exclama con histeria mientras se trata de soltar de los brazos de Remus.

_- No Harry! No!!!!!_

Mira con desesperación donde Sirius había desapareció hacía unos segundos.

- _SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!_

- _Ay no! Ay no!_ Lo tiene el calamar gigante!!!!!

- Ron! _Detén a Harry!!!_

Lupin dice mientras se asegura que Ron sostenga a Harry, para evitar que este saltara de regreso en el lago; da un salto y desaparece en el lago.

- _PROFESOR LUPIN!!!!_

Hermione exclama cada vez más asustada por la situación que se presentaba. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, y la superficie del lago se agitaba violentamente. Aún así distinguen como otra lancha había llegado a su lado, y una figura se había lanzado al lago.

Sirius tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba varios metros bajo el agua, siendo arrastrado por el tentáculo de aquél calamar gigante; era imposible luchar por la fuerza, por lo que tenía que tratar de soltarse.

Noto con gran pesar, como había perdido su varita, por lo que tenía que fiarse de sus manos, las cuales rodearon el tentáculo, e intentaron alejarlo de su tobillo para liberarse, pero por más que lo intentaba, la criatura parecía ejercer más presión.

- Estoy muerto...

Pensó cuando un segundo tentáculo lo rodeó por la cintura.

A Remus le resultaba imposible buscar a Sirius bajo el agua, era como estar nadando en pintura negra, la visibilidad era nula. Habría dado cualquier cosa proque la luna llena estuviera cerca, y tener sus sentidos un poco más agudizados, pues en esos momentos necesitaba encontrar a Sirius con urgencia.

_- SIRIUS! Donde estas!??!?!?!_

Sirius ya no podía luchar más, estaba dejando ir las últimas burbujas de oxígeno, cuando creyó estar delirando, al ver el rostro de una hermosa mujer acercándose hacia él.

Vio un resplandor que iluminó los alrededores, al mismo tiempo que sintió que la criatura lo soltaba, pero estaba cansado, demasiado cansado como para nadar de regreso a la superficie.

- Harry...

Pensó de pronto, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se impulso hacia arriba y comenzó a nadar, ya sin oxígeno en sus pulmones.

- Un poco más...

La poca visibilidad que tenía empezaba a volverse borrosa, y cuando pensó que todo iba a terminar, y moriría de la forma más estúpida en la que podía pensar, sintió como una mano lo tomaba por la muñeca y lo impulsaba hacia la superficie. Entonces escucho una voz dulce...

- Ya estas bien... tranquilo...

Sirius no supo si soñaba o no, tan solo quedó inconsciente aliviado de poder respirar nuevamente.

Remus que había visto un resplandor no lejos de él, regresó a la superficie y distinguió cerca de él una figura, que al parecer sostenía a otra inconsciente, en sus brazos.

_- SIRIUS!!!!!!!_

_- Remus!!_

Una gigantesca mano lo levanta por la capucha de la túnica y lo pone a salvo sobre la lancha, sin darle oportunidad de ir hasta su amigo.

- _NO! SIRIUS!!_

El licántropo se resiste inútilmente ante la inmensa figura, el cual le dice.

- Sirius esta bien! La profesora Goodfellow lo tiene!

- _EH?_

Remus finalmente deja de luchar y se voltea hacia el gigante.

- Vamos al castillo...

Para Sirius fue como despertar de un raro sueño; Se encontró a si mismo en un lugar, vagamente familiar; reconocía aquél techo.

Se sienta en la cama que se encontraba, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho.

- Le recomendaría dejara esas costillas sanar señor Black.

La señora Pomfrey se le acerca con calma mientras lo hace recostarse nuevamente.

- Qué pasó?

Sirius pregunta desorientado al encontrarse con que tenía costillas rotas.

- Un apretón de tentáculos del calamar gigante no es cualquier cosa, tiene suerte de solo tener tres costillas rotas.

- Rayos _tres??!_

Pero al parecer inconscientemente Sirius había levantado el torso y el agudo dolor lo había invadido.

- Sigue siendo tan testarudo como siempre, le recomendaría que no se mueva, al menos que quiera que le aplique un hechizo inmovilizador.

Sirius responde con un gruñido de dolor, esta por reclamarle a la vieja enfermera cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y varios pasos acercándose a él con rapidez.

_- SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!_

Siente el peso de su ahijado sobre él, al mismo tiempo que recibe un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola Harry...

Dice con una sonrisa adolorida, haciendo esfuerzo por no quejarse del dolor.

_- SEÑOR POTTER!!!!!!_

La señora Pomfrey exclama escandalizada mientras aleja a Harry de Sirius.

- Ya tiene tres costillas rotas por el amor de Dios! _No le rompa más!!_

Harry se aleja de Sirius revelando que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

- Harry?! _Estas bien?!_

Sirius pregunta rápidamente alarmado, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sentarse en la cama.

- Lo siento mucho Sirius! Todo fue mi culpa! Trataste de protegerme!!! _Lo siento!!!_

Exclama entre el llanto mientras mira a su padrino, el cual le regresaba una mirada confundida.

- Harry?! De qué hablas_? No llores_! Tranquilo! _Todo esta bien!_

Black no terminaba de entender por que su ahijado se disculpaba, pero no quería verlo llorar, le partía el corazón.

- Si no me hubieras empujado, no estarías lastimado.

- No Harry, oye tranquilo... ven...

Le hace señas para que se acerque, Harry da unos pasos hacia él y es así como Sirius lo rodea con los brazos y le dice en un tono animado.

- Esto no es nado, cuando jugaba Quidditch yo creo que me rompí todos y cada uno de los huesos en este bello cuerpo.

Harry se había calmado un poco, aún asi temblaba de cuando en cuando.

- Sirius...

- Ya, ya, tranquilo... ya pasó...

Le asegura este con un tono tranquilo y paternal.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y Remus entra corriendo, respirando agitado; a diferencia de Harry aún llevaba la túnica empapada.

- Remus?! _Estas bien!?!_

Sirius pregunta preocupado al verlo en esas condiciones.

No recibe respuesta por parte del licántropo, tan solo, al igual que hizo Harry, recibe un fuerte abrazo por parte de su amigo, al cual apenas se le entendía mientras hablaba.

- Sirius_ idiota_! Estas bien!!!

Sirius no estaba seguro si temblaba por el frío o por el estrés.

- Ya, ya vamos Moony, como si no me conocieras, ni el insecticida me mata.

Comenta con humor mientras le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, el cual después de unos segundos lo suelta y se le separa.

- Traté de salvarte... pero no te encontraba.

Confiesa algo avergonzado.

- Lo siento... de no ser por la profesor Goodfellow tú...

- _Profesora?_

Sirius pregunta curioso antes de dejar terminar a su amigo.

- Sí... ella fue la que te sacó del lago.

Harry le dice mientras se le acerca.

_- El ángel??_

_- Ángel?!_

Remus y Harry exclaman al mismo tiempo confundidos.

- Cuál ángel?

- Él que me salvó.

Sirius contesta algo embelesado. Un hermoso ángel que me liberó y me sacó del lago.

-... ahora lo recuerdo...

Harry y Remus intercambian miradas de confusión.

- Creo que a tu cerebro le entró agua...

Remus comenta con indiferencia.

- Ese no era un ángel Sirius, era una persona real, una profesora...

- Bueno ella fue mi ángel del lago... era preciosa.

Harry y Remus intercambian miradas de sorpresa.

- Estas seguro que hablamos de la misma persona?

El gran comedor brillaba con la luz de las miles de velas que flotaban libremente por la habitación; el cielo se mostraba nublado como el real, y al parece la cena había comenzado sin los demás. Los de primer año conversaban alegremente con sus nuevos compañeros de las casas.

En la mesa de los profesores había caras nuevas; y le pertenecían a dos mujeres. Una de ellas era bajita y robusta, de ojos saltones, que le recordaba a cualquiera que lo miraba, de un horrible sapo. Llevaba puesto un ridículo moño sobre la cabeza, de color rosado, y pasaba su mirada de un lugar a otro, como si no se quisiera perder de un solo detalle.

A su lado había una profesora de apariencia joven, con grandes gafas redondas, cabello castaño algo desalineado peinado ala carrera en una cola de caballo a la nuca; vestía una túnica azul celeste. Daba una impresión de ser sangre-ligera, y un poco desorientada, pero tenía una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza y ternura.

- Crees que Sirius este bien?

George le pregunta a su hermano menor, mientras le pasaba la charola con patatas fritas.

- Seguro que lo esta...

- Quién iba a adivinar que ese bote es en el que llevan el pescado fresco para alimentar al calamar gigante...

- Sí... fue como una invitación a "_cómenos somos pescado_"

Fred dice con cierto humor mientras le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron.

- Oh vamos, no había forma de saberlo Ronnie, además nada pasó a mayores.

- Sí, gracias a esa nueva profesora.

Hermione le da un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, mientras examina a la profesora joven, que en esos momentos hablaba animadamente con la profesor Sprout.

- ¿Por qué hay dos nuevas profesoras? Pensé solo necesitaríamos una sola en Defensa...

- Tal vez sea alguna otra asignatura.

- Sí... tal vez...

El grupo se mira entre si algo curiosos por revelar la identidad de aquellas dos mujeres.

- La segunda me da mala espina...

_- La que parece sapo?_

- Sí... ella...

- Crees que este bien dejarlo solo?

Harry pregunta con una nota de culpabilidad, al mismo tiempo que salía de le enfermería con Remus a su lado, el cual le aseguraba con una sonrisa tranquila.

- La Señora Pomfrey no acepta visitas nocturnas, además debes acomodar tus pertenencias Harry.

- Aún así...

- Ha sido un día largo para todos... es mejor descansar.

- Pero Sirius...

- Dormirá perfectamente esta noche, y mañana lo veremos en clases.

- Vale...

Harry suspira resignado al ver que no podría ganar aquélla conversación.

Sirius se había quedado dormido casi instantáneamente, cuando sintió que los efectos del Crece-Huesos, pasaban. No fue si no hasta media noche cuando despertó, y se encontró a si mismo, solo en la enfermería.

- _Padfoot... Padfoot..._

- Humm...

El nombrado tan solo abre un ojo para ver quien lo llamaba a esas horas tan impropias.

- Ven Padfoot, he descubierto un nuevo pasadizo, la señora Pomfrey jamás se dará cuenta de que escapaste de nuevo.

- .....

Sirius había escuchado esa voz, conocía esa voz a la perfección, era... era la voz de su mejor amigo, James Potter.

- _Jamesy?_

Sirius pregunta con un hilo de voz mientras que con cierto esfuerzo se sienta en la cama y trata de ajustar su visión, buscando mientras tanto, a esa figura que tanto anhelaba ver.

- James?! James?! _Dónde estas?!_

Sirius se pone de pie dando unos torpes pasos hacia el frente.

- Sirius date prisa antes de que despierten...

Volvió a escuchar esa voz.

- James...

Los ojos de Sirius se inundaron de lágrimas, probablemente todo eso que creía haber vivido había sido una terrible pesadilla, y ahora estaba despierto, con James esperándolo para hacer alguna otra travesura.

- Vamos que pareces tortuga!

Black escuchó la puerta de la enfermería abrirse, y no dudó en salir, esperando encontrarse rápidamente con la figura de su viejo amigo.

- James! James! No puedo verte! _Dónde estas?!_

- Sirius! Por aquí! _Date prisa!_

_- Espera Prongs_! Espérame!!

Sirius corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, atravesando los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía.

- _Paddy_! Por aquí!! Por aquí!! Mira lo que he encontrado!

Es asi como Black comienza a subir la larga escalera que conducía directo a la torre de astronomía.

- _Jamesy!!_ Espérame!! Espera!

Sirius escuchaba los pasos de James delante de él, tan cerca, solo un poco más y correrían al par.

- Te estas volviendo viejo! Qué te toma tanto tiempo!?

Black escucha la voz de su amigo burlarse de él.

- James! James!!

No se había detenido a pensar donde estaba, o que sus costillas apenas terminaban de sanar, tampoco que aquello era un sueño, un sueño muy peligroso.

- Ven Sirius! Ya casi llegas!! _Ven!!_

Sirius sigue la voz ciegamente, y descubre, asi como James dijo, un nuevo pasadizo elevado en la pared.

- _Vamos Paddy!_ Ya casi estas ahí!

- James!!!!!!!!

Black se impulsa hacia el frente cerrando los ojos, siente al aire al ir cayendo.

- James...

- _SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

A lo lejos escucha dos voces familiares antes de que su visión se volviera negra, una vez más.

Harry y Remus estaban lado a lado, en la ventana de la torre de astronomía, con el cuerpo salido hasta la cintura, al parecer sujetando algo para que no cayera.

- _SUJÉTATE SIRIUS!!!!!_

Remus le habla inútilmente a un inconsciente Sirius, el cual colgaba desde fuera de la torre de astronomía, la más alta en Hogwarts; sostenido únicamente por una mano, que Remus y Harry se encargaban de jalar, tratándolo de regresar a la habitación.

- Sirius!!!!!!!!

Con la fuerza de los dos logran meter el cuerpo de Sirius en la torre, este, se encontraba en un sueño profundo, sin percatarse o tener idea que por poco y había perdido la vida.

- James... espera...

Sirius murmura entre sueños mientras se acurruca con Harry, el cual no puede mas que contener las lágrimas ocasionadas por el gran estrés del momento, al haber visto, una vez más, a su padrino poner en peligro su vida.

- Sirius...

Remus dice jadeando, aún estaba muy pálido y le temblaban las manos; si a Harry no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a visitar a Sirius a la enfermería, y a él no se le hubiera ocurrido seguirlo; no sabía que podría haber pasado, tal vez Sirius...

- No... no pienses en eso Remus.

Se dice a si mismo con un hilo de voz; un segundo podría haber hecho la diferencia...

Esa noche Harry y Remus se encargaron de regresar a Sirius a la enfermería, y pasaron lo que quedaba antes de amanecer a su lado, para evitar futuros accidentes por parte de cierto animago sonámbulo.

Muy temprano en la mañana, la señora Pomfrey los encontró ahí, y tras una explicación por parte de Lupin; estos debieron regresar a sus habitaciones para prepararse para su primera clase.

Pomfrey les aseguró que Sirius debía permanecer al menos, la mañana en cama, y que este se les uniría a la hora de comer.

Harry decidió que era mejor no comentar la historia de esa noche a sus demás amigos, pues se escandalizarían demasiado, así que Remus y Potter llegaron al dormitorio, y se metieron en las camas sin que una sola alma se percatara de la ausencia de esos dos.

- Qué tal durmieron?

Hermione pregunta en la mañana, mientras que en la mesa de los Gryffindorf, desayunaban tostadas con mermelada de zarzamora.

- Humm.... bien

Harry contesta vacilante y algo adormilado, mientras se sirve un poco de leche.

- Te ves cansado amigo, seguro dormiste bien?

Ron pregunta preocupado echándole una mirada a su compañero.

- Sí! _Claro!_

Potter se esfuerza por mostrar una amplia sonrisa.

- Por cierto, dónde esta Remus?

George mira en todas direcciones, tratando de localizar al nombrado.

- Buenos días.

Escuchan una voz decir en un tono amable, al mismo tiempo que Remus se sentaba a un lado de Hermione y tomaba una tostada y le untaba mermelada.

- Ah buenos días profesor... errr.. es decir Remus, como has dormido?

- Bastante bien.

Miente con una amplia sonrisa.

- Chicos, ya vieron con quien nos toca primero? Con el profesor favoritos de todos...

Ron comenta con una sonrisa amarga mientras observa el horario de ese día.:_ Doble Pociones_, seguido por adivinación.

- Pociones con _Severus..._

Remus termina de decir con una sonrisita.

- De seguro que esto le va a encantar a _Padfoot..._

«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»«««§ß»»»

-.- Oi.... bien ahí esta... quedó raro y algo mal pero... nñ estos días ando apuradísma por que estoy por graduarme (X3 primer lugar de mi generación!! Soy genial o que?!) y bien... POR FIN ESTÁN EN Hogwarts! Y a unas horas de que Sirius y Severus se encuentren cara a cara X3 Oiiii! Espero eso quede bien!! O

Me retiro por el momento,weeeee mil gracias por todos los reviiews LSO ADORO A TODOS . GRACIASSSSSSSSSS. SON LO MÁXIMO!!

**Joanne Distte.-** Ajajajajaja si tienes toda la razòn, ese trìo no le ha dejado nada importante a Harry... bueno una buena carcajada yuna linda sonrisa Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por tu review!

**luna de black**.- Waaaaaaaaa No dejar mi historia no :p demorarme es una cosa... pero jamás la abandonaré!! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Nadilius Weasley de Diethel.-** u aYYY ese Horito sigue en las andadas... ejejejeje aunque eso ya fue hace siglos, ojalá que te la hayas pasado muy bien en la playa!!!! El mar es geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :p Y dile a Horito que yo soy fan de Yho ejejejejejejejeje no se crea, también el me gusta ;) Ojalá que te haya ido muy bien con tu fic de Shaman King!! o Suerteeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! Jajajajaj me da gusto te haya gustado el chapter ;) U Sei Longbottom profe, la abuela de Neville, la mamá de su papá :p opinó que habría hecho un buen papel como profesora de defensa,hummy con respecto a tus preguntas ahí van: Humm si tal ve le enseñena hacer bombas fétidas caseras, depende de la conciencia de Lupin u; .o no se lo de Horo Horo; humm como reaccionara Snape, bueno lee el próximo capítulo y lo descubriras . MIL GRACIAS PORTU RESUMEN! Espero verte pronto! Cuídate mucho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saludosssssssssssssssssssss nos veremos después!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rosemary Black**.- . Mil gracias por tu review!!!!!!! Que bueno hayas leido el fic y que te gustará! Espero este capítulo no haya sido la excepción uuu

**Nicky-Potter**.- Waiii muchas gracias por los ánimos! Trataré de seguir asi!!! - Gracias por el review!!!

**Mi-chan**.- Miau uuu no amiga claro que note mato por no dejar review Solo fue una pregunta amistosa :p (Silice guarda el revolver para amenazas a la gente que no deja reviews) jijijijijijiji. . MIL GRACIAS POR HABERLO DEJADO D ECUALQUIER FORMA Mucho gusto que te gustará el chap pasado! . Y gracias por la propaganda waiiiiiiiiiiii eres tan linda conmigo . mil gracias por todoooooooooooooooo!!!!! Espero verte de nueva cuenta!!!!!!!!!!!

**Amazona Verde**.- OO WORALE MI IDOLO! Te leiste los 18 caps de golpe!!! Yo creo que ni yo me los hecho asi, jejejeje pero me da mucho gusto leer esoooooooooo waaaaaaa!!! Me da muchísimo gusto que tehaya gustado todo! Y sobre todo el carácter de Sirius y Remus ;) Y bien ya te empiezas a dar una idea por este cap de como será la estancia d eestos dos ex-merodeadore en Hogwarts - y apenas se preparan para su primera clase de pociones. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! Cuidate mucho! Saludosssss!!

**Herm25** (antes Hermione 73 :P).- Si si claro que te recuerdo de otros reviewers - gracias por eso. Ack lamento la demora, ens erio, pero entre que se descompuso la laptop y elc olegio u no había tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme, inspirarme y escribir!! So Sorry!!! Pro al menos espero que te agrade este último capíulo y el que sigue, qcon el cual espero no demorarme tanto!!! Gracias por tu review! Nos estaremos viendo!

**yoana** (amo tu nick :p) .- Waaaaa que bueno que te guste tanto!!!!!! o Y ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado, era el bache que tenía que pasarpara empezar a escribir sobre la diversión en Hogwarts!!! T.T Ah sip... Harry pudo ver a su papá en video... en blanco y negro la mayor parte dle tiempo gracias a cierto padrino verdad? ¬¬u uuuu ayyy se nota que no te cae bien Ron, pero no te apures, no soy fan de esta pareja, asi que te puedo casi asegurar de que no terminan juntos esos dos, aunque también te diré que no tengo en mente un Hermione Remus :p mucho menos Sirius Hermione, jejejejej gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho! Bye Bye!

**Vacristel**.- Hola!!! Jajajajaja no te apurespor poner algo ingenioso en el review! Es lo de menos! Suficiente tengo con que te tomes la molestia con dejar review!!! Ajajajajajaja que bueno quete gustara a Sirius de cabeza en la caja XD debió ser divertido ver algo asi. Jajajajajaja si si, de hecho Hermione era la única que podía reaccioar de esa manera tan "hermionizante". OO MIL DISUCLPAS POR LA DEMORA! Muchos saludos!! MIL GRACIAS POR DEJARME REVIEW! Ojalá te haya gustado este chapter! Byeeeeeee!

**wemi**.- Ayyyyyyyyyy no tienes por que agradecer por leer tu review! El honor es mío! . Me da gusto hayas disfrutado el chapter anterior yque este te guste de igual manera u o al menos que no te haya aburrido. Muchos saludos!

**David Laich**.- o. dices bien soncronizaod!? ajajajajajajaja gracias pero en eso de la sincronizacion como que me falla, aúna si me da gusto que sea de tu agrado! Y te agradezco por el review!!! Espero te haya gustado este chapter - y te guste el próximo, donde veremos la primera clase de Sirius y Remus, con el amado Severus. :p

**Amnd Black**.- Ohayo!!! El lado salvaje de Remus... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Que divertido suena dicho de esa manera!!!! Ah el buen James . como lo quiero. Aps.... si soy pésima con la cámara T.T por eso ahora que nos tocó hacer un cortometraje yo soy la editora -.- y ayudo con el guión. Bueno Harry no lloró al ver a James, por que estaba feliz de tener a Sirius ahí, y pues de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a su padre al menos en video. Te gusta verlo llorar? .o pobre Harry... bueno en este capítulo si llora... ojalá hayas disfrutado esa parte u y la rata no apareció por que me cae mal ¬¬ si... cualquieras e altera con la sola mención de la rata... jajajajaja si Sirius sufre maltrato psicologico, por eso esta re loco. MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Me ha encantado X3. Bye bye!!!

**sara fenix black** (Dios, te adoro).- Primero que nada quiero decirte cortésmente que . TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Creo que es el review más genial que me han dejadoooooooooooooooooooo T.T CUANDO LOO LEIQUERIA LLORAR DE LA FELICIDAD. . Hiciste un review

de todos los caps en uno solo!!!!!!!!!!!! ESO FUE GENIAL!!!!!!!!! Y UN REVIEW ENORME! AMO LOS REVIEWS ENORMES! Jejejejejej a mí también me daría pereza leer mi fic :p es bastante largo ejejejeje pero me da gusto te los hayas leídotodos!!! .o en tan poco tiempo!!! worale!!! Ah si por supuesto que Sirius tenía que ser el gran heroe que salva a Harry de las terribles garras de su malvado tío X3 ajajajajaja aps si.... Remus metió la pata con eso de llevarse los polvos. Pero no hay de que preocuparse :p en cuanto llegó a la casa y vio que llevaba el saco se regresó por los otros dos . . yo que Harry tampoco hubiera dejado que se quitaran la cola y orejass!!! X3 pero por suerte Harry es hombre y no sucumbe ante esos dos! Jajajajaja Apsss ya verás a Sirisu teniendo a Snape como maestro en el siguiente capítulo!!! XDD Pobre hombre! Le va a hacer la vida imposible!!!!! Ahahahahahaha con el cuarto debería de escribir un solo cap de eso X3 es que como me lo imaginé fue toda una hazaña, y Remus estaba fastidiado con Sirius mandándolo de aquí a

alla´a comprar esto y el otro y regresas aquelloo (con eso de que sirius es convicto y no podía salir a la calle :P). Jajajajaja el trioffant sabe a hot cake, pero no lleva ninguno d elos ingredientes que se usan en este u ya te imaginaras... Si Estripearon a Sirius . lástima no estabamos ahí para ver. Ajajajajajaja si inteligente eso de esperar a que Remus se tome la poción primero, ants de probarla :p ahh si quien fuera Ginny o Hermione para ver a esos dos guapos... T.T Si pobre Sirius, aun sufre por la perdida de Jamesy como ya habias visto y volviste a ver en este chap... ahh claro que Remus puede ser tan infantil como Sirius! ajajajajaja si solo es la pura cara de niño bueno. Ajajajajaja tengo un dibujo del baile donde Remus se queda dormido arriba de su parea, pobre lobito X3 AHHH SI TIENES TODA LA RAZ"N! Ene ste fic siempre le va mal, al menos en las caídas comunitarias, siempre es el más aplastado. . si si millonario el hombre! No faltaba más, jejejejeje. Si Sirius es lindísimo ys e preocupa mucho por Harry uuu Ajajajajaaj tienes toda la razón, debe ser raro ver a un chico de la misma edad que otro llevándole la montaña de libros... y me diste una gran idea cone so wajajajajajaja (risa malvada) :p Nah Cho no juega el papel más importante del mundo aquí, pero ni significa que tenga malos gustos para no darse cuenta de la belleza que hay en hogwarts, si es que me entiendes ;). Sí, Sirius compartirá recuerdos de cuando esta en Azkaban... en circunstancias no muy felices, claro esta. SIIII Se nota que SIrius es tu favorito . ya somos dosssssssss, asi que verás MUCHO Sirius en este fic :P Sei... menos mal en el mundo de los magos no existen tarjetas de crédito por que Sirius quedaría en bancarrota después de comprar toda una tieda... -.- ;) tienes toda la razón, pero ya verá Harry el cuidado que se toma Sirius en su cabello (aunque peinaod o sin peinar se le ve lindo) ajajajajaja de parejas :p te llevaras una sorpresa, pero promeot no poner parejas raras. T.T ahhh las palabras de James ¬¬uu no son tan malas... después de todo pero digo... ya verpan después u en que circunstancias se las dice y en que tono... para que Sirius aún las recuerde. AJAJAJAJA LA PIRAÑA ah si bendita piraña... a mi también me divierte bastante! . yo también me quiero comer a sIRIUS a besos, y sip :P Sirius tiene un imán para los animales, simplemente lo adoran. Totalmente de acuerdo, Sirius es Sirius y punto! T.T AHHHH siento haberte echo llorar, pero si yo también pienso que Sirius es uno de los personajes de rowling que mas sufre. pobre de nuestro bello perrito negro. Si... pero es bueno que Sirius no se acuerde de nada d ela noche anterior .o o se la pasaría toodo lo que queda de las vacaciones disuclpándose una y otra vez con Harry. ¿por que william? ¿por que no? jajajajajajaja si Sirius brilla (lo que no saben es que en la noche se unta crema neon para brillar ;)) Pajajajajaja qe bueno que Harry no acepto lo que Sirius le quería regalar XDDD o Remus loo mataba cuando lo llevara a la casa "OTRA VEZ COMPRANDO CRIATURAS BLACK?!" . jAJAJAJAJAJA Mala desireé le mete una buena maltratada al pobre de Sirius... ya yyy mi niño inocente... el pobre le tiene ánico a Desireé por razones obvias ;) siiiii pobre Sirus cuando es secuesrado Son medio salvajes con él... pero digo.. ejejeje las puedes culpar? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AAAAH pobre lily, es la que se pone histérica cuando ve que james empieza a comportarse ocmo Black! Y pOBRE MOONY que lo usan como sabueso! jajajajajajaja nadie se esperraba lod le beso XDDDDDDDDDDD Siendo sirius quien iba a pensar que esa había sido su primer beso! Si... bueno la escoba no tiene un pasado muy profundo pero... sí tiene mucho valor sentimental para el pequño Blacky Selecciones sí ;) jajajajajajajajaja remus y su niñez frustrada que se desquita con SIrius... jejejeje ohh sila buen Black-Cam ;) . si tienes razón como Sirius no hay nadie igual... aunque uno de esos días se va ameter en un problema serio... -.- bueno moony al final le dió su rollito de canela 8me has matado de la risa con eos de rollito de canela). Oh si! oh si! James y Sirius juntos son pura risa, ese par de bromistas! jejejejejejej muchas preguntas que se resolverán después! La abuela de Neville era la profesora u. OH WAIIIIIIIIIII . MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWWWWWWWWW T.T quiere spor favor darme tu mail? muero por chatear contigooooooo te mando muchos saludos cariñosos desde méxico donde tienes a una gran amiga!!! cuídate millllllllllll!!! nos vemos despuéssssssssssss bye byeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura Snape.-** jajajajajajaja si Sirius es un completo inútil como camarógrafo pero tiene miles de otras cualidades ;) jejejeje me da gusto te haya gustado el chap pasado! Ojalá este te haya entretenido!!! weeeeeee. muchos saludos!!!!!!!! Cupidate! Y mil gracias por el review!!!!!!!! Bye bye!

**Lars Black**.- o. owwwie wow! Que bueno que no hayas podidod ejar de leer T.T Me hace felizzzzzzz saber esooooooooo. :p que bueno que te gusta como manejo al buen compañero Lupin, y sip, ya ves que vuelan bien los dos - Eso llevará a una parte importante d ela hsitoria! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!!!! Nos veremos después!! Cuidate!!! saludos!

**Leo Black Le**-fay.- Si claro que voy a continuarlo uuu

**BlackLady**.- . te gusto entonces???????????? - que bueno... weeee el secuestro también es de mis partes favoritas! T.T es la historia que mas te ha gustadoooooooo QUE FELIZ SOYYYYYYYY MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! Si claro que le voya s eguir! Wa wa wa! como abandonarla!?!?1 . Y ahora es cuando la verdadera diversión empieza! Ojalá que ya hayas leido la iorden del fénix y te haya gustado u suerte con la estudiada de matematicas :p y no tepreocupes, no me duele la imaginación jijijiji. mil gracias por tu review! Muchos saludos! Cuídate!!!

**Mirana**.- ajajajajaja si los fics se vuelven una obsesion ¬¬u no te preocupes noe stas sola compañeraaaaaaaaa T.T y si seguirpe escribiendo! Y oajlá que me sigas leyendo!!! gracias por tu review!!!! Mucha suerte! muchos ánimos y muchos saludossssssssssssssssssss!

**Aiosami**.- Wola niña! Como estas? te gusto tu cap u que ya haías empezado a leer por cierto :p jejejejeje y ackssss mil gracias por leer todos mis otros fics eres la mejor! T.T muchas gracias Por todo! Espero que te este llendo bien en al escuela yy que pongas atención en clase :p deja de leerr fics, jijijiji aunque se que es tentador a veces u que tuc omputadorra ya no se enferme! Y que tenga smucha suerte! Espero verte pronto en el msn para seguir habalndoc ontigo X3 por que es realmente dovertidooooooooooooooooooooooooo gracias por ser mi amiga .

**mairim**.- hola! como te va? ohhhh wiiiiiiiii . apenas entras en el mundo de los fics!!!!!! genial!!!!! jejejeje me da gust que mi fic te guste - claro que le voy a seguir! Ojalá te guste lo que va a venir próximamente. gracias por tu review! saludos y cuídate! bye bye!!!!!!!

Me duelen los ojos o. demasiada computadora para mìiiiiiiiiii MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS T.T GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

LAMENTO LA DEMORA :P

**€ &¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ**


	20. Pociones

**€ &¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¤¥"ª"ºþ**

**"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""**

Hace rato llegué de la escuela y ahora -.- tengo sueño por estar escribiendo recostada en

la cama -.- pero vale, por algo se tiene que empezar.

Dedicado a mi sis Arwen Vanadis . te quiero guapa!!!!!!!!! Tambièn gracias a Aiosami X3 y a Sara fénix Black, a las dos las quiero mucho niñassssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!

**ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ**

**"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""**

**Capítulo XX**

**_"Pociones"_**

Cuando Harry y los demás llegaron al salón, se encontraron con que Snape no había

llegado; así que, tomaron sus respectivos lugares, al fondo de la clase, lo más lejos posible de

su profesor de pociones favorito (y por cierto el único que habían tenido... por desgracia, según

opinaba Ron).

Desde su llegada, Harry había notado algo nervioso a Remus, el cual no les había dirigido

la palabra, en el trayecto de la torre al salón de clases; y justo cuando se preparaba para

preguntarle como estaba, se escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y la voz de Snape decir, en su

usual tono alegre y jovial.

- ¡_Silencio_! Guárden silencio. Todos presten atención.

La mirada de Snape no reparó en el grupo, se limitó a sacar su varita y golpear la

pizarra con esta; en seguida aparecieron los pasos para una poción, de apariencia complicada.

Según las observaciones escritas, se trataba de un filtro para causar somnolencia.

- Este año será el último para algunos de ustedes, creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo

mes de Junio realizarán un importante examen, su _TIMO_ para aquellos ignorantes que aún no lo

sepan, sí Longbottom eso también va para ti -Neville se estremeció por unos segundos- Y aunque

algunos de ustedes son unos verdaderos _imbéciles,_ no acepto menos de un "_Aceptable_", claro esta

al menos que se la quieran ver conmigo.

- _Vaya pesado..._

Comentó Ron con amargura, al mismo tiempo que Harry asentía con la cabeza, y Remus movía

sus labios sin producir ningún sonido. Hermione se limitaba a escuchar con atención.

- Pero hasta que llegué el momento de la dulce despedida- sonrió con amargura- no

desperdiciaremos un solo segundo, así que formen parejas y comiencen, quiero sus muestras

terminadas al final de la clase.

Era evidente que algo le pasaba a Snape, puesto que no se había puesto que no había

insultado a Harry ni una sola vez, lo más probable es que lo hiciera por que Remus estaba ahí;

aunque Harry bien sabía cuanto detestaba a su antiguo compañero del colegio.

- Bien... supongo que...

Hermione empezó a decir antes de que vieran y escucharan la puerta abrirse de golpe,

captando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Oi! Buenos días **_Snivellus._**

Las reacción general de los presentes fue la misma, un silencio abrumador, con miradas de

pánico hacia aquél chico de piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos azules; vestido con el uniforme

de Gryffindor.

_1.- Jamás lo habían visto ahí._

_2.- Acababa de interrumpir la clase de Snape, y lo había llamádo "Snivellus"_

_3.- Era bastante bien parecido._

Las chicas presentes empezaron a murmurar unas con las otras; por su parte, Malfoy,

inconscientemente, se pego al respaldo de la silla, al recordar aquél rostro que hacía algunos

días le había hecho pasar un muy mal rato a él y a su padre.

- Oh... _usted_

Snape se esfuerza increíblemente en decir cada una de las palabras y no saltar a atacar a

aquél mocoso. Aún así Harry juraba escuchar rechinar los dientes de Snape al frotarlos unos con

los otros, en lo que parecía desfigurar a su rostro en una horrible sonrisa.

- _Bingo_! Hasta que el buen **_Snivellus_** aprendió a usar su cerebro como es debido.

Black responde con una gran sonrisa burlona mientras se cruza de brazos, mirando a Snape

de una manera desafiante.

- _Profesor Snape!_

Se escucha una voz alarmada al final del salón de clases. Snape se voltea a

regañadientes, por no mencionar con dificultad (temía que al darse la vuelta Sirius le hechara

una maldición); para encontrarse con otro rostro ya conocido para él.

Remus estaba de pie con una mirada muy preocupada y agitaba su mano frenéticamente en el

aire, a un estilo muy a la Hermion, según opinaría Ron.

- ... sí?

Severus se muerde los labios, haciéndolos sangrar, mientras se repetía una y otra vez que

si los mataba de seguro lo mandaban a Azkaban, aunque le estuvieran haciendo un bien a la

humanidad.

- Creo que mi compañero aún no se siente bien!!

Dice alarmado con un dejo de disculpa en su voz.

- Pero que va _Moony_! Si me siento de maravilla.

Hermione le dirige una mirada severa a Sirius; Snape se limitaba a quedarse parado, al

parecer recordando su libro favorito "1101 formas de matar a un idiota".

- No, no _Z-A-I-R-U-S_ es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

- No no _M-O-O-N-Y_ ya estoy aquí listo para tomar clases con el bueno de _Snivellus_, para ver si

esta vez consigue mantener su gran nariz fuera del caldero.

El grupo no puede surpimir una risa discreta ante aquél comentario inesperado, acerca de

su profesor de pociones. Los únicos que no reían eran Hermione y Remus; hasta el propio Malfoy

debe hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por fingir que tosía y no reía.

- _PADFOOT!_

Remus le grita molesto y muy avergonzado, sin dejar de sonar como una madre que estaba

por reprender a su pequeño niño. Mientras tanto las miradas de los estudiantes del salón iban de

Remus hacia Sirius, como siguiendo la pelota en un partido de tennis.

- Qu_?! Es la verdad?!!_ O tal vez ahora no arruine la poción con la grasa que cae de su cabello!

- _ES SUFICIENTE!_

Snape grita finalmente perdiendo la paciencia en la que había trabajado todo el verano

por conseguir para aquél momento; aunque se lo hubiera proometido al director, eso, era

demasiado, y no estaba dispuesto a ser humillado una vez más por Sirius Black.

- _PEQUEÑO MOCOSO ARROGANTE!_

_-Cabeza grasosa y narigon!_

_- Estúpido mono de circo!_

_- Cuervo amargado y roñoso!_

_- 100 puntos menos para Gryffindorf!_ -Los de Gryffindorf ahogan un grito.

- Claro! Así es la única manera en la que van a poder igualar la mitad de los puntos que

juntaremos al final, tú y tu ridícula casa!

- _BASTA!_ Detención una semana _WHITE!_

- Oh _Snivellus_, después de 12 años en donde-ya-sabes-tu, esas son como vacaciones pagadas en

Hawaii - le dedica una sonrisa burlona al maestro de pociones- que considerado de tu parte.

- _A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR_! -Agarra a Sirius del cuello de la túnica y lo jala hacia la salida -

QUIERO QUE LA POCI"N ESTE PERFECTA CUANDO REGRESE O LES MANDARÉ DEBERES POR TODO LO QUE QUEDA DEL

AÑO!

- .......

- Pero por qué no has dicho nada?!

Hermione le reclama a Harry, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en sus labios, al

parecer habiendo disfrutado bastante de aquél espectáculo (y no era el único en el salón que

tenía pintada esa sonrisa).

- Y arruinar la diversión?

Este choca la palma de la mano con la de su amigo Ron, mientras este le responde en un

tono animado.

- No lo pude haber dicho mejor.

Remus mientras tanto murmuraba cosas in entendibles mientras tenía el entrecejo fruncido y

al parecer meditaba la situación, Ron no estaba seguro si estaba murmurando una maldición por lo

bajo o simplemente había tenido un ataque de nervios.

- Harry no, lo que hizo Sirius fue terrible, por favor no quiero que te vayas a comportar de esa

manera.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera responder ante la advertencia de su antiguo profesor de

Defensa, Remus se pone de pie y sale corriendo del salón de clases a toda velocidad, azotando la

puerta una vez más.

- Quiénes son tus amigos Harry??

Algunas chicas de Gryffindorf preguntan ansiosas mientras intercambian risitas bobas

entre ellas, al parecer obviamente interesadas en los dos chicos nuevos.

- Ellos pues...

- Son de intercambio.

Hermione dice de una manera algo cortante mientras empieza a cortar la cola de lagartija

para mezclarlo con el extracto de pus de salamandra.

- Crees que podrías presentárnoslos?

Una de ellas se aventura apreguntar. Harry y Ron se miran unos a los otros y contestan

con una risa ahogada, la cual no intentan disimular.

- Claro, de seguro que les va a encantar.

Snape aún jalaba a Sirius por la túnica, sin detenerse a mirarlo, o a considerar que las

piernas de Sirius ahora eran mas cortas y no podían seguirle el pasó; no que eso estuviera en su

lista de consideraciones.

- Es inaudito Black!!! Dumbledore me escuchará! TE _QUIERO FUERA DE MIS CLASES_! ES DEFINITIVO!

- Ah sí?! _QUE BUENO_! Por qué yo no quiero ver tu horrible rostro todos los días! Suficiente tuve

con soportarte 7 años!

- Espero que te atrapen y te pudras en _Azkaban!_

- Cierra la boca Snape!

- Y tú el hocico _BLACK!_

- Sigues tan arrogante como siempre! Idéntico a _Potte_r! _Pavoneándote!_ Pero dime de que presumes

Black! De que te persigan los dementores! De ser culpado de asesinato! De ser un mocoso

ridículo?!

- Ah si?! Y qué me dices tú!! No has cambiado nada! Un bichito raro que no pertenece a ningún

lugar! Deslizándote como vil araña!!

- No te fue suficiente torturarme con tu presencia siete años_! Para colmo has vuelto!_

- _Vine por Harry_! Si por mi fuera, desearía no estuvieras en este colegio_! Mortífago!_

- _Asesino!_

- Por que no te matas de una vez! Le _harías un favor a la comunidad!_

- Si alguien debería morir por aquí ese deberías ser tú Black! Creeme que el mundo mágico estaría

mucho mejor!

- Me iré hasta verte enterrado!

- _En tus sueños_!! Verás como te irás primero que yo! Pisaré tu tumba aunque sea lo último que

haga! Y tu pequeño ahijado Potter se quedará solo! Al menos así no podrás contaminarlo con tu

estupidez!

Sirius de pronto se queda quieto, como un perro de caza que ha detectado a su presa. Qu

mas importaban las varitas y la magia, Snape pagaría esa. De un salto Black empuja a Snape hacia

atrás, haciéndolo tamblaearse por unos segundos. Snape esta por regresar el ataque con un

puñetazo cuando escuchan una voz escandalizada:

- Pero que pasa aquí!? Quién grita como loco... profesor Snape... Black?! _SE PUEDE SABER QUE _

_DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO?!_

La profesora McGongall exclama sorprendida y furiosa al ver a esos dos en medio de una

pelea, en pleno pasillo del colegio. Tanto Black somo Snape respiraban agitadamente, como si

acabaran de correr una gran distancia. Sus rostros estaban rojos y se miraban uno al otro con

gran odio y rencor. Finalmente Snape aparta la mirada y se dirige hacia McGonagall.

- _BLACK PIENSA QUE POR ESTAR EN UNA MISI"N PUEDE FALTARME AL RESPETO EN FRENTE DE TODO EL GRUPO!_

- _Black!?_ Hiciste eso?

La profesora McGonagall le dirige una mirada dura, a lo que Sirius contesta con cierto

enojo y sintiéndose muy dentro de él, avergonzado (muuuuuuuy dentro de él de hecho).

_- Bueno_, él también me insultó.

- Que vergüenza me dan ustedes dos! Hombres mayores que no pueden dejar atrás niñerías! Esto es

serio! La Orden cuenta con que Black y Lupin vigilen a Potter! No podemos arriesgar a que los

descubran! _Sería una catástrofe para todos_! E imagínense en los problemas que meterían a

Dumbledore!

Snape y Sirius miraban ambos al suelo con miradas de culpabiliad, era cierto, habían

puesto en peligro la misión; y si alguien descubría su plan, Sirius no podría volver a ver a

Harry.

- De acuerdo! _Lo siento_!

Sirius exclama malhumorado cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Snape, el cual lo

mira con un despreció increíble, sonriendo de una manera muy forzada.

- Trataré de controlarme.

- _Bien!_ Ahora regresen a su salón!

McGonagall dice con aire triunfante mientras que con las manos les hace señas para que

partieran.

- Black, cumplirás la semana de castigos que te impuso el profesor Snape, a partir de esta tarde.

- _Qué?_! Pero profesora McGonagall!!

Sirius reclama con sorpresa, mirándola con rencor; al mismo tiempo que Snape se sonreía

triunfante.

- Y usted profesor se encargará de acompañarlo en el castigo, así tendrán tiempo para arreglar

sus desacuerdos. _Buenos días._

La profesora termina de decir con un tono severo, mientras se aleja por el pasillo,

dejando a Snape y a Sirius helados.

- Q_UÉ! ESTO ES TU CULPA!_

Sirius apunta a Snape acusatoriamente, a lo que Snape lo señala de regreso gritándole

furioso.

- _NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!_ Si te hubieras comportado civilizadamente no tendría que soportarte una

semana!

- No es como si yo muriera por soportar tu hedor!

- Esta todo bien!?

Escuchan una voz a lo lejos acercándose a ellos. Lupin corría por el pasillo algo

cansado.

- _Remus!_ Qué haces auqí?!

- Vine a buscarlos...

Remus pasa con cuidado por enfrente de Snape hasta llegar a Sirius; jadeaba algo cansado

por la carrera que había hecho desde las mazmorras hasta ese punto.

- _Sirius_! No debiste comportarte asi!!

Le reclama preocupado, mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

- Ahórrate el regaño Remus, la profesora McGonagall ya lo hizo.

- Bien! Te lo tienes bien merecido.

Se voltea hacia Snape - Lo siento mucho _Severus_, en verdad no volverá a pasar.

Snape mira a Remus con tanta repugnancia como a Sirius, entonces se sonríe con malicia

mientras le contesta.

- _Profesor Snape_ para usted, y le recomiendo, _Sr. Dupin_ - le sonríe con amargura - que regrese al

salón de clases a terminar la poción, puesto que nunca fue muy hábil en ello, y me temo que con

el tiempo no mejoró, según comprobé hace dos años.

Remus ahoga un grito mientras recuerda que, efectivamente, no había comenzado con la

poción; y aunque ya se había graduado de Hogwarts, corre de regreso al salón de clases

arrastrando a Sirius de la mano.

_- TENEMOS QUE DARNOS PRISA!_

_- MOONYYYYYYYY ME VAS A ZAFAR UN BRAZOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

Cuando Snape regresó al salón de clases, decidió evitar mirar a los alumnos, pues no

quería toparse con sus miradas curiosas. Aún así, alcanzó a ver al final del salón a Sirius y

Remus, que habían hecho pareja con Hermione y Harry.

- No, no, es hacia el otro lado.

Hermione le explicaba con calma a Remus, mientras este se sonreía nerviosamente

intentando torpemente girar el contenido del caldero con la punta de la varita.

- Ves como es fácil Harry!

Por su parte la pareja de Sirius y Harry, eran los primeros que habían conseguido el

vapor plateado que salía constantemente del caldero.

- Debo aceptar que tienes razón... cuando vi que utilizábamos patas de doxies, pensé sería

imposible sacarles la corteza...

- Si bueno para eso se usa el truco de la navaja...

- Menos mal estabas aquí o probablemente hubiera obtenido un 0... como de costumbre.

- Vamos compañero no pongas esa cara!

Harry le dedica una gran sonrisa a su padrino, el cual le responde con una igual.

- Ves, mucho mejor. Esta noche te mostraré como hacer pociones básicas! Verás como con eso serás

todo un experto en cuestión de tiempo. Recuerdo cuando una vez hice una poción tan poderosa que

volví invisible a todo un salón de clases.

- _Vaya_... me gustaría poder hacer eso!

- Seguro! En cuanto te familiarices con lo básico, será pay comido! Le enseñaras de una vez por

todas a ese odioso de _Snivellus_ quien es Harry Potter!

- Sirius siempre fue muy buen en pociones- Remus dice con un dejo de disculpa, mientras le sonríe

a Hermione - James y él siempre tenían que ayudarnos a Peter y a mí...

- No te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré...

Hermione intenta animarlo, pero no sin echarle una mirada de resignación al vapor

anaranjado que había comenzado a salir de su caldero.

- Bueno queda claro que no sirve.

El grupo se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Snape tan cerca de ellos; y antes de que

alguien pudiera abrir la boca Snape hace desaparecer el contenido del caldero con su varita.

- Eso es un cero para ustedes dos, le sugiero Granger, que se busque otro compañero al menos de

que quiera reprobar mi materia; en este punto me atrevería a apostar que Weasley es un mejor

partido - a Ron se le ponen las orejas rojas al escuchar aquél alegato.

- Creo que eso es mi decisión profesor.

Hermione contesta de una manera desafiante, Remus miraba al suelo algo decepcionado; no

estaba en sus planes arruinarle la calificación a Hermione.

- Su vapor esta muy pálido, Potter, olvidaste agregar las hojas de Mandrágora?

Ni siquiera miraba a Sirius, había decidió pretender que no existía.

- Pues no _Sni._.. - recibe una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Remus - es decir, si, hicimos

todo, y la poción es perfecta.

Sirius le dice con seriedad, también controlando su carácter.

- Eso lo decido yo, llenen su frasco y llévenlo a mi escritorio.

Snape se sigue de largo sin poder encontrar otro error en la poción.

- Vaya Sirius! Es la primera vez que consigo que una poción me salga bien!

Harry exclama muy emocionado mientras llenaba el frasco y lo tapaba.

- Bueno querido Harry- Se sonríe complacido - yo no hice mucho.

- Supongo...

Este último se sonríe algo avergonzado.

- _Oh rayos_! No se supone que el humo sea morado con manchas verdes.... verdad?

Harry se voltea a su amigo Ron, y se ríe un poco al ver ese humo tan peculiar saliendo de

su caldero.

- Me vas a tener que prestar a _Padfoot..._

Ron suspira resignado mientras llena su tubo y lo tapa con esa singular poción que había

conseguido.

- Deberes, 30 cm de pergamino sobre los ingredientes y efectos de la poción _Somnius_, lo quiero

mañana en mi escritorio a primera hora.

El grupo en general suelta un gemido de enojo; apenas era la primera clase y ya tenían

deberes que hacer.

- Bien, será pay comido, _Moony_ es un experto en eso de los deberes.

Sirius anuncia tranquilamente mientras se esfuerza por hechizar un pedazo de papel para

que volara como proyectil entre los estudiantes.

- Pues no pienses que ahora que regresamos te pasaré todas las tareas como antes, sabes Sirius?

Sinceramente deberías ser un poco más maduro y... - Remus decía algo molesto mientras empezaba a

apilar su pesada torre de libros - _James_ y tú siempre se iban a jugar por ahí y a la última hora

terminaban copiando mi tarea.

- _Vamos Moony_ - Sirius se le aparece al frente y toma sus libros, sonriéndole traviesa mente - de

seguro que no hablas en serio!

Remus lo mira unos segundos hasta que suspira resignado; toma la mitad de los libros que

llevaba Sirius, equilibrando el peso entre ambos.

- Solo digo... que tal vez deberías intentar hacer tarea... _no es tan malo como parece_.

Harry, Sirius y Ron tan solo contestan con una risita burlona, que disimulan cubriéndose

la boca con el puño.

Uno a uno los estudiantes recogen sus cosas, se ponen de pie y empiezan a dejar sus

frascos con la poción en el escritorio de Snape, después salen.

- Bien Harry, esto debe ser un "_Extraordinario_".

Pero cuando están por salir escuchan como un frasco se rompe, al volver la mirada ven que

Malfoy dice con una risita burlona.

- Lástima Potter, dejaste el frasco en la esquina.

Snape tenía dibujada una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras miraba a Sirius,

retándolo a intentar algo contra él.

- Qué sucio fue eso _Malfoy_!

Ron protesta molesto mientras se remanga la túnica, pero antes de poder dar un solo paso

Sirius le pone una mano en el hombro y se le adelanta diciendo con elegancia.

- _Déjamelo a mí._

Saca su varita y le apunta a Snape, el cual mete la mano en su túnica listo para

contraatacar.

- _PADFOOT!_

Remus que apenas podía con los libros que llevaba en sus brazos, se ve imposibilitado a

detener a Sirius.

- _Reparus!_

Sirius mueve su varita y la botella junto con el contenido de esta, reaparece intacta en

el suelo.

- Vaya...

Hermione murmura muy sorprendida.

- Toma, y si algo le pasa a la poción esta bajo tu responsabilidad.

Sirius le pone la fórmula a Snape en la mano; ambos intercambian miradas de rivalidad

mientras permanecen con una expresión hermética.

- Lo veré esta tarde para su primera detención _Sr. White._

Es lo único que responde antes de guardarse la botella en la túnica y voltearse y fingir

que revisaba unos papeles.

- Mi placer _Snivellus_.

Sale de ahí antes de que Snape pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

- _Er... profesor_? De dónde conoce a ese chico?

Malfoy no pudo reprimir su curiosidad un solo segundo más.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia Sr. Malfoy, ahora _retirese_.

Severus contesta malhumorado azotando un libro contra la mesa, haciendo temblar varias

botellas que amenazan por caer del escritorio.

- Sabes una cosa Ron?

Harry le dice a su amigo en voz baja, mientras que no perdía de vista a su padrino, que

iba al frente de él al parecer siendo reñido por Remus.

- Creo que este va a ser el mejor año de mi vida.

- Y sabes otra cosa?

Ron se sonríe complacido mientras se asegura que Hermione no los escuchara; esta se

encontraba revisando un libro de pociones, el cual no había soltado desde que salieron del salón

de clases.

- Creo que este año te irá mejor que a Hermione.

Harry suelta una risotada divertida, captando la atención de los otros tres.

- _Harry _- Sirius se le acerca mientras le pone un brazo alrededor del cuello y lo acerca a él de

forma cariñosa - te tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

- Si Sirius?

Lupin los observa con atención unos segundos, hasta que decide acompañar a Hermione en su

lectura.

- _Remus_ quiere que deje de fastidiar a _Snivellus._

- _Oh_ - Harry comenta algo decepcionado, aunque ya se imaginaba eso - bueno supongo que es por tu

propio bien...

- Bien Harry... aun no te digo la buena noticia - Sirius se le acerca al oído y le murmura -

mientras Moony no se entere no tiene por que molestarse.

Ron, al cual Sirius también le había permitido escuchar se sonríe con malicia.

- _Vaya Padfoot_, ahora veo por que le agradas tanto a Fred y George.

- _Oh, es por mi carisma_ - contesta arrogantemente sonriendo al estilo pasta de dientes Colgate -

por no mencionar mi excelente sentido del humor.

- Sirius - la voz de Remus le corta la inspiración, lo seguía mirando algo serio - espero te

comportes mejor en esta clase.

- Vamos Moony, tu tranquilo que te van a salir canas - Harry esconde una risita en forma de tos -

juro solemnemente que mis intenciones serán buenas.

- Eso espero... - Lupin contesta con un dejo de sospecha, al ver la sonrisa alegre en el rostro

de su amigo - solo recuerda que estamos aquí por Harry.

- Vaya me complace se hayan decidido acompañarnos sr... ?

La bruja bajita y regordeta con cara de sapo, que habían visto en el Gran Comedor, la

noche anterior; los miraba con una boba sonrisa dulce desde atrás del escritorio del profesor.

Aún llevaba ese feo moño de color rosado.

- .... - Remus no contesta, tan solo observa a la mujer con grandes ojos, y Harry juraba que veía

dibujada cierta furia en los ojos del tranquilo licántropo - Dupin - finalmente respondió de una

manera cortante.

- Oh... usted debe ser Potter - le dirigió una mirada dura al muchacho, cuando su vista se ve

bloqueada por la figura de Sirius - y usted debe ser el Sr. White.

- _Zairus, Harry, Romolus, Ron y Hermione_; mucho gusto todos, encantado - dice de forma burlona

mientras que va empujando al grupo hacia el salón de clases - bueno nosotros nos vamos por aqui -

señaló unos asientos también alejados de la mesa de la profesora. - y usted se queda ahí - señala

el lugar donde la profesora estaba de pie, esta tan solo hace un gesto de disgusto.

- _Padfoot, que pasa?_ - Harry pregunta un tanto confundido por la actitud de los dos mayores - la

conocen?

Al ver que ya estaban a una distancia segura, fuera de oídos curiosos, Sirius le contesta

a su ahijado, viendo de reojo a Remus, el cual iba absorto en el suelo.

- No personalmente, pero debería escuchar lo que Remus opina después de ella después de que quiso

aprobar una ley para la caza de licántropos - hace un gesto de desprecio - te juro Harry, que el

ministerio cada día esta mas podrido.

- _Ajem Ajem_ - la profesora finge una tos, para llamar la atención; y al conseguir que los últimos

curiosos que observaban al grupo que acaba de entrar, voltearan sus miradas hacia ella, prosigue

- soy la profesora Dolores Umbridge, enviada por el Ministerio de Magia, para impartirles la

materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione escuchaba con atención mientras Ron garabateaba en una hoja de pergamino; Remus

seguía mirando a Umbridge con frialdad; Sirius y Harry seguían hablando por debajo.

- El Ministerio esta muy preocupado por sus...

Antes de que pudiera seguir, la puerta se abre y la otra mujer, la joven que habían visto

también la noche anterior; entró al salón, iba igual de desalineada, como si se le hubiera hecho

tarde.

- Disculpe profesora Umbridge - dice con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que con una mano intenta

acomodarse unos cabellos que insistían en saltar de su flequillo - tuve... _algunos percances_...

La profesora Umbridge la mira con frialdad y dice, restándole importancia a sus palabras.

- Como de último momento uno de los profesores acepto el puesto _de Defensa_, este año la clase

será impartida bajo mi tutela, y con la... - le sonríe de forma forzada a la joven profesora -

ayuda, de la profesora _Filia S. Goodfellow._

Antes de que alguien pudiera comentar, Sirius, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en

lo que sucedía; voltea la mirada, y al ver a esa mujer desalineada, con gafas redondas y sonrisa

simplona; pega las manos al escritorio mientras exclama, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo

el salón de clases y cualquiera que se paseara por los pasillos, lo escuchara.

- _ES ELLA! ES EL ANGEL!_

Ahora todas las miradas estaban concentradas en Sirius, como lo habían estado en la clase

de Pociones, al hacer su espectacular entrada.

- Definitivamente... que este año va a ser interesante.

Ron le comenta a Harry, el cual aún miraba a su padrino muy sorprendido por su repentina

reacción.

- Sí... _definitivamente..._

**"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""**

Oi!!! Hola! X3 Bueno como que ya me iba a hechar todo el capítulo XXI aquí mismo :P Pero

noooo..... tuve que detenerme (aunque me voy a poner el XXI ahora mismo antes de perder la

inspiración).

Como ven estoy usando muchas cosas que pasaron en el quinto libro, pero... digamos que

con el ligero cambio de que Sirius y Remus están ahí, sin contar al a misteriosa profesora.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, saludos en especial a mi querida sister Arwen y a

mi buena amiga Sara Fénix Black tambièn a Aiosami nn gracias a las tres por siempre darme su apoyo!

**Aiosami**: Hola!!!!!!!!! Còmo te va??? . muchísimas gracias por todas tus porras! X3 me han impulsado mucho a seguir adelante con el fic!! Además de que eres una grana miga y te tengomucho cariño X3(que cursi soy). . Además tu también escribes grandiosoooooooo!! X3 Jejejejeje como te dije el otro día siento que le deje mucho que desear al capítulo u algunos detallitos... no sé... como que... . Jajajajajaja si el sapo salió pero veremos que tanto cambia la historia con Sirius y Remus metidos ahí! jejejejejej menos mal ya no este sleyendo fics en calses ;) o te terminaran mandando a dteención XD jijijijijiji. Ojalá tuc omputadorano se vuelva a enfermar, que todo este saliendo bien en la Uni. Muchos saludos!! Cuidate!!!

**Sakura Snape**: Jajajajajajajaja si el pobre de Sirius se esta matando cada 5 segundos :P pero ahí sigue! Es un chico fuerte ;) Jejejeje pociones no fue tan desastroza... después de todo Sirus es un "alumno" y debe comportarse. Cuídate mucho! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero verte muy pronto X3!!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI: **Jejejejejeje muchas gracias por haberme marcado . se te agradece de todo corazón! En fin! Muchas gracias por tu review! Cuídate mucho! Byeeeeee

**BlackLady:** jijijijiji si hago sufrir mucho a Sirius :P lo acpeto, pero sooy cruel! ojojojojojo Sip... ene ste cap Sirius y Sevy se encontraron... auqnue siento que el encuentro fue demasiado amistoso... aunque bueno como te gusta Snape... supongo no estuvo tan mal u almenos no salió con dos narcices en lugar de una.... jajajajaja pero no te apures luego se consolara contigo, ya veras!!! En otras noticias.. que bueno que aprobaras matematicas!!!!! -.- ojalá leas el 5to rápido... .o aunque espero no haberte arruinado algunas sorpresas... mucha suerte! cuídate mucho! Mil gracias por el review! Bye bye! Besos!

**Fermione**: Hola! Jajajajajajaja que bien que hayas leido el fic!!! No sabes que gusto me da X3. Weeee.. y sobre la oidsea que me cuentas acerca de como leìste mi historia.. el diskette y todo eso, el cyber cafè, etc etc .o vaya que tienes mala suerte, jejejejeje pero al final pudiste leerlo! . que felicidad me da! X3 Mucho màs gusto me da que te haya gustado y haya valido la pena toda tu travesìa u ajajajaja lo mejor es que te haya hecho reír! Es lo importante X3 pasarun buen rato (asi como yo me divierto escribiendo cada capítulo) . y si... Sirius y Remus osn guapos... sobretodo el primero ;) .o y si que te hechaste los capítulos de corrido! :P Me da gusto saber que tanto asi te gusto! Pero si... hay efectos secundarios cuando pasas mucho tiempo en la computadora u dímelo a mí que tengo internet por cable y no me despego de esta bendita cosa... pero vale que noo te caerían tan mal las gafas de Harry ;) Jajajajaja ayyy si el rapto de Sirius como olvidarlo, también es una de mis partes favoritas jejejeje Desireé nos ganoa todas el primer beso del perrito negroooooo que va! Y si ella si que es una mujer fatal, jajajajaja. Si muchasn os preguntamos por que Desireé no invito a ver a sirius en boxers amarrado... ¬ Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEW T.T jajajajaja si Sirius apesta como camarógrafo, por suerte tiene otros dones que no son del cine.. al menos que sea como actor ;) pero verdad que si da pena ajena? XD Mmm no sería mala idea que James volviera me has dado una idea! CLARO QUE NO ME DAS LATA X3 no sabes como disfruto este tipo de reviews! Donde me cuentan que les gusto y que no les gusto del fic! Cho Chang ohhh ella es otra historia ya te enteraras después ;) jejejejeje cuídate mucho! Espero leerte pronto! Slaudos hasta Chile de México! besos! Bye bye

**Joanne Distte:** . que linda que me has leido al enterarte!!!!!!! Jejejejeje te puse nerviosa? Mala de mi :P¨jejejejeje en fin - espero te gusten los próximo capítulos! Muchas gracias por el review! El capítulo 21 esta casi listo asi que no te preocupes! Muchos saludos! Bye bye!!!

**NalleSara:** T.T que bueno que te guste el ficccccccc me hace feliz saber eso!!!!!!! :p Pues originales ni tanto, pero al menos me divierto mucho escribiendo cada capítulo! Y claro que seguiré con el fic... que será bastante largo al final jejejejeje. Muchas gracias por tu rview! cuídate y saludos!

**Javiera Hiwatari:** ajem... espero el capítulo no te haya decepcionado.. sigo sintiendo que le falto algo... no sé -.- :P pero bien también yo me divertí, asi que espero que tú también. Pero no te preocupes si falto acción queda un largo año para que esos dos se declaren el odio que se tienen uno por el otro! Jajajajajaj y si d epuntos se trata Gryffindor va a quedar e la perdición! Y Moony, pues en este capítuo te diste una idea general de como actua el chico... como una dulto u un adulto responsable. Jajajajajajja ya sé que casi mato a Sirius... dos veces... pero eso también me divierte escribirlo jejejejejeje Harry estará bien -. Cuídate mucho mil gracias por el review! MCUHAS SALUDOS! bye bye!!!

**sara fenix black:** Ajajajajajajaj que si me gusto tu "pequeño" review, pero si me encanto! Jejejejeje claro que lo voy a seguir X3 como crees que no!!! Además terminé este chap y empecé con el 21 el cual ya casi termino - jejejejeje y menos mal te gusto el capítulo anterior... espero este no haya sido la excepción al grupo... ¬¬u si que debe dar flojera comenzar a leer unf

ic tan largo que para variar aun no tiene final .o valiente de ustedes que se atreven a leerlo .o y aveces de golpe!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS . Son lo mejor de este mundo! Jajajaja Super Sirius de nuevo al rescate, no? :P? Pero asi debe ser - y si... los punto sde Gryffindorf sique vana surfir pero bueno... ya se podráan recuperar con el cerebro de esos dos merodeadores X3. Y claro que vale la pena! wajajajajajaja! Mmmm sit al vez luegoe scriba lod le cuarto de Harry... es que Sirius comprando cosas por catàlogo como loco debe ser divertido... Si Remus es merodeador... noe sun un àngel pero al menos es un adulto... ¬¬u alc ontrariod e Sirius... pero eso cambiará no te preocupes, ya verás! =3 Luego te paso el dibujo de Remus dormido XD y el que quiero dibujar es cuandos ecuetsrana Sirius . ahhh Cho... ¬¬ no a mitampoco me agrada mucho la mujer... la verdad... pero ya veremos que pasa con ella . Bien con este capítulo ya te diste una idea ma´s cercana d elas parejas... jejejejeje es que si lo dejaba con u personaje ya establecido iba a tener muchas quejas u además la idea fue planeada desde el principio... de hehcoc asi toda la historia esta planeada con respcto a lo romántico.... Y lo de James... nahm... aúnf alta... un poco u. La historia de la escoba? Bueno es muy preciada para Sirius... de eso no hay duda...t al vez luego que vuelva asalir le cuenta a Harry sobre ella... lod e la abuela de Neville es confuuso hasta para mí... pero quien les dió clases alos merodeadores (según mi fic) es ella :P Menos mal me dejaste tu mail por que me dió m uchísimo gusto cnocerte! Eres genial ys iempre me das muchoa poyo, ideas y sobretodo me das tua mistad (ayyy que cursi yo). Jejejeje Si Sirius se tiraría fremte a una bala por Harry u después de todo la misma Rowling lo dice, para Sirius la persona más importante en todo el mundo es Harry,y si, lod e la profesora después se explica :P de hech es bastante simple la explicación jejejejeje. Siiiiiiiiiiiiii XD pobr eSirius, menos mal no quedó más roto después de que esos dos casi le perforan el pulmón romppiéndole otra costilla!!! AJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ estuvo buenísimo eso de que se me metió el instinto asesino de Rowling! Tranquila ;) adoro a Sirius, lo cuidaré lo mejor que pueda!Si.... de plano que a veces me paso con lso sueños que tiene... pobre Sirius u.u oh si, siq ue si, Umbridge esta aquí! Esperemos Sirius sepa ponerla en su lugar, si no, ya sabemos quien puede ayudarle ;) Y siiiii Sirius es un pequeño genio que todo loq ue hace lo hace bien X3 weee! por eos lo amo! Claro que leeré tu fic X3 me daría mucho gusto ver que tal esta! Y bien me apresuro a termiar para poder subir el cpa que llevo demorando siglos... pero tarde más en lso reviews que ene lc hap .0!!! CUIDATE MUCHO! BESOS Y SALUDOS!

**Nadilius Weasley de Diethel**: Jejejejeej ya tenía mucho sina ctualizar u pero vale... que esta vez no me demoré tanto como la vez pasada aso qie no me asesinen ene l nombre de Zeus U. Y el msn fue un relajo cone os de que emr obaron la cuenta y todo el show... terrible en verdad... -.- Jejejejejeje menos mal yatienes nueva compañía ;) me da gusto por ti, jejejejejeje mucho gusto en conocer a Elal , muchas gracias por tus cometarios me alegroq ue te gustara la historia y si, Desireé es perversaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y perseverante! Jajajajajajaja siiiiiii Sirius que casi se mata doblemente, pobre hombre tiene peor suerte que que... pero sigue vivo! Y sin un razguño ;) como la ves Horo2! EEEEEEEEk yos iento que le falto a la clase de Snape... no sé algo... yoi nsito, pero ya tuve 3 beta readers y dijeornq ue estaba bien asiq ue espeor no los allá decepcionad u admeás si falto algo, aún queda todo una ño para fastidiar a Snivellus! No sé olviden de ese pqueño detalle! Jejejejej si Horo claro quete quiero - Jajajajaja pero bueno al menos tuvo su pequeñod escauerdo con el profesor Snape... el primero pero no el último! Jajajajajaja si veo mucho Card Captor Sakura, pero el fantasmad le lago no es nada místico te loa seguro ejejejejeje Pasandoa otras cosas, me da mucho gusto que hayasterminado tu ficcccc!!!!!! Si es difícil terminar un fic ya me ves auqi... con 20 capítulos... y apenas empieza el año! Ojojojojojo! Muchas gracias a los tres por su reviewsssssssssssssss graciassssss X3 jejejejs iempr eme hacenr eír mucho. Espero que se estén portando muy bien y que le svaya bien! CUÍDENSE THANKS FOR EVERYTHING jijijijiji, besos!

**Arwen Black**: Siiiiiiiiiii o estoy vivaaaaaaa no me ha matado ningúnd ementorrrrr (aunque cerca hane stado .o) jejejejejeje espero te haya gustadoe lc hap! .o por que pues como que lo esperaban todos con muchas ansias, y aunque yo me divertí bastante escribéndolod e noche... pues no sé... espero les haya gustado si no estoy abierta a sugerencias y Howlers nos e preocupen u. Jajajajajajaja si tienes razón, muchos los dan por muerto y yo casi matándolo, mala de yo! u.u no te preocupes, para mí la historia ya también me parece muy real, y sí hay momentos enq ue ciertos sucesos nos depsiertans entimientos de tristeza ocmod e melancolía u.u. Supongo es por que nos hemos encariñado mucho con el personaje y todo... lo conocemos, y nos enaoramos de él!Buen punto Sirius no solo tiene un propósito de fastidiar a alguien en Hogwarts ;) se ha

ampliado el menú, por asi decirlo, jijijijiji. Ojalá en serio te gustará el chap, yo por el momento me depsido deseándote lo mejor! Mucha suerte! Y agradeciéndote por el review!!!! Slaudos y besos!!!!!!! Bye byeeeeeee! Y claor que no eres latosa X3

**Arwen Vanadis Magic**: SISTERRRRRRRRRR! little sister! COMO TAS GUAPA! X3 Jajajajajaja ya sé, cuando me dijiste lo del regreso de Lily yoa si como que .o ohhhhhhh mucho pareciod weeee si pensamos igual desde el otro lado dle mundo X3. Jejejejejej bueno para etsoso momentos yano debves estar intrigada con el fic por que ya te solté toda la sopa... wejejejejej mala d emí, no debí :P pero es que eres la little sis! Había que X3. Y sí, Sirius seguirá soñando con Jmesy, pero no te apures com´pañera, ya veremos que pasa!!!!! No no lloressssssssssssss T.T ÑIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO piijijijiji en fin espero ya no te den tus alegrias que sond elo pero Y QUE NOTE DESVLES O Que te vana mandar d evuelat al hospital. Espero verte pronto el el msn, tengo ganas de saludarte , miauuu! Y asi little sis ypo también te quiero muchoooooooo cuídateeeeeeeeeee!!!!! SALUDOSSSSSSS! Nos estaremos viendo gupura! Ojalá hayas disfrutado la movie!

**Lantra**: ¬¬u si llegó del Paso, y me encuentro con tu conmovedor reviews ¬¬u vaya el genio yuyo mujer, y vale que me odies pero por que´! .o el sueño noe stuvo tan malo! u no se por que me odias por eso! -.- ñiak en fins upongo te veré ocnectada en la noche, gracias por el sentimental review ;). Te veré en mi graduación!

MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POT LOS REVIEWS X3!!!! Cap 21 listo, solo falta revisar detalles :P pero espero sus reviews pelase. ;)

**"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""**


	21. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

€ &¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

WOLAS! Ya estoy de vacaciones . Los quiero a todos! Bien… bien tengo capitulo listo… y el XXII también esta terminado… y por mi tardanza extrema subiré los dos TT les pido mucho… pero si pueden u tiene tiempo (comprendo eso de no tener tiempo..) dejen review en ambos diciéndome que les gusta. ;;

**ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ**

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

**Capítulo XXI**

**"Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras"**

- Sr. White!! - Umbridge se preparaba para reprenderlo, probablemente quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, y mandarlo a detención - pero que...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la profesora Filia da un paso al frente y dice con una sonrisa alegre, interrumpiendo a Umbridge.

- Oh! Sr. White! Me alegra ver que ya se ha recuperado!

Sirius se ve imposibilitado a responder, puesto que tenía la cara tan roja como el cabello de Ron; lo único que hace es asentir con la cabeza y volver a tomar asiento.

- Bien, chicos - la profesora Filia se sonríe satisfecha al ver que había logrado librar a Sirius de un castigo por parte de la otra mujer - por favor saquen sus varitas.

- Querrá decir GUARDEN las varitas - la profesora Umbridge mira con sus pequeños ojos de sapo a Filia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa falsamente dulce - dijo saquéenlas, no querrá decir guardarlas?

- Oh! Por supuesto que no! - La profesora Filia contesta sorprendida - como dar una clase de defensa sin varitas.

- Pues, el Ministerio me ha dado...

- Estoy segura el Ministerio tiene las mejores intenciones - la profesora Filia vuelve a interrumpir con una sonrisa sincera - pero según me informaron usted esta para supervisar mi clase.

Eso era la gota que había derramado el vaso; la profesora Umbridge se pone roja, pero al estar frente al grupo no estaba en posición de discutir.

- Bien, lo veremos por ahora... - se aleja rápidamente de la mujer como si pudiera contagiarse de algo - abren sus libros en la página 13 y comiencen todos a leer, profesora Filia, si fuera tan gentil - Harry percibe una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Umbridge - de acompañarme...

- Oh profesora Umbridge, lo lamento, pero no ve que estamos a la mitad de una clase? - le contesta pasándola de largo y dirigiéndose al grupo.

- Chicos, quieren prestar atención, quién de ustedes ha tenido duelos? - varios levantan la mano, Harry mira a su padrino, que levantaba la mano, muy al estilo Hermione - bien, parece que casi todos al menos, tengo entendido hace algunos años tuvieron un club de duelos... el cual.. claro no duró mucho, pero pudieron darse una idea de...

- PROFESORA FILIA DETÉNGASE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - Umbridge estalla al sentirse ignorada no solo por la profesora, si no por todos los alumnos - En esta clase no veremos ese tipo de temas! Nos limitaremos a lo que el M-I-N-I-S-T-E-R-I-O estableció como programa!

La profesora Filia la mira por unos segundos y se vuelve a voltear al grupo.

- El encantamiento básico es el de desarme, ahora...

Saca su varita.

- Expelliarmus!!!!

Chilla la profesora Umbridge, tirando la varita de Filia lejos de ella, jadeaba como si acabara de correr un largo maratón; su rostro había pasado de un rojo a un morado.

- Muy bien profesora, así es exactamente como se hace - le sonríe tranquila mientras se agacha para recuperar su varita, se detiene al escuchar la voz amenazadora de la profesora.

- No se mueva Srita. Filia, ahora lentamente desde la vuelta.

Umbridge seguía apuntándole a Filia directo al pecho; esta sin quitar su expresión tranquila hace lo que la profesora le indica.

El grupo entero miraba con aprensión, no sabían si aquello era parte de la clase o era una pelea de verdad.

- Stupefacto!!

Una voz exclama desde el fondo de la clase; un rayo de luz roja vuela desde las últimas filas hasta darle de lleno a la profesora Umbridge, la cual se queda rígida como tabla por unos segundos y después se desploma sobre el suelo.

Las miradas van de la inconsciente profesora al que lo había ocasionado; no tardan en dar con el responsable; Sirius seguía de pie con la varita en alto.

- Pero que mujer más pesada - Comenta despreocupado y con una nota de enojo en la voz - mira que ser tan terca.

Esta vez Harry no rió, estaba demasiado sorprenderlo como para hacerlo, Sirius acababa de atacar a uno de los profesores (no que el no lo hubiera hecho, pero estaban en diferentes condiciones).

- Que haces?!?

Remus le preguntaba angustiado, mirando de Sirius a Umbridge, como si esperara que esta despertara en cualquier segundo y atacara de regreso.

- No te preocupes Moony viejo amigo, esa mujer no despertará si no hasta el medio día - le sopla a la punta de su varita, la cual aun seguía humeando; asimilándose a un vaquero que acababa de disparar su arma - además bien merecido lo tenía.

Varias chicas del salón sueltan un suspiro, mientras miraban a Sirius con ojos de enamoradas.

- Sr. White... - la profesora Filia habla con voz cuidadosa mientras las miradas del grupo regresaban a ella - agradezco su ayuda, pero este era un problema entre la profesor Umbridge y yo... me temo que tendré que darle una detención - termina de decir en un tono de disculpa.

- ..... pero profesora! - Seamus se pone de pie protestando - la profesora Umbridge la atacó!

Algunos alumnos asienten la cabeza con aprobación.

- Chicos, chicos - dice esta con una risita - no hay de que preocuparse, ahora bien, alguien puede traer la señora Pomfrey - mira a Malfoy, el cual rápidamente se pone de pie - gracias Sr. Malfoy.

Este sale del salón de clases.

- Ahora bien, la clase queda suspendida, los alumnos de Slytherin deben dirigirse al Gran Comedor, donde el asesor de su casa les tiene una noticia; los de Gryffindor por favor quédense unos segundos.

Crabbe se ríe torpemente mientras le comenta a Crabbe.

- Te apuesto a que les quitan mas puntos por ese tal White.

Los de Gryffindorf miraban a los de la otra casa partir, no sin un sentimiento de nerviosismo. Una vez que el salón estaba vacío de los de Slytherin la profesora se voltea a los alumnos y dice.

- Bien chicos, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para la historia.

- Qué historia? - Neville pregunta angustiado, al creer que le dejarían deberes extras.

- La que le contaremos a la profesora Umbridge, sobre como quedo inconsciente - contesta con naturalidad, sin borrar aquella sonrisa tranquila de su rostro.

Hay una nota general de sorpresa en el grupo. Varios alumnos intercambian miradas de incredulidad unos con los otros.

- Bueno podríamos decirle que tropezó - Ron opina divertido por aquel giro que había dado la clase - oh que su horrible moño le cubrió la vista y se estampó contra la pared.

Varios alumnos se ríen, entre ellos Sirius Y Harry, sin embargo Hermione y Remus permanecían serios.

- Pero profesora... - Remus levanta la mano - suponiendo que ideáramos una buena excusa, que hay con los de Slytherin?

- Oh, bien pensado Sr. Dupin - contesta sonriente como si Remus acabara de responder una de las

preguntas de clase - pero me temo que sus compañeros lo han olvidado al salir del salón de clases.

- Vaya increíble, cuando los hechizó?? - Hermione exclama sorprendida, ante la habilidad de su nueva profesora.

- No a ellos, a la puerta Srita. Granger; cuando salieron fue como si jamás hubieran tenido la clase - contesta con una risita traviesa - pero como probablemente la profesora quiera saber que

sucedió, es por eso que necesito que algunos de ustedes... sepan que paso - se queda unos segundos en silencio examinando los rostros de los alumnos - ahora bien, quien vota por la primera idea del Sr. Weasley?

- Es perfecta... - Sirius dice en un suspiro, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, acompañado de Harry y Remus - simplemente perfecta...

- Pues debo aceptar que es genial! - Harry secunda a Sirius, con una gran sonrisa; después de que habían decidió responder que la profesora Umbridge había tropezado, si alguien preguntaba; se alegraba de que su padrino no tuviera mayores problemas que una semana de detención - y te has salvado de esta Sirius.

- Oh, claro - contesta este restándole importancia - eso también.

- En serio Sirius! Eso que hiciste fue totalmente irresponsable e inmaduro! - Remus le dice con cierto enojo, aún batallando por no soltar la gran cantidad de libros que cargaba - pensé que habías entendido lo frágil de esta misión.

Sirius lo mira unos segundos y después le dice con una nota de arrepentimiento.

- Oh vamos Moony, buen amigo no me veas con esos ojos - se le pone al frente haciendo ojos de perro triste, mientras colocaba sus manos al frente, simulando a las de un cachorro - Paddy te quiere muchoooo...

Le jala una mejilla a su compañero, el cual no puede suprimir una sonrisa resignada.

- Vale Sirius - pero quiero que tengas en cuenta lo importante de la misión - es por tu propio bien!

Sirius solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras que volvía a rodear a Harry por el cuello y lo jalaba hacia él.

- Sí, sí, sí, Padfoot promete ser buen niño - le guiña un ojo - y no causarle dolores de cabeza a Moony.

- Oye Sirius! A dónde vas?! Tenemos... - Remus se dirigía inútilmente a su amigo, puesto que este había partido con Harry por el pasillo.

- Sirius... - suspira con ojos preocupados - espero estés consciente que ese que llevas es Harry... no James - inhala profundamente y sigue su camino hacia el salón de Historia - más vale que piense en una buena excusa para esos dos...

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

-.- Ñiaaaaaaaa Kyaaaaa hice este capitulo hace meses literalmente! Pero como estaba en mi computadora y había perdido el cable no podía sacarlo TT Y PARA VARIAR NO TENGO VIDA... por lo que mis queridos lectores en este capitulo no podré contestar a sus amados reviews! Prometo que en la primera oportunidad que tenga lo harè! ;; por favor sigan dejando sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen! No es excusa pero estoy en la universidad y trabajo por las tardes, por lo que mi tiempo medios e limita nñ aun asi contestare esos reviews! Los quiero mucho a todos!


	22. Detenciòn

**€ &¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ**

**"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""**

**Resulta que tengo 3 capìtulos y no dos .o asi.. que espero no les moleste que los suba de golpe por que no se cuando volverè a tener tiempo de actualizar!!! Los quiero!**

**ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ**

**"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""**

**Capítulo XXII**

**"Detención"**

- Vomito y fiebre? Brillante Moony! No has perdido tu toque -Sirius anuncia orgulloso mientras le daba unas palmadas a su compañero en la espalda.

- Sí bueno... -Remus contesta algo apenado- pero es la última vez que los cubro por escapar de clases -le advierte a su amigo, el cual se divertía lanzando bolitas de papel a los que pasaban.

Caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al patio.

- Super! Tenemos el resto de la tarde libre! -Sirius se dispone a salir corriendo en dirección al lago, cuando es jalado con fuerza de la túnica, haciéndolo caer de sentón- pero que...

- Sirius! Tienes detención con Snape y luego con la profesor Filia -Remus le recordaba con un gesto de resignación- que te tengo que recordar todo?

- Oh vamos! En serio crees que tenga que ir?!

Ante la mirada de Remus, Sirius responde resignado.

- Bien, bien iré... pero aún así me queda una hora de libertad! -le muestra su reloj a Remus- por lo que todos vamos a comer!!!

De la nada Sirius aparece una inmensa canasta, tapada con un mantel a cuadros azul.

- Día de campo- anuncia con una sonrisa triunfante- jugo de calabazas para todos!!!

- Amigo... creo que Sirius es el que se la va a pasar mejor este año -Ron le comenta a Harry- creo que ya necesitaba un poco de interacción con el mundo...

Harry se ríe un poco mientras ve a su padrino corretear a unos pájaros, que se encontraban a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, cerca de la orilla del lago.

- Bueno, lo importante es que sea feliz!

- Estúpida detención... estúpido Snape...

Sirius murmuraba una y otra vez, mientras caminaba por los pasillos dirgiéndose a la oficina de Severus Snape, para poder cumplir la detención que este mismo le había asignado, al causar gran alboroto en su salón de clase.

- ... Estúpido Snivellus... -dice en un tono algo infantil mientras se lamentaba estar ahí, y no en los patios con Harry y los demás... en un día tan lindo, precisamente tenía que estar ahí- ...estúpida detención.

Se para frente a la puerta de la oficina de Snape, se mete las manos al bolsillo y mirando directo a la entrada de su peor pesadilla, exclama con la mayor indiferencia y cinísimo, que podría haber usado en una ocasión como aquélla.

- Oi! Snivellus abre la puerta y acabemos con esto.

- Te recomiendo Black... -un escalofrío recorre a Sirius al escuchar una sombría voz hablándole justo atrás de él- que aprendas a comportarte o tendré la desgracia de verte más tiempo del necesario -Snape lo miraba desde atrás con la mueca torcida en una horrible sonrisa- adelante...

La puerta se abre frente a Sirius, el cual tras suspirar profundamente y decirse a si mismo- es para estar con Harry -entra a la lúgubre oficina.

La detención de Sirius consistía en limpiar el suelo de la oficina tan solo con un diminuto cepillo, y una cubeta con jabón; después de eso debía secarlo con unos viejos trapos.

Snape, el cual, por disposición de McGonagall, debía permanecer cerca de Sirius durante aquél tiempo; se dedicaba a revisar papeles, tachoneando aquí y allá, mientras de vez en cuando se le escuchaba decir por debajo- ...que clase de idiota escribió esto...

Sirius, el cual apenas llevaba la mitad del suelo, dice de pronto, malhumorado por el labor que hacía, y por el hecho de que Snape se lo había impuesto, eso, sobretodo, era lo que le molestaba más de todo el asunto.

- Este lugar no podría verse peor... -se secó algo de sudor de la frente, con el brazo- pero supongo va con cada persona...

- Limítate a hacer tu trabajo Black, y ahorranos el suplicio de tener que comunicarnos -Snape le responde distraídamente sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que revisaba.

- Claro, no es como si quisiera hablar con una persona como tú.

Sirius regresa a su labor; y en la oficina lo único que se escuchó por varios minutos fue el razgar de la pluma contra los pergaminos, y el sonido que hacía el cepillo al ser frotado contra el frío suelo de piedra.

- No creas que por que estas aquí Potter va a tener privilegios especiales -dice de pronto con los labios muy juntos, y aún sin levantar su mirada- le dije a Dumbledore que lo único que harías sería aumentar el aire en su ya inflada cabeza... arrogante igual que su padre...

- NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE JAMES, SNIVELLUS -Sirius ladra furioso mientras el puño con que sostenía el cepillo le temblaba de la furia.

Al parecer había estado esperando ese tipo de ataque por parte del profesor de pociones, el cual al ver lo que el impacto de sus palabras habían causado en su antagonista, tuerce la boca en una sonrisa cruel, mientras dice de una forma pausada.

- Oh Black, veo que eres sensible con ese tema... te molesta que hable de tu buen amigo Potter? -Sirius ya estaba de pie, debatiéndose entre atacar y mantener la calma, como Remus le aconsejo- Cómo olvidar al par inseparable? La pareja de pretenciosos idiotas que se creían mejor que los demás, solo por que hacían las gracias de un mono en la escoba, par de idiotas pedantes.

Sirius truena el cepillo en su mano y esta listo para buscar su varita; Snape se sonríe, era justo lo que esperaba que Sirius hiciera, sería la excusa perfecta para sacarlo de la misión y encerrarlo en los cuarteles de la Orden, lugar que él ya sabía de antemano, Sirius aborrecía.

- Disculpen, interrumpo -una voz femenina interrumpe el inminente duelo entre esos dos antiguos rivales- el Sr. White esta aquí?

El sonriente rostro miraba desde la puerta, primero posando la mirada sobre Snape, después en Sirius; ambos tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa.

- Profesora Goodfellow... White aquí - le hecha una fea mirada a Sirius, antes de regresar a ver a Filia- esta cumpliendo una detención...

- Eso lo sé Severus -ella contesta de una manera amena mientras se descubre la muñeca y mira su reloj- la detención que acaba de terminar hace 5 minutos, ahora el Sr. White tiene que atender otra detención conmigo.

Snape mira a Sirius.

- Oh, veo que su primer día fue provechoso White

- Pues ya ve -Sirius contesta altaneramente mientras se guarda la varita que ya tenía casi completamente fuera- yo sé divertirme a comparación de otros aburridos, sí sabes a lo que me refiero -mira a Snape con una sonrisa burlona.

Pero antes de recibir respuesta,a la voz dulce de Filia vuelve a repetir.

- Bueno Sr. White en marcha -abrió la puerta de par en par, esperando que Sirius saliera.

- Con gusto profesora -Sirius responde sin poder esconder un rubor en sus mejillas- es usted muy gentil.

Antes de salir se voltea a Snape, y asegurándose que Filia no miraba, le saca la lengua y le dice con los labios S N I V E L L U S.

Una vez en el pasillo, alejados de la oficina de Snape, Filia se voltea a Sirius y le dice con una sonrisa simplona.

- Me dió la impresión que el profesor y tú no se llevan muy bien -le comenta con calma volteando a mirar a Sirius.

- Tenemos nuestras.... diferencias -Sirius le responde tras meditarlo un poco.

- Ya veo, bueno, espero que usted y yo nos podamos llevar bien -llegan a la puerta de la oficina la cual se abre, dejándoles el paso libre.

- Oh sí, por supuesto profesora! - Sirius exclama con más emoción de la que quería- usted es una persona muy bella, ya verá seremos... muy... buenos amigos...

Dice lo último con un aire conquistador, y tal vez, por primera vez en su vida, no obtuvo la reacción deseada.

- Claro que sí - la profesora se rió discretamente- Zairus, podrías ayudarme a acomodar la oficina? -señala varias cajas de cartón abiertas que dejaban al alcance de la vista varios objetos curiosos, que Sirius tenía años sin ver.

- Será un honor -contesta este galantemente, mientras hace una pequeña reverencia- cualquier cosa por una bella mujer.

Sirius pasó ahí más de la hora que le había sido impuesta, pero no deseaba marcharse.

- Vamos Zairuus -dijo esta con una sonrisa- es la hora de cenar- yo puedo con esto.

- Pero profesora... -Sirius protesta algo decepcionado, mientras terminaba de acomodar un chivatoscopio sobre una alta repisa- usted y yo podemos cenar a solas!

De nuevo, por respuesta recibe una risita discreta; por lo que solo respira resignado y se baja de la escalera, para dirigirse ya derrotado, a la salida de aquélla oficina, en la que tenía años sin haber estado. Le hecha una última mirada nostálgica antes de salir, la última vez que había estado ahí, había sido citado con James, para hablar sobre su futuro.

Harry se pone de pie al ver entrar a su padrino por la puerta principal, pero este nisiquiera lo nota; no hubiera notado si un colacuerno Húngaro hubiera pasado frente a él; en esos momentos su padrino estaba embelesado con la profesora Filia, con la cual conversaba fluidamente, sobre algo, aparentemente, divertido.

- Ayy Sirius por favor madura...

Harry escucha a su ex profesor de defensa decir algo malhumorado y con una nota de recelo, mientras se empeñaba en atrapar una pequeña papa con el tenedor.

Finalmente Sirius se vió forzado a despedirse de la profesora, puesto que esta debía de ocupar su lugar en la mesa de profesores; Este continuó mirándola varios minuntos después de que se había sentado, y había comenzado a hablar animadamente con la profesora Sprout.

Desde la mesa Ron vio como Snape atravesaba a Sirius con la mirada, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar, escuchó como su amigo llamaba a su padrino.

- Padfoot! Aquí!

Sirius, el cual esta vez si reacciona al escuchar la voz llamándolo, se voltea sonriente a la mesa, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos.

- Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes

Anuncia mientras toma asiento entre Harry y Remus, el cual no dejo de comer para devolverle el saludo.

- Vienes de muy buen humor para haber regresado de dos detenciones -Fred comenta con una sonrisa curiosa, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa- pasó algo?

- Oh no nada -Sirius responde con una sonrisa arrogante- solo que el tiempo pasa cuando se esta con una bella dama -voltea su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores.

- Oh ya veo! -George suelta una risa- Padfoot el conquistador, te divertiste con la nueva maestra?

- Pues...

Antes de que Sirius respondiera Remus se pone de pie precipitadamente, anunciando algo cortante.

- Buen provecho, me voy a terminar mi ensayo.

- Moony que...

Su amigo se había hechado la mochila al hombro y se disponía partir cuando escuchan la voz de Dumbledore, lo cual trae silencio en todo el comedor.

- Mis queridos estudiantes, no quisiera arruinarles su cena pero me temo que la noche anterior no pude darles una noticia -su mirada se clava en Remus, el cual miraba muy sorprendido- tenemos entre nosotros, dos estudiantes nuevos, que quiza ustedes se preguntaran quienes son, y de donde vienen -se escuchan algunos murmullos entre los alumnos- es mi placeer presentarles a nuestros estudiantes de intercambio de Escocia, Romolus Dupin y Zairus White, dénles una calurosa bienvenida, como solo los aluumnos de Hogwarts saben darlas -ahora mira a Sirius- ahora bien, los invito a pasar.

Nadie del grupo se había movido un solo centímetro, estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hacerlo.

- Creo que le hablan a tu amigo -Seamos Finnigan le da un codazo a Harry, el cual a reaccionar mueve un poco a Sirius.

- Padfoot... Dumbledore les habla.

A este le tomo algunos segundos procesar la información, pero finalmente se pone de pie y camina al par con Remus hasta quedar parados frente a la mesa de profesores.

Varias chicas no pudieron dejar de preguntarse si todos los chicos de Escocia eran tan bien parecidos como esos dos. Algunos comentarios llegaron a los finos oídos el licántropo, el cual no tardo en sonrojarse.

- Hola -Dumbledore le sonríe a un curioso Sirius y un sonrojado Remus; después se dirige nuevamente al resto de los estudiantes- y para no perder la tradición, aquí tenemos al Sombrero Seleccionador- los estudiantes aplauden emocionados- a Harry se le encoge el estómago, Dumbledore debía estar loco para hacer aquella cosa, y si algo salía mal y el sombrero los mandaba a otra casa?- Quién será el primero? Usted Sr. Dupin?

Este solo asiente con la cabeza y toma asiento en una silla, en la que el día anterior los estudiantes de 1er año habían sido sorteados en las diferentes casas.

Dumbledore le coloca el sombrero a Remus, al cual Harry jura ver sonreír divertido.

- Oh.. oh... como pensaba harías un fino Ravenclaw, pero como el sombrero no se equivoca, a Gryffindor irás!

Remus supira con alivio mientras se pone de pie con una sonrisa ya tranquila; los de Gryffindor apaluden emocionados, y Hermione, según la opinión de Ron, aplaudió con más fuerzas que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Era el turno de Sirius... se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero.

- Mmm vaya vaya... -Sirius se concentraba en transmitirle al sombrero lo delicado de aquella operación, aunque sospechaba que había sido previamente instruido por Dumbledore- Slytherin a tu familia feliz haría, pero un Gryffindor de corazón en ti aún habita!

Las chicas de Gryffindor se puSieron de pie para aplaudir. Sirius se quedo quieto unos segundos hasta que le quitaron el sombrero, entonces regreso a la mesa a ocupar su lugar.

- Bien bien, que la cena continúe -Dumbledore anuncio con una gran sonrisa, mientras el ruido regreso al Gran Comedor, y la comida continuó.

- Qué fue eso??? -Ron exclama alarmado- Que Dumbledore perdió un tornillo?!

- Vamos, que Dumbledore lo hizo por formalidad, o muchos preguntarían por que llegamos directo a Gryffindor -Sirius le explica con calma mientras se servía pollo en su plato- él sabía lo que hacía cuando nos llamó.

- Er... pro... Remus? Estas bien? - Hermione le pregunta preocupada a un serio Lupin, que estaba muy concentrado en su plato.

- Todo esta bien Hermione -Remus le sonríe con cierto cansancio- solo debo regresar a terminar mi ensayo.

- Y yo el mío! -Esta anuncia rápidamentte poniéndose de pie precipitadamente.

- Igual yo! -Ron exclama ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, ya que Ron era famoso por dejar todo para las últimas horas antes de la fecha de entrega- es que... err.... necesito ayuda.

- En ese caso iremos -Fred y George se ponen de pie mientras toman sus cosas y se disponen a partir.

- Bien... -Hermione responde algo decepcionada- vamos todos...

- Nos veremos más tarde -Sirius los despide con una pierna de pollo en la boca.

El grupo termina por salir.

- Qué les pasa a esos? -Haryy exclama confundido al ver al grupo alcanzar la vuelta de salida- han estado actuando muy raro!

Sirius solo suelta una risita mientras sigue con su cena.

- Hola... - Tres chicas ocuparon los lugares vacíos alrededor de Sirius y Harry- con que Zairus -la que parecía ser la cabecilla del grupo le dice con una sonrisa divertida -las tres vestían el uniforme de Ravenclaw -mucho gusto lindura... -dice con una sonrisa y una mirada conocida para Sirius.

Algo que vió en aquella chica simplemente le causó temor, tanto miedo que su reacción fue abrazarse del brazo de Harry, y quedarse pálido, mirándo a esa chica en particular, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ..... Paddy? -Harry pregunta extrañado al ver el comportamiento de su padrino.

- Oh, Paddy, eso si que suena lindo -la chica dice divirtida con su mirada aún clavada en Sirius- solo hemos venido a saludar y darte la bienvenida a Hogwarts... Paddy... -se voltea a las chicas- vamonos...

Las otras dos la siguen sin preguntar, y asi Harry y Sirius, el cual había permanecido pálido hasta esos momentos, finalmente dijo.

- Esa chica es idéntica a Desireé...

**"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""**

Mmm… este era parte del capitulo XXI originalmente elc uals e llamaba "Defensa y Detenciòn" pero… tuve problemas técnicos por así decirlo así que termino dividido en dos.. nñ tehehehe….

TT Dejen reviews… me hacen feliz en este mundo ocupado en el que vivo .


	23. Por ti

€ &¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

TT Espero que al menos me perdonen la vida por haber subido dos capítulos de golpe… aunque eso signifique menos reviews ;; lo lamento por la tardanza! Y acerca de mis otros fics si los continuare en definitiva n

**ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ**

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

**Capítulo XXIII**

**"Por ti…"**

- Oh Paddy????? -se escucha una vez burlona decir en un tono meloso - la princesa quiere un beso

de su príncipe???

Sirius abre los ojos poco a poco, se sentía adormilado y algo mareado, se talla los ojos

y se da cuenta de que esta en el dormitorio; apenas amanecía y el Sol no terminaba por salir.

- Harry -bosteza mientras recorre la habitación con la mirada, hasta que se fija en un chico con

gafas y cabello alborotado.

- Oh Padfoot, me siento traicionado, acaso me engañas con otro -el chico de cabello alborotado

dice en tono dramático mientras hace presión en su pecho con la mano- después de todos estos

años, como pudiste -suelta una risa burlona- y a ti que te pasa?

- De seguro que se volvió a desvelar -una segunda voz anuncia con calma- Sirius, necesitas

empezar a dormir más...

Remus, el cual acababa de entrar a la habitación con unos libros, lo miraba con cierta

preocupación.

- .........

- Oye Sirius, estas bien? Te ves pálido... -James Potter comenta con preocupación mientras le

pone una mano fría en la frente a su amigo- comiste demasiadas ranas de chocolate? Sabía que no

debía dejarlas a la mano...

- James... -finalmente Sirius murmura mirándolo muy sorprendido, se sentía tan real que no podía

ser un sueño; podía sentir el contacto con la mano de su amigo- eres tú...

- Hasta donde yo sé, sí -James anuncia de forma risueña, pero aún extrañado por la actitud de su

amigo.

- Sirius, estas demasiado raro, aún para ti -Remus declara acostado desde su cama, leyendo un

libro sobre maldiciones de 5to nivel- de seguro que si te comiste todas esas ranas que compramos

en Hogsmade...

- Oye!!!!

Remus escucha a James protestar, por lo que no puede más que mirar; abre mucho los ojos

al ver que Sirius había lanzado a James ala cama y lo había inmovilizado, lo miraba

detenidamente.

- Oye, oye, arruinar la mercancía Padfoot -James no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentir el

rostro de su amiga tan cerca, y con ese par de ojos azules clavados en los suyos -Sirius... me

estas empezando a preocupar...

- Sí eres tú -Sirius dice en un tono muy bajo- no hay duda...

Lo suelta y se le separa bruscamente.

- pero cómo!? - Demanda saber. se voltea a mirar a Remus- Moony?! Qué esta pasando.

- Sirius... tranquilo... -dice con cuidado mientras se pone de pie y camina lentamente hacia

Sirius- todo esta bien...

- Oye! No me trates como si estuviera loco! Tú también puedes verlo o no?! Es James!

- Pues sí, es el descubrimiento del día? -una vocecita dice desde la puerta, y cuando Sirius

voltea la mirada ve entrar a un chico regordete de cabello rubio rizado- James? Que haces tirado

en la cama de Sirius?

- TÚ! -Sirius exclama como un ladrido, mientras se busca la varita en la túnica- TU PETTIGREW!

RATA!

- Humm sí, yo Peter Pettigrew... animago rata... -arquea una ceja sin inmutarse- que mosca te

pico Sirius Black, perro?

- SIRIUS! -Remus se le deja ir antes de que Sirius usara un hechizo contra su otro amigo- QUE

CREES QUE HACES?!

James rápidamente se pone de pie y corre hacia el par.

- QUE PASA CONTIGO REMUS! TENEMOS QUE ACABAR A LA RATA! RATA TRAIDORA! -Luchaba por soltarse de

Remus, el cual se esforzaba por detenerlo.

- James! Has algo! -Remus lo mira pidiéndole ayuda- Peter! SAL!!

Peter el cual hasta ese momento miraba con grandes ojos, salió del cuarto de prisa, como

Remus le dijo.

- SIRIUS! - James lo toma por los hombros y le da un puñetazo en el rostro- Reacciona hombre?! Te

has vuelto loco?!

- JAMES! No entiendes! El nos va atraicionar! -dice con lágrimas en los ojos, hablaba en un tono

suplicante- Déjame ir! No puedo permitir que los lastime!

James y Remus intercambian miradas de preocupación.

- DEJENME IR LES DIGO! NO SABEN DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ!

- SIRIUS! SIRIUS REACCIONA!

Sirius escucha una voz diferente.

- ....

Abre los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con un par de ojos verde esmeralda mirándolo

directamente muy asustado. Harry estaba en pijama, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Detrás de él

estaban Ron Y Remus, el cual miraba angustiado a Sirius.

- ...... donde esta Peter?!

Pregunta aún sin terminar de despertar. Cuando Harry voltea la mirada en busca de ayuda,

Remus es el que interviene. Se sienta a un lado de Sirius y le pone una mano en el hombro.

- Sirius.... fue un sueño... -le dice en un tono suave, Sirius aún respiraba agitado.

- Sueño? -se pasa una mano por el cabello, meditando los eventos que acababa de vivir- fue un

sueño, tú estabas ahí...

Ron hace un ademán de loco, a lo que Harry responde dándole un codazo e indicándole

guardara silencio.

- Sirius, tenemos que arreglar tu problema de sonambulismo -suspira cansado mientras se pone de

pie- iré con la señora Pomfrey...

- Iré contigo! -dice rápidamente poniéndose de pie, aún estaba algo agitado.

- No... no Sirius, mejor espera aquí con Harry y Ron -lo mira preocupado- no tardaré... espera

aquí.

Sale de la habitación dejando al trío.

- Me estaré volviendo loco? -Sirius de pronto dice muy angustiado mientras se cubre el rostro con

ambas manos- acaso Azkaban si termino por dejarme demente?

- No... no Sirius, solo fue un mal sueño... -Harry le dice en un murmullo mientras le da unas

palmaditas enla espalda- yo tengo sueños así todo el tiempo...

- Bueno pero tú no tratas de asesinar a la gente por que crees que el tiempo no ha pasado, ni

persigues fantasmas y te tratas de tirar de la torre de astronomía -Ron declara con indiferencia

ante la mirada de terror de Harry, y de confusión de Sirius- oops...

- ...yo hice... eso? - Sirius se voltea a mirar a Harry, el cual solo termina por bajar la

mirada- no fue nada... solo malos sueños... es como cuando sueño con la muerte de... Cédric...

-traga saliva.

La mañana siguiente los recibió con lluvias y neblina. El humor del grupo no era

exactamente alegre. Remus había tenido que discutir con Sirius para que este accediera a tomar

una poción para evitar que soñara; acepto solo después de que Harry se lo pidiera, lo cual

termino por molestar al tranquilo licántropo, el cual se había cansado de darle explicaciones y

razones por las cuales debería tomar aquello.

Hermione que había decidido quedarse de lado de Remus, estaba algo apartada del grupo,

y Ron, el cual de pronto había decidido que Hermione lo fastidiaba con su actitud, también

permaneció lejos.

Llegó la hora de Historia, con el profesor Binns, el cual por primera vez en la historia de

Hogwarts, no asistió a clases, por razones personales; así que el grupo se dirigió a la

biblioteca a continuar con el ensayo de pociones.

Al final, Harry había quedado atrapado entre Sirius y Remus, los cuales estaban bastante

malhumorados y no hablaban, se limitaban a copiar páginas de un libro; empezaba a desear que Ron y

Hermione regresaran de esa junta de prefectos; entonces se el ocurrió algo.

- Me duele la cicatriz -dice sin mucha expresión, pero obtiene el resultado que esperaba; Sirius

y Remus levantan las miradas rápidamente y se voltean a él con miradas de preocupación.

- Te sientes mal? Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería Harry? - Remus le pregunta mientras le

pone una mano en la frente para checarle la temperatura.

- Es Voldemort?! Quieres recostarte?! - Sirius preguntaba alarmado mientras le hacía aire con un

libro.

- Padfoot, ve por la señora Pomfrey!

- A la orden Moony

Sirius se puso de pie echándole una última mirada preocupada a Harry antes de salir, el cual a duras penas pudo ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo, aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo para Sirius y Remus lo más importante en esos momentos, aún más que una estúpida pelea era él, Harry Potter.

Sirius salió volando de la habitación rumbo a la enfermería, y cuando pensó que estaba una distancia prudente se detuvo y suspiro con una sonrisa resignada.

-Vaya que eres mal actor Harry…- Se rió hacia sus adentros al mismo tiempo que entornaba la mirada hacia una de las ventanas. - Supongo que no le agrada que el viejo Moony y yo peleemos… - Se paso una mano por el cabello alborotándolo un poco.- Creo que casi olvidaba por lo que estoy en este lugar… - Se sonrió con cierta nostalgia. – No estoy aquí para recuperar mi tiempo perdido… ni para recuperar a mi mejor amigo… - Dijo como si recitará algúna ley que se sabía de corazón – Estoy aquí por ti Harry James Potter.

Desde la esquina contraria del pasillo, un discreto licántropo, preocupado por que su viejo amigo se apresurara demasiado y tropezara en el camino; se sonreía tranquilo.

- Me alegro que finalmente lo entiendas Padfoot…

Dándose media vuelta entorno de regreso su camino a la torre de Gryffindor, donde Harry había confesado no estar enfermo. – Si que eres buen actor Harry – Se rió entretenido mientras seguía caminando.

El clima de la semana no pareció mejorar, pero el humor del grupo fue todo lo contrario. Padfoot regreso a bromear y jugar una que otra broma a primero que se le cruzara ene l camino, seguido por los regaños de Remus; aún así Harry no se preocupaba de que los adultos pelearan en verdad, aunque por el momento tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, como el hecho de que la temporada de Quidditch estaba por comenzar y tenían algunos puestos libres en el equipo…

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

Ñiamm ya no tengo mucho que decir, solo que el título del próximo capítulo es "Quidditch" nñ espero les haya gustado este capítulo aunque empezara algo trágico.. les prometo que la historia ya no estará tan triste nñ.

Dejen review ñiaaaaaau!!!


	24. Quidditch

€ &¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ&¢£¥"ª"ºþ

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

se esconde ok.. no me griten… se que me he tardado años.. siglos, milenios, etc etc… pero.. la escuela!!!!! Llora desconsolada pero hoy dije "Hoy es un buen día para la ciencia!" así que me dormí, compre provisiones para un viaje de fin de año… y aquí me tienen… hace tanto que no escribo este fic y he cambiado tanto.. en muchas cosas.. PERO AUN AMO A SIRIUS! SIIIII Aun así espero que les agrade este capítulo que ya tenía años planeado pero nunca había sido escrito. También para aquellos que gusten de las historietas, estoy empezando un doujinshi de los merodeadores, Resumen? Los merodeadores acompañados por Lily, van a America a pasar la Navidad en una cabaña en los bosques, al llegar por razones desconocidas (por no mencionar Sirius) el grupo se encuentra con que deberán pasar dos semanas al lado de futuros mortífagos; Lucius, Severus, Regulus, Narcissa y Bella no tendrán opción de volver pues se encuentran en un rango lejos de desaparecer… y un terrible accidente con la red flu.. el grupo no tiene escapatoria más que aprender a convivir los unos con los otros y aprender la manera muggle de pasar las vacaciones.

www. Siliceb. el link no funciona vayan al link de mi homepage

**ƒ§ilïcë ßlªçkƒ**

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

**Capítulo XXIV**

**"Quidditch"**

Sirius Black era el chico perfecto. Sirius Black era guapo, Sirius Black era inteligente, Sirius Black era popular… y sobre todo Sirius Black era bueno en Quidditch. Y que Sirius Black fuera bueno en Quidditch es un punto muy importante a tratar, ¿por qué? Por qué aquel día serían las pruebas para poder elegir a los nuevos miembros del equipo de los leones. Harry seguía siendo el Seeker, uno cada día mejor, por cierto; en esta ocasión había solo un puesto disponible, Keeper.

-Oh vamos Sirius! Al menos inténtalo!

Harry apresuraba su caminata tratando de darle alcance a su padrino que miraba orgullosamente al frente mientras guardaba unos libros debajo de su brazo.

-Harry- El animago habló con cuidado mientras se giraba hacia el chico y le sonreía pacientemente. –Yo solía ser Beater, no Keeper, ese es un puesto demasiado tranquilo para mí, el grandioso Padfoot, necesito algo con más acción, más emoción, mas peligro… más… golpes!

Sirius exclamo con emoción en su voz mientras sus ojos se iluminaba levemente al recordar la emoción de jugar un partido de Quidditch.

-Entonces supongo que no hay mucho que hacer… -Harry suspiro resignado mientras lograba sonreírse. –Ese puesto es de Fred y George y son…

-Buenos en ello, lo sé-

Sirius le guiñó un ojo dándole a entender que no le molestaba que Harry dijera aquello, el chico parecía ligeramente incómodo, pensando que su padrino se ofendería al escuchar aquello, pero Padfoot no era así, no con él.

-Estaré animándote desde las gradas con el buen Moony- Sirius pareció meditarlo un poco. -Sabías que Remus también fue Beater? Éramos la pareja dorada, o mejor dicho el trío, mientras tu papá se ocupaba de anotar puntos, uno tras otros, nosotros cuidábamos su espalda, y de vez en cuando nos gustaba atormentar a algún Slytherin que se quería pasar de listo.-

Dijo con orgullo mientras una sonrisa arrogante curveaba sus labios deliciosamente recordando algún suceso en particular que parecía disfrutar.

-Padfoot.

Otra voz llamó la atención del par haciendo que se detuvieran y se giraran curiosos para ver quien sonaba tan agitado, Sirius se sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Remus, probablemente por haber corrido hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-Moony? –Sirius lo interrogó con el tono de su voz mientras dejaba sus libros en las manos de Harry e iba hacia el licántropo colocándole las manos en los hombros para ayudarlo a ponerse derecho y poder mirarlo al rostro, le quito algunos cabellos con cuidado y le miro curioso -¿Pasó algo?-

Remus miro con sorpresa las atenciones de su compañero, y sacudiendo la cabeza dijo rápidamente, intentando no arrastrar las palabras. –Son Fred y George! Padfoot, están lastimados!-

Los ojos de Sirius se tiñeron con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Remus, pareció meditarlo solo unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Harry para indicarle que debían seguir a Remus, el chico estaba pálido al escuchar la noticia, simplemente asintió ante aquel entendimiento silencioso con su padrino.

**©©©...©©©**

-Vamos Ron… se que suena difícil pero trata de calmarte… la señora Pomfrey dijo que estarían bien en unos días…

Harry trató de consolar a su mejor amigo el cual se veía visiblemente desanimado, aún así logro asentir sin mostrar señales de haber escuchado.

-Es solo que…- Suspiro profundamente –Odiarán perderse el primer partido de la temporada! Y esos malditos slytherin! Solo lo hicieron por que sabían que no podían ganar de otra manera!

El pelirrojo exclamo indignado mientras su amigo le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Los venceremos.

Harry dijo lleno de seguridad mientras que con la mirada rastreaba a Sirius en la habitación, su padrino miraba distraídamente por la ventana, sentado al lado de Remus el cual revisaba unos libros, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, no había podido encontrar un contra maldición para la que habían recibido el par de gemelos Weasley…. Pero si Dumbeldore no había encontrado una, no pensaba que el pudiera hacer gran cosa.

-Ni siquiera me reconocieron…

Ron dijo con una nota de dolor en la voz mientras suprimía un largo suspiro.

-Mamá va a estar destrozada… bueno molesta y destrozada.

Dijo con una nota de nerviosismo mezclada en su voz al pensar lo que su madre le gritaría a sus hermanos tan pronto como despertaran y la recordaran… Fred y George estarían en grandes problemas por haber tenido un duelo de varitas sin autorización o supervisión, pero se trataba de sus hermanos! Por supuesto que era mas que obvio pensar que esos dos puntos no los detendrían.

-Al menos los Slytherin quedaron peor- Sirius dijo con una nota de humor en su voz, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. –Ese es mi lema, si te has de dejar lastimar, que los otros queden muertos.-

Sirius se rió ante el comentario de su padrino mientras que Ron se sonreía más animado, Remus lo miro des aprobatoriamente; en sus épocas de estudiante aquella solo era una frase más de Sirius… pero ahora que era un adulto.. Suspiro profundamente, parecía que para Sirius se consideraba a si mismo un adolescente, como si quisiera borrar todo su pasado disfrutando el presente. "Harry no es James", se apunto mentalmente.

**©©©...©©©**

-Por favor…

-No..

-No es no.. en cualquier idioma.. No!

-Anda… y tendrás todo el chocolate que desees.

-No Sirius, esta vez No es No!

El licántropo suspiro algo exasperado hundiendo el rostro en su almohada, para evitar mirar el rostro de Sirius, que usaba su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado bajó la lluvia.

-Moony…

La voz del animago sonó como un hilillo de voz a punto de romperse.

-Sirius…

Finalmente se levanto de la cama y se giro hacia su compañero que le miraba ansioso.

-Sirius, debe haber alguien más…

-No lo hay, además yo te quiero a ti… quiero que seas tu quien esta a mi lado, sabes que no le confío ese puesto a nadie más… Moony, Harry nos necesita.

-No, Harry no nos necesita, nos necesita el equipo de Quidditch.

Marco el punto con voz de acero, pero odiando admitir que al final terminaría cediendo ante las suplicas del otro.

-Es igual, imagina lo desanimado que Harry estará si pierden el próximo partido... inclusive podría enfermar! He escuchado que la gente triste se enferma más que la feliz!

-Sabes que inventaste eso!

-No lo hice… creo… al menos tiene lógica.

-Sirius!

-Oh vamos Remus! Solo será un partido… por favor… si?

Le sonrió adorablemente mientras juntaba las manos en señal de súplica.

-Acaso no extrañas nuestras épocas de Pareja Dorada.

-Sabes que no es eso…

-Entonces que es?

-Siento… que no nos corresponde…

El animago pareció meditarlo unos segundos para después hablar.

-Tal vez no… pero… desde cuando somos identificados por hacer solo que nos corresponde, eh, Moony?

Hizo especial énfasis en el apodo mientras le sonreía a su amigo de la infancia, Remus finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió mientras suspiraba resignado.

-Tú ganas… como siempre… Cuando son las pruebas?

-Justo ahora.

Sirius Black sonrió triunfante… Sabía que tenían las pruebas ganadas, así que aquel partido de Quidditch tendría una probada de los Merodeadores, y nadie lo olvidaría, de eso estaba seguro.

"""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§""""""§"""

TT es un capítulo corto, lo séeeeeeeee y lo sientooooo pero pues si quieren que siga actualizando lo deberé hacer poco a poco. El próximo capítulo se llama.

"Práctica de Quidditch"

Iba a ser un solo capítulo XD pero lo dejaré en otro, Lamento si parece escrito por otra persona o no coincide con el estilo de los anteriores, pero han pasado tantos años… que pues me disculpo por los inconvenientes que puedan tener ˆˆu .

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo este fic!!!

Los quiero!!!


End file.
